<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time never stops by Amee19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410835">Time never stops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19'>Amee19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enjoy the cool moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new chapter begins for the boys. Parenthood now awaits them with its load of surprises.</p><p>The sequel to Enjoy the cool moments</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enjoy the cool moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. December 26, 2029, 9h17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There it is guys!!! 😁 The sequel to Enjoy the cool moments is here. Once again, I have no idea how long this chapter will be but I have A LOT of ideas for it. </p><p>I'm also warning you, the chapters won't be as chronologically close to each other as they were in the first fic because this one will follow our boys through parenthood but also Jackson and his eventual little siblings through childhood and even their teenage years 😊❤</p><p>Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it 😘😘😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas felt like he had lived this moment before. The bedroom basked in sunlight, Eliott's hands cupping his cheeks, his own slightly pulling at his husband's hair, their lips pressed against each other's, the other man's tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. For a second, he could have sworn he was back into his old room, the morning after their first kiss. But then a loud cry coming from the baby monitor startled them both, making them pull back. They no longer were just reckless kids who could make out for hours. They were parents. They had responsibilities.</p><p>"I'll go get him," Eliott said, sighing but before he could roll off the bed, Lucas grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Go take a shower instead. I already took mine. I'll get Jackson and I'll settle him in the kitchen to keep an eye on him while I start preparing the brunch. We told them to be here at 11 but they might come earlier after we post on Instagram."</p><p>Although they had officially introduced their son to their parents the night before, none of their friends knew yet but that was about to change pretty soon. As soon as they would be ready to receive their guests, they were both going to post a picture of their baby on their respective account and the way they knew their friends, it wouldn't be long before they would all barge in here, demanding to see him in person.</p><p>"Okay then," Eliott replied, his features softening before he kissed Lucas one more time.</p><p>They walked out of their room together and parted once they reached the bathroom. The older man had already been wearing only his boxers so there had been no point into changing before taking a shower while Lucas who had been in a similar state, wearing just a tight pair of black briefs, had picked the first shirt he found in the laundry basket, quickly putting it on as he made his way to the nursery. It was one of Eliott's though so it was a bit tight on his belly but it would do the job for now.</p><p>As soon as he walked into the nursery, he found out the reason why was his son crying. Or rather the reasons. He could already smell his diaper from the doorway and his pacifier was no longer in between Jackson's lips but rather on the floor next to crib. As he mentally added to the list of things to buy next time they would go shopping something to keep the pacifiers tied to the pyjamas, he picked it up from the floor and placed it on the shelf on the wall so he would clean it later. Thankfully, both of their mothers had given them the same advice. To never let Jackson use only one pacifier, to always alternate between two of three so the day one would be completely done, they wouldn't be stuck giving him a brand new one he might not like. So that's what they did. Every day, they were switching which he was using and he didn't even notice.</p><p>Smiling down at his son, Lucas carefully pulled him out of his crib, trying to sooth him and he brought him to the changing table.</p><p>"It's okay baby," he gently said as he laid him down on top of it. "It's okay. Papa is here."</p><p>But that didn't help at all with Jackson's powerful cries. Even though Lucas knew his baby only cried because he didn't know any other way to communicate, he could feel his heart breaking as his Peanut kept on crying. It was only once Lucas had changed his diaper, put him into a new pyjama and gave him the pacifier they kept inside the drawer of the changing table that his cries finally started to subdue a little but some tears were still rolling down his cheeks so Lucas picked him up and cradled him close to his chest. Humming under his breath, he started pacing around the nursery, gently rocking Jackson. It took him a few more minutes but then he calmed down, looking curiously at his father with his big blue eyes, slowly sucking on his pacifier, causing Lucas' smile to widen.</p><p>"There's my good boy!" he said, bringing him closer so he could kiss my forehead.</p><p>When he pulled back, he let out a watery laugh as he saw the corners of Jackson's lips twitching up around his pacifier.</p><p>"Are you smiling at me baby?" he asked, his voice higher than usual, not taking his own eyes off Jackson's. "Is that what you're doing? Are you smiling?"</p><p>He wasn't expecting an answer but his son's face said it all. Another first to cross off the list. He had seemed to be focusing on his and Eliott's voice through the last few days but they had never gotten a smile like that in response. From a technical point, he also knew this wasn't a real smile but rather a reflex but that didn't stop his heart from swelling with love for his baby.</p><p>"You are going to meet a lot of new people today," he softly explained while he still had his attention as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. "Your uncles and your aunts. They all have been waiting for a long time now so they're all going to want to hold you. Don't worry baby. I will tell uncle Basile to be careful and I will be right there next to him the entire time."</p><p>Once he walked into the kitchen, he reluctantly let go of Jackson and laid him down into his seat which he placed next to him so he could keep an eye on him the entire time.</p><p>"There will also be uncle Arthur, Idriss and Sofiane," he kept on telling him while he picked some things from the fridge for brunch. "Aunt Alexia, Daphné, Imane and Emma will be there too. Aunt Manon and uncle Yann are special though. They are your godparents. It means that if something happens to me and to Daddy, they will take care of you but don't worry about this. We are not going anywhere."</p><p>As he started to cut the fruits, placing them into the plates, he continued to speak of their friends to Jackson. He was nearly done when he felt two hands grabbing his hips, squeezing them softly.</p><p>"And then you say I talk too much," Eliott teased him, resting his head in the crook of Lucas' neck.</p><p>He was smelling all fresh and sweet, like coconut. He had shaved, his skin smooth and soft against Lucas'. The younger man couldn't help but sigh happily, leaning back against his husband, throwing his head back to rest it on Eliott's shoulder.</p><p>"At least I'm not telling him the same story every night," he teased him back.</p><p>Eliott giggled and wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist, pulling him closer. They remained like that for a few minutes, enjoying the blissful silence before the older man spoke again.</p><p>"It's nearly ten," he breathed against Lucas' pulse. "What do you say we introduce the Peanut to the world and while they get over the shock, you change and I finish what you were doing."</p><p>And not that he truly was ready to share his baby with everyone but it was time. They couldn't keep him their secret forever.</p><p>Sighing, he pushed himself out Eliott's arms and picked Jackson up in his arms before turning back around to face his husband, smiling.</p><p>"How do you want us?"</p><p>Now fully grinning, Eliott intertwined their fingers and started pulling him toward the living room. He was the artist after all so whatever idea he had for the picture, Lucas would do as he said. He soon found himself sitting on the couch, looking down lovingly as his son while his husband was standing a few feets away, his phone out as he took more and more pictures, looking for the perfect one with the right angle and light and whatever. Suddenly, his face turned into a large grin.</p><p>"That's the one!" he happily declared, launching himself on the couch next to Lucas.</p><p>He typed a few words before proudly showing him his phone. On the picture, he could clearly see Jackson, his eyes wide open as he was looking up to Lucas. Eliott had tagged him on his post and the caption was clear enough.</p><p>
  <em>The best Christmas gift I could have dreamed of! Thank you @lucallemant for this wonderful, breathtaking, perfect little human being</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. December 26, 2029, 10h26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi 😊💗 I'm glad to see you guys are all there for the next part of Lucas, Eliott and Jackson's adventures ❤</p><p>There is some stuff I would like to try in this sequel but I don't know if it will be good so please, if I ever write something bad, tell me 😌</p><p>Enjoy 😘💋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like they had expected, as soon as Eliott had posted that picture, the notifications had started flooding in. Likes, comments, messages asking them what the fuck was that, calls. But rather than replying to their friends, they decided to throw some more oil onto the fire by having Lucas make his own post. A picture of his husband cradling their son in his arms, kissing his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>Welcome to the world Peanut</em>
</p><p>That only caused a second wave of notifications to flood in. The plan was going on exactly like they had planned it so they turned off both of their phones and settled in the living room, waiting for their guests to arrive. Knowing them, after what they had done, it wouldn't be long anymore. For now though, they were comfortably sitting on the couch, absently watching the Christmas movie that was playing on TV. Eliott was cradling Jackson to his chest, his tiny fists clutching to his white t-shirt. Lucas was right next to him, his arm thrown over Eliott's shoulder as he was gently playing with the hair on his husband's nape, more focused on his little family than on Kevin who was currently being dragged to Central Park by Harry and Marvin. However, they were soon interrupted by the frantic ringing of the door bell, causing Daisy and Milou to launch themselves out their beds to greet whoever was there.</p><p>"I'll go get it," Lucas assured his husband, quickly pecking him on the lips before he stood up.</p><p>He slowly made his way to the front door, careful not to step on the dogs who were closely following him. He unlocked the door and took a deep breath. He only hoped it wasn't Basile yet because even the two of him and Eliott wouldn't be enough to calm him down. Well, it was too late to change his mind now. He opened the door but before he could say anything, he found himself with his arms full of his erratic best friend who was speaking so fast while hugging him tightly, Lucas could barely make out anything he was saying. It took Yann nearly two minutes before he finally calmed down enough for Lucas to understand him.</p><p>"That wasn't a joke! Lu! You got a kid! You and Eliott, you have a baby now! You're a father!"</p><p>That caused Lucas' smile to widen, nearly threatening to split his face in two. He allowed his best friend to ramble about his new paternity before he grabbed Yann's shoulders, affectionately squeezing them.</p><p>"Yes, Yann," he confirmed him, chuckling. "I had a baby. I'm the one who had to push him out so it was kind of hard to miss. Now, do you want to meet your godson?"</p><p>Yann's features fell at his question and he nodded, looking serious out of sudden. Giving his best friend's shoulders one last squeeze before letting him go, he turned around and started walking back toward the living room, Yann in tow. Eliott had stood up from the couch and was now waiting for them, smiling.</p><p>Out of all the reactions Lucas had expected from Yamn though, he never would have thought his best friend would start sobbing at the sight of Jackson though. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he dropped the bag he had been holding and suddenly, Lucas feared his legs might give up underneath him so he slowly pushed him toward the couch and encouraged him to sit down.</p><p>"Don't faint on us," he gently teased Yann, smiling a little, causing his best friend's lips to twitch up a little.</p><p>He waited until he got his breathing back under control before he motioned for Eliott to get closer which he did, grinning. They traded a look, talking without even needing to say a single word and quickly, Lucas nodded.</p><p>"Yann?" the older man asked, stepping closer, causing him to look to him. "Do you want to hold him?"</p><p>"Please," he replied, nodding as he settled further into the couch to be more comfortable.</p><p>Eliott smiled and carefully laid Jackson into Yann's arms and Lucas sighed happily when he saw just how happy his best friend looked holding his son.</p><p>"Hi!" Yann softly greeted him, running his free hand across the baby's cheek. "There you are! Finally! I've been waiting a long time to meet you."</p><p>Taking his eyes off Jackson, he looked up to Lucas and Eliott, giving them a wide smile.</p><p>"He's so beautiful," he breathed out, his voice tight with emotion as more tears started rolling down his face.</p><p>And without giving them time to reply, he turned his attention back to his godson.</p><p>"I'm Yann. Your godfather. It means I'm going to be your favorite uncle. I will spoil you all the time, we will go to Disney together, to the park. I'll teach you how to skate too. Best way to pick up girls. Or boys if you're into them too."</p><p>With their son safe and sound into his godfather's arms, curiously listening to what he was telling him, Lucas decided to give them some privacy. He smiled lovingly at his husband and intertwined their fingers together before he started to pull him out of the room but his curiosity got the better of him so on their way to the kitchen, he picked up the bag Yann had dropped.</p><p>He sat down on one the stools at the counter while Eliott took the one on his left. He laid his hand over Lucas' thigh, affectionately squeezing it before he rested his head on his shoulder and looked at the younger man emptied the bag in front of him. It was nearly empty save for a bill from a boutique that sold babies' clothing as well as something wrapped in white silk paper. Throwing the bag aside, Lucas cautiously unfolded the paper and let out a laugh, quickly followed by Eliott, when they saw what was inside. A simple white onesie with a question written in black on the front.</p><p>
  <em>My cute uncle is single. Want to be my auntie?</em>
</p><p>"Seems like he's planning on using Jack to ask Emma out," Eliott giggled softly.</p><p>"As long as he lets him be their ring bearer at their wedding I have no problem with him using our son as a matchmaker," Lucas replied, twisting so he could kiss his husband's forehead.</p><p>Because deep down inside, something told him that it was finally time for them to reunite after spending the last decade apart thanks to Lucas' lies back in high school. Maybe it was karma that his son was going to be the one to match them up.</p><p>Sighing happily, he rested his head on top of Eliott's and intertwined their fingers together. He could still vaguely hear Yann talking to Jackson in the living room but that wasn't a conversation he was meant to hear. This was a private godfather-godson moment. Who knows? Maybe that one day, soon, Lucas would be the one having those little conversations with a possible godson or goddaughter?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you were wondering, the onesie truly exists 😊</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/06/f8/5806f82eccd52713e509b64e9ae3c856.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. December 26, 2029, 10h51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hope you enjoyed Look Who's Talking 😊 For those who haven't read, it's just a silly little thing I posted earlier about Jackson. It's the third part of the serie if you're interested ❤💗❤</p><p>For now though, I said I would try different things in this fic and this is only the first experience 😁 It's different that what you're used to but I hope you will like it 😉</p><p>Enjoy 😘💋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yann could barely believe it. Lucas, his childhood best friend, the little boy with the big blue eyes who had shyly asked to borrow his green marker on their first day of school, was now a father. Where did all those years went by? When did Lucas went from this closeted boy who chose to went out with girls just because he couldn't even admit to himself he was gay to his? This proudly out young man with a husband and a son? Yann envied his best friend for the life he was now living but also was so happy for him. No one deserved it more than Lucas, especially with all the drama he and Eliott had been through when they had gotten together. </p><p>And what a beautiful baby they had! The same big blue eyes than Lucas, although they still could change color, already so much of hair the same shade than Eliott's, some expressions that reminded Yann of the older man's. They had also picked the perfect name for him. Jackson. It had taken Lucas several shots back in high school before he had finally opened up about why couldn't either of them keep a blank face whenever someone mentioned Jackson Pollock. It definitely had explained the argument he had used with the principal when it had been time to defend the mural in the common room. Now Yann knew though and he couldn't have picked a more perfect name for the little baby in his arms. A mix of chaos and beauty. A bit like his fathers.</p><p>The thing is that Yann was never a big fan of babies. He didn't hate them but he would never be the one to ask to hold them. Jackson was a whole other thing though. Just a look at him had been enough for him to start crying. This baby was just a few days old and he already had him totally wrapped around his finger. He could tell he would never be able to say no, whatever that little boy could possibly ask for. </p><p>"I've got to find you a nickname now," he said as he started rocking his godson in his arms. "Something cool that I would be the only one allowed to call you. Not Peanut or Jack obviously because that's what everyone is already calling you. What do you think of my little rockstar? Do you like it? My little rockstar?"</p><p>Jackson didn't react, still looking at him curiously with his big eyes, slowly sucking on his pacifier. Yann let out a soft laugh and ran his finger across the baby's cheek.</p><p>"Not a music player like your Papa," he teased, leaning so he could kiss his forehead. "I get it. Maybe an artist like your Daddy then. Picasso? You don't look like a Picasso though."</p><p>Sighing, he kept on smiling at his godson, trying to come up with a good one. Jackson deserved the best after all. Maybe an animal? It couldn't be a raccoon or an hedgehog though. Those were already taken by his parents. A cat? A dog? A bird? But then realization flashed over him. He was bound to be as tall as Eliott and have just as much hair as him and Lucas and he had that cute belly as well as some baby fat on his cheeks.</p><p>"My little panda!" he proudly stated, grinning widely. "Isn't that right? My little panda!"</p><p>And then, like the little miracle he truly was, Jackson smiled at him, the corners of his lips twitching up. However, before he could say anything else, someone coughed and he had to look away from his panda. Lucas and Eliott were standing in the doorway, looking apologetically at him.</p><p>"We're sorry to interrupt you two," Lucas started as he took a step forward, "but everyone is probably about to arrive and if you want your surprise to work then maybe you should put it on him right now."</p><p>He handed him the onesie he had brought with him and Yann accepted it, his hands shaking slightly. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe Emma would think he was just rushing them. But as if he was reading his thoughts, Lucas squeezed his shoulder, his smile widening.</p><p>"She will say yes," he reassured him. "You've got the perfect matchmaker on your side."</p><p>His best friend helped him changed Jackson out of his pyjama into the onesie. Eliott gave them a pair of socks too so the baby wouldn't get cold either. Lucas was just picking his son up from the couch where they had changed him when the bell rang. Eliott gave him a smile and went to the front door to greet their new guest.</p><p>"Hey Emma!" he said a bit louder than he usually would have had but she was apparently having none of it as she just walked past him, grinning. </p><p>"Where is he? I want to see him!"</p><p>She gave Yann a smile when she saw him standing in the living room and her eyes grew wide when they fell on the little waggling baby Lucas was cradling to his chest and her smile was now threatening to split her face in two.</p><p>"Hey!" he greeted her, meeting her halfway across the room.</p><p>"Show me that baby!" she simply ordered him, laughing but then her face fell as she saw the onesie Jackson was wearing.</p><p>It was now or never. If things didn't work out this time, then maybe they simply weren't meant for each other although Yann couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else than her.</p><p>She slowly turned around to look at him and he grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers together. </p><p>"So what do you say?" he asked, praying his voice wasn't betraying just how nervous he truly was.</p><p>For a second though, her face remained blank as she stared at him but he held her gaze. It felt like everyone in the room was holding their breath but then her frown turned into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and she quickly nodded before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she crushed their lips together.</p><p>"Yes!" she replied in between two kisses. "A million times, yes!"</p><p>And the world around them disappeared as he got over the shock and wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he started to kiss her back. He was vaguely aware that Lucas and Eliott were watching, grinning and clapping but he didn't care. All that mattered to him in that moment was Emma. He was never letting her go again this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. December 26, 2029, 11h19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's me again 😁 What can I say? I'm inspired right now! Tell me if I start boring you though 😋</p><p>Lucas and Eliott have hidden Jackson but now it's time for everyone to meet him and Eliott spends some alone time with Idriss </p><p>Enjoy 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out that just one look at Jackson had been enough for everyone to start crying. Arthur and Alexia, Imane and Sofiane, Manon but she was the only one who was allowed to use the hormones excuse considering that there was only a few weeks left for her. Daphné and Basile had cried too but Eliott could sworn that there had been something else in their eyes than just adoration for that little baby. Something like envy. If his instincts were right, they would start trying for their own soon. If they hadn't started already. After all, they had been married since August. Maybe a mini Daphné with Basile's hair? Or a blonde little Basile? One way or another, their kids were bound to be adorable.</p><p>The most surprising reaction though had been Idriss'. Eliott had expected his best friend to smile, slap his shoulder and tease him about how "Are you really sure he's yours? He's too good looking to be yours!" He never would have imagined Idriss freezing at the sight of Jackson cradled up against Eliott's chest, his eyes welling up with tears, seeming completely in awe of his nephew.</p><p>"Wow," he let out, his voice tight with emotion as he ran his fingers through the mess of Jackson's hair. "He's perfect."</p><p>That caused Eliott's smile to widen and he could feel his heart swelling up with pride, his eyes not leaving the baby's. He was Lucas' son after all. Of course Jackson was perfect. </p><p>"Lucas did an amazing job," he stated, giggling as Peanut's eyelids started to flutter close.</p><p>He was tired. He had been passed all morning, everyone fighting to get to hold him. It must have been exhausting. What a life. However, he knew his baby already and Jackson wouldn't let himself fall asleep until they would have given him a bottle. </p><p>"Lucas?" he called out, finally looking away from his son to look at his husband who was sitting on the couch in the middle of a conversation with Arthur and Yann. "I'm going to put this little one to bed. Could you make me a bottle please?"</p><p>"Sure!" he replied as he stood from his spot on the couch, grinning.</p><p>Eliott smiled right back at him and started making his way to the nursery but not before he pulled on Idriss' arm, motioning for him to come with him. Still looking a little overwhelmed, his best friend nodded and followed him in silence into Jackson's room. Eliott quickly changed his son back into a comfortable pyjama and sat down in the rocking chair, gently cradling him to his chest. Idriss was still standing in the doorway, as if he didn't know what to with himself so he took pity on him.</p><p>"Can you go get me the bottle Lucas is making please?" </p><p>And that just wasn't like Idriss to nod and do as he said but yet that's what he did, leaving Eliott slightly dumbfounded.</p><p>"I think your uncle is broken," he stated out loud, turning his attention back to his son. </p><p>Jackson yawned and grabbed Eliott's index finger, wrapping his tiny wrist around it.</p><p>"Exactly!" he continued, settling back into the rocking chair. "I never saw him like that before. Do you think I should talk to him?"</p><p>But before Jackson could reply, or rather not, Idriss walked back into the nursery, holding the bottle he promptly handed to Eliott. He thanked him and approached it to Jackson who's lips quickly latched on it as he started drinking. With his son busy for some minutes so no one would expect them back anytime soon, maybe this was the right time to talk with his best friend.</p><p>"Idriss," he started, looking away from Jackson to look at the other man, "I know we invited you and everyone to celebrate but if something is wrong, you know you can talk to me, right?"</p><p>"It's just that," he explained, gently running his fingers across the top of the little boy's head, "that I realized I could have missed this."</p><p>"This?"</p><p>It seemed to finally pull Idriss out of the trance he had been in since he stepped into the house. He stood back to his full height and gestured around him.</p><p>"This! All of this! You and Lucas! Your wedding, the house, the dogs and now him! I could have missed all of this just because I was too proud!"</p><p>When he realized that Eliott didn't have any idea of what he was talking about, he sighed and leaned against the wall behind him, throwing his head back against it.</p><p>"When you tried to kiss me back in school, and then you started to ignore us, I should have done something. Anything. But instead I let you isolate yourself just because I was too proud to make the first step. If it hadn't been for the fact that Imane and Lucas knew each other, then I never would have seen you again and I would have missed this. I'm sorry!"</p><p>He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking like he was searching what to say next so Eliott saved him from it.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize," he reassured him. "I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself for screwing everything up but that's in the past. We're over it now."</p><p>At least that made Idriss open his eyes as he looked back at Eliott.</p><p>"Beside, I can swear to you I'm never going to try to kiss you again. No offense but I'm actually a married man now as well as a father."</p><p>Idriss huffed out a laugh and wiped some leftover tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.</p><p>"You're such a fucking idiot," he replied, now smiling a little.</p><p>"No swearing in front of my baby!" he gasped, trying to sound offended but his grin betrayed him as Idriss flipped him off.</p><p>Once Jackson was sleeping peacefully in his crib and they walked back into the living room, it was like they never left except for Lucas who pulled him aside, looking concerned. </p><p>"You're okay?" he worried, wrapping his arms Eliott's waist.</p><p>And the older man nodded, smiling softly as he pulled his husband closer.</p><p>"I promise," he reassured against his lips before kissing him.</p><p>However, it lasted barely for a second before some loud wolf whistling and clapping startled them both and made them pull back. Their friends, thankfully, were already scolding Basile.</p><p>"You're going to wake him up!" Arthur reminded him, slapping him on the back of the head.</p><p>And Basile, not seeming bothered in the slightest way, quickly stood up from the couch.</p><p>"Now that the little virgin ears are gone there's things you need to explain!"</p><p>And Eliott could feel the mood shifting as everyone turned to look at them. They had kind of expected that he and Lucas would have to explain stuff.</p><p>"He's got a point," Imane added, crossing her arms over her chest. "He doesn't look like a fully newborn baby who is a day or two old."</p><p>"When was he born?" Alexia popped in.</p><p>Eliott took a deep breath and looked at his husband, the two of them looking guilty as charged. Lucas, however, motioned for him to answer.</p><p>"On the 21."</p><p>Everyone went silent around them but it only lasted for a second as they started flooding them with questions.</p><p>"Did it hurt?"</p><p>"Did you do it naturally?"</p><p>"Did you take the epidural?"</p><p>"Why didn't you call us before?"</p><p>"Do you still want to have other kids?"</p><p>Lucas giggled and wrapped his arms back around Eliott's waist.</p><p>"Yes, yes, no, because we wanted to spend some time just the three of us and fuck yes I want more!"</p><p>And without giving anyone time to ask another question, he crashed his lips on Eliott's who laughed against his husband's mouth before kissing him back, wrapping his own arms back around Lucas' neck. Everything was good. Everything was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. January 17, 2030, 14h03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: *Already has a biology exam in a few hours*<br/>Also me: *Wakes up in the middle of the night and write 1.5k words of pure smut*</p><p>I'm a mess, send help 😫</p><p>Seriously, I feel like I needed to write this so hopefully, now I will manage to sleep a little. Cross your fingers for me please 🤞🤞🤞</p><p>Enjoy 😘</p><p>BTW, I'm starting to take bets on different things.<br/>Next kid, boy or a girl?<br/>How many kids will they have in total?<br/>Leave your answers in the comments 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott was happy. So fucking happy he would have screamed it at the top of his lungs for the world to hear if his lips hadn't been already busy sucking a hickey onto the side of Lucas' neck. His wrist had healed completely all on its own. He wouldn't need an operation. After taking off the cast, his doctor had insisted on taking x-rays just to make sure but one quick look at the results had been enough to see that the bone was back to its rightful shape. </p><p>"Still try to avoid lifting heavy stuff. At least for a few more days."</p><p>And as much as Eliott had wanted to promise, he didn't though. Because there was something he had been craving for over three weeks and today was finally the day he was going to act on it. As soon as they had gotten home, Lucas had went to put Jackson to bed as he had fallen asleep in the car on the way back home. They had kind of expected as he had been fussing all morning at the hospital. While his husband was busy with their son, Eliott made his way to their  bedroom, happily taking off his t-shirt by himself without needing to be careful of his cast for the first time since October. Now he really wanted to take a shower without having to put his arm in a plastic bag so to not wet the cast but that would have to wait because there was something else he wanted more than anything else.</p><p>He knew that they would to wait a few more weeks before they could have penetrative sex again, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Lucas, but there was still other things they could do. They hadn't touched each other in nearly a month since the last days before Jackson's birth, his husband had been feeling too tired to do anything. Then, with their son finally here and needing them almost 24/7, sex hadn't exactly been the first thing on his mind but now that they had finally settled into some sort of routine, it became all Eliott could think of. He was horny and after over a decade of being with Lucas, well, simply jerking off in the shower just didn't do the job anymore. He wanted more. Lucas' hands, his mouth, his ass. Anything. He just needed his husband. </p><p>He didn't have to wait for too long before Lucas walked into their room, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Eliott's neck. The older man couldn't resist smiling right back at him, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist, pressing his forehead on Lucas'. </p><p>"He was exhausted," Lucas explained, brushing their noses together. "I think he might take a long nap."</p><p>"Perfect!" was all Eliott replied before he crushed their lips together.</p><p>The younger man let out a surprised noise against his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. The moan Lucas made went straight to Eliott's deck that was slowly beginning to harden inside his boxers. He ran his hands down his husband's hips until they were resting on his ass, squeezing the soft flesh through the fabric of his pants. </p><p>"Eliott!" he moaned out loud, throwing his head back so that the older man could start sucking a hickey on his neck. "Fuck!"</p><p>"I missed those sounds," he admitted against Lucas' skin.</p><p>Without any further warning, he sneaked his hands around the back of Lucas' thighs and lifted him off the ground, slowly walking him toward the bed. Once his knees hit the mattress, he dropped his husband on top of it but barely gave him time to breathe before he crawled in between his spread legs. As he kept on kissing Lucas' neck, he quickly pushed the younger man's pants and underwear down his thighs and past his knees until he finally kicked them for good and Eliott started running his hands across his husband's chest underneath his shirt. His stomach was slowly getting back to his original size but Eliott could tell there was a few pounds that wouldn't go away on their own. Just a little reminder of the pregnancy but they only made Lucas look even sexier. </p><p>"So fucking gorgeous," he whispered, pulling back from Lucas' neck so he could strip him off his shirt. "All mine!"</p><p>Something however lighted up in his husband's eyes and he grinned mischievously ay Eliott but before he could question him, Lucas managed to flip them over so he was now straddling his lap. He was panting, one if his hands over Eliott's heart and the other Jackson's name on the right side of his ribcage. His lips were all red swollen, his hair a mess and his eyes dark with lust. Fuck! He was beautiful!</p><p>"Mine!" he breathed out before crashing his lips on Eliott's once more.</p><p>Without breaking the kiss, they sat up and moved backward until Eliott's back was pressed against the wooden headboard, Lucas straddling his lap. The kiss turned heated when the younger man ran his hands down Eliott's chest and started toying with the waistband of his jeans, undoing the button and the zipper.</p><p>"Off! Off!" he panted into Eliott's mouth who gladly lifted his hips just enough to allow Lucas to push them as well as his boxers down past his thighs, his hard cock slapping against his abs.</p><p>Now that they were both naked, Lucas thrusted forward, their bare cocks brushing against each other. The feeling sent a shiver down Eliott's spine as he briefly stilled in Lucas' arms, throwing his head back. He nearly knocked himself out when his skull hit the headboard, but he was too high on dopamine to feel anything else than his husband's weight on him, his hands roaming all over his skin.</p><p>Wrapping an arm around Eliott's neck, shifting so they were closer, Lucas spit into his other hand before wrapping it around them both.</p><p>"I missed this!" he admitted out loud, the end of his sentence turning into a moan as Eliott started thrusting into his hand to the same rhythm he was following. "I fucking missed this! You don't even know how much I'm holding myself back from just sitting down on it!"</p><p>"Fuck Lucas!" he swore as even more precome started dripping down the tip of his cock. "Fuck! Wanna flip you on your back and fuck you!"</p><p>"Soon," he dirtily whispered against his lips, like a promise before pulling him into another kiss.</p><p>They were both too much on edge to last a long time so if this was it, there was one thing Eliott wanted before it was over. He pulled back just enough to press his forehead on Lucas', one his hands still squeezing his ass while the other cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing against his lower lip. </p><p>"Baby!" he panted, his voice strained as he was trying to not come just yet without his husband. "Baby, look at me!"</p><p>And just like that, Lucas obeyed, opening his eyes. The blue was nearly gone with how much his pupils were dilated, his cheeks flushed, his hairline soaked with sweat. Without looking away from Eliott, he wrapped his lips around the older man's thumb, slightly sucking at it. He looked absolutely fucking divine.</p><p>"Come for me," Eliott managed to whisper. "Come for me Lucas. Please!"</p><p>That seemed to be all his husband needed as he threw his head back, moaning loudly as he started painting his hand which had only quickened around them as well as Eliott's stomach white. As soon as he had felt the first drops of Lucas' release on him, it pushed him over the edge and his last conscious act was to bury his face into Lucas' neck, biting down hard on the sensitive skin to muffle his screams. He could vaguely taste Lucas' blood in his mouth but he was too far gone to care about it. Without letting go of each other, they flopped down on the bed so they were now laying on their side, both panting heavily as they tried to their breathing back under control. </p><p> </p><p>It took them several minutes but after what seemed had felt like forever, Eliott pulled back to look at his husband, the hand that had been squeezing his ass now absently stroking his hair.</p><p>"Best orgasm in a long time," he murmured, his lips stretching into a smile and Lucas' face mirrored his own, his eyes still closed though.</p><p>And as the younger man giggled softly before pulling him into the most chaste kiss they had shared all day, another thought creeped inside his brain but he kept it for himself. He couldn't wait for the two months step to be over. Some primal, instinctive part of him craved to be inside Lucas, to feel him so tight around his cock. Not now though because he would never, ever willingly hurt Lucas and that's what penetrative sex done too soon would do but someday, very soon, he would get to be inside his Omega again. And then, a few more months later once his hormonal system would have stabilized and he would start having heats again, then, Eliott would get him pregnant again.</p><p>For now though, he couldn't but there were other things he was desperate to do such as feel his husband's cock inside his mouth so he started kissing down his chest, giving a very special attention to Lucas' nipples. Their size hadn't decreased since Jackson's birth and they were still just as sensitive as they had been during the pregnancy. As he kept nibbling at them, Lucas moaned above him and his cock twitched between them. Hopefully, their son truly was as tired as Lucas had said he was so they still had at least another hour until he woke up.</p><p>Grinning, he turned the younger man onto his back and settled in between his thighs, one of his favorite places in the world. Fuck! He had missed this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. January 21, 2030, 7h39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who still passed her exam with the best grade of the class 🎊🎊🎊</p><p>WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER</p><p>You might think for a minute I'm going in a very dark direction with this story but I promise you the fluff fest isn't over and will be right back next chapter</p><p>Please don't hate me</p><p>BTW, I noted them all your votes considering baby number 2 and I won't spoil if any of you were right or not. We still have a lot of stuff that needs to happen first so make yourself comfortable, we're in for a long ride 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Eliott had to do a list of the things he hated the most, waking up without Lucas by his side would be at the very top of the list. How dare he deny Eliott his usual morning cuddling session? Especially considering he was going back to the tattoo parlor the next day. However, the sheets were still warm so his husband couldn't have gone very far. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, stretching his arms above his head.</p><p>"Lucas?" he called out, but his lover's name turned into a long yawn.</p><p>Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands, he lifted his head up his pillow, trying to see if he was in the bathroom but the door was wide open and the light off. He sighed and slowly sat up but unlike what he had expected, the movements didn't cause any unhappy groans coming from the end of the bed. Milou and Daisy were both missing too but he knew them well enough to know there only was one thing in the world they would leave the bed so early for. Jackson. Reaching for the baby monitor on his nightstand, he frowned when he found it turned off. That certainly explained his missing husband and dogs though. Their son must have woken Lucas up and rather than letting Eliott taking care of it just like he had promised, he had turned the monitor off and got up, the dogs following him as always whenever they heard Jackson crying. That little shit! He had promised Eliott he would let him take care of their baby when he would wake up in the middle of the night and although Jackson wasn't doing it as much as they had both expected him too, he still believed Lucas would keep his promise. After all, he had been the one to carry Jackson inside him, he's the one who had brought him into this world. The least Eliott could do now that their son was here was to take care of him while he let his husband rest but Lucas wouldn't even let him have that. They would need to have a serious conversation today.</p><p>Sighing, he rolled off the bed and started walking toward the nursery where he was sure he would find all of his little family. He was proven right as the closer he got, the clearer Daisy and Milou's whining became. That was odd though. Usually, they would just stand next to his crib, waggling their tails, not making a sound as if to not bother Jackson. But his son's cries are what worried him the most. They sounded different, muffled. He pushed the door wide open and his heart broke at the sight awaiting him.</p><p>Lucas was frantically pacing around the door with Jackson cradled up to his bare chest. Their son's face was all red and there was snot and tears dripping down his cheeks. In between two sobs, he would have fits of cough, his breathing becoming erratic. Daisy and Milou were both laying down, whining incessantly, as if they could feel Jackson's pain. Eliott had to lean against the wall as he felt his legs starting to shake underneath him. Startled, Lucas looked up from their son, his own eyes filled with tears and he opened and closed his mouth several times, no sounds coming of it.</p><p>"I-I-I," he stuttered, quickly looking back to Jackson. "I don't know what's wrong. I thought he had just filled his diaper but he had diarrhea and then he threw up and he doesn't want to drink anything."</p><p>Deep inside Eliott, part of him wanted to cry because it wasn't fair. His son wasn't even a month old. He couldn't be sick already. His baby, his Peanut, his little Jackson. So small and vulnerable. He just wanted to wrap him in his arms and protect him from the world outside but the other half of him was screaming at him. His son was sick so why wasn't he doing anything about it already? <em>Your baby needs you. Your Omega needs you.</em> And that little voice was enough to shake him out of his trance. He took a deep breath and started going through their different options in his mind but in the end, he could tell the hospital was the safest option for Jackson.</p><p>And if Lucas had immediately agreed to his idea, the dogs were a whole other thing. Their whining only worsened as they tried to leave, bumping their snout onto Eliott's legs as he grabbed his keys on the coffee table as well as his wallet. Even once the front door was closed behind him, he could still hear them barking, scratching the door, asking to follow them.</p><p>As soon as they walked into the emergency room with Jackson fussing in Lucas' arms, a nurse let them into an examination room, promising them that the doctor would be there quickly. But that didn't do anything to settle Eliott's nerves. Was it really that bad? He could tell his husband was just as anxious as he was if not even more. Lucas' hands were shaking and he was trying to hold himself back from crying. He didn't want to think of anything horrible happening to his son but judging by the look the nurse had given them, it was now all he could think about.</p><p>They stayed by themselves for less than 5 minutes before a doctor joined them, wearing blue scrubs as if they had just pulled her out of the surgery room. She politely greeted them before asking Lucas to hand her Jackson which he reluctantly did. The minute he left his Papa's arms, Jackson's cries worsened and Eliott could feel his heart shrinking in his chest. The woman carefully laid him on the examination table and started listening to his heartbeat. Eliott started chewing on his nails as she kept looking at their son. Next to him, Lucas was pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair over over again</p><p>"How old is he?" she asked as she started examining his mouth.</p><p>"A month," they both replied.</p><p>"And since when has he been like this?"</p><p>This time, Lucas was the one to reply.</p><p>"This morning. He's such a good baby usually but this morning, I couldn't calm him down. Then he threw up and I-I-I panicked."</p><p>She nodded, not even looking at him and took off her stethoscope out of her ears. She stared at Jackson for a few more seconds before turning around to face them both.</p><p>"Well," she started, her features softening and a small smile even stretched on her lips, "you can start breathing again. Your son simply caught a cold. The symptoms look far worst than they are because of how young he is but with the meds I will give you a prescription for, he should be fully healthy in just a few days. It's the kind of virus we mostly see on babies born from male Omegas because of their slightly weaker immune system due to the lack of breastfeeding but don't worry. You did the right thing by bringing him here."</p><p>As soon as she stepped away to do the prescription, Lucas quickly picked Jackson up in his arms, cradling him close while Eliott ran his fingers through his son's hair, kissing his forehead.</p><p>"You are going to give me a heart attack before you turn 5," he softly whispered against the sweaty skin, causing his husband to smile for the first time today.</p><p>"Five? I'm not even going to make it to his first birthday at this rate!"</p><p>Once the papers were signed and the doctor had given them a bag coming the hospital's pharmacy with the meds inside, she offered them to give Jackson the first dose so it would calm him down a little. They both agreed to it and she filled up the plastic syringe with the see through liquid before emptying it inside Jackson's mouth. He made a face but swallowed it all and the effect was nearly immediate. His cries decreased in both volume and quantity, his breathing slowing down back to its usual speed and even his little heart started beating a bit slower. Soon enough, he was sleeping, comfortable nestled in Lucas' arms, his nose still running a little but it was nothing compared to what it had been earlier.</p><p>An hour later, they were back home and Jackson was now laying in his crib in a new pyjama, the one he had been wearing was soaked with sweat. Sighing, Eliott leaned on the barrier and watched his son peacefully sleeping. Was this how parenthood always going to be like? With him worrying about everything? Trying his best to protect Jackson but sometimes failing as he couldn't stop his baby from ever getting sick again? Was it making him a bad father?</p><p>"You're thinking out loud," Lucas gently teased as he slipped underneath Eliott's left arm and wrapped his own arm around the older man's waist, pulling him closer. "You're an incredible father Eliott. I know that and he knows too. Stop doubting yourself like that please."</p><p>Eliott nodded and closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss on top of Lucas' head, finally allowing himself to fully relax for the first time that morning. Parenthood wasn't going to be a walk in the park but with Lucas by his side, for that little baby he already loved more than anything else as well as the little siblings they would give him, well, it was worth it. It was so going to be worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. January 24, 2030, 12h39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not a plot filled chapter, a bit of a mess but I kinda like how it turned out 😌❤ There will be plot in the next chapter though and a new character will be officially introduced into the story so take a guess on who 😉 Hint: we already heard about that character but we never met them 🤭</p><p>In the meantime, enjoy this little moment between Lucas and Peanut 😘💋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas first showed as an Omega exactly 13 years ago. He was 14 at the time and had just gone to bed for the night when it hit him out of nowhere. It started out when he began to feel hot, way too hot. Sweat was dripping down his spine and hair line. He tried opening his window to let some cold winter air inside his room but it didn't help at all. With no other option, he took off his t-shirt and boxer and pushed down his covers down to the end of the bed but even naked, he still felt like his skin was about to melt off his bones. Then, despite how uncomfortable he was, a certain part of him obviously didn't get the message. He was used to popping boners for no reason, after all, he was a teenager in the middle of puberty, but the timing couldn't have been any worse. Especially considering how sensitive his skin felt to the point it was aching just for it to be pressed against the sheet underneath him.</p><p>He hadn't slept at all that night. He was exhausted his mind too busy to let him get some rest. He was not naive. He knew what had just happened to him; he had gotten into heat which meant he was an Omega. He also knew that heats were not how porn always depicted them with the Omegas turning into begging messes but he still hadn't expected it to hit that hard. It had taken his body several hours to get over the hormonal shock of his first heat. Once he could move again, he had reached for his laptop and started searching. He had quickly found the informations he was looking for. Although they weren't the majority, straight male Omegas weren't all that uncommon. It didn't necessarily meant he was gay or that he would get pregnant one day. He couldn't imagine himself staying home and raising kids.</p><p>Today though, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else than here, in his and Eliott's house, watching over their son while his husband was at work. He liked to think this is what he was always meant for, that this was his destiny. No need for any grandiose world changing idea. All he needed was his baby and his lover. He still several months left of his parental leave. He was only meant to start working again once the new school year would start after the summer break but truthfully, he didn't want to go back. Not yet at least. Jackson wouldn't even be a year old at that point. He needed his Papa just like Lucas needed his son. Beside, hopefully, at that point, he would already be pregnant again so he would be put on parental leave once again. He wasn't even ashamed to admit how much he was liking this new "housewife" lifestyle as some would call it but really, that way, it meant that they wouldn't need to hire a babysitter, they got to eat a nice dinner every night, the house was never a mess because he had time to clean up, the laundry was done and the dogs were never by themselves. He had yet to find a bad side to it all. He really was living his best life right now.</p><p>Just like the doctor had told them, the medicine worked fast and although Jackson was healthy again, they followed her advice and continued the treatment, making him sleepier but also needier than usual. Not that either of them had a problem with it. Lucas actually loved it. He was sitting in the rocking chair of the nursery, cradling his son to his chest. His baby was tightly clutching to his t-shirt, his eyes closed and he was slowly sucking on his pacifier. Lucas was willing to fight anyone who dared saying this wasn't the most beautiful view in the world.</p><p>As a teenager, he loved showing off his boyfriend and although he had grown up and his boyfriend had turned into his husband, he hadn't lost that habit but it had evolved over the last year and even more so over the last month. Now, he had this wonderful, incredible baby to show off too. Smiling to himself, he reached for his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants and took a picture of Jackson and uploaded it on Instagram.</p><p>
  <em>All he does is drink, sleep and getting loved. Why all kids want to grow up?</em>
</p><p>His baby was already a month old and the thought was filling him up with both pride and sadness because had those last weeks went by? Jackson's features were getting more and more prominent each day and now, when they compared him to Eliott's own baby pictures, they couldn't distinguish them anymore. His eyes were still blue but a mix of grey and green had started to appear around the pupil, the same shade than his Daddy's eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, in his arms, Jackson started to fuss, letting go of his t-shirt and making a face. Still smiling, Lucas put his phone away and started to run his fingers across his son's cheeks which immediately calmed him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to Lucas, causing his smile to widen.</p><p>"Hi my angel," he softly greeted him. "Did you slept well?"</p><p>No answer but Jackson resumed sucking on his pacifier and went back to holding Lucas' shirt, visibly not wanting to be taken away from his Papa's arms.</p><p>"Don't worry Peanut," he reassured him, slowly standing up from the rocking chair. "I'm not going anywhere without you."</p><p>He didn't take his eyes off his son as he made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, letting his feet up on the footstool. It wasn't long before he was joined by Daisy who rested her head on his left thigh while Milou laid down the same way but on Lucas' other side. Letting out a soft chuckle, he reached down and scratched Milou behind his ears, not missing the way his tail started waggling. He couldn't have dreamed of better dogs. However, now that he no longer had all of his Papa's attention, Jackson let out a little scream</p><p>"Just a month old and you're already jealous," Lucas teased as he let go of Milou to run his hand down his son's abdomen, rubbing his belly which never failed to sooth him down. "Now what story am I going to tell you?"</p><p>Oddly enough, he didn't seem to like the classics such as the Lion King very much but when they told him stories about themselves or their friends, he was much more attentive. As if he recognized the names of his aunts and uncles.</p><p>"You know Peanut, so many things happened to us while we were in high school, I'm sure we could make a TV show about it."</p><p>No answer so Lucas pouted, looking down to his son.</p><p>"You wouldn't like it? You're boring Peanut. Okay so no TV show about our high school experience, I get it so what about a story about an alternate universe. What about if me and Daddy had known each other since we were kids?"</p><p>The mention of Eliott suddenly caught Jackson's attention and he seemed to now be listening, causing Lucas' frown to disappear, turning it into a wide smile.</p><p>"You like that?" he asked, settling himself more comfortably in the couch. "I'm curious to know what would have happened too. Maybe we met right when I started school. Daddy would already be two years older than me but maybe during a game, he accidentally kicked the ball right at me."</p><p>And as he kept thinking of another pair of his and Eliott's alternative selves, he couldn't help but think that this, right now, was everything he had ever dreamed but had never dared to admit it to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. February 14, 2030, 15h41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the world to a certain someone 😉 Hopefully you will like them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time they went to the hospital, it was entirely for another reason than Lucas going into labor, Eliott breaking his arm or Jackson being sick. They walked into the room, grinning widely and holding hands with Jackson all wrapped up in a kangaroo carrier against the older man's torso. They had came as soon as they had gotten the call about half an hour ago. They wanted to be the first ones there and apparently, they did. </p><p>Manon was sitting up on the bed, her back resting on many pillows with a little bundle of blue blankets cradled against her chest. She looked exhausted but Lucas now knew from experience that it was absolutely worth it. Marc was sitting by her side, absolutely mesmerized by his son. Neither seemed to have noticed them so Lucas gently knocked on the wall, clearing his throat. They both looked up from their baby and smiled at them. </p><p>"Hi!" Manon greeted them as they stepped into the room while Marc, giving them the widest grin Lucas had ever seen on him, waved at them.</p><p>"Hello to you two," Eliott teased, smirking. "Or should I say three now?"</p><p>The four of them laughed and the two men took off their jackets, putting them over the back of the chairs on the other side of Manon before sitting down on them. Jackson started fussing a little as he was probably beginning to feel a bit too hot all wrapped up tight like that so Eliott kissed his forehead and undone the straps, setting him free. He put it aside and pressed their Peanut up to his chest. That immediately soothed him down and soon enough, he was back to sucking on his pacifier, clutching at his Daddy's t-shirt. They all waited for him to have calmed down before they resumed their conversation.</p><p>"Lucas," Manon started as she carefully pulled away the bundle of blankets for her chest, "Eliott, I want you to meet someone special. Mathieu Demissy-Vincent." </p><p>Now that they were finally looking at him, it was no wonder Manon had needed a c-section to deliver this little guy. They should have expected it considering Marc was taller than Eliott and Manon was a little shorter than Lucas. Mathieu was bigger than Jackson had been at birth, his cheeks already looking a bit rounder. His eyes were dark grey rather than blue and his thick hair on top of his head was already the same jet-black shade than Marc's. </p><p>"Can I?" Lucas asked, taking his eyes off the baby to look at his friend. </p><p>"Of course!" she replied, smiling as she handed her son to him.</p><p>And if Lucas had been terrified of holding babies in the past, now that he had gained some experience since Jackson's birth, it came naturally to him. He held the little boy close to his chest and settled further back into his chair, making himself comfortable. Mathieu barely even reacted to being passed around like that, he slowly opened his eyes again, trying to see who was holding him now but apparently Lucas wasn't worth throwing a fuse over so he closed his eyes again and started to suck on his own pacifier.</p><p>"He and Jack are definitely going to be best friends later," Eliott commented, smiling as he reached to thread his fingers through the baby's black hair. </p><p>"Maybe even more," Marc joked from his side, grinning at them. "Who knows?"</p><p>"Don't you think Demissy-Vincent-Demaury is a bit too long?" Manon replied, laughing at her boyfriend's antics but he just shook his head and pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>Lucas could feel his heart swelling as he watched them together. Thankfully, that baby was a Vincent rather than a Munier. As for the relation between Jackson and Mathieu, he didn't want to imagine his son already grown up and in love. It would happen soon enough without him imagining it. Instead, he started to slowly rock the baby in his arms, mesmerized by him. He and Jackson were definitely going to break a lot of hearts once they would be in school.</p><p>"What do you say Mathi?" he asked, running his finger across his round cheek. "You and Jack are going to be inseparable? Watching over each other? Best friends?"</p><p>No answer of course but Lucas liked the idea. Not only would his son have a support system at home he had been lacking himself but also friends he wouldn't hopefully keep in the dark about his problems the same way he did. </p><p>Eventually, he and Eliott traded the babies in their arms so his husband could get a turn at holding the newest member of their extended family but truly, although it had only been 45 minutes since he had last held his son, Lucas found himself missing him. Cradling Jackson up to his chest, he kissed his forehead and lost himself in his eyes. There was still some blue left but they were definitely turning the same color than Eliott's. He had won their bet after all. Maybe he should have felt sad that their son didn't look like him at all but he didn't. He was too happy to have this mini Eliott to care. Beside, maybe that baby number two would be his spitted image?</p><p>They had been there for about half an hour when other visitors started to arrive. First, Marc's brother who also was Mathieu's godfather and then Yann and Emma, the godmother. The room was starting to be too crowded and as they had both got a turn at holding Mathieu, they decided it was time for them to leave. They kissed Manon's cheeks and shook Marc's hand before they started to make their way to the car. This time, Lucas was the one to carry Jackson. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" his husband asked him as they were waiting for the elevator to reach their floor. "I can see the wheels turning in your head."</p><p>Lucas let out a soft chuckle and absently ran his fingers through their son's hair who had fallen asleep against his chest.</p><p>"I'm just wondering who are going to become parents next. I was sure it was going to be Baz and Daphné but the more I see Yann and Emma together, the more I'm thinking they might just go for it right away."</p><p>Eliott giggled and stepped into elevator, pulling Lucas after him. Once the doors had closed, he let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him as close as he could with their son sleeping in between them.</p><p>"We could still win that race," he teased with a smirk. "It's been nearly two months now so we could start trying soon."</p><p>And that gave Lucas an idea. There was things he needed to be sure of first but if everything worked out, well then, they would spend one hell of a weekend. For now though, he smiled and leaned in, meeting his husband halfway into a kiss. He could feel Eliott grinning against his lips and Jackson clutching at his shirt. He wouldn't have traded either of them for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. February 14, 2030, 19h18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise we're getting somewhere. As you may have noticed already, the chapters are more distanced now, there will be bigger time jumps too because I can't write everyday of their lives 😅 I hope I haven't bored you yet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine's Day was another holiday Lucas and Eliott had a special tradition for. It had started ten years ago on the first one they had officially spent together as a couple. They had been supposed to go out that night but Eliott hadn't been feeling well back then so they had agreed on staying home and spend a nice, cozy evening just the two of them. That's how they had ended up watching a marathon of old black and white horror movies while cuddling on the couch, eating pizza from the restaurant at the end of the street and drinking some beer. Few people would actually consider it romantic but for them, it was perfect and they wouldn't have traded it for anything so it became a tradition they religiously followed each year after that. Even now that they had became parents, they intended on following it so while Eliott had went to put Jackson in bed with a warm bottle of milk, Lucas had prepared the living room for their evening. He had ordered the pizza, lighted up a few candles he had scattered around the room and started the movie, pausing it at the beginning of the debut credits. He also had picked some snack for the night and laid them all on the coffee table, knowing neither he or his husband would want to leave their little bubble. He threw a blanket over the couch and set the other one aside for later. While he waited for Eliott, he went to their bedroom and traded his jeans for a pair of grey sweatpants but kept his navy t-shirt before going back to the living room, making sure to grab the baby monitor on his way. He turned the volume higher than they usually kept it and set it on the table next to the snacks.</p><p>It wasn't long before the older man walked back into the living room, looking a bit tired himself but his smile widened as he saw that Lucas had set everything up. He crossed the remaining distance between them and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Lucas giggled against his lips and wrapped his own arms around his husband's waist. They kept on kissing until they ran out of breath and had to pull back. However, Eliott didn't let him go very, keeping their foreheads pressed together, their noses brushing against each other.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered, softly stroking Lucas' cheek.</p><p>"I love you too," the younger man replied, his own smile now threatening to split his face in two. "Thank you for the last eleven years."</p><p>"Thank you for giving a chance to do so in the first place."</p><p>Sighing happily, Lucas closed his eyes and dragged his hands up his husband's back to tangle them up in his hair.</p><p>"Just so you know," he added, his voice now tight with emotion, "I would do it all over again if I needed to because it lead us here, today, in this house, with our son and there's absolutely nothing I would change about our lives. Nothing."</p><p>Without letting go of each other, they managed to sit down on the couch with Lucas straddling Eliott's lap, lazily kissing. They still had some time left before the pizza would get here so Lucas started kissing down his husband's jaw, enjoying the feeling of the light scruff Eliott had been growing against his skin when the older man giggled, causing Lucas to pull back, his eyebrows raised in question.</p><p>"Sorry!" Eliott apologized, still laughing as he ran his hands through the younger man's hair. "It's just that I thought of the one event I would change about us to see what might have gone differently that way."</p><p>Now curious, Lucas settled himself comfortably, a knee on each side of Eliott's waist and his arms still wrapped around his neck.</p><p>"Go on then!" he asked with a smirk. "Tell me what happened in that parallel universe."</p><p>"Well," he started off, smiling, "I think they met the same way we did at the common room meeting but this Eliott still had bumped into Lucas on his first day and had been crushing on him since. They had the exact same conversation we had at the bus stop and were interrupted by Chloé. Things went a bit differently though on the next Friday. Lucas may have walked inside this Eliott's apartment to get beer for the party, but he never walked out of it that night. When this Eliott got the text from Lucille, he told her they couldn't see each other because something came up and turned his phone off. As he hadn't been kicked out, Lucas went back to sit on the couch next to Eliott and they smoked another joint together. This time, it gave them both enough courage to do what they had been both dreaming of and it ended up with Lucas on Eliott's lap, furiously making out."</p><p>It was true that he had often wondered how things would have turned out had either of them made a move.</p><p>"And then?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, barely holding back his smile.</p><p>"They spent the night together," Eliott explained, grinning. "They didn't do anything because this Lucas wasn't ready yet but it didn't matter. All this Eliott wanted was to hold him and kiss him. The next day, he told Lucas there was something he wanted to show him so he dragged him to la Petite Ceinture and they spent the afternoon there, talking about everything, including Eliott's bipolar disorder."</p><p>Sighing happily, Lucas stroked his husband's cheek and kissed him softly, hoping he could feel through the kiss all the love he felt for him but before things could go any further between them, the bell rang and the younger man had to pull back, groaning.</p><p>"Must be the pizza," he mumbled as he got off Eliott's lap, grabbing his wallet on the coffee table.</p><p>And he truly wanted to be angry at the delivery guy because couldn't he have gotten there five minutes later? But he also remembered how sometimes when they were younger Eliott would come back to their apartment after his shift at the video store exhausted and stressed out because of stupid customers so he forced himself to smile and opened the door. He quickly paid for their dinner and tipped the guy before closing the door and locking it. Now, whoever interrupted them next better had good insurances.</p><p>An hour later, their plans for the evening went through the window. The movie was still playing in the background but neither he or Eliott were paying attention to it anymore, the six-pack of beer they had drank was on top of the now empty pizza box and their clothes were pilled up on the floor next to the couch. They truly hadn't planned to do anything but it turns out that Eliott's lips were a lot more interesting than Dracula…</p><p>Lucas was laying on his back, his legs wrapped around his husband's waist who had settled between Lucas' spread thighs. They were hungrily kissing while Eliott was holding both of their cocks in his hand, jerking them off. Lucas' hips were thrusting up, chasing his orgasm. He could feel himself on the verge of coming and Eliott wasn't far behind, the muscles of his back tensed underneath Lucas' hands. Just a few more seconds. Just a few more-</p><p>But then a loud cry startled them off and Eliott pulled back in surprise, letting go of Lucas' cock.</p><p>"Fuck!" the younger man cursed, groaning as he threw his head back on the armrest.</p><p>"Shit!" his husband swore at the same time, getting off the couch and looking for his boxers through the piles of clothes. "I'll go get him!"</p><p>Forget what Lucas said earlier about someone interrupting them. He couldn't be mad at their son but still, he was so close. As if reading his mind, Eliott smiled teasingly at him as he put his underwear back on.</p><p>"Be a good boy for me and don't move," he ordered Lucas with a tone that sent a shiver through his spine. "And don't touch yourself either! If you obey, I'll give you a threat once I'll come back."</p><p>And without giving Lucas time to reply,  he grinned widely at him as if he hadn't just managed to make the younger man even harder than he thought it was humanly possible and started making his way toward their baby's nursery.</p><p>Now, Lucas really needed his doctor to give him the greenlight during his appointment next Tuesday. Then he needed to make the reservation and also find a babysitter for Jackson or rather choose one considering their friends and families had nearly been begging to let them babysit. They surely wouldn't mind having him all to themselves for a day or two...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. February 22, 2030, 15h17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's more fluff for you 😊 I promise more "interesting" stuff next chapter 😏 </p><p>Now, considering the time this fic will cover, I wanted to take you guys' requests. You want to read about Peanut's first kiss? His first little crush on someone? You want to hear about Peanut or one of his future siblings being bipolar and how would everyone react? Now is the time to tell me 😁</p><p>In the mean time, enjoy 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 22 was just an ordinary date for a lot of people. It wasn't a holiday and no major historical event had ever happened on that day. For most Parisians, today was just going to be an ordinary Friday but not for Eliott. No. That date was a sensible for him, had been for the last decade. It was the day he had went back to Lucille after Lucas had made a comment on not needing any crazy people in his life. He had crawled back to her like a dog with his tail between his legs and she had taken him back without even raising an eyebrow. Today, he knew how pathetic he must have looked like. Then, as if it wasn't enough, he brought her to Chloé's party where Lucas had seen them and then punched a wall, hurting his hand. Why the fuck had he done that? Of all the places he could have chosen, he picked the house of Lucas' ex. How come he really had been this stupid? Even though it was in the past and he and Lucas were clearly over that, he still hated that particular day. If he could, he would just erase it from all calendars and everyone would collectively forget that day ever existed. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon and the only way he had found over the years to stop the guilt and remorse from eating him alive was to stay away from Lucas that day. His husband had always respected it and never try to make him stay home. And Eliott loved him for it.</p><p>At least, this year, he didn't had to bullshit the guys at the parlor about why he was spending the entire day there rather than running home on the first occasion like he often did. Marc had taken a few weeks off to be with Manon and Mathieu so someone had to take his shifts. He had had three customers already and he was finishing disinfecting the room for the fourth one who should get here any minute now. For what Camille had told him, it was a girl, barely turned 18, who wanted to get her boyfriend's name over her heart. Usually, Eliott refused to do that kind of things but today, anything was a good excuse to stay at the parlor as late as possible.</p><p>As he finished cleaning the table he used to rest his tools during tattoos, he looked up and he found himself staring at the pictures on the wall. Pictures of him and Lucas, dating from as far as the beginning of their relationship all the way until the day they officially became parents.</p><p>The oldest one was the picture Yann had taken of them at the party they had thrown near the lake. Eliott was holding Lucas from behind, both of his arms wrapped around him and he was kissing his cheek, Smiling, he absently ran his finger across the glass, still remembering the caption Yann had chosen when he had posted it on Instagram. <em>Le frérot et le beau-frérot</em>. The picture next to it had actually been taken at the exact moment Eliott had became Yann’s brother-in-law. They had just been pronounced husbands and as soon as they had been granted permission to kiss, they had thrown themselves at each other. Their teeth had knocked together and they had both started to giggle against each other’s lips. It had messy and definitely not the first kiss anyone would have expected them to share as husbands but it was perfect to them. Eliott’s father had been the one to take the picture from his spot in the first row of their guests but he had taken the one next to it too. It was from the day they had moved into the house. They had just finished emptying the moving truck and the living room was filled with boxes they needed to unpack. However, Eliott had been so happy that he and Lucas finally had their own house that he hadn’t resisted tackling his husband onto the couch, happily kissing him all over his face. Lucas had started to giggle, trying to push him off him but Eliott didn’t even budge from his spot on top of him. He had been vaguely aware of his father getting his phone out and snapping a picture of them to commemorate this moment but he had been too blissed out to care about the audience they had. The next picture was from one of the best days in Eliott’s life, the day he had fallen in love for the second time; Lucas’ second scan when the doctor had told them they were having a son. Eliott had framed the black and white ultrasound into a blue heart-shaped frame and had painted in white the letters spelling out Jackson around it. The last one was special for him as he had been the one to take it exactly two months ago. Lucas was sitting up in his hospital bed, his back resting against the pillows. He was cradling up to his chest Jackson, feeding him. With the sunlight giving his husband a golden halo, his bed hair as they had just woken up and that wide smile he had while looking down at their son, Eliott thought Lucas had never looked more beautiful.</p><p>“I know your boyfriend looks good but you can stop staring at his pictures. He isn’t going to disappear."</p><p>Startled, he jumped and saw Frank leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Sorry," he apologized, sinking back into his chair. "I didn't hear you coming in."</p><p>"I noticed," the other teased, his eyes shining with mischief. "You've been looking at those pictures for the last minutes. I was sure you were just about to drool."</p><p>Eliott let out a soft chuckle and looked down to his feet. He considering defending himself but chose not to. Everyone knew just how gone he was for Lucas, had been for the last eleven years.</p><p>"Seriously," Frank continued, pushing himself off the wall, "rather than staying here and looking a lovesick puppy, why don't you go home? I'm not as dumb as I look. I noticed some dates are sensitive between you two but whatever it is that keeping you away, don't you think maybe it's time to get the fuck over it? You've got a kid now and I know you are probably already planning baby number two. Talk about it, fuck it out of your system, I don't know but at least do something!"</p><p>And that was one way to see things. He wasn't wrong when he said that it was maybe time for them to get over some things. It wasn't like he could avoid his husband every year on February 22 for the rest of their lives together. What if Lucas was nearly due on that day next year?</p><p>"Did Marc gave you his brain before he left or something?" he couldn't help but tease, smirking.</p><p>Frank laughed and flipped him off, walking out of the room.</p><p>"That will teach me to try to be nice and help you!"</p><p>Now that he was alone again, he sank back further into his chair and turned his attention back to the pictures. Each of them was representing such an important moment for him and Lucas and he wasn't done adding some to the wall. They had promised each other to give Peanut a sibling and they were going to keep that promise. More pictures to add. More kids. Graduations. Weddings. Grandchildren one day maybe? Great-grandchildren even? The possibilities were endless but for that, maybe he needed to let go of the past. Take a leap of faith.</p><p>"Frank?" he called out as he stood up and grabbed his jacket, quickly putting it on.</p><p>"Yes boss?" the other replied from the other room.</p><p>"Would you mind taking the customer I was supposed to have? I think I'm overdue for a long talk with my husband?"</p><p>He closed his office behind him and found his employee absently going through one of the magazines they kept in the waiting room.</p><p>"You never had a customer," Frank explained, not even his eyes off his page. "Camille said that so you wouldn't book anything else. I was going to kick you out soon anyway."</p><p>And somehow, coming from Frank, that wasn't even that surprising. Eliott wished he had something to add to this whole conversation but every minute he lost here was a minute he could spend with Lucas so he just smiled at the other man and waved him goodnight.</p><p>"See you tomorrow man!" he said, walking out of the building.</p><p>"Or Tuesday!" he called out after him. You don't have anyone tomorrow!"</p><p>He wasn't about to spit on some more alone time with his husband, that's for sure. Smiling, he walked up to his car but slowed down as he got closer. There was a paper under his wipers. Had he done something wrong and he hadn't even noticed? Was it a ticket from the police? But his features softened and his muscles relaxed when he grabbed the paper and took a look at it. By the end of it, he was smiling so widely his cheeks were hurting and his heart was swelling up with love.</p><p>
  <em>Eliott,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eleven years ago, you broke my heart but only because I had done so first. We can't change what happened but we can choose to move on. I'm not angry at you for what happened that night. Haven't been in years. I know why you did it and today, I think I would have done the same thing if I had been in your position.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I always let you keep your distance from me on that date, never asked questions about it either. You would have told me when you would have been ready but I think that having a baby has changed a lot of things including the way I see life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me show you how much I love you. Let me create some good memories of today's date. I have the entire weekend planned if you are ready for it. Yann and Emma are babysitting Jackson, Daisy and Milou. They're "practicing" for their own future as they told me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you and I always will</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Find me if you can</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Yes, I did ask Frank to make sure you would be out of the parlor before 4. Don't kill him, he was just trying to help in his own way.</em>
</p><p>Carefully folding the letter in two, Eliott slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans and got into the car before turning on the engine. There was only one place Lucas would go in a situation like that. Smiling to himself, he started to make his way there. Soon, he would be with his husband and nothing on Earth would be able to split them apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. February 22, 2030, 16h02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't supposed to have time to write more this week but there has been a snow storm raging in here since last night and all school were closed for the day 😌 Also, I'm getting a scholarship 🎊🎉🎊🎉 Yeah!!! 🎉🎊🎉 as soon as I get it, I'm quitting my part time job at the grocery so I'll have even more time for you guys 😊</p><p>I wrote down all of you guys' request and I can say I will fill them all once Peanut and his future siblings will be the right age for it 😊</p><p>Enjoy 😘❤😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to the Petite Ceinture was instinctive at this point. He had gone there so many times he would probably find his way with his eyes closed. As he walked on the path leading up to the bridge, their bridge, he could feel his heart swelling up with just how much he loved Lucas. Only his husband would try to take a date as painful as this one and create happy memories out of it. He had no idea of what he had planned for the weekend but he couldn't wait to find out. </p><p>Like he had expected, he found Lucas standing underneath the bridge, waiting for him. He was running his hand through his hair, checking his phone, biting his bottom lip. Eliott would have love to sneak up behind him and surprise him like he had done the night of their first kiss but the years they had been together for had taught Lucas a few things, including to not let his guard down around the older man.</p><p>Before Eliott could even get close enough to scare him, he looked up and smiled at him, putting his phone back into his pocket. He was wearing black jeans as well his romance hoodie and Eliott knew just how much he had missed it through the pregnancy. Smiling back at his husband, he crossed the remaining between him and Lucas until there was only a few feet left.</p><p>"Hi," he greeted him, feeling nervous out of sudden.</p><p>But rather than replying, Lucas' smile widened as he stepped off from underneath the bridge, his hands extended in a way Eliott knew too well. Polaris. His own cheeks now hurting from how wide his smile was, he intertwined his fingers with Lucas, squeezing his hands. A second passed where they were both just looking at each other, waiting and then, at the same time, they leaned in, meeting halfway into a kiss, still holding hands. Unlike the first one they had shared here, it wasn't a month of bottled up sexual tension finally being set free. It was like coming home. They kissed for a few seconds until Lucas pulled back, resting his forehead on Eliott's. </p><p>"I was hoping it would rain," he quietly admitted against his lips. "Would have made the whole thing even better."</p><p>"It's perfect," Eliott replied before pulling him into another kiss. </p><p>Lucas giggled softly but quickly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist while Eliott's found their way locked around his neck, keeping him close. They kept on kissing until they ran out of breath and pulled back, hugging each other tightly. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he apologized after a while, mumbling against Lucas' shoulder. "I shouldn't have pushed you away."</p><p>"It's okay," his husband whispering and Eliott could feel him smiling. "What matters now is that you're here."</p><p>They stayed tangled up with each other for another minute before Lucas stepped back and held out his hand for the older man to take.</p><p>"You said you had stuff planned for the weekend," he said as they slowly started to make their way back to civilization. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"That's a surprise," Lucas teased, smirking as he lifted Eliott's left arm to put it around his shoulders. "You have to trust me on this one."</p><p>Eliott fully trusted him. He would have gone to the end of the world if Lucas asked him to so he smiled and nodded as his husband guided him through the Parisian streets. They didn't talk but the silence was comfortable between them. Every once in a while, he would press a kiss to the top of Lucas' head, ruffling his hair. Even after over a decade, he still couldn't understand just how much he loved Lucas. He knew they were soulmates and that they were going to spend their lives together but sometimes, it hit him in the face like that. </p><p>They were in no hurry so they took their time to reach their destination and Eliott's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.</p><p>"You can't be serious!" he told Lucas as they walked inside the lobby of the hotel and he was even more taken back when his husband started pulling him toward the elevator rather than the reception desk.</p><p>"I am!" the younger man replied, pressing the button to call the elevator to their floor. "I took the keys earlier this afternoon so we don't have to come out of the room before Monday morning."</p><p>They entered the elevator and as soon as the doors closed behind him, Eliott threw Lucas against the opposite wall, pinning his hands up above his head and crushed their lips together, slipping his tongue inside his husband's mouth.</p><p>"You're incredible!" the older man panted in between two kisses. "So fucking amazing!"</p><p>Thankfully, they made it up to the top floor without anyone disrupting them by walking into the elevator. When the doors opened, Lucas started leading him into the corridor, his lips never leaving Eliott’s who followed him, his hands clutching at his husband’s hoodie. It took him several tries but the younger man finally managed to get the key out of his pocket and opened the door of their room which they stumbled into  Pulling back from the kiss, Eliott opened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat when he saw which kind of room Lucas had booked them; a honeymoon suite. A giant heart-sized bed with rose petals sprinkled over the snow white duvet, an assortment of what Eliott assumed to be various flavored chocolates scattered on a golden platter and a bottle of champagne in a bucket filled with ice while some cheesy love song was playing quietly in the background. The TV on the opposite wall of the bed wasn't showing any movie but rather a fireplace and was that a bear skin rug.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Lucas asked, squeezing Eliott's waist, looking slightly nervous as if the older man could ever not love something like this. Something that Lucas had made out of love for him. </p><p>"I love it!" he quickly replied before crushing his lips on his husband's, pushing him toward the gigantic bed.</p><p>Lucas gasped in surprise against his mouth when the bed of his knees hit the mattress and they suddenly tumbled on top on it but he quickly got over it, dragging Eliott back into a messy kiss. It wasn't long before they settled themselves in the middle of the bed with Lucas dragging his nails down Eliott's back underneath his t-shirt, his jacket long discarded on the floor, while the older man was busy sucking up a hickey right over his pulse, his hands toying with the waistband of his husband's jeans.</p><p>"Eliott!" Lucas moaned loudly as his pants were being pushed down his thighs and knees. "Eliott! Fuck!"</p><p>"That's kind of the point of the whole thing, love," he chuckled, nibbling at Lucas' earlobe, now squeezing his husband's bare thighs through the fabric of his underwear. </p><p>He must have touched a sensible spot because the younger man arched off underneath him before he grabbed the sides of Eliott's face, pulling him so they were looking at each other.</p><p>"My doctor say it's okay!" he gasped, his eyes wide open. "I had an appointment with her and she told me it was fine. I'm completely healed already. You can fuck me!"</p><p>The sentence sent a shiver through Eliott's spine and he found himself moaning as he buried his face back into the crook of his husband's neck.</p><p>"Lucas!" he hissed through his teeth as he felt himself getting even harder. "Fuck! You have no idea how much I've been dying to hear that!"</p><p>Lucas giggled and rolled them over so he was now straddling Eliott, his hands resting on his chest. Grinning, he grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and quickly took it off, leaving him only in a pair of grey boxers while the older man was still completely clothed underneath him. Fuck! He was gorgeous!</p><p>"And what are you intending to do now that you can?" he teased, purposefully moving so his ass was now settled right over the bulge in Eliott's jeans. </p><p>Eliott blinked once and then smirked before flipped them back to their original position so he was kneeling in between Lucas' spread thighs, lovingly squeezing them. It had been. Way. Too. Fucking. Long. </p><p>"What if I showed you instead?" he replied and without giving his husband time to reply, he crushed their lips back together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. February 22, 2030, 18h49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the promised smut 😇😇😇 It didn't turn out the way I expected it but I like it and I hope you will too 😊</p><p>Enjoy 😏🤭😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas had missed this. He never thought he would say this but truly, he had missed having sex. The hand jobs underneath the covers before going to bed and the blow jobs traded in the shower were great, awesome even, but nothing could replace this.</p><p>He was on his hands and knees, clutching tightly at the sheets underneath him while Eliott was plastered over his back, holding on to his hips as he thrusted into him over and over again. He couldn't hold back a loud moan when his husband pressed right on his prostate and he closed his eyes in bliss, throwing his head back against Eliott's shoulder. The older man let out a soft chuckle and threaded his long fingers through the mane of Lucas' hair, pulling at it slightly, making him gasp loudly under him.</p><p>Truth to be told, he had been scared that it might not feel the same anymore considering he had given birth but beside how tight and oversensitive he was thanks to the last two months of abstinence, nothing had changed. It was just as good as he remembered it being. At least for him. He had worried it might feel different for Eliott but judging by his groans, he wasn't complaining.</p><p>"Feel so fucking good!" his husband moaned against his neck. "Fuck! So tight for me! So fucking good!"</p><p>But right as he opened his mouth to reply, Eliott's grip in his hair tightened and he pulled harder on it, making Lucas arch underneath him, gasping loudly.</p><p>"Tell me it feels good," the older man ordered him, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust.</p><p>"Fucking amazing," he managed to let out before he lost his balance, falling face first into the mattress.</p><p>Before he could try to get back up though, Eliott let go of his hips to grab his wrists, bringing his hands behind back and held them tightly there with a single hand while he ran his other hand up Lucas' chest until it was resting over his throat. Then he stopped moving all together, waiting for Lucas to do the next move. Too breathless to speak, he nodded and gasped loudly when his husband's started to tighten around his throat, not enough to cut the air all together but just enough to make Lucas' eyes roll into the back of his eyes in bliss.</p><p>"Missed this," Eliott admitted, kissing his bare shoulder. "Missed feeling you around me, all hot and tight."</p><p>The pace of his thrusts started to increase and Lucas knew his husband was close. His own cock was smearing precome all over the sheet underneath him but Eliott hadn't allowed him to touch himself, said he could come by his cock alone and he was right. It had so fucking long since the last time. He wouldn't need much more…</p><p>Not even slowing down his thrusts, the older man suddenly used the hold he had on his throat to push him upward so they were both kneeling, Eliott still buried deep inside him. He couldn't help but whine as he lost the friction of the bed against his cock but it only lasted for a second.</p><p>"Come for me Lucas," he growled against the shell of his ear, squeezing a little harder and that was all he needed to fall off the edge.</p><p>He could hear himself moaning out his husband's name as well as Eliott still talking to him but he couldn't make out anything he was telling him. The older man's thrusts halted and as he started to feel him coming inside him, Eliott bit down hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Then everything went black and he fell back onto the bed.</p><p>He couldn't tell how long he stayed out of it but when he came back to himself, Eliott was slowly pulling out of him, careful not to hurt him because he flopped down next to him on the mattress. He slowly opened his eyes and found his lover looking at him lovingly, slowly running his hand through Lucas' hair. There was nothing left of the total dominant he had been just a few minutes earlier. He was back to his regular self.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked Lucas, pressing their foreheads together. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"</p><p>Not trusting his voice just yet, he shook his head, smiling right back at his husband, reaching down to intertwine their fingers. He brought up their joined hands and kissed the back of Eliott's.</p><p>The first time had started off slowly. Neither of them wanting to ruin such a precious moment but it had also acted as an icebreaker because the second round had much faster, more passionate, a little rough but nothing Lucas couldn't handle. However, he could already tell he was going to be sore by Monday morning once they would go back home.</p><p>Home. Jackson, Daisy and Milou. He had tried to push them a little into the back of his mind because they were safe with Yann and Emma. There was no one he trusted them better with than them but he was missing them. He hadn't held his son in nearly 8 hours which was the longest he had ever been separated from him since he was born. As if he was reading his mind, Eliott chuckled and cupped his cheek, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"I miss them too," he admitted, smiling softly at Lucas. "You think Yann would take some pictures and send then if we asked?"</p><p>"As if he wasn't already filling up his phone with pictures of Jack," he replied, his voice hoarse. "Give me my phone."</p><p>Eliott's smile widened and he quickly pecked him on the lips before reaching on the nightstand behind him. Once Lucas had his phone, he opened his text messages and clicked on his best friend's name.</p><p>
  <em>I know we're supposed to enjoy a weekend alone but we're missing our kid…</em>
</p><p>However, while he was typing down his message, he could feel Eliott's stare on him as well as his hands running down his side until they were on his hips, his thumb brushing the skin of his belly.</p><p>"Tell me what you're thinking about," Lucas asked, putting his phone down in between them.</p><p>"It's stupid," the older man whispered, looking down, "but your doctor, did she told you anything about when we could start working on baby number two?"</p><p>"She did actually," he admitted, rolling onto his side so they were properly looking at each other. "It can take from 3 to 6 months for my body to have another heat. Until then, it's pointless to try."</p><p>Truth is, although he had expected that answer, having it confirmed by his doctor had felt a bit weird. Not that he wasn't happy with Jackson, his son truly was with Eliott the best thing that had ever happened to him but he wanted more. Maybe it was selfish considering how many people were praying for a miracle and have a child on their own but he couldn't help it. He wanted a little girl this time. Their little Virginia. Vivi for short. And to know that this baby wouldn't happen for at least a few more weeks saddened him a little. However, this announcement didn't seem to bother his husband in the slightest way as his smile turned wicked and before he knew what was happening, Lucas was on his back with Eliott in between his thighs,</p><p>"Plenty of time to practice until then," he teased before crushing his lips onto the younger man's.</p><p>Well, that was one way to see things. Sighing happily, Lucas cupped his husband's cheeks and started kissing him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. April 3, 2030, 13h29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise we're getting somewhere 😊</p><p>Seriously, I don't know what was up with me yesterday but I wrote like 4 chapters through the day 👍</p><p>So this chapter is just fluff but next chapter, there will be this little story arc that will end something I had started near the end of Enjoy the cool moments. There will be maybe 5 or 6 chapters and then, it will be time for baby number 2 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following weeks went by in a haze and before they even knew it, March turned into April and spring truly started. The days were getting longer and warmer while flowers started to bloom all over the city. The last month had brought its share of good news such as Daphné being pregnant, Jackson growing up and now being not only able to hold his head by himself but his sight had also greatly improved. He now clearly recognized their faces, he could also spot them from further away and he seemed to have started seeing colors and had already a preference; blue. His eyes were now the exact same shade than Eliott's, making him a perfect clone of his Daddy. However, March had also brought Eliott's first episode since his son's birth which was something he had been cautiously apprehending for a long time. How would Jackson react to him being manic? Would he feel it? And what would happen during the depression? Was he going to be angry at Eliott for not moving out of bed for days? All of his fears turned out to have been for nothing. As always, Lucas had been so patient and caring toward him, giving him space when he needed it. When Eliott had finally gathered enough strength to get out of bed and face his son, it was one of the most terrifying moment of his life. What if Jackson no longer loved him? What if he resented him for abandoning him and Lucas? But as soon as he walked into the kitchen where his husband was making breakfast, Jackson's eyes lighted up when he saw Eliott, squirming in his seat and making those little happy sounds that made the older man break down in tears. Picking him up, he engulfed his Peanut in a tight hug, kissing him over and over again.</p><p>"I'm so sorry baby," he apologized, sobbing but Jackson didn't seem bothered, cuddling him up even closer. "I love you so fucking much! I didn't mean to abandon you like this!"</p><p>It took him a long time to calm down and finally open his eyes again but when he did, he found Lucas leaning on the counter, smiling at him softly and his eyes full of love. They were okay. However, just because his son and husband forgave him didn't mean he had forgiven himself already. So as he set Jackson back into his seat and sat down while Lucas was serving them breakfast, he started to think of a plan. He still wasn't back to 100% but he had to make an effort for his family. That's why after lunch, he had told Lucas to get dressed as they were going somewhere. The younger man had tried to get a hint but Eliott's lips remained sealed. </p><p>The sun was warm outside and the sky was clear of any clouds so they left the car in the driveway, instead walking to their destination. Eliott was pushing Jackson's stroller while Lucas was holding Daisy and Milou's leashes. It wasn't long before Lucas figured out where they were going as his face broke into a grin and he stopped in his tracks, grabbing Eliott's face between his hands to pull him into a passionate kiss.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered against his lips.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>A few minutes later, they walked into the ice cream parlor's parking lot. Now that spring had started, there was more customers than what they were used to see, especially since their favorite time of the day was in the middle of the night. They settled down at one of the table outside, taking the one that was the furthest away from the other customers and Lucas walked inside to get their orders. Eliott placed the stroller at the end of the table so that Jackson would be able to see then both from his seat. As he did so, his son gave him a toothless smile, giggling and Eliott could feel his heart swelling up with love at the sight. He started making faces at him, sticking his tongue out which caused Jackson to giggle even more, blowing a bubble of snot with his nose. They truly had done an incredible job with him. Their Peanut was perfect.</p><p>He was so busy being in awe of his son that he didn't even notice Lucas walking back to their table and handing him his caramel sundae before he cleared his throat, startling him a little. He smiled back at his husband who sat down in front of him and they started eating.</p><p>"What's next in your planning, mister Demaury?" the younger man affectionately teased him between two sips of his milkshake.</p><p>"Well, someone is going to be due for a nap so while they'll be sleeping, I was thinking that we could make up for the last week."</p><p>Lucas' smile turned mischievous and he nodded quickly before leaning over the table. Eliott met him halfway in and crushed their lips together, grinning into the kiss. It was good thing that their son was a heavy sleeper as he almost never woke up while his parents were "busy". They had to enjoy it while they could because soon enough, Jackson was going to start walking which meant he would also get out of his bed by himself when he would need to. They would need to start closing their bedroom's door…</p><p>Eliott eventually pulled back from the kiss because things turned too heated. The last thing he wanted was to have to walk back home with a boner. Lucas let out a little whine at the lost of contact but he didn't chase Eliott's lips. However, he didn't sat back down either. Instead, he stood up and picked the bottle they had packed from the compartment underneath Jackson's seat.</p><p>"I'm going to ask them if they can warm it up," he explained, smiling. "The sooner he drinks, the sooner he falls asleep and the sooner you can keep that promise of yours."</p><p>And then he left without even giving Eliott time to reply. Instead, he grinned and kept his eyes on his husband's until he disappeared into the parlor. He turned his attention back to his son but Jackson wasn't looking at him though. He seemed absolutely captivated by Eliott's sundae, his eyes wide open as he was staring at it so the older man started wondering. It couldn't be bad for him right? Just a little bit wouldn't do any harm.</p><p>"Wanna try?" he asked, smiling at his baby as he took a little of it with his spoon and brought it closer to Jackson's face, his other underneath the utensil so it wouldn't drip all over him.</p><p>Peanut's eyes lighted up and he opened his mouth as wide as he could. Who was he to deny his son anything? Jackson made a face when the ice cream touched his tongue, probably because he was surprised at how cold it was but then he swallowed, tasting it and he made a happy sound, smiling before he opened his mouth again, wanting another spoon of it.</p><p>"It's good, isn't it?" Eliott teased as he plunged the spoon back into the cup, bringing it to Jackson's lips. "Just don't tell Papa I gave you some. It's our little secret."</p><p>Little did he know, Lucas had witnessed the entire scene from inside but he was so happy that his husband was feeling better, he chose not to say anything. They both deserved those little intimate moments with their son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. April 11, 2030, 15h03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little but of angst but also a lot of comfort. Like I already said, this is the first chapter of a short storyarc about something I had started in Enjoy the cool moments 😊 Trust me, I can't wait either for baby number two 💗❤💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas should have expected it. Although they had never spoke of it again since October, he hadn't forgotten how something had happened the morning Eliott had broken his wrist. He had promised he would tell him someday so Lucas had respected his wish and never brought it up again. He would have waited for Eliott for as long as he needed but it seemed like fate had other plans for them as everything came crashing down on this Thursday afternoon. </p><p>He had been laying on the couch, absently watching the movie playing on TV with Jackson who had been needier than usual laying on his chest. He was gently running his hand through his son's growing hair, the other resting underneath his own head. His baby's eyes were slowly drifting shut and he was now slowly sucking on his pacifier. Lucas sighed happily and his smile widened. He loved those lazy afternoons but he knew it was only a matter of time before Jackson started crawling around the house, chasing the dogs, babbling so he had to enjoy it while he could. </p><p>The moment was gone when the front door opened, causing the dogs to bark, happily sprinting to go greet their guest. However, the noise caused Jackson to stir up against his chest, protesting at the sudden action around him.</p><p>"It's just Daddy," he softly soothed his son as he sat up as slowly as possible to not bother him anymore. "It's just Daddy, baby."</p><p>However, unlike he usually did, Eliott didn't try to calm down Daisy and Milou who were still furiously barking and whining. It wasn't long before he walked into the living room and Lucas' breath stuck in his throat. Eliott wasn't okay at all. His red were red and swollen, there was cheeks rolling down his face as well as snot, his bottom lip was trembling and so did his entire body. He had rarely seen his husband like that. He stood up, still holding Jackson up to his chest and took a step toward him.</p><p>"Eliott," he barely had time to breath out before his husband crossed the remaining distance between, pulling him as close as he could without crushing their son in between them.</p><p>The older man started sobbing against his neck and Lucas threaded one of his hands through Eliott's hair, softly scratching his scalp.</p><p>"It's okay," he whispered, brushing his nose against his temple. "It's okay. I'm here."</p><p>It took him several minutes before he calmed down long enough for Lucas to pull back, resting his forehead on Eliott's.</p><p>"I'm just going to put Jack to bed," he calmly explained to him. "Then you can tell me what happened. Okay? Just wait for me please."</p><p>The taller man nodded and slowly made his way to their bedroom while Lucas went to the nursery and carefully laid their son into his crib. He had thankfully remained asleep through it all so he simply put him down and made sure the baby monitor was on before he walked out, gently closing the door behind him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. He had no idea could have possibly put his husband in such a state and if there even was a way for him to help Eliott. Maybe all he could do was listen to him.</p><p>He found the older man sitting at the end of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands. His heart broke at the sight and he kneeled in between his legs, gently grabbing Eliott's wrist to pry his hands away from his face. He cupped his cheeks, gently brushing away some tears with his thumbs. </p><p>"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he softly wondered, nudging his husband's forehead with his. </p><p>Eliott nodded but didn't speak right away. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. It took him a while before he opened his mouth, ready to talk.</p><p>"I lost the parlour," he admitted and that single sentence seemed to have taken all of his energy as the tears started again. "I lost it Lucas."</p><p>Confused, Lucas shook his head and pulled him closer, softly stroking his cheeks.</p><p>"What do you mean it you lost it?"</p><p>"The day I broke my wrist," he started to explain, "the landlord told me he had received offers for the building. Apparently some company wants to build a new mall around and they are currently buying everything there. He hadn't taken a decision yet though but today he came in and told me that once the lease would be over in October, then we would have to move out. That he had sold it. I lost the fucking parlour Lucas."</p><p>Sighing, the younger man sat up straighter as he wrapped his arms around his husband who started sobbing. While Eliott poured his heart out, Lucas rubbed his back and kissed his temple, hoping to sooth him a little. He knew how important the place was for Eliott, what it meant to him. Lucas still remembered how proud he had been when he had first opened it a few years ago. And now it was gone just because some shady millionaires were trying to make even more money. Eliott's dream was being shattered into dust because of that. It brought tears up to Lucas' eyes who tried to blink them back because his husband needed him right now. </p><p>"Screw those fucking assholes," he whispered against the shell of Eliott's ear, shaking his head. "Fuck them! Their stupid project is going to fail anyway because no one needs a new mall!"</p><p>This, at least, got him a small laugh from his lover who pulled back to look at him.</p><p>"What are we gonna do?" he asked, his voice hoarse and Lucas smiled at him, shrugging.</p><p>"Find a new place," he replied as it was obvious. "It wasn't the only building left to rent in Paris. I know you're going to find a even better place to move the parlour. Weren't you getting cramped up there anyway? You were missing a room for everyone to have their own private office. And you could ask Daphné to decorate the place. I'm sure she would love it."</p><p>But his husband didn't seem quite as convinced so Lucas continued, his smile widening. </p><p>"You could even find a place closer to here so you wouldn't have to take the car to go to work. And your new landlord is probably going to be nicer and let you paint by yourself rather than forcing you to hire professional painters. Imagine a waiting room with black walls and neon paint all over. You could even put on blacklight spotlights."</p><p>"It would look horrible," Eliott teased, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly. "Whenever someone would walk inside and open the door, it would ruin the whole ambiance."</p><p>"Then how would you put the waiting room?" Lucas wondered, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>And as his husband started to tell him about his ideas, Lucas made himself a promise; whatever it would take, Eliott was going to have the parlour of his dream. No matter what. Eliott deserved it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. April 13, 2030, 10h49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do I try to be extra sappy to make up for the lack of Eliott in Skam recently? Absolutely! But the less we see him in season 5 the more we will see him in season 6 though so 🙏 At this point, I'm willing to give one of my kidney to have some Eliott PoV...</p><p>Back to the story, someone had requested some time with the grandparents so I hope this as well as next chapter which will be an experimence will satisfy you 😌❤</p><p>Enjoy 😘 Just a few more chapters until baby number 2 becomes a priority</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott didn't go to work on Friday, said he didn't have the strength to face the guys after putting their jobs in danger like that. He remained in bed all day instead but rather than let him drown himself in misery, Lucas and Jackson stayed with him while Daisy and Milou laid down by their feet. They watched movies on the laptop, told their baby stories, took a nap together. He was nowhere okay on Saturday morning but at least, he was doing slightly better. Just enough to go to the parlor.</p><p>"Maybe not all day," he had told Lucas, softly kissing him. "Just a couple of hours."</p><p>"Okay," the younger man had agreed, gently stroking his cheeks. "And tonight we'll have a nice relax evening just the five of us."</p><p>Eliott had nodded, giving him and Jackson who was in Lucas' arms one last kiss before standing up and walking out, locking the front door behind him. And if he had done everything to look strong in front of his husband, now that he was by himself, Lucas exhaled and closed his eyes. Truth is he was terrified too. Not only because it pained him to see Eliott like that, but it also worried him. What were they going to do if they didn't find a new place? Sure, Eliott could probably get hired in another parlor but it wouldn't be the same as having his own.</p><p>Sighing, he opened his eyes and reached for his phone on the coffee table. He scrolled his contacts and his finger briefly hovered Manon's name. Amongst their friend, she was the one who could understand him the better as she was in the exact same situation than him; a baby and a husband or boyfriend who could be about to lose his job. On the other hand though, maybe Marc hadn't told her yet about it to not worry her. He didn't want to cause any trouble between them. He hesitated about maybe calling Yann or the boys but he was looking for the kind of comfort only a parent could offer. His mother was out of question because he didn't wanted her to worry either and Gabrielle was probably working at that time. That left his father-in-law who answered on the second ring.</p><p>"Good morning Lucas!" he happily greeted and the younger man couldn't help but smile a little at his excitement.</p><p>"Hi," he replied, sighing.</p><p>"How are you my boy? You sound tired. I hope my grandson isn't giving you too much trouble, is he?"</p><p>And for some reason, that caused the dam to break as his eyes welled up in tears. He tried to talk but all that came out was a strangled cry.</p><p>"Lucas!" Dominic worried on the other end of the line, trying to calm him. "Lucas! Stay with me! Breathe! Take a deep breath!"</p><p>Closing his eyes and holding on tightly to Jackson who was still resting against his chest, Lucas obeyed to his father-in-law's instructions until he got his breathing back under control.</p><p>"Sorry," he apologized, suddenly feeling ashamed to have broke down like this. "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened but-"</p><p>"Don't you dare apologize again, young man!" Dominic scolded and Lucas could perfectly picture him frowning right now on the phone. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're part of the family? If you need to talk, I'm always here for you! What about we did this face to face instead? I know a little bistro not too far from your house. I'm picking you in half an hour. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Yes. Please. Thank you."</p><p>"Of course! Later, Lucas!"</p><p>Sighing, he threw his phone on the couch next to him and looked down to his son who was looking at him with big curious eyes. He still had his pacifier between his lips but he was no longer sucking on it, rather just listening to Lucas who couldn't help but chuckle a little as he brought him up to kiss his forehead.</p><p>"Papa is a bit emotive today," he explained, giving Jackson his index for him to grab on. "But he's okay now and we're going to see Grandpa! You wanna see Grandpa?"</p><p>The young boy smiled up at him, giggling around his pacifier causing Lucas' smile to widen a little as he sniffed.</p><p>"But you want to look good for him right? We'll put on the clothes him and Grandma gave you last time they came for dinner."</p><p>Not understanding a word before Grandpa and Grandma, Jackson kept on giggling as Lucas slowly got up from the couch and started making his way to the nursery where he carefully laid his son down on top of the changing table. Soon enough, Jack had a new diaper on and was wearing a denim overall with a white t-shirt underneath as well as black converse. Lucas had long given up on trying to tame the mess of hair on top of his hair. Beside, it only made him look like Eliott even more. He packed a bag and quickly changed himself into a pair of jeans with his trademark romance hoodie. He petted the dogs goodbye and went outside, sitting down on the porch's steps as he waited for his father-in-law to arrive. He had Jackson's seat next to him so he could put in the car but he kept his son in his arms, tickling him to make him laugh.</p><p>"Who's the most beautiful ever?" he teased as Peanut kept giggling. "That's you! Yes! That's you baby! Yes you are!"</p><p>"Well his parents are both good looking so statistically speaking, he had all odds in his favor."</p><p>Startled, Lucas looked up and found Dominic staring at them fondly. He couldn't help but smile back at him as he stood up.</p><p>"Hi!" he greeted him, stepping toward him and he was slightly surprised when his father-in-law wrapped his arms around him, hugging him.</p><p>He found himself leaning into the hug and he sighed happily. He couldn't have dreamed of a better family for his baby. After a moment, he tried to pull back but Dominic kept him close with one hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm glad you called me," he reassured Lucas, affectionately ruffling his hair. "Now give me my grandson."</p><p>Laughing, the younger man stepped back and handed Jackson to his grandfather. The baby's eyes lighted up as he was transferred into his arms and he giggled again.</p><p>Things were far from being okay. Dominic didn't even know yet what was happening but somehow, his presence was enough for Lucas to believe everything was going to be okay. Gabrielle and him would never let them in trouble. Neither would Lucas' own mother. Or any of their friends for that matter. No matter what was going to happen, they wouldn't be alone in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. April 13, 2030, 12h04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DAVID THE PICTURES WERE NICE BUT I WANT A CLIP WITH MY BABY PLEASE ❤❤❤</p><p>Now more seriously, remember how I said I would try different things with this fic? Well consider this chapter an experiment. It's nice to write in other people's PoV 😊</p><p>Enjoy and happy Valentine's Day 😘😘😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dominic Demaury knew how lucky he was. He had married Gabrielle, his high school sweetheart right after they had gotten out of college. He had graduated in art and teaching while she had finished medecine. It hadn't been long before their little family had grown with Eliott's birth. He had brought them so much joy they had never felt the need for another kid after him. They were perfectly happy that way. Beside, Eliott was perfect. A beautiful boy no one could resist to. Smart, creative, caring and with a heart as big as his mother's. He was any parent's dream child. Then came the diagnosis. It had been hard for Dominic to see his son like that but it had been even harder for Gabrielle. She was a doctor after all, she told herself she should have seen the signs, she should have known. It wasn't until he transferred school just a few months before his bac that he got his sunshine back. His golden boy. It took a few weeks but he eventually learned what had caused this change into his son's behavior, what had given him hope for the future. A boy. Lucas Lallemant. He had tried to be skeptical at first because what if it was just Eliott having another manic episode? But then he had started watching the way Eliott spoke of him and Dominic knew. His son truly was in love with this boy who luckily, didn't run away scared when he learned about Eliott's disorder but rather proved him he was there to stay. After that, everything went by in a blur, they moved in together, got engaged and before he even knew what was going on, Dominic found himself walking his son down the aisle to the altar. Then they had moved again, this time into a house and both he and Gabrielle knew it was only a matter of time before they became grandparents. Their suspicions were soon proven right when on Christmas day, they officially introduced them to Jackson. Jackson Demaury. His first grandchildren. The first of many if Dominic's instincts were right. </p><p>All these things had happened thanks to Lucas who had quite literally saved Eliott when he had been at his lowest point, who had given him a reason to stay alive. Dominic and Gabrielle owned him so much and it had broken both of their hearts when they had learned what kind of family he had grown up in. A mother he had been too young to take care of and an asshole of a father who had abandoned him when he had needed him the most. Sometimes, Dominic really wished he could have met that man, or rather that excuse of one, teach him a thing or two about being a parent. He couldn't though so instead, he and Gabrielle did the one thing they could do and loved him like he was their own son. They really did and not just because of the effect he had had on Eliott but for who he was; a smart, sassy young man who would have done anything for those he loved. Which is why Dominic cancelled of his appointment that day when Lucas broke down in tears over the phone and drove as quickly as he could all the way to his and Eliott's house. Lucas needed someone in that moment and Dominic felt honored he trusted him enough for that. </p><p>He still didn't know exactly what was the problem. If it was some kind of postpartum depression, than maybe getting out of the house could do Lucas some good so he insisted on bringing him to lunch at a nearby bistro. The ride there was silent except for the song that was quietly playing on the radio and for the little noises Jackson was making as he played with his stuffed raccoon. Dominic could still remember when Eliott had started drawing them. He must have filled dozens of sketchbooks as he was trying to get them perfectly. </p><p>They quickly got to the bistro and as Lucas walked around the car to unbuckle his son from the carseat, he couldn't help but look at these two together. For some, parenthood was something they got better over the years, others would do the opposite and start off well but their patience would grow thin as the kids grew up. Sadly, there was also some who would never get it right. Lucas, however, was in the fourth category; those who instinctively were good at it. Like it was something they had deep down inside them. He could clearly see it in his son-in-law. He was an incredible father who already loved Jackson unconditionally, who did since he first learned he was pregnant. There was no one Dominic would rather have as his son's spouse than this boy.</p><p>It was lunchtime so the restaurant was busy but they managed to find a booth where they sat down. Lucas left Jackson into his seat which he placed next to him so he could keep him close, causing Dominic to smile widely at them. He had nearly forgotten why they were here until he noticed the slight shaking of Lucas' hands. True. They were here because he needed to talk.</p><p>"It's on me," he told him as he handed the young man a menu, grinning. "And I don't want to hear a single word about it."</p><p>And although Lucas usually refused to let him and Gabrielle spoil him, this time, he just smiled back and started looking at the menu in front of him. Sirens went off in Dominic's head because it must have been something really bad for Lucas to act like this.</p><p>In the end, his son-in-law ordered himself a plate of shrimps while Dominic picked a small lasagna. They both took a glass of red wine but the older man made sure to tell the waitress to bring the whole bottle. A little voice told him they might need it. As soon as they were out of the woman's earshot, he turned his attention back to Lucas and rested his hands on top of the table.</p><p>"Now, please, tell me what's happening. No matter what this is about, we're here for you, me and Gabrielle. You know that, right?"</p><p>And Lucas nodded, biting down on his lower lip as he tried to brace himself for what was coming. It took him a few seconds, but once he started, he couldn't stop anymore. He told Dominic about how weird Eliott had acted the day he had broken his wrist last fall and how he had finally told him the truth only two days ago. The parlour had been sold. In a few months, the building would be destroyed so they could build a mall over it. This had to be the worst idea he had ever heard of. His son's dream was being crushed and for what? A fucking mall? But then Lucas kept talking about not only how devastated he was for his husband but also how worried he was about the future and Dominic understood. With his salary, there was no way Lucas could pay for everything. And Dominic wasn't about to leave his son and his son-in-law in trouble like that. If he needed to, he would give them money but for now, they were looking for another solution. A long-term solution. </p><p>By the time the waitress came back with their food, Lucas had told him everything and now that he no longer carried all of that weight on his shoulders by himself, he seemed slightly better but that wouldn't do. Dominic wanted him to no longer have to worry about anything. There had to be a solution and he was going to find it, no matter what.</p><p>However, it came a lot quicker than he had expected it. They had finished eating and he was driving Lucas and Jackson back home when it hit him right in the face. They were waiting for the red light to turn green when he saw it. Just between a hairdresser salon and a pizzeria. The big "To rent" poster in the window caught his attention. There was so many things that could be wrong with the place but his instincts were telling him it was worth a shot. There was even an empty parking spot right in front of it. Like it was meant to be</p><p>"Come on!" he told Lucas as he parked the car and turned off the engine. "Let's check this out."</p><p>Looking bewildered, the younger man didn't ask any questions but simply did as he was told, getting out the car and picking his son out of his carseat before following Dominic to the door of the building which he pushed wide open for his son-in-law and followed him inside. They had barely stepped in when the man he assumed to be the owner or at least the real estate agent walked up to them, smiling.</p><p>"Good afternoon gentlemen!" he greeted them, looking back and forth between Dominic and Lucas. "How may I help you? Are you interested into renting this place?"</p><p>"Actually yes," Lucas started, offering him his hand to shake. "I'm Lucas. This is my father-in-law Dominic and this little man here is Jackson. I'm actually looking for a place for my husband's tattoo parlor. The old place has been sold so he's going to have to move out soon."</p><p>And now the conversation was flowing nicely between them, Dominic grinned and took his grandson from his arms, making faces at him to make him laugh, keeping him busy while the owner or real estate agent started walking Lucas around, showing him the different rooms.</p><p>"Grandpa is the best isn't he?" he chuckled, kissing Jackson's cheek. "You know, even if your Papa's father was still around, I would still be the best grandfather."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. April 14, 2030, 9h57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The parlor story arc will be done with this chapter and then, we start baby Demaury number two 🥰</p><p>BTW, what a night is had been 😱 A full episode in ine night but the good thing is we will probably see Eliott tomorrow 🙏 Thank you David for those pictures ❤💗❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas was acting weird to say the least. He reminded Eliott of kids on Christmas Eve when they knew they would get to open their presents in just a few hours but he had no idea of what could his husband possibly have in mind. All evening yesterday, he had had this huge smile of his face but whenever Eliott questioned him, he would just shake his head and say he had no idea of what he was talking about. As if it wasn't enough already, on Sunday morning, he barely had time to finish his breakfast when his mother barged in, announcing them she was taking Jackson for the day and it wasn't even up for debate. He kissed his son goodbye but then he found himself being pushed toward their bedroom by Lucas who told him to get dressed because he was taking him somewhere. Everything was going so fast about him. Eliott could feel the beginning of a headache so he just did as he was told and followed Lucas who nearly dragged him out of the house. What the fuck was going on? They walked hand in hand for a while. The silence was slightly awkward as he had so many questions but he knew his husband would ignore them all. He looked like he had this entire thing planned out already. At least one of them knew what he was doing…</p><p>Eliott was slightly taken back when Lucas told him they were there and pulled him inside one of the buildings. He used to be the one dragging the younger man in abandoned places all over the city but he clearly had influenced his husband as he wasn't even sure they were allowed to enter. Sure, the place was to rent but that didn't mean anyone could just walk in the way they had just done so.</p><p>"What do you think?" Lucas asked, smiling widely as he let go of Eliott's hand to gesture around them. "You like it?"</p><p>And he had no idea on how to answer to that question. It was a building just like any other. The room they were in was wide with a large ceiling to floor window on each side of the door. There was a small bathroom in the left corner and next to it, two rooms about the size of his office at the parlour from what he could see through the open doors. Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly climbed the spiraling staircase to see what was on the second floor. He found another central room, smaller than the one downstairs connecting to four rooms. Seriously, what was up with this place? There was no furniture and all the walls were white. Whoever used to rent this place must have been boring as fuck.</p><p>"So?" Lucas called him out from downstairs and Eliott hurriedly joined him, still confused about what they were doing here. </p><p>"I don't understand," he admitted, looking around him. "What is this place?"</p><p>"It used to be a beauty salon," the younger man explained, smiling. "The small rooms were the estheticians' offices. They needed some privacy for waxing. But the owner died a few weeks ago and her kids didn't want to keep it so they fired everyone and decided to rent the building."</p><p>And suddenly, the wheels started to spin in Eliott's head and he understood. Fuck! What had he done to deserve Lucas?</p><p>"The rent is a just few more euros per month than the parlor but it's closer so you could walk here rather than take the car. And there's enough rooms for each of you to-"</p><p>The rest of his sentence was forgotten as Eliott pushed him against the wall and crushed their lips together, slipping his tongue inside his husband's awaiting mouth who quickly got over the shock and started kissing him back. His wide grin must have made him look like a madman but Eliott couldn't care less about it. He laid his hands on the back of Lucas' thighs and lifted him off the ground. Lucas made a sound of surprise against his lips but instinctively wrapped his legs around Eliott's waist and his arms around his neck as they kept kissing.</p><p>"You have no fucking idea how much I love you," he panted once they had pulled back to breathe a little. "How the fuck did I get so lucky?"</p><p>"Shut up and kiss me instead!" Lucas ordered him before pulling him back into another kiss.</p><p>There was still things they needed to check before signing any lease. He also needed to ask the guys' opinion and other stuff too but it could wait another day. Now, all he needed was a surface to lay his wonderful husband so he could show him just how grateful he was to have him in his life. </p><p>But everything went far more quickly than he could have hoped for and two weeks later, he was signing the lease surrounded by Lucas, Marc, Frank, Véronique, Camille and Audrey. He didn't even had time to set his pen down before he heard the sound of a bottle of champagne popping and he found himself dragged into a kiss by Lucas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. May 13, 2030, 2h18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now we're in for some angst my friends. I apologize in advance but you know me by now, I prefer fluff over angst so you already know everything will be alright in the end ❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott was getting worried, although he would never say it to Lucas who was already stressed out enough as it was. They were now halfway through the three months window the doctor had told his husband it could take up for his body to start having heats again but nothing yet. No warning signs or anything. They kept on having as much sex as it was possible while taking care of a nearly five months old baby, hoping it could somehow trigger a heat but it had been useless until now. Deep down inside him, Eliott was trying to convince himself they were probably just being silly, that they still had six weeks left before it actually became worrying but he couldn't help it. Not only did he desperately wanted another kid, a mini Lucas this time hopefully, but he also knew how much it would pain his husband if for some reason, they could never have another. He would have taken anything over this. Anything. Not this.</p><p>Even Jackson seemed to feel their growing anxiety. Although he usually loved being passed around through their friends, nowadays, he would start fussing whenever someone would try to take him away from either Eliott or Lucas. Even when they were just the three of them, putting him in his chair or even in his crib had became quite a task. He would start crying, clutching at their shirts and it would take him a long time to calm down. His mother had calmly explained him two weeks ago when he had called her close to tears because Jackson had thrown a fit when they had tried to put him in the bath that it was normal. From what he had understood, Peanut felt they were both nervous so although he didn't know why, it made him nervous too, making him needier toward them as he knew they would protect him from whatever was the threat. This had been enough for Eliott to break down in tears over the phone. The last thing he wanted was for his son to be unhappy but clearly, he had fucked it up.</p><p>And now, to add on top of his and Lucas' anxiety and his own guilt for making their baby insecure, Jackson could no longer go through his nights without waking up, screaming. It was odd though considering how much he used to be such a calm baby until the week before. Their parents had often called them lucky for having such a good baby as he had slept through the night very early but now, something was clearly bothering him. They had tried giving him a bottle, changing his diaper, singing him a lullaby, rocking him to sleep but nothing worked. Every night for over a week now, they had stayed up with him while he would cry and scream and kick until he would fall asleep, completely exhausted. It should have been a relief but they knew the same thing would happen the following night. Even during the day, he would also fuss much more than what they were used to from him. Eliott wasn't sure how much longer he could take it…</p><p>He had been pacing around the living room for nearly 15 minutes now, rocking his son in his arms as he hummed under his breath a lullaby, hoping to soothe him down a little so that maybe, he wouldn't be such a big fail at parenthood. There had to be something he needed for him to scream so much. Lucas was sitting down on the couch, looking at them with tears in his eyes from both exhaustion and that feeling of failure Eliott knew far too well. Maybe this was why his husband still hadn't had any heats. This was the universe's way to tell them they weren't ready. They couldn't even take care of a single child. What would it be with another?</p><p>Then, suddenly, Lucas' eyes lighted up in a way they hadn't in a long time and he stood up so quickly Eliott briefly feared he might have accidentally pulled something. He crossed the few feet that were separating them and softly ran his fingers across Jackson's cheek who's face was flushed from the effort and wet because of his tears and the snot.</p><p>"I-I think I have an idea," he whispered so low Eliott had barely heard him above their son's cries. "I'm not sure though if-"</p><p>"Lucas!" he cut him off, smiling tentatively at the younger man. "Trust your instincts."</p><p>The corners of his lips twitched up a little at his encouragements and without another word, he made his way to the kitchen, startling Eliott a little. They had tried giving him bottles but he had refused them all so far so what could possibly make him change his mind out of sudden. He carefully sat down where his husband had been sitting until now and waited for Lucas to come back which he did fairly quickly. However, he didn't came back with a bottle like Eliott had expected him to do but rather with a yogurt and a spoon. Really? Had it really been that simple all along? He sat down next to them and quickly ripped the lid open, throwing it aside on the coffee table before taking just a little of the pinkish substance on the tip of the spoon. He looked up to Eliott who nodded, smiling to him, and then slipped the spoon inside Jackson's mouth who's eyes flew wide open at the sudden taste and his tears stopped for a second. He slowly swallowed and both men held their breath as they waited for him to react. It took him a few seconds but then his eyes lighted up and he opened his mouth, asking for more the same way he had done to Eliott for ice cream the month before. Now grinning widely, Lucas nodded and offered him another spoon. As he started giggling, Eliott sat their son down so he was straddling his thigh, facing his Papa who was now making silly faces as he kept feeding him the yogurt.</p><p>"At least he doesn't have your weird taste buds," Lucas teased him.</p><p>"Wait until he's old enough to pick food from the fridge himself," Eliott reminded the younger man, smirking. "I can't believe that was just it all along."</p><p>Lucas finally looked away from their baby and smiled softly at Eliott, squeezing affectionately his thigh who felt himself relax at the comforting touch. Maybe they didn't actually suck that much at parenthood? It didn't fix their heat or rather lack of heat problem though. They still had six weeks left because they could go see a doctor to check if anything was wrong and Eliott couldn't help but feel like they were going to be long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. May 18, 2030, 10h19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things aren't looking so well for the boys...<br/>Good thing they have some friends to lean on though ❤</p><p>Enjoy 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though the years had passed and things had changed, some though stayed the same. When Lucas and Eliott had moved into their first apartment, the boys had develop this habit to just go there whenever they wanted to, squat their couch, eat their food. They had let it go until the boys had walked on them in a compromising position but it was their fault for not knocking first though. However, bad habits were hard to get rid of and even after they had gotten married and moved into the house, it still happened for the boys to walk in uninvited. So it really wasn't that surprising when that Saturday morning, while he was sitting at the kitchen table, feeding Jackson some cereals when the front door opened and the three young men stumbled into the house. Why had they ever given them a key again?</p><p>"My little Panda!" Yann excitedly greeted the toddler as he picked him up from his seat and started twisting him around. "How are you doing Buddy?"</p><p>In his arms, Jackson giggled, causing some milk to dribble down on his chin but he remained too cute for his own good and Basile started cooing at him, making faces over Yann's shoulder.</p><p>"Hello to you too," Lucas teased, leaning back back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Someone's in a better mood today," Arthur commented, smiling as he rested his hand on Lucas' shoulder, affectionately squeezing it. "He started eating?"</p><p>Grinning back at his friends, Lucas stood up and emptied what was left of the cereals into the garbage can because with all the distractions around him now, there was no way Jack would eat again anytime soon. </p><p>"Yes," he explained as he turned back to face his friends. "Turns out he was just being hungry. We started giving him actual good rather than just some milk and we got our old baby back. He sleeps through his nights again, he stopped drinking that much milk, he's a lot more calmer."</p><p>"So everything is ready for baby number two?" Basile innocently asked but the question made made his heart break a little in his chest.</p><p>Yann and Arthur both groaned and while Arthur slapped Basile across the back of the head, Yann sat down, keeping Jackson in his arms, sitting him over his lap. Lucas wasn't mad at his friend, he meant well but it stung. </p><p>"Look," he sighed, looking up to the ceiling, "it's not that we don't want to but for now and until I don't know when, we can't. I physically can't. Okay?"</p><p>Their three faces fell as his words and it wasn't long before both Basile and Arthur slipped an around him, letting him know they were there for him.</p><p>"Sorry!" Basile apologized and Lucas could tell he truly regretted bringing it up. "I didn't know you two had that kind of problems or else I wouldn't have talked about it like Daphné, she-"</p><p>"Baz!" Arthur abruptly cut him, frowning. "Shut up!"</p><p>This was another thing. He was happy for Basile and Daphné, he truly was. They deserved it and he couldn't wait to become an uncle again because of how much he liked spending time with both Jack and Mathieu but on the other hand, the more he heard about Daphné's pregnancy, the more he was beginning to worry he would never get to feel that again. Beside, it was only a matter of time before everyone jumped on the baby wagon and he expected his friends to soon, all start trying. Emma and Yann. Alexia and Arthur. Imane and Sofiane. What if in a few years, they all had a couple while he and Eliott were still trying for the second one? Visibly sensing his distress, Arthur's face hardened and he put his arm around his shoulders and started pulling him toward the patio.</p><p>"Let's get some air," he started but then Basile made a move to follow them and Arthur motioned for him to stay where he was. "Just us two."</p><p>As soon as he stepped outside, Lucas leaned against the railing of the balcony and started taking deep breaths as he looked over the backyard. He still remembered when they had bought the house. He had told himself he and Eliott would it fill up with laughter and lots of little them running around and now he was facing the possibility that Jack may be an only child after all. </p><p>"Stop that," Arthur warned him, leaning next to him. "The way I know you, you're probably already imagining the worst while you didn't even went to your doctor yet."</p><p>"She said that it could take up to six months," he admitted, looking down as he suddenly felt ashamed of his reaction. "And if in July it still hasn't happened to go see her."</p><p>"Then do as she said. You still have a month left Lulu. It could happen and if it doesn't, then don't wait and take your appointment on July 1st  if you can. Don't let things like that for too long. I know a thing or two about it."</p><p>He tapped his left ear, reminding Lucas of how long he had kept it a secret. Two years and a half. But as he opened his mouth to reply, Arthur smiled at him and continued.</p><p>"Beside, who knows? I'm not a doctor but it could be something really silly. Maybe you'll have to get one hormonal shot and then Eliott will be calling us, begging us to take Jackson for the week because you'll be all over him?"</p><p>The thought made Lucas smiled a little as he pushed himself off the railing and wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered, his voice tight with emotion.</p><p>"No problem," Arthur replied, squeezing him. "But it better work though. I know Idriss will be the godfather of the next one but I want the third one then."</p><p>Lucas let out a watery laugh and pulled back to look at him.</p><p>"I'm sure we can figure something out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. June 25, 2030, 7h19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want it to be known I don't like my suffering but the story asked for it. The angst is nearly over though, I swear to you 💗❤💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott had tried to remain optimistic until the very end, but with now less than a week left to the window they had been given by the doctor, he had to accept that maybe having a second child wouldn't be as easy as they had thought. Unless Lucas' heat suddenly started out of nowhere, it meant something was wrong. The older man tried to think of a sign he might had missed but he couldn't think of anything. Despite being long, Jackson's birth had went on so well. No complications, no tearing, not too much bleeding. Then they had followed the advices they had been given about sex and waited until Lucas received the greenlight from his doctor. There's nothing that could have warned them something was wrong and yet, still no heat in sight.</p><p>Yesterday it had been enough for his husband who had called the clinic to take an appointment for the following week. Whatever was wrong with him, he needed to know ASAP. Until then, they would keep trying just like they had been for the last three months. Not a single day had went by when they didn't have sex. Just in case it would miraculously work. </p><p>Still laying in bed, Eliott groaned and stretched his arms above his head, feeling the joints crack. It was his birthday today. He was 30 now. Already 30 years old. Where had all that time went by? He didn't had any regrets though. Since he had turned 18, he had done exactly everything he could have dreamed of. He had met the love of his life whom he later married and had a baby with, he graduated college and his dream of having his own tattoo parlor came true, he had travelled, he had friends. The last decade had been good to him. Very good. Perfect. Maybe the next one could be just as good. </p><p>Sighing happily, he rolled onto his side and couldn't help but smile at his husband still asleep next to him. He was so beautiful with the sunlight filtering through the curtains giving his skin that golden halo, his hair tousled from Eliott pulling at it while they were making love the night before, those pretty pink lips slightly opened, letting out some soft snores with every breath he took. Eliott sometimes still found that hard to believe that this man laying next to him was his. Forever. Even once they would be all wrinkled and with white hair, Lucas would always remain the most beautiful sight he was ever lucky enough to witness.</p><p>He reached over and softly traced his husband's features with the tip of his finger, causing Lucas to make a slightly unhappy face in his sleep. He knew him well enough to know Lucas needed more than just that to wake up though but he pulled his hand back nevertheless. Some sleep could do well to him after all. Eliott then carefully got out of the bed, trying to make as less sound as he could before he made his way to the nursery without even bothering to pick his robe. Once he reached the other room, he found Jackson still asleep in his crib, smiling in his dream. Usually, he would already be up at that time but he had caught another cold and the medicine they were giving him made him sleepy.</p><p>Feeling his own smile widening, Eliott leaned against the railing and looked down to his son. Six months already. He could still remember holding him for the first time back at the hospital and wishing he would never grow up but there he was. He had started crawling around just a few weeks ago, excitedly chasing the dogs who had both seemed quite happy to have a new playmate. Now, it was also hard to differentiate his baby pictures from Eliott's. The same big eyes, the messy golden brown hair, the toothless smile. </p><p>As much as he wanted to hear those soft giggles though, he knew his baby needed to rest so he just stayed there for several minutes, watching Jackson's chest rise with every breath he took, slowly sucking on his pacifier. Smiling, he reached down and gently ran his finger across his son's cheek, causing him to make the exact same face than his Papa. So there did was some of Lucas in him.</p><p>After seemed to be forever, he couldn't hold back a yawn anymore. Maybe he was getting old after all. It was his birthday so he gave himself to go back to bed and sleep for a few more minutes. He carefully made his way back to their room and slipped underneath the covers, plastering himself all over Lucas' back who groaned in his sleep.</p><p>"Hmm?" he mumbled, his face half buried into his pillow but Eliott was quick to press a kiss on his neck, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband.</p><p>"Shhh," the older man soothed him. "Just sleep."</p><p>And Lucas immediately relaxed in his embrace, his breath evening. When he was sure his lover was asleep again, Eliott closed his own eyes, comfortably resting his head over his pillow and let sleep take over him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. June 25, 2030, 8h04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On Sunday a clip from Eliott's PoV and yesterday with Daphné's 🧐🧐🧐 I think it's safe to say season 6 here we come</p><p>As for this chapter, the angst is nearly over, I promise 😊</p><p>Enjoy 😘</p><p>Ps, I'll answer to your comments later cause it's 4am here 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas was angry. At everything and everyone except Jackson and Eliott but more especially, he was angry at himself. He had been so busy worrying about his lack of heat that he had completely forgotten about his husband's birthday. His husband who had been nothing but patient and caring and comprehensive with him lately and yet Lucas had forgotten about his birthday. Fuck! He had even complained yesterday about how much it sucked his doctor couldn't give him an appointment for today because they had nothing important planned. And now he woke up trapped in Eliott's arms who was hugging him tightly as if Lucas hadn't completely forgotten what day it was. Sighing, he managed to twist in his husband's embrace so he was properly facing him. 30. Eliott was turning 30 today and in two weeks, he would be 28. Crazy how fast time went by.</p><p>Reaching up, he let his hand rest over the older man's cheek, feeling the stubble tickling his palm. Recently, with everything going on, Eliott often forgot to shave but Lucas liked it a lot. He loved feeling the coarse hair on his face whenever they would kiss or in other places when they would be busy just the two of them. He used to envy him a little as he still couldn't grow facial hair to save his life but he had made peace with it through the years.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he started wondering what he could do to make up for forgetting his husband's birthday. He knew Eliott wouldn't be mad but he deserved a surprise. He deserved spending an amazing day. Lucas had no idea for the whole day but he knew at least one thing that could start off the day well. Carefully extracting himself for his husband's embrace, he slipped on a black t-shirt that belonged to Eliott over his boxers and slowly made his way to Jackson's room. He found his son awake, his pacifier discarded in favor of his little fist which he was trying to put inside his mouth, his big eyes wide open, staring at the stars Eliott had painted on the ceiling right above his crib.</p><p>"Good morning my love," he softly greeted him as he picked him up, kissing his forehead. "Did you slept well?"</p><p>No answer but Jackson rested his head over Lucas' chest and was clutching at his shirt. Giggling, Lucas squeezed him a little and carded his hand through his son's hair. Well, he had expected him to be needier because he was sick but he still needed his two hands to prepare Eliott's surprise. But maybe there was a way…</p><p>Still smiling, he walked out of the nursery and made his way to the living room where he found exactly what he was looking for. He kneeled down in front of the couch and sat Jackson down who's eyes immediately welled up with tears at the idea of not being in his Papa's arms but Lucas quickly tied up the kangaroo bag around his torso. He stood up and picked Peanut from the couch, slipping him inside the harness where he instantly relaxed again, resuming clutching at Lucas' t-shirt.</p><p>"Don't worry baby," he quietly whispered, rubbing Jackson's back. "I'm not going anywhere without you today."</p><p>Now that his hands were free once more, he made his way to the kitchen where he got everything he needed. This wasn't much, but at least it was a start. Breakfast in bed. Just like they used to do all the time especially right after they had first moved in together. He set up a tray with the utensils as well as the plates. He made Eliott two toasts with just as much peanut butter and Nutella his husband loved, cut some fruits he used to make a smiling face and poured him a coffee. He also made sure to take a glass of water as well as Eliott's pills and his own glass of orange juice. Another ritual they had developed through the years.</p><p>Bringing the tray to their room while being careful of Jackson who was strapped to his chest turned out to be quite a challenge but in the end he made it. He carefully set the tray at the end of the bed, minding Daisy and Milou who hadn't moved from their spots and taking off the kangaroo bag, throwing aside before he sat Jackson against the headboard on his side of the mattress. Even though he didn't always managed to stay sitting up, the pillows on each side of him were enough for Lucas who slowly laid down next to his husband and gently pecked his lips. Once. Then twice. And then a third time. He kept going until Eliott stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. Lucas smiled up at him and kissed him one more time.</p><p>"Happy birthday my love," he gently greeted him, reaching to push back some hair that was falling in front of his lover's eyes.</p><p>"Thank you," Eliott whispered right back, his voice hoarse a little as he wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer.</p><p>Above their heads, Jackson giggled and started running his chubby hands through his Daddy's hair, innocently pulling it. Eliott didn't seem to mind though as he chuckled fondly and blindly reached for him and lifted him up so his face was right over theirs but facing the opposite way.</p><p>"That's how you're wishing me an happy birthday baby?" he teased their son, making silly faces at him so the toddler kept giggling. "By pulling my hair? Just know that your Papa is the only who's allowed to and just between us, I love when he does it."</p><p>"Eliott!" Lucas scolded, laughing, playfully punching his shoulder. "Don't tell him that!"</p><p>"Why?" the older man replied, smirking. "Like my mother used to tell me, he's not going to remember this the day of his wedding."</p><p>Dramatically sighing, Lucas rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.</p><p>"I hate you," he groaned, trying to sound as believable as he could but his husband was clearly not having any of it. </p><p>"Say that again!" Eliott replied, and Lucas could perfectly imagine the smirk on his lips.</p><p>But right as he opened his mouth, his lover grabbed his waist and started tickling him. Both started to laugh wholeheartedly as Jackson kept giggling next to them on the mattress. Soon enough, he found himself pinned to the bed with his husband straddling his waist, keeping both of Lucas' wrists down to the mattress above his head. And that's when it hit him. He had been so stressed out lately he forgot to enjoy the little moments like this one. To take it minute by minute. He wanted another kid. Desperately. But for the first time in a while, he found himself thinking that even if it didn't work out, if Jackson remained an only child, well, it wasn't so bad. They would just have to spoil him even more than  they already did. Pushing next week's appointment into the back of his mind, he smiled up at his husband and pushed himself upward. Eliott smiled right back at him and met him halfway into a kiss. Full of promises. They would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. July 1, 2030, 10h21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry about this chapter 💔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was it taking so long? It was just barely a few drops of blood as well as a cup of urine, it couldn't be that long to analyze. Sighing, Lucas stood up from his chair and started pacing around the corridor, anxiously biting his nails as he waited for his name to be called. It lasted for less than a minute before Eliott who was still sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs reached for him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him to he was standing between his legs.</p><p>"I can hear you thinking," the older man softly told him, resting his chin over Lucas' abdomen so he was looking up to him. "You know that stress is actually one of the first causes of infertility and that in more than half of the cases, as soon as the level of stress decreases, usually, the couples manage to have a child."</p><p>"Eliott!" he scolded him, trying to push him away but his husband's smile only widened as he tightened his arms around him.</p><p>"There's a thousand reasons that could explain why it's taking that much time and over 99% of them are totally unrelated to you so what about you take a deep breath for me and you start to relax?"</p><p>Lucas doubted of the reliability of Eliott's statistics but he appreciated how much his husband was trying to calm him down. He smiled back at the older man and cupped his cheeks, pulling him upward a little so he could press his lips to his husband's.</p><p>"Love you," he quietly whispered once they had pulled back, threading his fingers through Eliott's hair.</p><p>"Love you too," his husband replied, going in for another kiss.</p><p>But before he could actually meet him halfway, he heard a door opening as well as the sounds of high heels stepping into the corridor.</p><p>"Lucas?" his doctor called him out. "Eliott? You can come in."</p><p>Sighing, Lucas intertwined his fingers with his lover's and pulled him up before he started to drag him toward the office where the woman was waiting for them in the doorway.</p><p>"It will be alright baby," Eliott reassured him, rubbing his lower back with his free hand. "It will be fine, I promise."</p><p>The younger man wished he could be as confident about it. He had been anxiously dreading this moment for the last three months. He tried to imagine every possible scenario but then he remembered what he had told himself just a few days ago on Eliott's birthday. Minute by minute. No matter what was the doctor going to tell him, it wouldn't be the end of the world. They had Jackson who was currently being babysat by Eliott's mother and he wasn't going anywhere. </p><p>They closed the door behind them and sat down on the opposite side of the desk, facing the doctor who's face was cold but her whole body language was oddly relaxed. That made Lucas feel a little better.</p><p>"So first," she started, the corners of her lips twitching up, "I'm sorry for the wait but I asked the lab to run the tests for a second time because I wanted to be sure before I told you the results."</p><p>"And?" Lucas and Eliott asked at the same time.</p><p>"Well," she continued, leaning forward on her desk, "the results are clear and confirm what I was thinking; your level of HCG is high just like I had expected. The reason behind your lack of heat is the most obvious one and yet neither of you thought about it. You are pregnant. Congratulations!"</p><p>And although he knew what those words meant, he couldn't understand what she was telling them. He wasn't pregnant. He couldn't be. He would know if he was.</p><p>"But-but," he stuttered a little, "I didn't have a single heat since Jackson. How could I have gotten pregnant?"</p><p>"Your system doesn't need the heat to fully kick in for you to be fertile. You told me you have been having sex a lot lately?"</p><p>"Everyday," Eliott admitted, suddenly blushing a little next to him. </p><p>"If your heat was in the process of starting but it was in its first few hours and you had a sexual intercourse during that period, you could still get pregnant but as soon as your body defected the embryo, it cancelled out the heat as it's no longer necessary. Therefore, this explains why you never shown any signs of your heat. However, the results are clear. You are pregnant. We can even run the first scan if you want to."</p><p>Next to him, Eliott let out a loud laugh and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. It took Lucas a few seconds to get over the shock and start kissing him back. The news still hadn't fully settled in but he would have killed himself before breaking his husband's heart like that. Was it really happening? Were they really already having a second baby?</p><p>Soon enough, he found himself laying on the examination table with his shirt rolled up and his shorts pushed down a little, his stomach covered in gel. The nerves kicked in again when the doctor put on her gloves and turned on her machine. What if there was nothing? What if the test had been a false positive? He could vaguely hear the woman talk to him but he couldn't focus on anything else than the screen in front of him. He wanted this baby. He needed it. And then the doctor zoomed in and Lucas' breath caught in his throat. A little bean. Just like Jackson at his own first scan. Slightly bigger though.</p><p>"Lucas!" Eliott breathed out next to him, squeezing his hand. "Our baby! Our baby!"</p><p>There it was! It truly was there! He really was pregnant! They were having a baby! Another one. Lucas felt his eyes welling up with tears and he turned his head to look at his husband who was in the same exact situation. A smile so wide it was threatening to split his face in half and with tears running down his face. They had made it.</p><p>"I can't tell you if it's a boy or a girl yet but from the size, the foetus must be about 2 months old so I guess they should be born in early February."</p><p>It wasn't a they though. It was a she. Lucas could feel it. This little baby was the little princess they had talked about. He knew it. Their little Virginia.</p><p>"Vivi," he quietly whispered as he laid a hand on top of his flat belly, softly rubbing it, a gesture he had missed so much.</p><p>"You think so?" Eliott asked, his eyes shining as he covered Lucas' hand with his, squeezing his fingers.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>They kept on looking at the screen for a few more minutes, already falling in love with that little bean. They needed to find a nickname though they could use until Lucas' suspicions were proven right in a few more weeks. The doctor ran a few more tests to check if everything was alright, writing some notes in her file. After a while, she closed it, turning off the screen but it was okay because now, Lucas knew that baby was safe and sound inside him.</p><p>"From what I saw so far, you and your baby are in perfect health," the woman explained them, smiling. "The only problematic thing if we can even call it like that is your weight. I guess that with the stress about your lack of heat your appetite decreased lately even though you were pregnant so if you could put on some weight quickly, it would make the whole pregnancy a lot easier as your baby would have some stocks of nutrients to dig in."</p><p>Frowning a little, Lucas looked down to his body. If during the first months of the year, he had noticed the leftover pounds from Jackson's pregnancy, it had changed when his heat started to be missing. He was now back to what he looked like before he got pregnant although he was two months in already.</p><p>"I'll keep an eye on him," Eliott said, kissing Lucas' forehead. </p><p>"I will send you by email a diet. You don't have to follow it point by point as you're not dangerously underweight but that way, you will have ideas of things that would be useful for you to eat." </p><p>She shook both of their hands and walked them out of the office before calling her next patient. Even if he tried, Lucas doubted he could hold himself back from smiling. It really was happening. Another baby. As they made their way back outside holding hands, he couldn't resist laying his other one over the skin of his belly. They had just reached the car when Eliott stopped walking and let go of Lucas as he turned around to face him, his smile so wide it must have hurt his cheeks.</p><p>"What about Bunny?" he suggested as he slipped his hands underneath Lucas' t-shirt, protectively covering his stomach. "It's unisex, it's cute and I'm sure this baby will be just as active as a bunny."</p><p>"You're sure of that?" Lucas teased, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Don't judge! Last time, you were so sure it was a boy and this time, you think it's a girl. Me, what my paternal instincts are screaming about right is that this bunny will be very, very active through the pregnancy."</p><p>And although the reason nearly made him roll his eyes into the back of his head, Lucas couldn't help but agree. Bunny. He liked it.</p><p>"Our little Bunny," he let out, smiling as placed his hands next to Eliott's over his belly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. July 1, 2030, 11h16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good Monday morning/afternoon/evening depending on where you are!!!</p><p>Sorry for not updating this weekend but I had a little incident 😅 Let's just say I was reminded why I hate winter so much. Me+ice+my legendary balance=me slipping and hittting my head on the concrete but I'm okay now 😊</p><p>Did last chapter's description scared you btw? 😋 So Lucas is pregnant 🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉 I didn't want to be cruel and make them wait for too long.</p><p>Enjoy 😘🥰😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott felt like he could fly. After spending the last three months on the edge, just waiting for a heat to hit, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it but it seemed like all the sex they have been having lately had been useful. Another baby! Lucas was pregnant. They were going to be parents again. The whole drive back to their house, he couldn't stop himself from smiling with one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with his husband's over his stomach, softly rubbing the skin there. It was their baby in there. Slowly growing, getting ready to face the world but not for a few more months. For now though, Lucas' belly was the best place for them, all warm and cosy.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" his husband asked him as the car stopped in the driveway, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.</p><p>"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" Eliott wondered, smiling as he reacher over the gearshift to pull him into a kiss.</p><p>Lucas giggled against his lips but kissed him back eagerly, threading his fingers through Eliott's hair, pulling him even closer. They only pulled back when the need to breathe got too strong but they remained close, their foreheads touching and Eliott's hands still possessively resting over the younger man's belly.</p><p>"Virginia?" he couldn't help but wonder, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"I'm sure," Lucas confirmed, nodding as his smile widened. "I can't explain why but it's the same thing than with Jack, like every fiber of me is screaming that it's a girl this time. Until we get the confirmation, it's Bunny though."</p><p>Eliott sighed happily and rubbed the skin of his husband's stomach with his thumbs. It reminded him of Fifi back at Basile's grandfather. God did he liked that rabbit but what a mess it had been…</p><p>They had hesitated at first. Maybe they should have gone to pick Jackson from Eliott's mother but the way he knew her, she would surely get mad if they interrupted her special time with her grandson. Beside, they were willing to bet she had called Lucas' own mother and that they were both now spoiling him rotten. So instead, they decided to spend the rest of the day at home together and to go have dinner with their parents later to announce them the great news. For now though, it was just them. Just the two of them. Or rather three with Bunny. Five with Daisy and Milou.</p><p>However, as soon as they walked inside, they were greeted in a very odd way. They were used to them sprinting to the front door, whining until they were pet but now, this was something else entirely. They were crying and barking all while trying to climb on top of Lucas who pitied them and kneeled in the hallway. But rather than being after his hands so he would scratch them or anything, they were rubbing their heads over his stomach. Slightly taken back, he sat down against the wall and lifted his t-shirt, allowing them to start cuddling his non existent bump. This eventually calmed them down and Eliott let out a small laugh as he sat down facing his husband.</p><p>"I was wondering when they would start doing that," Lucas admitted, smiling as he started to run his hands through the dogs' fur. "You think they felt our stress and that's why they didn't do it before today?"</p><p>"And since we got the news today, the stress decreased so now they finally smell you're pregnant? It would makes sense. I'm sure they're that excited because they can feel they have another playmate growing right here."</p><p>He raised himself onto his knees and laid his hand next to Daisy and Milou's head, protectively covering Lucas' abdomen.</p><p>"Our baby," he couldn't but whisper as he looked at his husband's belly in absolute awe. "Ours."</p><p>"Our little Bunny," Lucas replied, giggling a little. "I know exactly what I want to buy them."</p><p>And Eliott knew his lover well enough to guess exactly what he had in mind as he was imagining the exact same thing. Their little princess, Virginia, with Lucas' big blue eyes and her hair the same sade than her Papa all comfortable wearing a bunny onesie with a hood on, the two big ears standing up straight on top of her head. But that also meant that one day, she would grow up and she would start dating boys and there was no way Eliott was ever allowing some little punk to break his baby's heart.</p><p>"I'm going to send her to an all-girls boarding school," he admitted, moving closer to Lucas. "Or to a convent. I don't want boys to hurt her."</p><p>"Not even three hours in and you're already threatening her possible future boyfriends?" the younger man teased, rubbing his own belly. "I expected it but not so quickly."</p><p>Grinning, Eliott slowly stood back up and pulled his husband up with him before he start to pull him toward their bedroom. They quickly stripped off their clothes and once they were down to their underwears, they laid down on top of them. Lucas was on his back, his head resting on his pillow while Eliott was kneeling between his thighs, running his hands across his lover's abdomen. He leaned down started to press open-mouthed kisses all over the exposed skin.</p><p>"Hi Bunny," he softly greeted their baby. "It's your Daddy! Sorry I didn't talk to you before today but I didn't even know you were in there. How do you like it inside Papa? Is it all warm and cosy?"</p><p>Above him, Lucas giggled and buried his hand through Eliott's hair as the older man kept on talking to their child. </p><p>"I'm sure it is. You know, your big brother, Jackson, he liked it so much in there he didn't want to come out. The doctor nearly had to go and get him out herself. I love you so much my Bunny. So, so much. We have been waiting a long time for you and you played a trick on us didn't you? Yes, you did baby."</p><p>They had hours left to go before it was time for dinner. Good thing he had many things to tell Bunny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. July 1, 2030, 19h38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My head is doing better thanks guy 😊❤</p><p>Now it's time to start telling the world about Bunny isn't it? 🥰</p><p>Enjoy 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear to you, Gabrielle, this is the best fucking roast I ever tasted!"</p><p>Everyone around the table bursted out laughing as Lucas served himself a second plate. Leaning back into his chair, Eliott couldn't help but smile at his husband. He wasn't exactly sure if he was just listening to his doctor's advice or if his appetite has increased now that a weight had been lifted off their shoulders but one way or another, he was glad to see him eat. It meant their baby was growing and hopefully, soon, he would have a little baby bump. He wrapped his arm around Lucas' shoulders as he took a sip from his wine glass which was filled with water as his mother had categorically refused to serve either of them alcohol, claiming she wanted the healthiest grandchildren as possible. No one knew yet though. When they had gotten there two hours earlier, they had just smiled at their parents and told them that nothing was wrong with Lucas.</p><p>"Sometimes nature just needs more time," Eliott had lied as he had picked up Jackson, peppering his face with kisses.</p><p>They weren't going to make them wait forever though. They had figured out the perfect way to tell them which was now awaiting the right moment in Eliott's wallet. </p><p>Their son, clearly exhausted from his day, was peacefully sleeping in the spare room his parents had turned into a nursery for him. Tomorrow, they would announce him he was going to be a big brother. Was he going to understand what it meant right away? Surely not but Jackson was smart. He was bound to notice the changes quickly. As for their friends, they also had figured out something. Eliott knew exactly how he was going to tell Idriss while Lucas would speak to Yann and Emma as they had already decided they wanted her to be the godmother of their little Bunny. </p><p>"Eliott?" his mother-in-law asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Eliott?"</p><p>"Sorry!" he quickly apologized, shaking his head as he turned to face her. "I was thinking about something. What did you say?"</p><p>"I was just wondering when you were going to start working on the new parlor." she replied, smiling at him. "Gabrielle has shown me some pictures of it earlier today. You must already have some ideas."</p><p>Next to him, Lucas giggled before he went to take a sip of his own glass of water. They had actually spent the whole day talking not only about it, but also the future. Where they absolutely wanted to bring their kids to, their plans for when they would be old and they would be alone once more as their children would have moved out. They would sell the house, buy a van and travel. Kathmandu was one of the first places they wanted to see. Bali too in honor of one of Lucas' alternate universes. But for now, he was going to pamper his husband, their son, their little unborn baby and the ones who would follow.</p><p>"Soon," he finally answered, smiling back at Brigitte. "Before moving anything in there, I want to repaint the whole place because everything is way too white right now. It kind of hurt the eyes. I also need to check with an electrician to change the neons for something a bit less aggressive and it wouldn't hurt to work in the bathrooms either since they look like they're older than all of us put together. But I'm planning to start moving officially before the end of September. Beside, I have until October 31 to leave the old building."</p><p>However, there was one idea he had kept from Lucas, wanted to surprise him with once it would be ready. Knowing how emotive last pregnancy had made him, Eliott was willing to bet he would cry once he would see it. Sighing happily, he leaned back into his chair and looked to his right where he found his husband already smiling at him. Grinning right back at him, the older man pulled him into a soft kiss. His hand was itching to reach in between them and rub Lucas' belly but he couldn't do that just yet. However, when he pulled back, Lucas' smile widened and he gave him the most imperceptible nod. Raising an eyebrow, Eliott mouthed if he was sure, causing his husband to nod again, more excitedly this time before pulling him into another kiss, giggling. Eliott cupped his cheeks, deepening it although he was smiling way too much against his lips to properly kiss him. They only pulled back when someone around them, it might have been his father, cleared his throat but neither could stop themselves from smiling so widely their cheeks hurt. Now that he had permission from Lucas though, all he wanted was to scream as loud as he could that he was going to be a father again but their idea was way better. Taking a moment to compose himself, he then turned in his chair so he was facing their parents who were looking at them, seeming quite amused with their sudden display of affection.</p><p>"By the way Mom," he started as he reached for his wallet inside the backpocket of his jeans, "I have something for you. To thank you for having taken care of Jack today."</p><p>"Eliott Demaury!" she gasped, looking offended. "He's my grandson! You don't need to pay me for babysitting him!"</p><p>"I insist!"</p><p>And before she could say anything else, he got the paper out of his wallet and thrusted it into her hand. Her face fell when she realized it wasn't money he had given her and with shaking hands, she flipped the card which turned out to be a picture of the this morning's scan, screaming when she saw what was on it. Next to her, Eliott's father jumped when she screamed and turned toward his wife with his startled eyes and his mouth wide open. He tried to take a look at the paper but she had already hidden it from his sight.</p><p>"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth between Eliott and Lucas who both nodded, smiling widely.</p><p>"Two months," the younger man explained, squeezing his husband's hand.</p><p>As his father and his mother-in-law hadn't understood already, Eliott couldn't resist any longer and he leaned to rest his head on Lucas' shoulder, covering his husband's belly with his hand.</p><p>"Jackson is going to be a big brother!" he proudly announced as realization flashed over their faces.</p><p>Soon, he and Lucas found themselves engulfed into tight hugs from their parents, congratulating them over and over again, asking them how could they have hidden this from them all day. In the middle of the chaos, the older man managed to find his husband and pulled him into a kiss, cupping his cheeks. That's when it finally hit him. They were having another baby. And as much as Eliott was already grateful they were lucky enough to have this kid, he couldn't help but silently ask the sky, God or whatever was up there for one more favor. He really wanted a little girl this time, a princess he could spoil rotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry for this week's lack of update as well as for what I'm about to tell you. I'm thinking of going on hiatus. I don't know for how long. I just feel like everything I write now is shit. I'm taking the weekend to think about it. One way or another, I will come back on Monday to at least tell you my final decision but if I do go on hiatus, I have three or four more chapters already written so I will at least give you that.</p><p>Take care ❤❤❤</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Updatte #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys!</p><p>First of all, I want to thank you all so much for your comments on the previous chapter. I cried at every single one of them ❤ I don't even know how to reply to them beside a huge thank you for your encouragements and how much I love you all 💗</p><p>I also wanted to take the opportunity to tell you that after thinking about it throughly through the entire weekend, I've taken a decision about the future of this fic and sadly, well, it looks like you're going to be stuck with me.</p><p>I needed this little break to try to find why did I wanted to go on hiatus and I realized the biggest reason was because of a message I had gotten, calling this fic shitty, badly written and stuff like that. I let it get to me and it shown through how hardly I was judging what I was writing.</p><p>But I'm back now 😊 Tomorrow, you will get another chapter and we'll start where we left off.</p><p>There is only one question I need your answer to. Is there some topics you don't want me to talk about? Some things that make you feel uncomfortable? Could Lucas and Eliott have too many kids for you? I don't want them to have 14 of them, that's not what I'm asking. I'm just scared that the number I have planned might be too much for some people. </p><p>So see you tomorrow with a brand new chapter of the Demaury's adventures 😘</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. July 2, 2030, 10h09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I would like to thank all of you for your support 💗❤💗❤💗 This fic wouldn't exist without you guys.</p><p>Now let's get back to our favorite family 🥰🥰🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Eliott woke up slightly confused when he saw what time it was but feeling more relaxed than he did in a few weeks. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he sat up and sighed happily. Maybe he had been overdue for a few more hours of sleep than what he usually got. Lucas' side of the bed was already cold, neither Daisy or Milou had remained with him and he could see the baby monitor turned off on top of the drawer as there was no green light. </p><p>Already missing his family, he got up and slipped a burgundy t-shirt on top of the briefs he was wearing before making his way to the living room. However, as he stepped through the doorway, he stopped dead in his tracks and he couldn't hold back the smile that was threatening to split his face in half. Milou was laying in his bed, happily chewing on a bone while Daisy was on her back, letting the sunlight coming through the window warming up her belly, her eyes closed. What a rough life were those two living…</p><p>But what truly made his heart swell in his ribcage was the sight of his husband, laying on the couch. His head was resting on the armrest while his knees were pulled up so Jackson who was straddling his lap could lean against them. Lucas was making faces, causing their son to giggle excitedly, clumsily clapping his hands together. Eliott was convinced there was no better thing to wake up to in the entire universe.</p><p>He had looking at them for about a minute when Peanut finally noticed him, looking away from Lucas. His smile widened and he extended his hands toward him.</p><p>"Da!" he babbled around his pacifier.</p><p>Grinning, Eliott quickly crossed the distance between them and picked him up, peppering his face with kisses, making him giggle even more. He had recently started to make those one syllable words such as Da and Pa but he had yet to say his official first word. However, they had already bet on what would it be. Dada or Papa? It was only a matter of time though. </p><p>Once he had gotten his dose of kisses and love from his son, he put him back on Lucas' lap and cupped his husband's cheeks, leaning over the armrest before kissing him upside down. The younger man sighed happily and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in between Eliott's lips. They kept on kissing until Jackson became jealous of all the attention Lucas was getting and buried his little fingers through the man on top of his Daddy's head, pulling at them.</p><p>"Someone loves your hair," Lucas teased as he pulled back, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"Not as much as you do though," Eliott replied cheekily. "Good morning my love! How are you?"</p><p>It was a rhetorical question of course. Lucas was positively glowing already, beaming with happiness. Their baby was already growing inside him, had been for two months now. </p><p>"Jack!" he started, kneeling next to the couch so he could look at their son over his husband's shoulder. "Jack, we have something to tell you!"</p><p>"You're going to be a big brother!" Lucas explained, smiling widely. "You're going to have a little sibling! Are you excited?"</p><p> He didn't even reacted to the news, his eyes darting back and forth between them as he kept giggling. The younger man nonchalantly shrugged but his smile didn't even falter at their Peanut's lack of enthusiasm. </p><p>"You think he understands what we just said?" he wondered, craning his neck back to look at Eliott who pressed a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"Probably not but he might once this starts to get bigger," he explained, running his hand down Lucas' chest until it was resting over his belly. "Speaking of which, did you had breakfast already? The doctor said that-"</p><p>"I know what she said," his husband cut him off but there was no impatience in his voice, only amusement at Eliott's protectiveness. "I ate what was on the diet she gave me. Don't worry about it."</p><p>The older man though felt like he was starving, his stomach grumbling so he kissed his husband one more time before he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He put two slices of bread in the toaster and while he was waiting for them to be ready, he started scrolling down his unanswered messages. Neither he or Lucas had replied to their friends the day before, wanting to enjoy this little moment just the two of them together before telling everyone but they couldn't hide forever. It wouldn't be long before the boys would barge in, demanding to know how did the appointment go but before it happened, there was two or rather three people who had to be informed first.</p><p>"Lucas?" he called out to his husband in the living room. "I think I'm going to tell Idriss today."</p><p>"Good idea! Everyone is already getting impatient. Want me to prepare what you need?"</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>Their plan was slightly cruel but it wouldn't last very long. Beside, there would be a surprise in the end for Idriss. Lucas has refused to do the same thing to Emma though. Eliott's finger briefly hovered his best friend's name on the screen and he took a moment to put himself in character. He never was a good actor but he hoped Idriss wouldn't see through his bullshit right away. It rang once, then twice and-</p><p>"Hey man!" Idriss greeted him on the other line. "How are you?"</p><p>"I need your help!" he blurted out, making his voice sound shaky a little. "Fuck, I'm so sorry to ask you this but yesterday after we came back from the clinic, we-"</p><p>"Eliott! Breathe! What's going on? What happened?"</p><p>He sighed heavily and took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from smiling. His plan was working perfectly.</p><p>"Look," he continued, a little more quietly. "Is your spare room still available? I kind of need it right now."</p><p>Idriss gasped loudly and Eliott had to slap a hand over his mouth to not laugh. It was the exact reaction he had expected from his best friend.</p><p>"What the fuck? What happened between you and Lucas?"</p><p>"Idriss, please?"</p><p>"Fuck!" he swore. "Shit!" I mean, of course! You can come here and stay as long as you need. I'll wait for you."</p><p>Eliott quickly thanked him and hung up, immediately bursting into laughter. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he had trouble breathing. That's how Lucas found him a minute or two later when he walked into the kitchen, holding Jackson with one arm and the older man's bag with the other.</p><p>"I take it he believed you," he teased, smirking as he set the backpack down on top of the table.</p><p>Too breathless to speak properly, Eliott nodded, grinning through his tears and he cupped his husband's cheeks before pressing his lips on his although he was still laughing too much to properly kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. July 2, 2030, 11h32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you believe there's only two days left in Arthur's season? 🥺 Then season 6 will start and then the show is over 😭</p><p>On a happier note, let's just all pray Idriss doesn't kill Eliott for what he did 🤭 That's actually what my own parents did to tell their friends my.mother was pregnant with me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott had expected Idriss to absolutely freak out. He suspected all of their friends would basically react the same way if he and Lucas ever truly fought seriously enough for either of them to temporarily move out of the house. Not that it was likely to happen anytime soon. Sure, every once in a while they would argue but nothing too serious. Besides, since Jackson was born, they argued even less and now with Bunny on their way…</p><p>However, he hadn't expected Idriss to wrap him up in a tight hug as soon as he opened the door of his apartment. Slightly taken back, it took Eliott a second to remember he was supposed to be in pain, to have fought with his husband. Focusing himself back on the role he was playing, he put his arms around his best friend and hugged him back.</p><p>"Fuck!" Idriss swore. "I can't believe it!"</p><p><em>And I can't believe you fell for that!</em> At this point, he seriously was about to pinch himself to not burst out laughing or rather cry also because a life without Lucas in it? No thank you. It wasn't something he wanted to experience ever again. He had lived it twice already, the first time being when he had told the younger man they were going too fast the week after their first kiss and then after the boat fiasco. He wasn't aiming to repeat that ever again. Hopefully, their wedding vows were going to be true and they would be together until death teared them apart but that wouldn't happen for a few more decades, they had children to raise first. Then they would sell the house, buy a van and start traveling, coming back to Paris as often as possible to spoil their grandchildren.</p><p>Realizing he had started smiling, he frowned and sniffed, hoping to sound convincing. Idriss squeezed him one last time before pulling back, his face scrunched up with concern.</p><p>"Do you want a beer?" his best friend offered him, giving him a small smile.</p><p>"I wouldn't say no," Eliott replied as they started making their way to the kitchen</p><p>He set his backpack on top of the table and sat down in one of the chairs as Idriss started rummaging through his fridge. He took two bottles and opened them before sitting down facing Eliott. He handed him one of the beers and took a long sip out of his own, clearly looking for what to say next. That’s what made Eliott break. He had been planning to joke his best friend for longer but he seemed so lost and so heartbroken that Lucas and Eliott truly could have fought to the point of splitting, even if only temporarily that Eliott took pity on him and decided to pull him out of his misery.</p><p>“The day had started off so well yesterday,” he started explaining, running his hand through his hair. “We went the appointment at the clinic, then we went home to celebrate and Lucas had the guts to tell me that!”</p><p>A million of things seemed to flash through Idriss’ face until it finally settled on confusion and Eliott had to bite his lip to hold himself back from laughing. The other man opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly at lost for words.</p><p>“Celebrate? I mean, what? What did he said that started off the fight?”</p><p>“That he isn’t sure he wants to name the baby Virginia if it’s a girl anymore,” he said, dramatically sighing. “Virginia Demaury. It sounds good right? Back me up on this please!”</p><p>“Wait!” Idriss gasped, sitting up. “The baby? Are you telling me that…”</p><p>Eliott nodded and before he could even acknowledge what was going on, he found himself being pulled up from his chair by Idriss who hugged him again, this time grinning widely against Eliott’s shoulder.</p><p>“You piece of shit!” his best friend called him out, pulling back. “I thought you and Lucas were going to divorce or something! Imagine having to tell this to Basile! The poor guy would probably cry.”</p><p>“I couldn’t resist,” he defended himself, raising his hands in surrender. “I was just kidding by the way. If it’s a girl, we’re going to name her Virginia.”</p><p>“And if it’s another boy?”</p><p>Eliott nonchalantly shrugged before sitting back down.</p><p>“We haven’t spoken of that possibility yet,” he explained, taking a sip of his beer. “Lucas is convinced it’s a girl this time and considering he was right the first time, well, I believe him.”</p><p>Punching his shoulder, Idriss grinned and sat down in front of him. They knocked their beers together, cheering for the great news but halfway through his sip, Idriss’ face changed and he set down his bottle.</p><p>“What’s in the bag then if you aren’t planning to move into my spare room then?”</p><p>“I may not be moving in,” he started explaining as he offered his backpack for his best friend to look inside, “but in a couple of months that baby will want to spend some time with their godfather.”</p><p>The words made Idriss still just as he was dragging down the zipper of the bag and he looked up to Eliott, his eyes wide open.</p><p>“Godfather?”</p><p>“Of course!” he replied, his smile widening. “You’re my best friend. Beside, I promised you it would be you the day Lucas asked Yann about Jackson.”</p><p>Idriss’ smile was now mirroring Eliott’s and although the moment seemed to be calling for another hug, two in less than an hour was already a lot coming from Idriss so the expecting father remained on his chair and so did the other man.</p><p>“Thank you!” Idriss said, his eyes shining with pride. “I’m going to be the best godfather ever for that baby.”</p><p>“I know you will. For now we are calling them Bunny though.”</p><p>“It has a nice ring to it,” he commented, sitting back into his chair, “but I still have questions. Two days ago, you were both freaking out because Lucas still didn’t had an heat and now 48 hours later, he’s pregnant and you’re already telling people. What did I miss?”</p><p>Eliott laughed and took another sip of his beer. They were probably going to have to repeat the entire story each time they would tell someone about Bunny but it didn’t matter. He was too happy to care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. July 27, 2030, 7h29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for those last few days, I've been dealing with an infection and I barely touched my own phone, let alone write something 😅 But I'm doing better now don't worry 😊</p><p>Who else is emotionally deatroyed after season 5? 🥺 I cried like a baby at the end but I can't wait to see more of Eliott next season</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a common decision but this year, the parlor wouldn’t be going to the convention in New York. With Marc who had a baby, Eliott who also had one but was expecting another, Véronique who had told them just a few weeks ago she was pregnant and all the work moving out required, in the end, they had decide to skip a year. It wasn’t the end of the world. Sure, Eliott liked the convention but if it came to choosing between New York and his little growing family, the decision was obvious. Beside, the fact that he wasn’t going to spend a few days ago from Jackson gave him a chance to not lose the bet he had made with Lucas. It wasn’t as much a bet as a friendly competition between them to see what was going to be their son’s first word. As days went by, he started to do sounds that sounded a little bit more like actual words each day. Eliott, of course, was persuaded he would say Daddy or Dada first while Lucas used the argument he was the one who was always home with Jack so his first word couldn’t be anything else than Papa.</p><p>Eliott knew he should probably try to sleep a bit more, enjoy those last few minutes of tranquility before Jackson woke up and demanded his attention because beside, he had the entire weekend to make him say Daddy but the man couldn’t bring himself to look away from his still peacefully sleeping husband. Whether he was covered in paint like he had been in the common room or in sweat, painfully crushing Eliott’s hand as he screamed in pain during Jackson’s birth, Lucas was always beautiful and right now, with their room basking in sunlight, his messy hair sticking up in every direction, his mouth slightly open and his arm lazily thrown over Eliott’s waist, he was a sight to die for. Smiling to himself, the older man gently ran his fingers through his husband’s hair, his other hand softly caressing his cheek. Somehow, even at 28, Lucas still couldn’t grow facial hair. It would take him days to just have some slight stubble and he would get tired of it quickly so in the end, he would end up shaving. Eliott wasn’t complaining though. He loved feeling his husband’s smooth and soft skin and he prefered being the one to leave beard burn all over Lucas who actually seemed to enjoy it.</p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jackson started crying. Sighing, he reached the baby monitor and turned it off so it wouldn’t wake his lover up. He gently raised his husband’s arm from where it was resting over his waist and got off the bed, accidentally brushing his foot against Milou who’s head perked up at the sudden movement. He took one quick look at him and laid down again, deeming not important enough to get up. His and Daisy’s favorite had  always been Lucas anyway. They barely left his side so it wasn’t much of a surprise for the older man they preferred to remain in bed with him. He smiled as he took one last look at his lover and hastily put on his bathrobe as he made his way to their son’s room. </p><p>The toddler no longer was crying by the time Eliott reached his own, happily chewing on his own tiny fist as he looked up at the ceiling, seeming absolutely mesmerized by the stars they had painted there a few days earlier when they had noticed he couldn’t take his eyes off the sky whenever they went out late. However, he lost all interest as soon as Eliott came into his sight. He released his fist and gave his father a toothless smile, giggling as he lifted his arms toward him, asking to be picked up. The man grinned as he did as his son asked, cradling him against his bare chest, pressing soft kisses all over the top of his head, softly running his fingers through the mess of his hair which he had inherited from him.</p><p>“Good morning my peanut,” Eliott gently greeted him, his smile widening against the boy’s forehead. “Did you slept well?”</p><p>No reply but Jackson snuggled closer to him and it made his heart swell in his chest. He still couldn’t understand how Lucas and him had created something as perfect as this little boy. Judging by how active he had been while still in Lucas’ belly, by the cravings and the morning sickness, they had expected him to be a bit of a tough child but they had been so wrong. They couldn’t have dreamed of a more peaceful baby. Manon and Marc often reminded them how lucky they were while Daphné and Basile were crossing their fingers about their own son who they were expecting this fall. They had picked his name; Tristan which Eliott had to admit had a nice ring to it.</p><p>Humming under his breath, he made his way to the kitchen, gently rocking his son in his arms. His diaper was clean so he figured he must have been thirsty. He quickly heated up a bottle in the microwave and walked into the living room. He laid down on the couch, put his head on the armrest and pulled his knees up, Jackson’s back resting against his thighs as he sat him down on his lap. The toddler made grabby hands at him and the older man couldn’t help but giggle as he handed him his bottle. Eliott knew he could hold himself up but he kept his hands on his waist as a security, more for himself than Jack.</p><p>They were planning to go out for breakfast when Lucas would wake up and he knew that a bottle could keep their son satisfied for another hour, two at most. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Peanut approaching the bottle from his mouth, wrapping his lips around the tip. He was getting more and more independant each day. He even burped by himself now. All they needed was to give him his milk and he would drink it by himself. However, they still had to feed him solid food which reassured them both their son was still their baby after all.</p><p>Once the bottle was empty, Jackson gently handed it back to him and the man couldn’t help but ruffle his hair, grinning widely as he took the bottle from his hands and put it on the coffee table.</p><p>“Now what do we do now peanut?” he wondered as his started bouncing the toddler in his lap, making him giggle. “You want to go back to your bed? Or maybe we could go take a nap with Daisy, Milou, Bunny and Papa?” </p><p>He knew there was no way either of them was going back to sleep though. He felt too fully awake for that and Jackson’s eyes were wide open.</p><p>“Or maybe we could go swim for a bit? If we do we should go get Daisy and Milou. You know how much they like swimming.”</p><p>Smiling widely, Jackson started babbling. They were definitely syllables this morning. If only he could put them together to say a word.</p><p>“Was is it baby?” he asked, grinning as he kept gently bouncing him in his lap. “You want to talk? Daddy? Is that what you’re trying to say? Daddy?”</p><p>“So now you wake my son up at the crack of dawn just so he says Daddy first?”</p><p>Eliott jumped, slightly startled but his features quickly softened as he found his husband looking at him fondly from the doorway with his own robe open, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were tired but he was smiling brightly.</p><p>“Just because I told you this was your weekend doesn’t mean I’ll let you win this one,” he teased as he walked over to them so he was standing next to the couch.</p><p>He put his hands on each side of Eliott’s head and leaned down, kissing him upside down. It wasn’t their first time doing it that way but it still stole the older man’s breath every time they did. They kept on kissing until they had to pull away for air but they remained close enough for Lucas’ nose to accidentally brush against his chin with every movement. </p><p>“Good morning,” he greeted him, smiling softly.</p><p>“Good morning to you too birthday boy!”</p><p>Eliott raised his eyebrows at that and pressed a quick kiss to his husband’s lips.</p><p>“Birthday boy? So you already forgot it was a month ago or did I actually sucked your brain out last night? Or maybe Alzheimer is starting?”</p><p>Lucas blushed at his words and playfully slapped his chest as he stood up, coming to stand next to him so they were properly looking at each other now.</p><p>“Idiot,” he teased, smiling. “I was just thinking that considering we didn’t do anything special for your birthday and that usually you would be in New York right now, what about we called this weekend a redo? I had even bought you a gift.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at the older man and smirked.</p><p>“Well I wanted to give it to you this morning but you decided to wake him up early so you’ll have to wait until tonight. It’s such a waste anyway.”</p><p>His smile turned playful as he looked at Jackson who was still happily chewing at his own fist.</p><p>“Isn’t it right peanut? Because you’ll say Papa first.”</p><p>Eliott laughed as he tickled the toddler who giggled in his lap.</p><p>“You’ll say Daddy right baby? It’s easier than Papa.”</p><p>Jackson’s eyes lighted up as he let go of his hand before opening and closing his mouth a few times, no words coming out of it. Both men remained silent, their eyes staring right at their son, waiting for him to finally do it. Then, he smiled widely at them and spoke.</p><p>“Papa!”</p><p>Eliott couldn’t tell who between him and Lucas let out the loudest squeal of joy as the older man quickly sat up, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist who was still standing up before pulling him and their son into a tight hug. </p><p>“You did it baby!” Lucas praised him, tears rolling down his face as he peppered with kisses the top of Jackson’s head, who giggled. “You did it! You said Papa!”</p><p>“Papa!” the toddler repeating, happily clapping his tiny hands together.</p><p>“Your first words baby!” Eliott said, pressing a loud kiss to their son’s cheek, their previous silly little contest long forgotten. “You spoke! You said your first words!”</p><p>They remained all tangled up together for several minutes as they kept on praising Jackson who was still excitedly giggling at his parents’ behavior. Eventually, Lucas pulled away and gently ran his fingers through their son’s hair. He gave a watery chuckle as he laid his free hand on Eliott’s nape, making the older man look up at him.</p><p>“Well I guess you’ll just have to have better luck next time,” he started before grabbing one of Eliott’s hand and resting it on his belly.</p><p>It wasn’t very noticeable yet but there was now a small curve when Lucas’ abs used to be. He had followed the diet his doctor had given him so he had quickly put on the weight he should have gained during the first two months and maybe even more but Eliott wasn’t one to complain about it. Some places on his husband’s body were simply softer now and Eliott would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way Lucas’ ass was now a bit rounder or how his thighs were slightly thicker. He loved digging his fingers into the soft flesh as he quickened his thrusts inside Lucas. His husband would never cease to be beautiful. If anything, the weight only made him even more irresistible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. July 27, 2030, 18h39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point, the only description to fit this story would be "Fluff so teeth rotting it will send you right to the dentist." Also, do I care? Absolutely not. This fandom is full of extremely talented writers who know how to balance angst and fluff and smut so I'm going to keep doing what I'm good at; fluff, fluff, fluff and even more fluff 🥰🥰🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was funny how could a single month change so many things. A month ago, he was just beginning to come to terms that maybe Jack would remain an only child, that he would never be pregnant again and yet today, there he was; with their little bunny already three months old growing inside him. He knew that every pregnancy was different but he hadn't expected this one to be that different. At this point, back when it was Jackson he was pregnant with, he was throwing his guts up every morning but this time, nothing. If he hadn't seen the scan at the clinic, he wouldn't even believe he was pregnant but he had seen their baby, heard their heartbeat. His little Bunny.</p><p>Another thing that had changed over the last month was Jackson. His Peanut was growing up. Way too fast for his liking though. One day he would be having trouble rolling over and the next one, he would be sitting all by himself in his high chair. At this point, Lucas was afraid he would blink and find his son already on his way to school. He couldn't help it. Jack was and would forever remain his baby. Even when he would be 30 and married with kids, he would still be Lucas' baby. Right now, he was sitting on Eliott's lap, giggling as the older man would try to make him say Daddy. He obviously hadn't accepted being beaten this morning…</p><p>"Dada," he repeated , stretching out the syllables. "Dada. Come on baby, I know you can do it. Dada."</p><p>Smiling at the sight, Lucas turned his attention back to the pot in front of him, stirring up the pasta. Although this weekend was meant to he a do over of Eliott's birthday, it's not like they could have done anything special while Jackson is awake but as soon as he would be sleeping tonight, Lucas had a lot of things planned for his husband. </p><p>Once dinner was ready, he filled up two plates with pasta and took from the fridge a bowl for Jackson he had prepared earlier, mashed carrots and potatoes mixed together. It was Basile who had him try that the last time he had babysit and since then, it had became his favorite thing. While he was putting up the last touches, Eliott placed Jack into his high chair and put on his apron so he would stay clean. There was this unsaid rule between them that the older man was the one feeding their son as the toddler always seemed more excited about it when it was his Daddy.</p><p>Lucas set the plates down and passed the bowl to Eliott who placed it in front of the young boy. Jack was excitedly eyeing the food and he didn't even wait before he opened his mouth, all ready to eat. Laughing, Eliott took some with the spoon and brought it up to Jackson's lips while making car sounds with his own mouth. The first bite made the toddler giggle around the spoon and Lucas could feel his heart swelling up in his chest with just how much he loved that little human being. Not taking his eyes off their son, he started digging into his own plate and soon, Eliott mirrored him. However, this caused Jack to frown and whine as he made grabby hands at Eliott who smiled at him.</p><p>"Sorry baby," he apologized through a mouthful as he dug the spoon back into the bowl. "I was hungry too."</p><p>But unlike what they had both expected, Peanut kept his mouth shut and instead tried to wrap both of his hands around the spoon Eliott was holding. Raising his eyebrows, Lucas set down his own fork and focused as his husband carefully handed the spoon to their son. Once he was holding it with both of his hands, he slowly turned it around and brought it up to Eliott's lips who couldn't help but smile as he opened his mouth. Some of the mixture ended up spread on his cheek but most of it got right where it was supposed to and although his husband hummed around the spoon, he himself couldn't help but make a face. He never had the gut to taste it, he trusted his son's opinion on it.</p><p>"It's not that bad," Eliott defended it as he finished swallowing. "It could use some seasoning and maybe also some butter but it's not disgusting."</p><p>"Like I'm ever going to trust someone who nearly gave me food poisoning on our first morning together!</p><p>"Hey!" he gasped, sounding outraged. "I already apologized it and it's been over 11 years now. There's prescription on that kind of thing! Beside, I got better since."</p><p>Nonchalantly shrugging, Lucas frowned, maintaining his point as he sat further into his chair. But the conversation clearly wasn't over for his husband who smirked and before he knew what was happening, the younger man found himself with a spoon pressing against his lips, as if he would willingly try this. However, Eliott knew him and his smirk widened as he ran his other hand up his side until he started tickling him right underneath his armpit, a spot he knew Lucas was very sensitive of. Traitor. He squealed in surprise and his husband took the opportunity to shove the spoon into his mouth. He wasn't getting out of this and he knew it so he forced himself to swallow the mixture and maybe he had judged too hard. He wouldn't lie and say this was the best thing he had ever taste but like Eliott had said, with butter and spices. </p><p>"You may have a point," he admitted causing the older man to smile widely at him but right as he opened his mouth to reply, their son decided that one minute without having all of their attention was more than enough.</p><p>"Dada!" he happily exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Dada!"</p><p>And as Eliott let out a squeal of happiness as he jumped on his feet, taking Jackson off his chair before spinning him around a little, all Lucas could do was smile at his two boys. Maybe that their son was a bit like him after all. Surprising as Eliott had once told him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. September 10, 2030, 11h11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter might seem exaggerated but it's actually inspired by one of my friends' ultrasound that went on mostly like Lucas' 😐 You'll understand what I mean when you'll read it.</p><p>Now it is time to find out about Bunny 🐰🐰🐰</p><p>Enjoy 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks went by, August started and ended and soon enough, it was September which meant it was finally time to learn whether their little Bunny was actually a Virginia or an Adam, the name they had finally picked should Lucas' instincts be wrong. It was at the same clinic as usual but the secretary had warned them that their usual doctor was on vacation so she could give them an appointment in two weeks but neither could wait that long anymore. A doctor was a doctor after all. At this point, they were just so impatient that any would do. All Lucas wanted was to see his baby again, hear their heartbeat and find out if they were having a boy or a girl.</p><p>This time, they had decided to bring Jackson with them to the scan. Not only was he being such a good baby in general they didn't have to worry about him throwing a fit but also because over the last few weeks, he seemed to have grown very attached to his little sibling. As soon as Lucas would be sitting down on the couch, Jack would take his place next to him, laying his head on top of the growing bump, softly hugging it. They doubted he actually knew his sibling was right there though or if he even understood he was going to be a big brother. Maybe he simply was curious about why was his Papa's belly growing. One way or another, it wasn't like they could have gone by themselves even if they wanted to. Jack had reached that age when he didn't wanted anyone else than his parents. They could receive guests of course but if either Lucas or Eliott dared to stand up and go to the kitchen, he would crawl after them.</p><p>The waiting room was way busier than the last few times they had been there already. They were sitting right next to the reception while they had left Jack in his stroller, parked right in front of them. Lucas had one hand rubbing his bump while the other was holding the arm his husband had thrown around his neck. They were both making faces at their son who giggled around his pacifier, holding on tightly to the stuffed raccoon he was hugging. </p><p>He was growing up way too fast to Lucas' liking. He was nearly 9 months old already. 9 months. If he had thought the 9 months and a half he had been pregnant with him had went by quickly, it was nothing compared those he had just spent watching his son growing up. He felt like he had been at the hospital back in December, holding his newborn son. Then he had blinked and suddenly, his baby was 9 months old and he was pregnant with their little Bunny.</p><p>"What do you think Bunny is going to be?" he asked out loud before sticking his tongue out at the toddler. "A girl or a boy?"</p><p>Jackson's smile widened and he hugged his plushie even tighter causing Lucas to frown and pout dramatically. Next to him, Eliott laughed and rested his head in the crook of the younger man's neck.</p><p>"What about you, mister Demaury?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow at his husband. "You want to bet on it before we get the confirmation?"</p><p>Elliott shook his head and Lucas could feel him smiling against the skin of his neck. The older man sat up straighter and softly kissed his lips as he laid his free hand over the bump.</p><p>"A healthy baby," he whispered against Lucas' lips. "That's all I want. I'm leaving the predictions to you."</p><p>"Then I'm trusting my instinct," he replied, smiling. "It will be a little girl."</p><p>Eliott's smile widened and his eyes started to shine the same way they always did whenever they talked about the baby, like he couldn't believe all of this was real, that it was actually happening. Lucas felt that way too sometimes. As a teenager, back before he met Eliott, he was still deep in the closet, lying to everyone but also to himself about his sexuality so the possibility of him ever getting pregnant one day, well it seemed like a foreign reality. Eliott was different though. He had always been really confident about his own sexual orientation, casually coming out so becoming a father shouldn't have seemed so out of reach for him and yet it did but now Lucas knew why. His disorder. Lucille had done quite some damage on him, making him feel like he could never properly take care of his own children. Even now with Jackson and soon Bunny, Lucas knew there was still this tiny part of Eliott deep inside him that didn't believe he could be a great father.</p><p>"Eliott, I-"</p><p>But before he could finish his sentence, one of the doors opened and a man stepped out and called his name. However, he went back inside without even waiting for them leaving Lucas a bit dumbfounded.</p><p>"Wow," he sighed as he slowly sat up.</p><p>"Yeah," Eliott said with an expression that mirrored his own.</p><p>By the time they made it to the room, the doctor was already sitting next to the examination table with his gloves on and was filling up the paperwork Lucas assumed to be about his scan.</p><p>"Push your pants down, raise your shirt and lay here," the man asked, patting the table without even taking his eyes off the file he was working on.</p><p>Out of sudden, Lucas wasn't quite so sure it was a good idea. Maybe they should have waited those two weeks after all but have their usual doctor. It was too late though and the few seconds it took him to decide whether or not do as he was told, the doctor sighed deeply and finally looked up, frowning. With no other choice, Lucas did as he was asked to and uncovered his baby bump before laying down on the table. Eliott barely had time to set the stroller next to them and take his own seat that the doctor was already applying the gel over Lucas' skin. This time, it was freezing against his abdomen and he couldn't help but hiss through his teeth. This caused the man to sigh as he turned on the screen and grabbed the wand.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be used to it?" he asked with a sarcastic tone Lucas didn't like at all.</p><p>But right as he opened his mouth to tell him that with that attitude, he should be getting used to be kicked in the face, Eliott laid his hands on his shoulders and gently squeezed them, reminding him he was right there next to him. Lucas took a look to his right and noticed that Jackson was no longer giggling nor smiling. Instead, he was loosely sucking on his pacifier, looking up to him with big curious eyes, his head slightly tilted to the side. Of course he was feeling Lucas' anger and rising anxiety. Smiling softly, the young man reached down and threaded his fingers through his son's hair, causing the toddler to smile right back at him as he squeezed his plushie in his arms.</p><p>Next to the stroller, the doctor kept on taking different measurements and barely talked to them at all. The only things Lucas had managed to catch was that their baby's heartbeat was normal and so was their size. Then, he zoomed in on the fetus and suddenly, Lucas felt all of his nervousness and stress and anger leave his body as he finally saw his baby again. Gone was the little bean they had seen two months ago. Now they had arms and tiny legs and everything in the rightful place. Behind him, Eliott let out a watery laugh and buried his face into his neck.</p><p>"Our baby," he whispered against his pulse, just low enough for Lucas to hear. </p><p>The younger man nodded and smiled softly at the screen as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Their little Bunny. </p><p>"And it's a boy," the doctor announced as blandly as if he had been talking about the weather outside.</p><p>That felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over Lucas who tensed and sat up a little. It couldn't be. He felt it deep inside him. Their little Bunny was a girl. He knew it. Beside, what could possibly allow him to say their baby was a boy. Lucas remembered clearly seeing something coming out of between Jackson's legs at the scan but now, there was nothing or rather something so blurry he couldn't even tell if there wasn't maybe just some dust on the screen. But before he could say anything, the doctor turned off the machine and the image of his baby disappeared in front of his eyes.</p><p>"Hey!" he and Eliott protested at the same time but it was too late already.</p><p>The man took off his gloves and grabbed the picture that was coming out of the printer before handing to them.</p><p>"You're both healthy, he nonchalantly explained with a bored expression Lucas found himself wishing to punch. "He's due in early February but you knew that already. Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a busy morning and I haven't had a break. Have a good day!"</p><p>And with that he was gone. Lucas' bump was still covered in gel, they hadn't even managed to ask any of the questions they had, especially about whether or not Lucas had managed to catch up on the weight he should have gained the first two months and they only had a single copy of the ultrasound.</p><p>"Fucking asshole!" he swore as he sat up. "Did you see that? Have you seen the-"</p><p>But before he could elaborate on how much of an idiot that doctor had been, Eliott cut him off by crashing their lips on his, giggling against his month. It took Lucas a few seconds but he eventually got over the shock of what had just happened and started kissing his husband back. Eventually, he even felt the tension leaving his body, melting in his lover's arms wrapped tightly around him.</p><p>"Looks like you were wrong," the older man teased, brushing their noses together. "Our little Bunny is a boy. Our little Adam."</p><p>And although Lucas was going to officially file a complaint about that doctor because seriously, but the fact their baby was apparently a boy didn't sit right with him. Not that he would love them any less than if they had been a girl but he just wished he could have seen it himself, like he had done with Jackson. But now wasn't the right time to talk about this. Their baby was healthy at least. This called for celebration so while Eliott took Jackson out of his stroller, Lucas grabbed some tissues on the table next to him and wiped the remaining gel off his stomach. Once it was clean, he sat on the edge of the bed and smiled as his husband placed their son on his lap before kneeling so he was his eyes' height.</p><p>"Jack!" Eliott started, grinning from ear to ear. "You're going to have a little brother! Adam! Are you happy?"</p><p>Giggling at his Daddy's silly behavior, Jackson wrapped his little arms around Lucas and laid his head over his bump. Now fully smiling, the younger man ran his fingers through his son's hair as the toddler cuddled up his bump. He still wasn't so sure it was a boy but for now, he was willing to let it go and rather enjoy that small moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. September 10, 2030, 19h37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well thanks to the quarantine, I finally got around fixing what was wrong with the first draft of this chapter 😋 Beside, desperate times such as what we are living right now calls for smut to take our minds off it 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas doubted his complaint would actually do anything but at least, he had gotten to vent a little at the poor secretary who had done the paperwork related to his complaint and then at the responsible of the unit. Eliott hadn't said a single word through the entire thing. He had just stayed a few steps behind, distracting Jackson but everytime he would look up from their son, Lucas could feel him staring at him. Maybe he was overreacting, after all, he had noticed he was much more moody than he had been while pregnant with Jack. A lot more. </p><p>Once the responsible had assured him his doctor would be met because of his behavior which Lucas actually doubted would happen but whatever, he, Eliott and Jackson went home, picking some take out on the way back. They ate the pizza in the living room while watching Jack's favorite cartoon. He hadn't let go of Lucas' bump since they had left the clinic, his little hands protectively covering the swollen skin. Then, once they were all full, they moved into their bedroom for a well deserved nap, the six of them, Daisy and Milou included of course. However, Lucas and Eliott spent most of the afternoon lazily kissing with their son sleeping, nestled in between them.</p><p>"I love you," they whispered against each other's lips, over and over again. "I love you so much."</p><p>They had eventually dozed off only to be woken up later by Jack who started pulling at their clothes as he was no longer tired. They had reluctantly untangled themselves before moving into the living room where they had played for a while, Jackson happily crawling around the room, excitedly chasing the dogs. Then it had been time for dinner and later, they had both given their son a bath. Lucas giggling as he made a mohawk out of the toddler's wet hair while Eliott immortalized the scene on his phone. However, the young man had expected the rest of the evening to be pretty uneventful until his husband started insisting on putting their Peanut to bed by himself.</p><p>"Go wait for me in the shower," he had teasingly whispered against the shell of Lucas' ear, nibbling at the lobe. </p><p>The younger man's breath had caught in his throat and he had been too flustered to do anything but nod which had earned him a slap on his ass from his husband followed by a quick kiss before he walked out of the bathroom, their son already dozing off in his arms, cocooned with the towel they had wrapped him in. Once he got over the shock, Lucas found himself grinning and he hurriedly emptied the bath before standing up. He turned on the water, letting the warm steam fill up the room as he took his clothes and got underneath the showerhead. He sighed happily when he felt the hot water washing over him.</p><p>Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and remained standing up underneath the running water, just enjoying the warmth around him. It wasn't long though before he heard the bathroom's door being opened and then closed again. Smiling to himself, he stayed still as he heard Eliott taking off his own clothes before slipping in the shower behind him. He had expected his husband to wrap his arms around him, pull him against his chest and kiss him but none of it happened. Instead, he felt the older man running his hands down his arms until they gently grabbed his wrists, squeezing them a little but before Lucas could ask him what was he playing at, he heard a metallic sound he knew too well. He tried to move his hands only to find them cuffed together. He was slightly taken back by it but he surely wasn't about to complain though.</p><p>"That's what you had in mind?" he teased, leaning back on he rest on his husband's chest. </p><p>Eliott smiled against his neck and started sucking a hickey right underneath his skin, a sensitive spot for Lucas who let out a moan.</p><p>"That and much more," the older man confessed, grinning against the bruised skin. "Remember how we said that if it was a boy, I could do whatever I wanted with you? Well this is me claiming my reward."</p><p>Lucas did remember that conversation or rather those. They had it many times already since he learned he was pregnant but he had always sure he would be the one to be right and be allowed to do whatever he wanted with his husband. He was still convinced the doctor was wrong though. With Jackson, it had been evident on the screen. Bunny was a whole other thing though. But before he could share his doubts with his husband, he felt a sharp slap on his ass, the sound echoing in the small bathroom. He couldn't hold back a moan and his eyes flew wide open as he stared up at the ceiling, his head still resting on Eliott's chest.</p><p>"Is it okay?" his husband wondered against his pulse as he started to run his hands up and down his sides. </p><p>"Yes!" Lucas managed to say, his voice tight as he leaned forward so his chest was pressed against the shower tiles, his ass pushed back so it was on perfect display for Eliott.</p><p>The older man let out a animalistic growl and a second later, Lucas felt his husband's hand coming down hard on his other cheek. It wasn't just everyday Eliott would get into this really dominant mood but Lucas was fully on board with it. </p><p>A few minutes and four slaps later, Eliott grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled on it. Hard. The younger man was now nearly howling against the wall he was pressed on when Eliott suddenly covered his body with his, his erection nestled in between Lucas' cheeks.</p><p>"You're making me crazy," he groaned in his arms as he slipped his arms around his waist, covering the bump with his big hands. "Absolutely fucking crazy! So fucking perfect!"</p><p>Closing his eyes, Lucas could feel himself melting under Eliott's hands, his knees starting to shake underneath him. He wouldn't be able to stand up for much longer. </p><p>"Bed!" he breathed out, moaning as Eliott started to thrust his cock in between his cheeks. "Now!"</p><p>The older man weakly nodded against him but turned off the water and quickly dried them off with a towel he just threw on the floor once he was done before leading Lucas toward their room. Lucas stepped on the bed, kneeling with his hands still tied up behind his back and leaned forward so he was also resting on his shoulders, his face rubbing against the sheets. Eliott resumed his earlier position between his legs.</p><p>It wasn't long before Lucas felt his hands squeezing his asscheeks, spreading them. Eliott had always been an ass man but it seemed like pregnancy only made it worse although Lucas wasn't complaining at all. He gasped loudly as  his husband started to nibble on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, dangerously close to where he wanted his mouth the most but not quite yet.</p><p>"Eliott!" he moaned, closing his eyes, his face rubbing with the sheet underneath him. "Please! Need you!"</p><p>The older man only chuckled but right as Lucas opened his mouth to beg because he wasn't above, he felt his husband's tongue teasing his opening. It wasn't long though before Eliott stopped teasing and started preparing him properly. </p><p>Once Eliott deemed him ready, he grabbed Lucas' waist with one hand, tightly holding it as he guided his cock inside the younger man with other. Lucas moaned when he felt him slowly slipping inside him and didn't stop until he was all the way in, his pelvis pressed against his cheeks.</p><p>"Can I?" Eliott nearly growled from behind him. "Or you need more time?"</p><p>Panting, Lucas managed to shake his head a little before twisting his neck so he could look at his husband.</p><p>"Fuck me!" he let out, his voice hoarse. "Hard!"</p><p>Eliott then made some primitive sound as he pulled back before slamming hard back into Lucas. </p><p>"Baby," he growled, nuzzling at Lucas' neck. "Baby. Pregnancy always looks so fucking good you Lu! So fucking irresistible. Wish I never had to go to work, wish I could stay with you all day. Deep inside you."</p><p>And fuck did Lucas wanted that too and maybe it was because he was pent up, or maybe because of the spanking earlier or because his libido was sky high thanks to pregnancy but Lucas didn't need anything more and he started to come all over his stomach. His knees gave out underneath him and he found himself sprawled across the mattress as his husband kept on thrusting inside him but it wasn't long before the older man came too, filling Lucas up. Exhausted, Eliott let himself fall next to Lucas, their faces only inches apart as their breathing slowly evened out.</p><p>"I can't wait to meet him," the older man softly whispered after a few minutes, his thumb gently brushing the swollen skin of Lucas' abdomen. "Adam."</p><p>It was in the gentle, almost reverential way he had whispered that name that made Lucas close his eyes, sighing happily. He was still convinced it was a Virginia and he wouldn't rest until he got the confirmation but for tonight, just for tonight, Adam was okay too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. September 11, 2030, 10h04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A flashback because we were overdue for it and Lucas is too stubborn to let it go 😋🥰 Sorry for the time between the updates but I'm also working on another story about what the boys might be doing during the quarantine 😅 Can I make some self.promotion and ask you to check it out?</p><p>More seriously, it really isn't a lack of motivation but rather just my usual ADHD working overtime with everything that is happening. I legit have like 5 different fic ideas in my head right now and I can't choose with one to start with 😅</p><p>Enough of me rambling, enjoy and stay safe everyone 😘😘😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>April 6, 2019, 18h48</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Lucas," Eliott said, laughing as he pulled him toward the front door of the flat. "They're waiting for us!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to go anymore," the younger man whined, trying to escape his boyfriend's hold. "What if they don't like me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They will love you," he replied, giggling as he cupped Lucas' cheeks to pull him into a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas momentarily relaxed against the taller boy but gasped when he realized the kiss had been merely a distraction to pull him outside of the apartment and into the hallway. Tonight, he was supposed to meet Eliott's parents for the first time and although he had been alright all week about it, even promising his boyfriend he was excited about it several times over the last few days, it wasn't until he had gotten dressed in his denim shirt and a pair of jeans that he had gotten cold feet. What if they didn't like him? What if they thought he wasn't strong enough to help Eliott during his bad days? What if they wanted their son to go back with Lucille? What if-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lucas!" Eliott's voice brought him back to the present as he locked his arms around Lucas' neck, bumping their foreheads together. "How could they not love you? You're the most gorgeous, caring, funny, adorable person I've ever met! They aren't just going to love you, they are going to fall in love with you. Like I did."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas didn't know what to answer to that, he knew his abandonment issues surely weren't helping the situation, but rather than let his father's parenting skills or his lack of it ruin any more moments of his life, he tried to focus on the good things. Such as the fact Eliott would be right there next to him the entire night. Beside, maybe this dinner was one of the first steps toward eventually getting over his issues. Plus, if he missed that dinner, wouldn't it show just how much of a nervous wreck he was and it wasn't the impression he wanted to give to his boyfriend's parents. He had never met them and yet, he imagined he was already starting with a negative score due to what Lucille must have told them about him the night of Eliott's episode.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay," he eventually gave in, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly. "Let's go meet your parents then."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smile Eliott replied with was breathtaking and made his heart skip a beat in his chest. His boyfriend pulled him into another kiss Lucas suspected that had no ulterior motive this time and he promised himself to always do whatever it could take to keep that smile on his lover's face. They eventually pulled back but the older boy kept their foreheads pressed together, their noses brushing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you," he softly whispered, cupping Lucas' cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too," Lucas whispered right back, his smile now mirroring Eliott's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eliott intertwined their fingers and started leading him out of the building and toward his parents' place. It was a bit far away and Eliott asked many times if he wouldn't rather take the bus there but Lucas was keen on walking there, hoping it would settle his nerves a little but it had the opposite effect. The closer they got, the more nervous he became. Maybe he should have dressed up more nicely? A suit maybe? Maybe he should have brought them a gift or something like that? Wine? Flowers? What was an appropriate gift to give when meeting your maybe future parents-in-law for the first time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can hear you overthinking," Eliott teased with a smirk as they reached the corner of the street.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry," he grumpily apologized but his boyfriend was clearly having none of it as he let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's going to be okay," he reassured him, smiling against his temple. "They are going to love you so fucking much they won't even let you leave after."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Lucas really wished he could be as confident than Eliott was but there was no time left for it. They reached the house and knocked on the door. Lucas' heart was beating so quickly in his ribcage he was sure it was about to explode. He could feel his hands shaking by his side and he took a deep breath. It wasn't long before the door opened and Eliott's parents welcomed them. They hugged their son and Lucas believed he would get a nod or a handshake but as soon as Eliott's mother pulled back, she turned her attention to him and engulfed him into what could only be described as a motherly hug. It took a second to get over the initial shock but then he hugged her back and saw Eliott watching them with a soft smile. His father greeted him the same way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that he had seen them, Lucas could clearly see how much Eliott looked like his mother. The same hair color although hers were longer, falling down her back, curled a little, the same warm smile that radiated love that caused her eyes to crinkle up the same way his did. However, Gabrielle's eyes were dark brown. Dominic's though were the same mix of grey, blue and green. His hair was cut short and were black with some grey on the temples and in his short trimmed beard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After Eliott officially introduced them, his parents invited them and offered them a glass of wine which Lucas accepted, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend's for some reassure. Eliott smiled at him and squeezed his hand as they made their way to the living room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But as the evening went by, Lucas had to admit he may have freaked out over nothing. Eliott's parents had been nothing but sweet to him, legitimately trying to get to know the boy their son was dating and no one had mentioned either Lucille or Eliott's disorder at all. They had talked about school, their interests, vague plans for the future but nothing too specific. Dinner had been fantastic too but Lucas even managed to laugh with Eliott's mother about how much it was a shame he hadn't inherited her cooking skills.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then it was time for desert and Eliott stood up from his chair, telling them he was just going to the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be back quickly," he whispered just for Lucas to hear as he softly kissed him once, then twice and finally for a third time before disappearing into the hallway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, once he was alone with Gabrielle and Dominic, things didn't turn out to be awkward at all. From the other side of the table, they both smiled gently at him and Gabrielle reached over, taking one of Lucas' hands in hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know it was probably stressing for you to come here tonight," she started off, her eyes never leaving Lucas', "but I want you to know that we are both very glad you still came. I understand now why he fell for you. You're good for him, we see that and I really hope you're planning on staying because I've never seen him this happy before."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And whoever makes my boy this happy are welcome here anytime," Dominic continued, covering his wife's hands with his own over Lucas'. "I mean it Lucas. If sometimes things get too heavy and you need to talk or any kind of help, we're both here for you. I promise."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if Eliott noticed the three of them were crying by the time he came back from the bathroom, he didn't mention it. He sat back next to Lucas and placed his hand over Lucas' thigh underneath the table, affectionately squeezing it.</em>
</p><p>"Papa! Papa! Papa!"</p><p>Startled, Lucas shook his head and took in his surroundings, realizing he got lost in his thoughts while watching cartoons with Jackson who was sitting next to him, his little chubby hands resting over his baby bump. His eyes were curious as he looked up to his father and although he still had his pacifier inside his mouth, he was no longer sucking on it, his whole attention was on Lucas who smiled softly at his son before ruffling his hair.</p><p>"Sorry baby," he apologized, picking him up as he settled back into the couch. "I was just thinking about something."</p><p>"Papa?" the toddler repeated curiously, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>The truth was he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday's scan. Not only had it been the worst shitty customer service he had ever received but also he was convinced the doctor had been wrong about Bunny. He had barely looked at the baby so how could he be sure so sure it was a boy when Lucas had spent nearly an hour looking at the picture without even being able to spot something that could have backed up the doctor's theory about Bunny being a boy.</p><p>He knew he shouldn't have been so focused on that but it was all he could think of. It was like every fiber of him was screaming something was wrong. It was silly probably but he knew he wouldn't rest until he had that figured out. He was tempted to call his mother to talk a little but she wasn't doing so good right now and he didn't want to stress her out about this. Gabrielle then? She was working today so she probably wouldn't answer her phone but maybe he could visit her…</p><p>"Jack?" he started lifting his son up in the air. "What do you say we go visit Grandma at work? Would you like that baby?"</p><p>"Yes!" the toddler replies, giggling excitedly as he clapped his hands together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. September 11, 2030, 10h59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now let's see if Lucas was right 🧐🧐🧐</p><p>I need to ask you guys a question and it's something I admit I'm a bit embarrassed about 🙈 Do you like those babies that are a tiny bit chubby and round and cute? I've seen some things on Pinterest and those babies were just so adorable 😍 Would it bother anyone if Peanut wasn't that thin, slim baby?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like Lucas had expected, Gabrielle didn't answer her phone so he decided to pay her a visit. He dressed up Jack with his cutest clothes, ones he knew his mother-in-law couldn't resist; a bright blue t-shirt, a white overall with Disney characters sewed on it and black Converses. </p><p>"Who could ever say no to you with that face?" he teased his son who giggled at his Papa's tone.</p><p>Lucas let out of the dogs one more time and set Jackson into his stroller before starting to make his way to the hospital. It was quite a walk but he felt like he could use some air. It was still pretty hot outside and he was grateful he had changed his sweatpants for shorts and his hoodie for a t-shirt. With the sun hitting hard and that temperature, he also would have believed it was June or July rather than September. </p><p>Inside his stroller, Jack was as calm as usual, hugging his stuffed raccoon tightly to his chest while slowly sucking on his pacifier. Since Lucas had learned he was pregnant, it had became an habit for him to take the dogs and his son for a long walk around the block. He knew he had to enjoy it while he could because the way he knew his husband, soon, Eliott would get back into his overprotective father mode and he would no longer let Lucas standing up for too long. As much as he liked to complain to the older man though that he was pregnant, not disabled, Lucas actually loved the attention and the feeling of being protected by the man he loved. </p><p>Eventually, he reached the hospital and walked into the building. Gabrielle was working at the emergency department so he made his way there but the reception desk got into his sight, he suddenly got cold feet. His mother-in-law was a doctor too. Maybe she wouldn't appreciate him complaining about one of her colleague's work? Maybe he was just being silly about this whole thing? Maybe it didn't matter that much whether or not Bunny was a boy or a girl? No. It was more than that. He had barely seen his baby at the scan. He wanted-No! He needed to be sure his baby was fully healthy. Right as he took his decision though, Gabrielle walked out of one of the examination rooms, a file in her arms which she handed to the secretary before signing a few papers and motioning she was going out. However, when she turned around, her eyes met Lucas' and her whole face lighted up as she crossed the distance between them. </p><p>"A beautiful surprise!" she exclaimed as she picked up Jack from the stroller, lifting him up in the air, causing him to giggle as he tightened his arms around his plushie. "How is my favorite son-in-law doing?"</p><p>"I'm good," Lucas lied, smiling back at her. "And so does Bunny!"</p><p>He probably wasn't as much as a good liar as he had believed as she frowned at him, setting her grandson back on her hip. And how come not only his husband but both of his parents-in-law could see through his bullshit? First Dominic when Eliott had admitted he was about to lose the parlor and now Gabrielle!</p><p>"Do I have to remind you I raised your husband who happens to be a much better liar than you?" she asked, motherly concern covering her face. "So what do you say we start this conversation over outside?"</p><p>And now wasn't the time to get emotional over nothing so he nodded, blinking back the tears that had begun to well up in his eyes. If Bunny was already making him so emotive while he was still in his second trimester, what would he be like once he would be due? Giving him a comforting smile, Gabrielle lead them outside to a bench where they sat down, Jack still her arms but it didn't last long though. As soon as he must have felt his Papa wasn't okay, he started fussing, making grabby hands at Lucas who sighed happily as he took him from Gabrielle's arms. The whining ceased as he buried his face into Lucas' neck, inhaling deeply. Her eyes soft as ever, the woman rubbed soothing circles on Lucas' back, waiting for him to tell her what was on his mind. It took him a few minutes but once he started, he couldn't be stopped. He told her everything about how terribly the scan went the day before to how much he was convinced his baby was a girl despite the doctor claiming the opposite. Gabrielle didn't say anything through the entire thing, letting him get everything out of his system. It wasn't until Lucas finally stopped talking after what seemed to be forever that she smiled softly at him.</p><p>"That baby definitely already is a Demaury then."</p><p>Not fully understanding what she meant, he must have made a face as she let out a soft laugh, her eyes crinkling the same Eliott's did.</p><p>"When I was pregnant, everyone was telling me I was expecting a girl including my obstetrician but I was sure it was a boy. I could feel it. Even Dominic thought I was wrong but then I gave birth and surprise! Eliott was born. So trust me, I know what it feels like to have that little voice inside you telling you something and then have everyone say you're wrong."</p><p>Her smile widened as he stood up, holding out a hand for Lucas to take which he did. </p><p>"And I also know how restless it can make you feel like so if you want, there's someone inside who owns me a favor and she could run another scan. A much better one than yesterday's I promise."</p><p>That's how he found himself fifteen minutes later laying on an examination table with his shirt raised up and his shorts pushed down, warm gel covering his bump. Gabrielle had offered him to take care of Jack during the scan, to give him some privacy but he had just smiled and pulled her into the room with him. However, Peanut obviously wasn't happy with staying in his Grandmother's arms and he had fussed until Lucas had sighed happily, taking him with him on the table. Gabrielle's colleague, Céline, had just smiled at the sight they must have made. Jackson's head was now resting on Lucas' chest, his arm thrown protectively over his Papa while he laid his little hand on top of the bump.</p><p>"You ready to see Bunny?" he asked his son, threading his fingers through Jack's thick, messy hair. </p><p>The toddler nodded happily, looking up to his father, smiling around his pacifier. Lucas smiled right back at him and kissed his forehead before turning his attention back to the screen in front of him. </p><p>"So your baby is about 19 weeks old which means you should be due in early February," Céline explained as she kept taking measurements. "The heartbeat is good and they look the perfect size. From what I see your baby is perfectly healthy but let's see them in details now shall we?"</p><p>Then, she zoomed on the fetus and tears welled up Lucas' eyes for the second time in an hour. There they were, their perfect Bunny. Everything was in its right place. Two arms, two legs, ten little fingers, including a thumb they were sucking on. </p><p>"My baby," Lucas sighed happily, smiling through his tears. </p><p>As perfect as their big brother had been at that time. He could see Céline and Gabrielle both smiling at him but he didn't care. All that mattered was that his baby was all healthy. He tightened his arm around Jack who let out a soft giggle, slowly rubbing the top of his bump.</p><p>"I think you wanted to know the gender?" Céline asked although it was clear from the look on her face she already knew the answer to that question.</p><p>Not trusting his voice, Lucas nodded but didn't look away from his baby, absolutely mesmerized by the sight in front of him.</p><p>"Well, I don't know where my colleague did his studies but what he believed to be a penis is actually only the umbilical cord as you can see here," she explained as she pointed something at something coming out of between Bunny's thighs. "If you look closely, you can see it's attached to their belly and not to their pelvis."</p><p>Lucas' breath caught in his throat and he could feel his own smile widening as her words sank in.</p><p>"Well if it's not a penis, does it mean…"</p><p>"Congratulations! You're having a daughter!"</p><p>His cheeks were now nearly hurting from how widely he was smiling and tears were rolling down his cheeks as he rested his cheek on top of Jackson's head. He let out a relieved sigh before he burst into an hysterical fit of giggles. A daughter. A little girl.</p><p>"Virginia," he whispered as he laid his hand over Jackson's. "You're having a little sister Jack! A sister!"</p><p>Next to him, Gabrielle was now crying too and she kissed his temple and he could feel her smiling proudly against the side of his head. Virginia Demaury. His little princess. But it seemed like they weren't the only ones happy about the news as Jackson lifted his head from his chest to look at him in the eyes and opened his mouth, his pacifier falling from his lips.</p><p>"Vivi?" he said, looking curiously at Lucas, his head tilted to the side as he was smiling widely. "Vivi?"</p><p>"Yes Vivi," was all the young man could say before he burst into tears. </p><p>Not only was his baby was perfectly healthy but he and Eliott were having their little princess after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. September 11, 2030, 18h02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to tell Eliott 🤭</p><p>Also, thank you guys for yesterday 🥰 All of you who commented seem to agree with me that those round babies are the cutest so watch out for the next chapters 😉😋</p><p>Enjoy this one 🥰😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott was tired, exhausted. It felt like every bone, every muscle of his body was aching. But it was so going to be worth it. They were nearly done with painting the new parlor so hopefully, next week, they would start moving some stuff there. Then, the only thing left would be decorating and it would be all done. He couldn't wait but for now though, all he wanted was to cuddle with his husband and their kids. He still felt giddy at the thought they were already having another baby. Another boy. Adam. He really couldn't have cared less about the gender though but with Lucas who was so convinced it would be a girl, he couldn't let the opportunity go to bet on it. Beside, one way or another, he would have considered himself the winner as he would have either got to do whatever he wanted to Lucas or vice versa. </p><p>Sighing, he unlocked the front door and walked inside, immediately finding himself with his hands full of Daisy and Milou who were asking to be petted. Grinning widely, he closed the door behind him and quickly locked it before kneeling down and running his fingers through their furs.</p><p>"Hello!" he greeted them, narrowly escaping Daisy who was trying to shove her tongue in his mouth. "Hello! You missed me? I missed you! Were you both good for Papa and Jack?"</p><p>The house was oddly silent though. No toddler crawling around happily chasing the dogs, no Lucas coming to greet him at the door. He gave Daisy and Milou one last kiss and stood up, starting to look around. No sign of his husband or their son in the living room nor in the kitchen and the nursery was empty. Maybe they had went to the park? Or maybe they were in the backyard? He was just about to keep searching for them when he spotted from the corner of his eye something moving in their bedroom. Smiling to himself, he stepped through the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight awaiting him.</p><p>Lucas was laying on his side in bed wearing a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt rolled up, showing off his bump. He wasn't sleeping though, just lazily rubbing his stomach with one hand while running the other through Jackson's hair who was napping next to him. Their son was softly snoring, one of his own hands resting over Lucas' bump. Eliott wished he could take a picture but that would mean taking his eyes off his little family. After a few minutes, Lucas looked up from Jack and met Eliott's eyes, his smile widening as he did so.</p><p>"Hi," he softly whispered as the older man smiled right back at him before sitting down next to Jackson, the mattress dipping. </p><p>"Hi!" Eliott replied, reaching to cover Lucas' hand with his own. "How was your day?"</p><p>That, for some reason, caused Lucas' smile to widen even more as something mischievous appeared in his eyes, lightening them. Rather than answering him though, his husband moved back a bit further and took Jack with him, giving Eliott more space to lay next to them. Once they were comfortable, Lucas continued.</p><p>"I went to the hospital to see your mother."</p><p>That made Eliott's blood freeze in his veins and his heart skipped a beat. The hospital? His mother? Was there something wrong? Was Lucas or Jack hurt? Was it Adam? Did they-</p><p>"Stop worrying," the younger man teased, letting go of their son's hair to cup Eliott's cheek. "We're fine. The three of us, we're fine. More than fine!"</p><p>"Why then?" he asked, absently tracing patterns with his fingertips on the exposed skin.</p><p>But rather than answer, Lucas reached on the nightstand for a piece of paper he handed to Eliott. With shaking hands, he slowly unfolded it and his jaw dropped wide open. An ultrasound with today's date in the top right corner.</p><p>"I know I should have told you about it but I was sure the doctor made a mistake yesterday," Lucas explained, smiling. "She told me she had felt the same way while she was pregnant with you so she offered to get me another scan. Then she had a third doctor confirm it."</p><p>His eyes welled up with tears as he intertwined his fingers with Eliott's over his bump.</p><p>"It's a girl. Our Bunny is a little girl. Our little Virginia."</p><p>And as happy as Eliott had been to learn their baby was healthy, the confirmation that Lucas had been right all along again made him feel like he was about to burst with happiness. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks but it didn't matter. His cheeks were now nearly hurting with how widely he was smiling. Without giving time to his husband to say anything else. He climbed over Jackson who was still sleeping in between them and rolled Lucas on his back before straddling his thighs. Both of his hands were now protectively covering his bump and he leaned down, pressing a kiss right over Lucas' belly button. </p><p>"Hi baby," he whispered against the swollen skin, his voice tight with emotion. "Your brother is sleeping next to us right now so that's why I'm talking very loud."</p><p>Above him, Lucas gave him a watery chuckle and threaded his fingers through Eliott's hair, gently massaging his scalp.</p><p>"So you're my little princess after all," he continued, his nose brushing against the bump. "Virginia. I'm warning you already, the first little punk who touches you will lose his hands. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Eliott!" the younger man scolded him, giggling.</p><p>"I mean it! I love you more anything already Bunny! I love you so, so much! You, your brother Jack and your Papa are the best things that ever happened to me! You three are the loves of my life and I won't ever let anyone hurt any of you."</p><p>Still smiling, he rested his head over the bump, using it as a pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed happily as he kept tracing patterns all over the swollen skin.</p><p>"You know baby, there's only thing you could do that would make me love you even more. I would really like it if you could look like your Papa. His big blue eyes, his hair, his smile. On the other hand, you would be so beautiful and more guys would be after you though."</p><p>"Eliott!" the younger man repeated, still laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. September 19, 2030, 3h39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How come Jackson is growing up too fast even for me, the author? 🤧🤧🤧 Another big step of our favorite Peanut is coming</p><p>In this chapter, I tried a little something 😉 You'll know when you'll see it so let me know if I should do more of it 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott felt like this was a déjà vu. Over a year ago, he had been in that exact same situation with Lucas. The only differences being that this time, the toddler was theirs rather than one of his friends' but also now, they knew what they were up against and how to properly help their son.</p><p>Jackson had been a bit fussy lately, always wanting to be up in their arms, refusing to eat his food and only accepting milk as long as it was lukewarm. Beside, if he usually could go for a while without his pacifier, he now flat out refused to let go of it, crying whenever he was forced whether it was to drink or take his bath. However, it wasn't until he started having trouble sleeping, waking up at 1 in the morning, sobbing without any reasons as his diaper was clean and that he refused to drink that it clicked inside their heads. It was exactly what they had been through while babysitting Cassandra.</p><p>Lucas had been sitting against the headboard, holding him in his arms while Eliott had carefully rises Jack's upper lip, revealing his gums and just like they had expected, there had been two tiny white spots where his front teeth would be as well.as droplets of blood.</p><p>"That explains a lot," he had sighed heavily, sitting back next to his husband, resting his head on Lucas' shoulder as he had reached to gently thread his fingers through their son's hair. "Our baby is growing up."</p><p>"Way too fast to my liking," the younger man had added with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Can't he stay our baby forever?"</p><p>Eliott had let out a soft laugh before kissing his husband's forehead and getting out of the bed. He had quickly slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants over his boxers and threw on his black hoodie.</p><p>"I'm going to the drugstore to get him a teething ring," he had explained, leaning over so he could press a quick kiss on his husband's lips. "Is there anything my princess wants? Or my loving husband?"</p><p>Lucas had just giggled softly before kissing him again.</p><p>"Ice cream. Chocolate please."</p><p>And like that, with his hair falling into his face, his big blue eyes looking up at him and that innocent smile, Lucas had suddenly looked far younger than he actually. Was this how he would have been like had he accidentally fallen asleep back when they had started dating? Before he could have thought of any scenario though, he had nodded happily, kissing him one more time before walking out of their room and out of the house.</p><p>That's how he found himself standing in the middle of a drugstore's aisle at three thirty in the morning, looking for the right teething ring. Who could have thought they were so many kind of those things? With or without gel? What was the difference anyway? All that mattered for him was that it helped soothing down their son.</p><p>After a few minutes of hesitation, he picked the most expensive one. Blue and green filled with cooling gel. Hopefully, this would get the job done quickly. On his way back to the cash register, he stopped in the food section and picked up a carton of chocolate ice cream which he suspected was actually Virginia's favorite rather than Lucas who used to prefer vanilla. However, before he could walk away, he spotted his own favorite brand, cookies and cream. His stomach rumbled and he couldn't but smirk because all though his husband was the one with all the cravings, maybe he could indulge himself just this once. Without thinking about it, he picked up the second carton and made his way to the front of the store.</p><p>The cashier was a lady in her early fifties who was setting up some plushies when he got there. She smiled up at him and walked around her counter as he set his things on top of it. She let out a laugh when she noticed his odd purchases.</p><p>"Someone is giving you some trouble tonight," she teased him, giving him a warm smile as she scanned the ring.</p><p>"His first teeth," Eliott explained, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled back at her, thinking of his son.</p><p>"And the ice cream?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>This time he couldn't help but laugh out loud.</p><p>"If you ask my husband, he will say it's our daughter who's making him crave it but trust me, it's just an excuse he uses because he doesn't want to admit he's hungrier than before. The cookies and cream one is for me though."</p><p>Her face dropped and she didn't say anything else beside telling him how much the whole thing cost. He sighed and quickly paid with his debit card without shoving it back into the front pocket of his hoodie. Over the years, he and Lucas had had their fair share of encounters that had turned sour because of people's homophobia. That was something he didn't think he would ever get used to. How could someone be against love? Usually, Lucas was the one to never back down from a fight while Eliott would just try to calm his husband but tonight, maybe it was because he was pent up due to the stress of because he hadn't slept well but he felt the anger rising in him. He picked up his stuff from the counter but rather than walking away immediately, he looked at the woman right in the eyes and spoke up.</p><p>"You know," he started, trying to keep his voice steady, "ask yourself this; what's worse for a kid? To be raised by two men or by a straight but judgmental woman?"</p><p>Then, without giving her time to reply, he walked out of the drugstore. The cold air of the night helped him relax a little but it wasn't until he got back home and found his husband laying on the couch in the living room with their son resting on his chest that he finally breathed normally again. Both Jack and Lucas were asleep and thankfully, neither of the dogs had barked to greet him and hadn't woken them up. Leaning against the doorway, he allowed himself this one minute to just look at his little family. Screw that old homophobic lady. They weren't doing anything bad. They were just trying to raise their children and love each other.</p><p>After a minute or two, Jackson started to move in his Papa's arms so before he could wake Lucas up, Eliott picked him and gave him the ring he had bought. The relief on his Peanut's face was immediate and without even opening his eyes, he started to suck on the cold toy. Smiling down at his son, Eliott kissed his forehead and brought him to his room where he laid him in his crib, covering him with a blanket and making sure he had his favorite plushie with him.</p><p>"Good night my love," he softly whispered as he threaded his fingers through Jack's hair. "Sleep well."</p><p>Once he made his way back to the living room, his husband was still asleep on the couch. It couldn't be comfortable or good for the baby though so Eliott carefully slipped an arm under his knees and another around his back before lifting him up bridal style and carrying him to their room. The younger man made an unhappy noise at the sudden change of position but remained asleep. Eliott would never tell Lucas this though but he was indeed getting heavy. He knew that his lover was eating more than he had been while pregnant the first time and it had started to show. Unless their Bunny really was that much hungrier than her brother but Eliott doubted it. Beside, as he never failed to repeat to Lucas over and over again. The extra weight he had started to put on only made him even more irresistible to the older man.</p><p>He slowly put his husband on their bed and covered him with their blankets, taking a moment to rub his ever growing bump and kiss the swollen skin right above his belly button. He then made his way to the kitchen and sighed happily as he sat down one of the stools. He was getting too hungry to go to sleep just yet so he poured himself a large bowl of ice cream he quickly started digging into. His mind drifted back to the cashier and he sighed. Thankfully, the world had changed since he was a teenager and people were a lot more open-minded but still, others like that old lady seemed to still believe it was a crime for two men to love each other. He sighed and took another spoonful of ice cream. He was also angry at himself for letting it get to him like that. He had thought he was over it.</p><p>He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice his husband was awake, standing behind him until Lucas wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, mumbling a quiet thank you against his skin. It was short lived though when the younger man noticed how tensed Eliott was. He sat down next to him and intertwined their fingers together before resting their joined hands on top of his bump. It caused Eliott to smile a little as this little thing they had been doing even when Lucas was pregnant with Jack never failed to relax him. Whenever he laid his hand over Lucas' bump, knowing it was their children who were slowly growing under his palm, he always felt like everything was going to be okay.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what happened?" his husband asked, gently cupping his face with his free hand.</p><p>Eliott slowly nodded and explained what went down at the grocery, the look of disgust in the ladies' eye when he had mentioned his husband. By the end of it, he was shaking and Lucas took his other hand which was holding the spoon and laid it on the other side of his bump.</p><p>"Tell me, does this right now feels disgusting?"</p><p>Eliott was too shaken up to speak so he just shook his head which caused Lucas to smile before pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>"Exactly! They can say it's against nature or against God or whoever the fuck they believe in, but then why would Omegas exist if men weren't supposed to be with other men? Why would I be able to carry children if I was supposed to be with a woman?"</p><p>That surprised Eliott a little because usually, his husband's arguments against homophobia were a lot less developed and mostly consisted of how people should be allowed to love whoever they want. He wasn't wrong though but it was true that if people wanted to use religion and God against homosexuality, then they should also explain why were Omegas the way they were?</p><p>"That old bitch isn't worth you stressing over," Lucas continued, brushing their noses together. "I love you, I know that you love me back and we already made together the cutest toddler the world has ever seen so if it piss some people off, then fuck them!"</p><p>The corners of Eliott's lips twitched up a little and he nodded, sighing happily before he spoke.</p><p>"Fuck them then!"</p><p>A few minutes later, he would finish his bowl of ice cream while Lucas would prepare himself one he would bring with them back in their bedroom. They would lazily feed each other spoonfuls of it although his husband would make sure Eliott had more than half of it since he was the one who needed it now. Then, Lucas would put the bowl aside before stripping the older man down to his boxers and they would fall asleep in each other's arms while Eliott would think there was nowhere he would rather be.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. September 21, 2030, 14h41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know a lot of things are happening in such a short time. Jack keeps growing up, Bunny is growing up too and getting ready to come out, the parlor is nearly ready but I still have some surprises up my sleeve for you 🥰<br/>I can promise you more fluff but as well as some angst (Nothing too heavy I promise) but always tons and tons of love ❤❤❤</p><p>Enjoy 😘</p><p>PS. Btw, if I was to write a whole new Elu AU, would any of you be interested?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas couldn't believe how fast time flew. It felt like yesterday, he was at the hospital holding his son for the first time and yet today, Jackson was crawling across the living room, happily chasing Daisy and Milou who seemed just as excited by this game than him. They would let him get close and right as he was about to catch them, they would start running again, making Jackson happily giggle as he kept on crawling after them. They had been doing for the last fifteen minutes and yet, neither seemed tired of it. </p><p>Lucas smiled fondly at the trio from his spot on the floor, just a few feet away from them, a hand on top of his bump, the other rubbing it. Virginia had started to move inside him and although he was the only one who could feel her kicks yet, he knew it was only a matter of time. </p><p>He was shaken out of his thoughts when the front door opened, startling him. Daisy and Mikou briefly stopped running, their ears perking up at the sound but they quickly recognized Eliott’s smell as they started playing with Jackson again. </p><p>“Hi!” his husband greeted them as he appeared in the entrance of the living-room, a small, tired smile on his lips.</p><p>“Dada!” the boy excitedly babbled as he made grabby hands at his father.</p><p>The older man chuckle as he kneeled in front of him, kissing his forehead before ruffling his hair, making it seem like a bird had made its nest into it.</p><p>“Hi peanut,” he quietly whispered, gently tickling Jackson’s belly, causing him to giggle as he tried to escape his father’s hold.</p><p>Daisy and Milou, visibly jealous that their partner in crime was receiving attention while they didn’t both barked, wagging their tail. Eliott sighed happily as he buried his hands into their fur, gently scratching the sensitive behind their ears.</p><p>“Hello to you too you big babies!"</p><p>They enjoyed his caresses for a moment before nuzzling Jackson’s side, rolling him back onto his belly so they could play together again. Eliott crawled over to Lucas and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss right under his belly button, smiling against the fabric of his t-shirt.</p><p>“Hi bunny,” he said, rubbing his cheek against his lover’s abdomen.</p><p>Then, he looked up, staring at Lucas through his lashes, his grin widening as the younger man threaded his fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.</p><p>“Hi baby!” he finally greeted him as he stood up, </p><p>“Hi!” the younger man said as he pulled his husband up for a slow, loving kiss.</p><p>Eliott let out a surprised yelp against his lips but quickly regained his composure, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him back. Eventually, Lucas felt his lover’s tongue on his lips and he couldn’t help but smile before letting him in. They kept on kissing, just enjoying the feeling of the other in their arms until they ran out of breath. The younger man pulled away first, keeping his forehead pressed against Eliott’s.</p><p>“Long day?” he wondered, rubbing soothing circles on his nape with his thumbs.</p><p>His husband nodded, keeping his eyes closed, causing Lucas to sigh. He blindly reached behind him, grabbing the blanket he had left on the couch. He put on his lap, trying to make it like a pillow before patting it, giggling against the older man’s lips.</p><p>“Come on then!”</p><p>Eliott kicked off his shoes and laid down, resting his head in Lucas’ lap. The younger man quickly brought his hand into his hair, gently running his fingers through them. His husband let out a sigh of relief at the feeling, his smile widening. After a few minutes of his ministrations, Lucas raised his free hand, caressing his lover’s stubble.</p><p>“Better now?” he enquired, smiling softly at him.</p><p>“Much!” Eliott admitted, snuggling into Lucas’ lap. “I can’t wait for the new place to be done though! Next time I get another stupid idea like this one, you get to punch me okay?”</p><p>“Baby,” Lucas chuckled, looking fondly at him, “it was one of your best ideas! The new place is going to be awesome. You were getting way too cramped in there anyway. Beside, it's not like you had much choice. I know that right now, you’re in the middle of packing so things suck but in a week or two, you’ll be set up and you won’t regret that decision anymore.”</p><p>His husband opened his eyes, staring right at him as brought a hand up, running it on Lucas’ cheek. He remained silent for a few minutes, his lips quavering as he tried to gather his thoughts.</p><p>“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” he whispered, his voice filled with emotion. “I don’t know what the fuck I’d do without you.”</p><p>“Baby, I-”</p><p>Suddenly, Daisy started barking loudly, obviously trying to get their attention. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Lucas looked up from his husband and smiled softly at the sight awaiting him. Jackson was holding on to the coffee table, using it to help him stand up. It wasn’t unusual for him. He had started doing this a few days before, but he had never managed to actually walk. The younger man wasn’t losing faith though. The toddler was barely nine months old.</p><p>“Come on, baby!” Eliott encouraged him, opening his arms. “You can do it!”</p><p>Jackson stood still, looking at them as he absently scratched his head. His little legs were wobbly but he was no longer holding on to the table.</p><p>“We know you can do it!” Lucas added, now grinning widely at their son, opening his own arms.</p><p>The boy seemed unsure of what to do, tilting his head to the side, looking from one to the other. It was okay though. He would walk when he was ready. It seemed though like someone had other things to do than wait for him. Milou walked up to him and pressed his snout into his lower back, pushing him forward. Jackson stumbled but didn’t fall though as he was forced to take a few steps into his parents’ direction.</p><p>“Lucas!” Eliott gasped, sitting up, not taking his eyes off the sight in front of him.</p><p>“I know! I know!” Lucas said, his grin now threatening to split his face in half as Jackson kept on walking toward them, his hands extended.</p><p>Just as he reached them, he fell into Eliott’s open arms, giggling at his father started pressing kisses all over his face.</p><p>“You walked baby! You walked!”</p><p>Lucas leaned over and imitated his husband, a few tears of joy now rolling down his cheeks. They kept on showering him in kisses and praises but after a while, the toddler seemed tired of being the center of attention and started struggling to evade their arms. With one final kiss on his forehead, both men let him go as he got back to his previous position on all fours before he started chasing the dogs all over again. Eliott immediately wrapped his arms around Lucas and started slowly rocking him from side to side, kissing his temples, grinning widely against the skin.</p><p>“Lucas, he walked! Our baby walked! Our son just took his first steps! Can you believe it? He walked! Jackson walked!”</p><p>Lucas could only nod, not even bothering to wipe away his tears as he kept at looking fondly at their son. They had created this little human, this mini Eliott and now, he had just taken his first steps right in front of them. He found himself feeling incredibly proud but also terrified of what it meant. Soon enough, he would start running, riding a bike and then eventually, he would have to go to school, he would get his diploma, fall in love..</p><p>Lucas wasn’t ready for his baby to grow up. He wanted him to stay young forever. As if reading his thoughts, Eliott started running his hand down his side, rubbing soothing circles on his hip.</p><p>“Minute by minute, right?” he suddenly reminded him, causing the younger man to let out a watery laugh as he turned around to look at his husband.</p><p>There were tears in his eyes but also something so much love in them the sight made Lucas’ heart swell up.</p><p>“Minute by minute,” he agreed, pressing his forehead against Eliott’s, closing his eyes before gently rubbing their noses together.</p><p>Minute by minute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. September 24, 2030, 11h48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I asked you if you minded a cute chubby Peanut and those who answered said no so here I'm delivering 😌❤</p><p>Also, I really have no fucking idea of what happened in this chapter. I'm stuck home sick (Not the virus, don't worry) and the meds are kind of strong so I'm not always fully there when I write though 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly two weeks since his second scan and Lucas still hadn't gotten the chance to tell his mother about Bunny. He knew she would be happy to learn she was having a granddaughter but on the other hand, she hadn't been feeling well lately and he knew that it wasn't the right time to tell her such an important news. It broke his heart to not be able to share something so important with her but it was the right thing to do. However, last night he had gotten a call from the nurse at her facility, telling him she was starting to feel better and that she was asking to see him. He had agreed of course and had promised he would be there the next day for lunch. Before going to bed, he had told Eliott who had offered him to come with him but with the new parlor opening soon, Lucas had refused his offer, playfully reminding him he was pregnant, not disabled. </p><p>"I can go visit my mother without my husband watching over me," he had added, giggling against the older man's lips. </p><p>Eliott had insisted some more but at the end, he had agreed to go to work but not before making Lucas promise to organize a dinner with his own parents and his mother once she would be doing better. </p><p>That's how he found himself the next day standing in the lobby of the facility, taking Jackson out of his stroller. He had put him in some of his cutest clothes, all to impress his grandmother; a pair of black pants with white stars on the sides as well as a white t-shirt and black Converses. With a black snapback thrown over his hair messy as ever, he looked like a little model, just like his Daddy.</p><p>"Ready to show off to Mamie just how even cuter you became since the last time?" Lucas asked, grinning as he set his son down.</p><p>Jack smiled right back at him and clapped his chubby hands together, giggling at his Papa. That's when Lucas' hormones decided to kick in again as his eyes filled with tears. He knew that's what most parents must felt whenever they looked at their children but he could feel his heart swelling up in his ribcage with just how much he loved his baby. He really couldn't have asked for anything else. He had seen Eliott's baby pictures and their Peanut really was a copy of him at that age except for one point. </p><p>Ever since he was born, Jack had always been a pretty hungry baby and they never said no to him when he asked for another bottle. Then, he had started to eat actual food and things hadn't changed. If the toddler asked them for more, it meant he was still hungry so they would give him another bowl of yogurt, another spoonful of ice cream, more grapes, a second bottle. Whatever he asked for, they gave it to him but all that food had to go somewhere after which explained his squishy cheeks, those cute thick thighs he had, that round bum of his, seeming even bigger thanks to his diaper or his belly that tended to bounce around when he would walk. There was no denying Jack wasn't the thin, slim baby Eliott had been but rather a cute, chubby one, the most adorable toddler Lucas had ever seen.</p><p>"Lucas? Jackson? What a pleasant surprise!"</p><p>Slightly startled, the young man turned around and found himself grinning when he saw his mother standing just a few feet away from him. God, he had missed her! But before he could say anything though, Jack beat him to it.</p><p>"Mamie!" he excitedly yelled as he started to walk her way.</p><p>His steps were still unsteady, his little legs shaking underneath him but he was smiling widely, his hands extended toward his grandmother who choked down on a sob and kneeled down, opening her arms for him.</p><p>"Jackson!" she exclaimed as he fell into her embrace. "You're walking, my angel!"</p><p>She picked him up and kissed him all over his face, causing him to giggle as he wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her.</p><p>"He started just a few days ago," Lucas explained, blinking back some tears. "I thought it was time he showed you."</p><p>She didn't say anything, but her smile widened even more as she stood up and wrapped her free arm around him, holding him tightly. He hugged right back and closed his eyes in relief, sighing happily. He was glad to have her back. After a moment, she pulled back and cupped his cheek.</p><p>"Beside my grandson's first steps," she started, sniffling a little, "what else did I miss?"</p><p>He sighed happily and took Jack from her, sitting him comfortably on his arm before smiling at him, rubbing their noses together.</p><p>"You want to show Mamie what you have in your mouth?" he asked in a playful tone, causing his Peanut to giggle as he nodded excitedly.</p><p>Without waiting for more instructions, he turned around so he was facing his grandmother and tilted his head back a little, opening his mouth as widely as he could. Lucas didn't need to point them out as there was now two little white teeth puncturing the gum, not fully out yet but they were coming. His mother gasped loudly next to him and Jackson closed his mouth to smile, visibly proud of the effect he was having on her.</p><p>"When did it happen? she asked, carding her hand through the young boy's hair.</p><p>"Just a few days ago," Lucas explained and his smile widened as his boy wrapped his arms around him to cuddle up to him. "Eliott went out at like 3 in the morning to get him a cold ring to suck on."</p><p>She nodded in understatement and from what his past experiences, he knew it was better to not dwell too much on the things she had missed so he tried to cut the conversation short.</p><p>"He's good now though and that's all that matters," he said as he kissed Jackson's cheek who giggled at the action before grabbing Lucas' face, squeezing it, and then kissing him on the nose.</p><p>How was it even possible to love someone as much he loved that little boy? Completely letting go of his mother, he wrapped his other arm around him and pulled his son against his chest, hugging him tightly. Jack giggled once more and buried his face into Lucas' neck. Over the toddler's shoulder, the young man met his mother's eyes who's smile widened at the sight they must have been making. He couldn't help but wonder if his own father had ever looked at him the same way he knew he was looking at Jackson. If he had ever felt like his heart was about to burst with how much he loved his son. It didn't matter though. He knew he would rather die than ever let his Peanut believe he wasn't the person Lucas loved the most in the world with Eliott and his little sister. </p><p>His mother, bless her, must have understood it wasn't just any hug her son and grandson were sharing as she remained silent, waiting for them to reluctantly let go before she spoke again. </p><p>"So," she started as Lucas set Jackson sitting back on his arm, "anything else interesting happened?"</p><p>And well shit! Lucas had completely forgotten but it had been the reason he went there that morning in the first place, what he wanted to announce to his mother. Blinking back some tears, he reached for her hand and laid it on the top of his growing bump to which Virginia answered with a kick but it was to weak for his mother to have felt it though. Lucas, on the other hand, did and his smile widened as he set his own hand underneath the bump, softly cradling it. His Bunny's movements inside him were different from what he was used to from Peanut. They weren't as strong but she did them much more often, frequently rolling around. It seemed like they had been right to nickname her their little bunny.</p><p>"It's a girl mom," he finally let out, his voice tight with emotion. "My Bunny! I'm having a daughter!"</p><p>And then the dam broke. His mother choked down on a sob and pulled him into another tight hug and Lucas closed his eyes against her shoulder as he let the emotions wash over him like a wave.</p><p>"A girl!" she repeated in his neck, squeezing him and he found himself nodding. "My son is having a daughter!"</p><p>However, the hug was short lived as Jackson who was in between them didn't seem to like tears very much as he let out some unhappy sounds, causing them to pull back. Before they could check on him though, he started wiggling in Lucas' arms, trying to escape his father's hold. Lucas had no choice but to set him down and Jack immediately walked back toward his stroller, just a few steps away from them. He took the two plushies on his seat and walked back to Lucas who smiled softly and kneeled down so he was at his son's height. The toddler smiled back at that and handed one of the two plushies to his grandmother who accepted it with a wide smile. It was a small white bunny, its body a sphere with two bright green eyes. Then, seeming satisfied with the smile on his grandmother's face, he turned around to look at Lucas and offered him his raccoon, the plushie he loved more than anything else.</p><p>"Thank you Jack," Lucas said as he cupped his son's cheek with his free hand, gently stroking his cheek. </p><p>But he wasn't done yet as he grabbed the bottom of Lucas' t-shirt in between his little chubby fingers and lifted it with much effort. Once the bump was exposed, he giggled a little and sat down in front of Lucas. He laid both of his hands over the bump and kissed it, smiling against the skin.</p><p>"Vivi," he whispered softly, brushing his nose with the bump before turning so he could rest his cheek over it.</p><p>Lucas was vaguely aware that his mother had taken her phone out to snap some pictures of Jack straight out hugging his baby bump and that there were still in the lobby of her facility but he couldn't care less. Smiling down at his son, he took off his snapback so he could run his fingers through Jackson's hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. September 29, 2030, 2h48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the dark and angsty tone of this chapter but jow the quarantine really is getting to me so...</p><p>I apologize in advance but as always you know things will eventually be alright in this story ❤❤❤</p><p>Take care</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over three hours since Eliott had went to bed and yet, he wasn't any closer to fall asleep than he had been. His mind just wouldn't stop running miles per hour and there was no way to shut it down. He couldn't even toss or roll around the bed as Lucas was asleep next to him and his husband as well as their daughter needed their rest. However, Eliott was growing reckless so before he accidentally woke the other man up, he sighed and sat up, letting his legs hang on the side of the mattress. He yawned while rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand before standing up, some joints cracking at the sudden movement. Fuck, he was getting old. He walked out of the bedroom, letting the door open behind him as closing it was more likely to make sounds rather than just letting it open. Yawning once more, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He pressed the cold glass against his forehead and sighed in relief as it cooled down his warm skin. He took off the bottle cap throwing it in the garbage can before taking a long sip.</p><p>It had been a while since he had last drank anything with alcohol in it. Lucas hadn't asked him but for Eliott, it was the least he could do but apparently, he couldn't even just abstain himself from drinking while his husband did all the job. Another thing he sucked at…</p><p>On impulse, the older man set his beer down on the countertop and opened one of the drawers, rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. He really was pathetic. It was an unopened pack of cigarettes that dated before Lucas was even pregnant with Jack. They had to be stale now but it would have to do the job for now.</p><p>Eliott grabbed the lighter which, however, they used much more frequently for things such as lightening up candles. He picked up his beer and walked to the large glass door before opening it and stepping outside. He took a look at his backyard before sighing. What the fuck was he even doing? He sat down on the first of the three steps leading down from the patio to the ground. He took another sip from his beer and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. The calm outside was oddly contrasting with storm raging on inside his head.</p><p>It wasn't an episode or at least it didn't felt like it. He was hoping it wasn't one. It was the last thing he needed at the moment. No, it was more of an overdue realization of just how useless he was. It had hit him right in the face in the evening, when he came home after spending the day working on the new parlor.</p><p>
  <em>After being greeted by the dogs at the door and giving them their daily dose of kisses, he walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight awaiting him there. Jackson was in his high chair, all of his attention turned to the drawing he was working on while Lucas was standing at the counter, cutting slices of bread for dinner. With a smile nearly threatening to split his face in half, he walked up to his son and playfully ruffled his hair before pressing a kiss on top of his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi my little Peanut!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy!" he excitedly greeted him as he let go of his markers to reach up to his father, running his hands over Eliott's cheeks, making a face when he felt his slight stubble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With everything going on right now, he may have forgotten to shave that morning...as well as the day before and the one before that too. He made himself a mental note to do it tomorrow. For now though, he pressed kisses all over Jackson's hands, making him giggle as he retracted them back, trying to hide them from his Daddy. Giving his son one last smile, he walked up to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist and before burying his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply that sweet scent Lucas always smelled like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi baby," he whispered against his lover's pulse before covering the bump with his hands, hoping to finally feel their daughter moving underneath his palm but to no avail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Virginia was already a pretty stubborn baby. She would start moving restlessly inside Lucas but whenever Eliott would lay his hands over his bump, then she would stop moving altogether.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello to you too my favorite tease," he added while brushing his nose against his husband's neck as he kept rubbing his stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi," Lucas greeted him, reaching behind him to slip his hand through Eliott's hair, pulling him closer. "How was your day?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older man nonchalantly shrugged and squeezed him in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Boring! I can't wait till I can finally do actual tattoos again rather than ju st painting and moving stuff."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His husband sighed happily and finally set the knife down before turning in Eliott's embrace so they were now facing each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about you?" he wondered, brushing their noses together. "What did you do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, the usual stuff. This morning, I watched some cartoons with Jack then while he was drawing, I dusted off everything, swept the floor. Then we ate lunch outside, we went on a walk with the dogs. When we came back, we took a nap together and after I prepared dinner and here we are!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas kept talking but Eliott was no longer listening. His husband's words hit him like a slap in the face. He did all of that, by himself while pregnant with Vivi. Not only was he taking care of their unborn daughter, nurturing her inside him so she could grow up and eventually come out but he was also raising their son, cooking for them, keeping the house clean. And what did Eliott do during that time? He was painting the waiting room all while laughing with Marc, Frank, Camille and Audrey.</em>
</p><p>He was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed tears had welled up in his eyes. Sighing, he brushed them away with the palm of his hands and took a deep breath. He didn't deserve Lucas. He never did. Not when they young and innocent and even less now that his husband was the one to basically raise their children.</p><p>He opened his eyes, blinking away the remaining tears and gulped down what was left of his beer before grabbing the package of cigarettes he had brought outside with him. He opened it, throwing away the plastic that was keeping it sealed and opened it. They were stale already for sure, the smell was even worse than it usually was, so different from Lucas' vanilla like scent. But he didn't deserve to sweet scent so cigarettes would have to do for now. He took one and slipped it between his lips and brought up his lighter but right as he was about to press the button, he felt something poking his back, startling him. He turned his head and suddenly found himself staring into a pair of black eyes he knew too well.</p><p>"Milou?" he wondered as he reached to scratch him behind the ears. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>The dog whined before laying down next to him, resting his head over Eliott's thigh, still looking up to him. The man let out a watery laugh as he kept petting him. Life was ironic to send him Milou in a time like this. He loved her and Daisy but for some reason, he always had more of a connection with Milou while Daisy's favorite was Lucas. Eliott still remembered bringing him home during his episode last summer. He had fallen in love with him the second he had seen him across the room at the shelter. Maybe in a way he had recognized himself in him. Lost. Alone. Wanting to belong somewhere. Wanting to be loved.</p><p>"You couldn't sleep either buddy?" he asked, the cigarette still hanging in between his lips. "Your brain's being too loud too tonight?"</p><p>Milou made a little noise as he snuggled closer to his thigh and this time, a small, sad smile appeared on Eliott's face as he kept running his fingers through his fur.</p><p>"I was just thinking how much Lucas deserves better than me and for once, I'm not talking about someone who's not bipolar. Just someone who would actually be useful to him because seriously, for the last two years, what did I even do for him? I got him pregnant twice and that's it! That's all I did! He carried Jack and now he's carrying Vivi. I-I-"</p><p>The end of his sentence died in his throat as he let out a choked out sob. Milou seemed to feel his distress as he sat up and pressed both of his front legs on his chest, licking at Eliott's face, looking to comfort him. Giving him a sad smile, the young man kept crying as the dogs kept on trying to lick away his tears.</p><p>"He's so fucking amazing Milou! He does everything all by himself. He takes care of the house, of you and Daisy, of the kids, he cooks. He doesn't need me. He doesn't need anyone. The only good thing I've ever done for him was the small contribution I made with the kids but other than that, they're all his. He carried them, he nurtured them. He gave birth to Jack and I know he will do an amazing job with Vivi."</p><p>Milou's whining increased and that's when his second epiphany of the day hit him. He didn't deserve Lucas, he never did and he never would, but for some reason, the younger man had chosen him, agreed to spend the rest of his life with him. He had even agreed to have children with him, to carry their babies. So maybe all that was left for Eliott to do was to at least try to be worth of Lucas' love. It would be never be enough but that was all he could do. Groaning, he ripped the cigarette of between his lips, nearly crushing it in his fist and quickly stood up. He looked down and gave Milou a wide smile.</p><p>"Let's go back inside buddy! Let's go see Lucas and Daisy."</p><p>Milou's ears perked up at their names and he barked happily before following Eliott back into the house. The man closed the door behind him and locked it. He threw the stale package of cigarettes in the garbage can before tossing the lighter on the counter and set the empty beer bottle in the box underneath the sink. With Milou still in tow, he made his way to the bathroom and quickly rinsed his mouth, getting rid of the taste of beer. He gave his reflection an encouraging smile and ran his hand through his hair before he slowly stepped into their bedroom, smiling at the sight. The covers were now pushed down, exposing Lucas' growing body.</p><p>His bump was bigger than it had been at this point while he was pregnant with Jack. All round and soft. It wasn't just baby weight there this time. His husband ate more and not healthy food all the time. He had lost count of the number of time the younger man had made him go to the grocery store because of his cravings. Ice cream, candies, chocolate. Their little Vivi definitely had a sweet tooth.</p><p>He hadn't even noticed he had sat down before he rested his hand on top of the bump and gently rubbed it. Their daughter was growing in there, getting bigger each day. The little girl they had created together. He didn't deserve them but fuck, he loved his little family so much.</p><p>Smiling at his sleeping husband, he leaned down beside him and pulled the covers over them, closing his eyes. A few minutes passed and he was nearly asleep when he felt Lucas moving next to him, grabbing his hands to lay them over his bump.</p><p>"I don't know if you're still awake but I want you to know that I love you," the younger softly whispered, their noses brushing. "Jack loves you. Virginia loves you. You're all I want, all I need. You may not notice it but you do take care of me. All the time. When I'm hungry, when my back or my feet hurt, when I cry because our babies are making emotional. You don't believe me but from now on, I swear to you, Eli, I will show you every day how much of a good father, of a good husband you are to me, to our babies."</p><p>And although Eliott didn't entirely believed him, he felt the corners of his lips twitching up in a smile. He was too sleepy to reply but he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, pulling him as close as his bump allowed them too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. September 29, 2030, 8h03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every grocery store in the world right now: We're going through a crisis! We need more employees!<br/>My boss (I work in a grocery store): Doesn't give a single shift this week to her most ancient employee AKA me 🤯🤯🤯<br/>I'm not complaining though. I'm a really tactile person so to have to hold myself back like that, it's like an itch under my skin I just can't scratch off</p><p>Enough complaining for today now 😅</p><p>I hope you're all safe ❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped on Eliott the night before. If his husband didn't want to tell him something, it was his choice but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to regret doing so though. All he wanted was to help him but he knew it wouldn't be that easy to convince Eliott he was everything but useless. His own abandonment issues and the older man's fears of not being enough. The two major problems they had faced through their relationship but neither of those were things that could easily disappear. Lucas was willing to fight though. If his husband couldn't see he was being a wonderful father to their son and their unborn daughter as well as an even better husband, then Lucas would have to show him. He still hadn't figured out how he would do that but he was sure he would think of something.</p><p> </p><p>Virginia actually quickly provided or rather imposed a solution. Lucas had considered himself lucky with this pregnancy. He had barely suffered from morning sickness but it seemed now that he was well into his fifth month, it had decided to come back with a vengeance. The first thing he noticed as first as he opened his eyes that morning was how much the world seemed to be spinning around him. Had he fallen asleep in a roller coaster or something? He tried to move his head a little but it only seemed to make things even worse. Closing his eyes, he threw his arms over his face and whined out loud as his stomach started doing somersaults inside him. He had nearly forgotten where he was until he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently stroking the skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby?" Eliott's voice was hoarse like he had woken up. "Hey baby? What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Vivi," he groaned. "Think I'm going to be sick."</p><p> </p><p>The bed quickly dipped beside him and he could hear the sound of his husband's footsteps running across the wooden floor of their room and then the hallway until he was out of earshot but it only lasted for a moment. Soon enough, Eliott ran back into the bedroom and sat down next to him before handing him what Lucas assumed to a bucket but he couldn't have cared less if it was some centuries old Chinese vase. A vague of nausea hit him so he sat up as quickly as his bump allowed him to and threw up. His fingers grabbed on tightly to the edge of the bucket as he emptied the content of his stomach into it. Eliott sighed and pushed some hair that was threatening to fall in Lucas' face and reached behind him so he could rub his face as he kept throwing up. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, there was nothing more for his body to expel so he let go of the bucket and leaned back so his back was resting against the headboard. His eyes were still closed but he felt his husband slowly running his fingers through his hair before taking the bucket and standing up. He felt too out of it to ask Eliott where was he going with it or to even talk anymore but soon enough, Eliott came back and washed his face with a wet cloth before putting it on Lucas' neck and offering a glass of water he gulped down.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling a little better?" the older man worried as he cupped his cheek, softly stroking his face.</p><p> </p><p>Too exhausted to reply, he nodded before rubbing a hand over his face. It took a few minutes for his breath to even out but once it eventually did, he slowly opened his eyes and found Eliott staring at him with worry written all over his face. The corners of Lucas' lips twitched up a little and he leaned into the hand his husband still had on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," he quietly swore as he laid one of his hand over his bump. "With Jack I could at least make it to the bathroom."</p><p> </p><p>Eliott gave him a weak smile as he rested his free hand next to Lucas, his thumb stroking the swollen skin. </p><p> </p><p>"What can I do for you?" he asked, pressing his forehead against Lucas'. "Do you want to try to eat something? Do you want to take a shower?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded a little, brushing his nose with his husband's.</p><p> </p><p>"Shower," he replied, smiling back at Eliott. "And then breakfast please."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course my love!"</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, yes he wasn't feeling so good. After all, who felt like running a marathon after puking their guts out? But if making it look worse than it really was could make Eliott feel useful then Lucas wasn't above pretending.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly stood up and let his husband guide him to the bathroom, with the dogs in tow. Eliott closed the door behind them, locking Daisy and Milou out although the way Lucas knew them, they would probably be there when they'll come out, waiting for them. Eliott took off his t-shirt before carefully pushing Lucas' boxers down followed by his own. The older man was handling him like he was made of glass which made him smile, the same way he had been treating him while he was pregnant with Jackson. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were both naked, Eliott gently pushed him into the shower and stepped in behind him before turning on the water. It was nowhere as hot as Lucas usually liked it whenever he showered alone but the way the knew his husband, if Eliott ever found, he wouldn't hear the end of it before Jack graduated from university.</p><p> </p><p>The younger man breathed in relief when his husband wrapped his arms around his waist, protectively covering his bump before pulling him against his chest. Lucas sagged in his embrace, leaning most of his weight on Eliott who smiled against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" he whispered, so low Lucas barely heard over the sound of the water running as he kept softly stroking his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Much better," he sighed happily, closing his eyes as he threw his head back on Eliott's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>He could tell the hot water was also soothing down his husband as he could feel the tension slowly leaving his body behind him. Smiling to himself, Lucas craned his neck around so he was looking at Eliott's face and his smile widened when he noticed the peaceful look on his features.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," he said as he intertwined their fingers over his bump.</p><p> </p><p>"What for?" the older man wondered, nearly purring. </p><p> </p><p>"This," Lucas replied as he kissed his husband's temple. "Taking care of me when I throw up, showering with me just so you can watch over because I know that's what you're here for. Just being you."</p><p> </p><p>Eliott's cheeks turned a shade of red that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. It was another thing that made him who he was, always turning so shy whenever someone complimented him or his work. Just another reason why Lucas loved him that much.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," the younger man said, brushing their noses together.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," Eliott said right back before pulling him into a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It would take more than just that for his husband to truly believe him, Lucas knew that, but for Eliott, for this giant goofy artist he loved with his entire heart, well, he was willing to fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. September 29, 2030, 19h54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys ❤❤❤ I hope you're all safe out there and I'm particularly thinking of a few of you who used to comment on every chapter but haven't in a while. It's not me asking for comments but at least that way I knew you were fine ❤ Even just a ❤ will do for me. I'm just worried about you guys.</p><p>As for me, well, I got my scholarship so I quit the grocery 🥳 Finally after 3 years and a half</p><p>I love you guys and I hope you're all healthy and safe wherever you are in the world ❤</p><p>PS. The story Eliott tells Jack may or may not be the new AU I have in mind so I would really appreciate if you told me what you thought of it 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day and as tired as Eliott was, he was also really happy. After he had thrown up that morning, Lucas had let his husband take care of him. After their shower, the older man had gone to get their son who had just woken up, changed his dirty diaper for a clean one before setting him up in his high chair in the kitchen where Lucas was already waiting for them. Eliott had made them all pancakes and Jackson had insisted or rather refused to eat until they had let him feed them some bites. The whole experience had ended up with Lucas' cheek smeared with syrup some of which had ended up on the floor before being licked away by Daisy and Milou while Eliott had nearly choked more than once as Jackson didn't let it swallow before feeding him another bite. In the end though, for that proud look on his son's face, it was all worth it.</p><p>Once the mess in the kitchen had been cleaned up by Eliott who had absolutely refused his husband's help, they had moved to the living room where they had spent the rest of the morning watching cartoons all cuddled up on the couch. Jackson was growing more and more careful with the dogs. He was beginning to understand they weren't just toys and although there had never been any incident between them, Lucas and Eliott always kept an eye on them whenever the three of them played together. Now though, it wasn't something worry about anymore. Milou had laid his head over Jackson's lap all while looking up to him while the toddler gently had been gently scratching the sensitive skin behind his ears. Daisy, however, wouldn't let Lucas out of her sight, the same way than back while pregnant with Jack. He had been sitting next to the armrest with his legs thrown over Eliott's laps who had been absently massaging his husband's sore feet with their attention turned to the TV to find out what would happen to Marguerite and the Ferocious Beast when Daisy had suddenly started whining. There had been no need to wonder what she wanted; her usual spot by Lucas' side. They had simply moved a but to the left so there had been some space between him and the armrest but Daisy had quickly jumped and laid there. There had been no way she was comfortable all tight like that and yet, she hadn't moved for the rest of the morning. It had seemed like she couldn't care less about anything as long as she was by Lucas' size.</p><p>Then, it had been lunchtime and Eliott had made them something light and simple, easy to digest, before they had all taken a nap together, tangled up in their massive king size bed. Those little moments were amongst Eliott's favorite of all time, his entire family there with him. What more could he have asked for?</p><p>The rest of the day had went by in the blink of an eye. After they had woken up, they had played outside for a while before moving into the living room to keep playing a little while Eliott had prepared them some pasta. Jack had gotten to play a little more after then it had been time for bath and many pictures were taken when the older man got their son's hair to stand up in a mohawk with the foam from some apple scented bubble bath. The whole thing eventually led them to where they were right now, with Eliott in the rocking chair, slowly rocking Jack to sleep in his arms. He knew he could have just given him his bottle and put him in his crib but this was their bedtime routine and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could because with his son growing up and his sister who would get there soon it would change a lot of things. His Peanut's eyes seemed to be heavy, fluttering close every once in a while but he was still clutching tightly to Eliott's shirt.</p><p>"You tired yet?" he wondered, pressing a kiss on Jackson's forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment.</p><p>His son's didn't reply but he opened his eyes to look up to his father underneath his eyelashes, slowly sucking on his pacifier. Eliott could feel himself falling even more in love with that little human being.</p><p>"Okay then," the man started, settling himself more comfortably into the chair. "What about a story? But not the same one than usual though, Papa said I'm going to bore you out before you turn one."</p><p>Jackson's lips stretched into a smile at the mention of his Papa and if Eliott had ever doubted about whether or not he really was Jack's father which he never did, well then that would have been enough to erase those doubts. He knew he did the same whenever someone mentioned Lucas.</p><p>"This time, I'm going to tell you a very special story. It's about a far, far away universe, number 260695. In this universe which is about 50 years ahead of us, Lucas and Eliott have actually known each other since they were kids and they weren't just friends. No. They were best friends.   They had even kissed once or twice when they got old enough but then Eliott was sent to a boarding school very far away from his hedgehog."</p><p>Eliott's smile widened as his son giggled at the word hedgehog and kissed his forehead again before continuing his story.</p><p>"They were both sad but also hopeful they would find each other again. But then, a few years later, Lucas had a little incident and he became a superhero. He has big, white feathery wings coming out of his back, super reflexes and his senses are better than anyone's. Everyone called him Angel."</p><p>Jackson made a little noise of surprise, his pacifier dropping out of his wide open mouth and Eliott giggled before putting it back in.</p><p>"Yes, Angel! For a few years after, everything was good but it got even better when Eliott finally came back to Paris. Lucas finally felt complete but it didn't last for a long time because then supervilains started to appear in the city. Not only thieves or burglars but real, mean supervilains with superpowers. However, Angel also gained an ally and a friend when he met another superhero, Shadow. The other boy had weird powers. He could control the shadows, make living things out of them but as scary as it was, he wasn't a villain and he and Angel made a team together to protect the city."</p><p>Jackson's eyes were now closed but Eliott could still feel his little hands clutching at him which was a sign he wasn't completely asleep just yet.</p><p>"However, it confused Lucas a little because he was still in love with his Eliott even though neither knew where they stood but he also found himself slowly falling for Shadow as they started to spend a lot of time together. He didn't have a lot of time to think about it though because eventually, he found out there was other superheroes in the city. A boy who could start earthquakes and a girl who could control and grow plants. They were scared because their powers were new but they wanted to do some good to the world."</p><p>And as excited as Eliott found himself to be about this story, he had to stop when he noticed that Jackson was no longer listening to him as he had fallen asleep. Smiling down at his son, he slowly stood up from the chair before carefully laying him down in his crib. He kept on looking at him for a moment before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way to his and Lucas' bedroom and his smile widened even more when he found his husband waiting for him on their bed. The younger man was laying on his side, rubbing his bump with one hand while typing something on his phone with the other but as soon as his eyes met Eliott's, he closed it and set it on the nightstand behind him before patting the mattress beside him. Smiling back at his husband, Eliott quickly shed off his sweatpants and his t-shirt before getting underneath the covers next to Lucas. One of his hand joined his husband' over his bump while he threw his other arm over his waist. </p><p>"Hey," he softly greeted Lucas, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"Hi!" the younger man greeted him right back, grinning.</p><p>They remained silent for a few minutes afterward, both needing to just appreciate this moment, their closeness, the skin to skin contact. It was Lucas who eventually broke the silence, pressing a gentle kiss on Eliott's lips.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered, smiling. "For today."</p><p>"Of course!" Eliott replied, kissing him once more softly. "What else was I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Then why do you think you're useless? That you don't deserve me, our life together?"</p><p>Eliott froze underneath his husband's stare. He knew they would have to talk about it soon but had hadn't expected it so soon. </p><p>"Eliott, I mean it! I love you and there's nowhere I would rather be than right here. The only reason why I cook and clean during the day is because I have time for it. I don't have anywhere else to be unlike you who has the parlor. It's a business, yours, and you're in the middle of moving so of course you have a lot of things to do but you're doing it all to provide for me, for the kids. I'm not raising them alone. You're here in the evening, you have days off and I know that if you could, you would stay with me everyday but that's simply not how it works. Jack loves you so much and Vivi does too. She's just a little tease who's making you wait so the first kick you'll feel will be grandiose. I'll admit it, she's a bit of a drama queen and I know she gets it from me. I love you. I've been in love with you for years now and that's not about to change."</p><p>Eliott's eyes welled up with tears and he quickly buried his face into the crook of Lucas' neck who threaded his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"I mean it Eliott," he continued, his voice sounding tight out of sudden. "You're it for me! There's no one else I want except you. You're the only one I want to have kids, raise them with. I want us to grow old and wrinkled together."</p><p>"I want that too," the older man managed to let out, his arm tightening around his husband.</p><p>Lucas sighed happily and pulled him as close as his bump allowed him to. It didn't fix everything but they were going to be okay. That was enough for Eliott.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. September 30, 2030, 7h48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst is over for now. There's enough negativity right now in the world so the fluff fest will start again...right after this stop at our regular smut stop 😋 We all deserve some good hot smut 😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Eliott woke up spooning Lucas from behind, his nose buried into his husband's hair and his hands protectively covering his bump. He sighed happily as the events from the day before all came back to him. Maybe he had been wrong after all. Maybe he really was useful to Lucas. Trying to focus on the things his husband had told him, Eliott tightened his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer. However, he barely time had time to enjoy it before Lucas started to wriggle himself free from his embrace.</p><p>"I know you're awake," his lover teased him, causing Eliott to groan unhappily.</p><p>"Don't wanna move," he replied, kissing his bare shoulder.</p><p>Lucas' sleepy laugh was like music to his ears but it would have been even better if he still wasn't trying so hard to escape his hold.</p><p>"Don't want to either but your daughter is kind of heavy on my bladder right now and I would rather not start again wetting the bed at 28. My waters with Jack were enough."</p><p>Holding back his own laugh, Eliott sighed dramatically before letting go of Lucas who hadn't been exaggerating how urgent it had been as he immediately stood up and walked as fast as he could without it being called running toward the bathroom. Daisy followed him as usual, her claws clicking on the floorboard. However, the older man only allowed himself to stay in bed for a few more seconds as he rubbed the remaining sleepiness off his eyes before getting out of bed and slowly following his husband into the bathroom.</p><p>He waited for Lucas to be done before relieving himself too. Once he had pulled up his own boxers and washed his hands, he intertwined his fingers with Lucas' and started walking backward toward the living room, all while pulling his husband with him. He sat down on the couch and patted his lap, all while smirking at Lucas who playfully rolled his eyes at him before throwing a leg on each side of Eliott and straddling him. He smiled at his husband as he wrapped his arms around Eliott's neck while the older man was lazily hugging his waist.</p><p>"Thank you," Eliott said after a minute of comfortable silence. "For yesterday I mean. I think I needed to hear all of that."</p><p>Lucas' smile widened as he pressed their foreheads together, brushing their noses together. </p><p>"Anytime," he whispered against Eliott's lips before crushing their mouths together in a kiss that was anything but chaste.</p><p>He quickly slipped his tongue between the older man's lips and Eliott found himself moaning, his hands making their way toward his husband's ass, squeezing it through the fabric of his boxers. He could feel himself hardening in his underwear and so did Lucas who moved a little so their crotches werre rubbing against each other. Smirking against his lover's lips, Eliott slipped his hands under his boxers and kneaded the soft flesh, spreading the cheeks apart. Running out of breath, Lucas pulled back and just like any time they did that, Eliott was blown away by just how beautiful his husband was. His hair all messy, his eyes darkened with lust, his cheeks all flushed and his lips red and swollen. </p><p>"You're gorgeous!" he managed to pant out, smiling. </p><p>Lucas smiled back at him but when he opened his mouth to reply, all that came out was a moan as Eliott started to run his finger across his rim, teasing the entrance.</p><p>"Eli!" he whined desperately and this only encouraged the older man as he brought his hand up between their faces, pressing his fingers on Lucas' lips who took them inside his mouth.</p><p>"So fucking gorgeous," he continued as Lucas started to wet his fingers. "The things I want to do to you."</p><p>His husband's moans were muffled by the three fingers he was sucking on but Eliott knew just by looking at him he was as turned as he was. Once they were completely coated with saliva, Eliott took his fingers out of Lucas' mouth and quickly pushed his boxers out of the way before he started to tease bis husband's rim with the tip of his fingers. Once he stretched it enough, he slipped his index inside, causing Lucas to melt in his arms.</p><p>"Eliott!" he moaned loudly as the older man found his prostate. "Eliott! Please!"</p><p>Eliott smirked and quickly added a second finger next to the first one, scissoring them. Lucas closed his eyes and threw his head back, biting his lip to hold himself back from screaming. The minute either of them got too loud and woke up Jackson, it would be over. Panting, the older man eventually slipped another finger in, preparing his husband for what was to come. It was only when he finally pulled his fingers out once Lucas was stretched enough to take him that Eliott realized they didn't have lube with them. He may had fingered his husband with just his saliva but he would never penetrate him that way. Either was the realization really that obvious on his face or Lucas had suddenly gained telepathic powers because he frowned down at Eliott.</p><p>"30 seconds or it's going to be a one man show," he warned him as he moved off his lap, allowing the older man to stand up.</p><p>He nearly sprinted all the way to their bedroom and quickly rummaged through their drawer until he found a half-empty bottle of lube before running back to the living room. Thankfully, Lucas hadn't yet started but he did seemed impatient.</p><p>"If you're not inside me within the next 15 seconds I'm asking for a divorce."</p><p>Eliott smirked and quickly laid down on his knees, generously coating his erection with lube before pulling Lucas back on his lap. As soon as he was settled, the younger man reached around behind him and wrapped his hand around Eliott before guiding him against his rim. Still smirking, Eliott let the tip brush against the entrance, not slipping inside just yet but Lucas wasn't in the mood for any more teasing and sank down on his cock, not stopping until he couldn't go any further. Eliott's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his husband clutching tightly around him and he hold on to Lucas' hips, squeezing them to ground himself. The heat around him was perfect as always, divine, heavenly. </p><p>"Fuck!" he swore out loud which Lucas must have taken as an encouragement as he started properly riding Eliott. </p><p>Eliott thrusted back against his husband, matching their rhythms but Lucas was leading the dance. His hands were on Eliott's chest, helping him bounce off his cock with his head thrown back in bliss.</p><p>"Beautiful," Eliott managed to pant out, running one of his hands over his husband's bump. "Gorgeous."</p><p>Lucas' cock twitched in between them and his thrusts lost all sense of rhythm for barely a second but the older man didn't miss it.</p><p>"You always look so fucking hot," he continued, his eyes darting back and forth between Lucas' face and his belly. "But like that, riding me while already being pregnant with my kid, fuck! A sight to die for!"</p><p>"Eli," his husband warned him from above but it only made Eliott smirk.</p><p>"If only you could see yourself the way I see you right now, you would understand why that gets me harder than anything. It's a fucking wonder I haven't came yet."</p><p>He could see his words breaking all of Lucas' self control as he was just now just bouncing off his cock with absolutely no rhythm. He was chasing his orgasm and Eliott would help him. He started thrusting up inside his husband, his cock pressing on Lucas' prostate every time as the younger man's moans got louder. They had to be quick or else a little someone would interrupt them soon. </p><p>"Come on baby!" he panted, running his hand up Lucas' back to thread his fingers through his hair, forcing him to look down at him. "Come for me!"</p><p>It pushed his husband over the edge as he came all over their stomachs, still bouncing on Eliott's cock, riding his orgasm. The older man had been close too so he didn't need anything else than Lucas clutching even more tightly around him before he was coming. Lucas collapsed on top of him and Eliott held him as they slowly came back down, their breaths slowly evening out. Eliott's nose was buried into into Lucas' hair, inhaling deeply as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. However, before they could get say anything, the younger man's phone rang on the coffee table. Sighing, Lucas reached for it and answered the call without bothering to look at whoever was bothering them so early in the morning, not moving from his spot.</p><p>"Hi!" he replied, his voice hoarse.</p><p>Smiling to himself, Eliott wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.</p><p>"No, no, no, Manon. It's okay. What's up?"</p><p>And Eliott just couldn't resist teasing his husband a little. After all, they had been in the middle of something so he moved his hips just a little so his softening cock that was still inside Lucas would brush against his prostate, causing him to gasp.</p><p>"What?" he said, frowning down at Eliott, motioning for him to stop. "No, I just stubbed my toe. Of course we don't mind! Bring him over whenever you want! Yeah, see you!"</p><p>He quickly hung up and threw his phone aside before pulling himself up a little so he could look at the older man. Eliott could tell he wasn't really angry so he smiled at Lucas.</p><p>"What?" he innocently asked, but he dramatically groaned when his husband slapped his chest.</p><p>"Not that I don't like having you inside me, but we're apparently babysitting today so we need to get ready."</p><p>Then, without any warning, Lucas pulled him out of him and stood up. Eliott whined at the sudden coldness on his cock, so different from the heavenly, tight warmth he had been buried in. </p><p>"What do you mean we're babysitting?" he wondered as he sat up.</p><p>"Mathieu!" Lucas explained, pulling on his boxers they had previously discarded on the floor. "Daphné's apparently having a crisis right now about Tristan's nursery and Basile doesn't know what to do since she's so close to her due date so he called up Manon for help. Marc is with his father for a medical appointment so he can't stay with Matt so Manon asked me to babysit him."</p><p>And although this wasn't how he had imagined his morning to go, Eliott couldn't help but smile. Jack would have someone his age to play with today. It was sunny outside so maybe they could go to the park, take a walk with the dogs and eat ice cream. It was going to be a good day. He could feel it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. September 30, 2030, 10h48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot? I don't know her 😋 Just some cute family moments with Jack's friend AND cousin 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been rough for Manon to leave Mathieu to them. Eliott knew the feeling. Whenever they had to have someone babysit Jackson, it still felt like the universe was ripping a piece of his heart. Thankfully, they didn't have to much often considering Lucas was on parental leave again. Neither could imagine having to send Jack to kindergarten already. Eliott knew for sure he would spend his days calling there, making sure their son was fine while Lucas probably wouldn't be able to focus on anything at all through the entire day. Another reason for both of them to be glad Lucas was pregnant.</p><p>Sure, Marc proudly showed him pictures every chance he got but it had been a while since Eliott had last seen Mathieu in person. The toddler had grown a lot since the last time; his jet black hair as messy as Jack's and his big grey eyes, that toothless smile and his round cheeks. He looked a lot like Marc already but sometimes, he made those faces that were all Manon. A perfect little mix between them. </p><p>There was one thing though Eliott hadn't expected though and it was the dynamic that had immediately settled between Matt and Jack. They had been too young to properly play together the last time they had seen each other but not now. The minute Lucas had put Matt down next to their son, Jack had smiled widely at the other toddler before offering him one of the trucks he had been playing with and pointed to where he wanted him to put it. Matt smiled back at him and did as he was told. From then on, it was like a dance. Jack was leading and Matt seemed to be perfectly happy following. </p><p>From the couch they had been sitting on, watching the scene, Lucas and Eliott sighed in relief, tension leaving their bodies. They had been slightly scared because what if the two didn't get along after all? But these doubts had been useless and they could breathe easier now. Smiling at his husband, Eliott laid down and pulled Lucas on top of him. His head was against the headrest while he held him with one arm, the other rubbing his growing baby bump. The younger man's head was resting on his chest and he was absently tracing random patterns with the tip of his finger above where Eliott's heart was. It took a minute but he eventually figured what was Lucas doing and his smile widened.</p><p>"I love you too," he whispered against his husband's temple. </p><p>The gesture made Lucas giggle as he looked up and pulled Eliott into a soft kiss. Their lips were barely brushing against each other's but it filled Eliott's heart with so much love he felt like it was about to burst. The kiss ended as softly as it had started and Eliott pressed his forehead on Lucas'.</p><p>"I know I tell you that all the time," he continued, tightening his arm around his husband, "and I always mean it but I'm so in love with you Lucas. I've never thought I could ever be as happy as I am when I'm with you.</p><p>Lucas' smile turned into a smirk as he raised his left hand, flexing off his fingers to show off his wedding ring.</p><p>"Good thing I already agreed to spend my life with you so you will always this happy," he teased, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>How was it possible that even after eleven years and a half spent together, Lucas still found ways to make him feel like that? His smile widened but right as he opened his mouth to reply, he let out a surprised gasp as he looked down in between their bodies.</p><p>"What's wrong?" the younger man worried, trying to tilt his head up but Eliott couldn't stop staring at his husband's bump.</p><p>"She kicked," he whispered in awe, his eyes welling up with tears. "Vivi. She kicked! I felt her!"</p><p>Lucas' expression was now mirroring his own and he let go of Eliott's face to intertwine their fingers together over his stomach, rubbing the swollen skin. Their daughter must have felt her Papa's excitement as she kicked again. Eliott burst into hysterical giggles and he carefully sat up, pulling Lucas with him and got off the couch before kneeling down between his husband's legs. He rolled up Lucas' shirt and protectively laid both of his hands over his bump before kissing it.</p><p>"Hi princess!" he affectionately greeted her, his lips brushing against the skin. "It's Daddy!" </p><p>Lucas giggled softly above him and gently threaded his fingers through his hair as he kept on listening to him.</p><p>"You're a little tease, aren't you baby? You were waiting for your big moment to let me feel you kick, didn't you? What do you have to say in your defense young lady?"</p><p>And as if she had understood him, she kicked again and Eliott's cheeks were now hurting from how widely he was smiling. </p><p>"What are you saying? You get that from Papa? Well, I got to give it to you. He is-"</p><p>"Eliott!" Lucas scolded him, laughing. </p><p>"What?" he innocently asked, looking up to his husband. "I'm just telling Vivi the truth. You-"</p><p>"Vivi?"</p><p>The voice startled him and he turned around, finding himself facing Jack. They had been so wrapped up in their little bubble they had nearly forgotten about the world around them. Smiling at their son, Eliott motioned for him to step closer which the toddler did with unsure steps, Mathieu in tow.</p><p>"Look," the older man explained as he took Jackson's hand and laid it over Lucas' stomach, holding it there. </p><p>He onlý had to wait for a few more seconds before Virginia kicked again, causing her brother to jump, his eyes wide open staring at his father's bump.</p><p>"Vivi?" he asked, turning around so he was looking at his Daddy.</p><p>"Yes Peanut!" he replied, playfully ruffling his hair. "It's your sister in there and she's kicking to say hello."</p><p>Jackson's smile widened and he leaned down to kiss Lucas' abdomen, holding the bump with both hands.</p><p>"Hi Vivi!" he happily greeted her and he squealed when he felt another kick.</p><p>Above them, Lucas laughed softly and picked their son up, sitting him next to him on the couch.</p><p>"Are you excited to meet your sister baby?" he asked, cuddling up to Jack who excitedly nodded, putting his hand back on top of his bump.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Soon," Lucas answered, kissing his forehead.</p><p>As Eliott watched the delicate moment between his husband and their son, he noticed that Mathieu had been silently watching the entire thing. Smiling at his nephew, he sat him on his lap and laid his chubby hand next to his cousin's over Lucas' belly. He gave the older man a toothless smile when he felt Virginia kick again, who was visibly quite happy to be the center of attention. It didn't last long though before Matt pulled his hand back and laid it instead over Eliott's stomach, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"Baby?" he innocently asked and it took Eliott a few seconds before he understood what was Mathieu wondering.</p><p>"No, Matt," he explained, trying to hold back a laugh. "I'm not pregnant. I don't have a baby in my belly. Uncle Lucas does."</p><p>And he put his nephew's hand back over his husband's bump and the question seemed to be quickly forgotten. It was a good thing considering he didn't want to explain the differences between Alphas and Omegas to a seven month old toddler. He would tell Manon and Marc later though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. September 30, 2030, 16h58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our boys are still babysitting but Lucas is getting worried and Vivi knows it 😯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas was hoping it wasn't showing that much but he was getting worried. Manon who had been the one to text him every fifteen minutes to ask him how was her son doing had stopped answering his texts three hours ago and had declined his calls too. Daphné and Basile's phones went right to their voicemails. Eliott had tried to call Marc but he didn't manage to reach him either. That didn't worry Eliott though as he apparently was the kind of guy to forget his phone everywhere he went.</p><p>"He once spent an entire week looking for it!" Eliott had explained. "You want to know where we found it? In a drawer of the reception desk! He didn't even remember ever opening it since I hired him!"</p><p>And that only slightly eased Lucas' worries. It wasn't like they were short on food, clothes or diapers but it just wasn't Manon to do that. He couldn't help but wonder if she didn't reply anytime soon. When would it become acceptable to panic? Should they put Mathieu in bed if they still hadn't gotten any news from Manon? </p><p>He was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the water in the pot he was stirring had started to boil, spilling over until he heard it crackling as it dried on the stove.</p><p>"Shit!" he swore as he turned the temperature lower as of to not burn off the spaghetti.</p><p>He had actually planned something else for dinner but with their surprise guest eating with them, he had to change his plans and make something he knew his nephew ate. He remembered Manon once telling him that since she had him try pasta, Mathieu didn't want to eat anything else. </p><p>Eliott was still playing with the kids and Milou in the living room while Daisy had followed Lucas to the kitchen. He couldn't tell if it was because of him or the possibility of getting something to eat she had chosen to come but the result was all the same. She was sitting down by his feet, looking up to him with expecting eyes. At least, if he dropped food, it wouldn't touch the floor. </p><p>He picked up a spaghetti with his fork to see if it was ready and blew on it for a second before testing it. Perfectly cooked! Soft but not too much.</p><p>"It's ready!" he called out as he turned the stove off</p><p>"Coming!" his husband replied before talking to the toddlers he was in charge of. "We're washing our hands first boys!"</p><p>Both excitedly cheered after Eliott, making Lucas smile to himself but right as he was about to lift the pot, Virginia kicked him sharply, making him gasp in surprise. Taking a deep breath, he leaned on the counter, one of his hands coming to rest over his bump, gently rubbing it.</p><p>"Easy princess," he whispered so the older man wouldn't hear him. "Easy! Everything's fine."</p><p>But that wasn't enough for her who kicked again, making him hiss a little and closing his eyes as he tried to focus on his daughter.</p><p>"Sorry baby," he quietly apologized, still rubbing his stomach. "I know I worry a lot today but it's fine Vivi, I promise."</p><p>However, right as he was saying that, Eliott walked back into the kitchen with Jack and Matt in tow but he froze in the doorway when he saw him.</p><p>"Lucas?" he worried as he crossed the distance between them, one of his hands next to Lucas on his abdomen and the other rubbing soothing circles on his lower back. "Lucas! Talk to me! What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head as he opened his eyes to find Eliott looking at him, concern written all over his face. "I'm fine. It's just Vivi. She's kicking a lot. I think she felt how worried I was about, well, you know what."</p><p>He didn't want to risk saying Manon's name in front of Mathieu and having to explain he didn't know where was his mother but Eliott understood, giving him a small smile. He wrapped an arm around him, pulling Lucas into a hug as he kept rubbing his bump between them. Eventually, it calmed the younger man down and did the same to their daughter who's movements changed from kicks to those flutters he was used to. It must have been quite obvious as Eliott pulled back, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"Better?" he asked to which Lucas nodded, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile. "Good! Now, tonight you let me take care of everything and that means you're going to sit down and let me serve dinner."</p><p>And as much as Lucas wanted to argue with that, he could tell Eliott wouldn't let him win this time. Instead, he nodded and pulled his husband into a short, soft kiss.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered against his lips before sitting down on one of the chairs, still rubbing his bump.</p><p>Now in charge, Eliott gave him a smile and clapped his hands together, getting the attention of the two toddlers who had been curiously watching the entire scene.</p><p>"Who's hungry?" he excitedly asked.</p><p>"Me!" Jack and Matt both happily replied, raising their hand.</p><p>Smiling down at them, Eliott picked them up and settled them in their high chairs. Thankfully, Manon had brought one with her that morning. Once they were both sat down, Eliott tied up a bib around their necks so they wouldn't get their clothes dirty and finally poured two bowls of spaghetti. He cut everything in tiny pieces before setting down the bowls in front of the kids, giving them each a plastic spoon to eat with. They must have been even hungrier than Lucas had thought as they didn't even wait before they started digging into the pasta covered in sauce. </p><p>"Is it good?" Lucas wondered, reaching to thread his hand through his son's hair.</p><p>Jackson excitedly nodded before filling his spoon again and offering it to Lucas to taste. His smile widened as he leaned forward, allowing the toddler to feed him, an habit he recently developed. </p><p>"Good Papa?" he asked with big eyes as Lucas swallowed.</p><p>And he didn't mean to brag but the pasta was indeed very good, the sauce tasty but not too spicy or too sweet. </p><p>"It's very good!" he replied, stroking his son's cheek. "Thank you Peanut!"</p><p>Jackson's face flushed with pride and his smile widened even more before he got back to eating. Eliott laughed at it and handed Lucas a plate.</p><p>"Looks fantastic!" he thanked his husband as he sat down in front of him. </p><p>"I'm sure it is," Eliott replied with a smirk. "You did it!"</p><p>Only then did Lucas notice that Eliott's plate was just as full as the one he had served him which was unusual. The older man usually used the excuse Lucas was pregnant and therefore eating for two to fill up his plates but he never did ate that much himself.</p><p>"Someone's hungry?" he couldn't help but tease, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"These two tired me out!" he defended himself, pointing at the toddlers who only giggled at the whole situation. "See? Are you really going to trust them over me, your own husband?"</p><p>"Absolutely!" he replied seriously before standing up a little so he could kiss Eliott over the table.  </p><p>The older man only resisted for a second before eagerly kissing him back. There was still that little tiny part of him telling him something was wrong as it just wasn't like Manon to not answer her phone but for now, he could ignore it and focus on this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. September 30, 2030, 19h03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🚨🚨🚨TRIGGER WARNING 🚨🚨🚨<br/>I don't usually do this but I prefer to warn you for this chapter. There's mention of diseases and mention of a character's death. Not the boys or the kids of course and not their friends either, I promise you but I prefer to warn you in advance.</p><p>Hope you guys are all safe out there ❤ Take care of yourself. It's going to get better 🌈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, Lucas definitely was worried. He had known Manon for over a decade now and she never would go that long without trying to hear about her son. Even Eliott was getting anxious. He was trying to hide it but Lucas knew him far too well to fall for that. It was in the way he would run his fingers across his lips when he thought Lucas wasn't looking, in the way he was holding his shoulders up. </p><p>Not really sure of what to do, they had kept doing their little evening routine, hoping it was the same than at the Demissy-Vincent household. After dinner, they had played a little in the living room with the kids until they started to sleepily rub their eyes. Then, they had given both Jack and Matt a bath, changing them into new clean pyjamas. Luckily, Jack's fitted Matt despite their age difference but then they had faced another problem; where to put Matt. For their afternoon nap, they had laid both toddlers in their own bed surrounded by pillows so they wouldn't accidentally roll off but they would need it to sleep themselves. </p><p>"We could put up their air mattress in the living room," Eliott had offered, smiling widely at Lucas. "I could drag our own there too. Like a sleepover."</p><p>And when has Lucas ever been able to say no to those big puppy eyes? Eliott had had him wrapped around his finger since the start. He had once asked him in a bus station after if he was coming after buying two granola bars simply because Lucas had told him they were good. Lucas had followed him that evening and he had never stopped since then so of course he had agreed to his husband's proposition of having a massive sleepover in their living room. </p><p>It had been a lost cause to try to convince Eliott to let him help setting up everything though. All he had had to do was to keep the kids busy while the older man rummaged through their closet to find the air mattress they had bought a few years ago when they had gone camping. His husband had dragged it to the living room and had plugged it to inflate it before also dragging their actual mattress there too. He had quickly made both of the beds before laying the toddlers down. Lucas had given them their bottle and soon enough, both toddlers were asleep. Jack's arm was thrown over Math who was clutching at his pyjamas. The sight of them cuddling was enough to make Lucas' eyes well up with tears. His hormones were making him overly emotional today. He reached down and softly ran his fingers through his son's hair, looking at him cuddling his friend. Eliott sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer before kissing his temple. </p><p>"You're okay?" he worried as he laid his other hand over Lucas' bump, slowly stroking the swollen skin through the fabric of his t-shirt.</p><p>Lucas nodded and smiled at him before laying his head on his husband's shoulder and covering Eliott's hand with his own.</p><p>"Yeah," he reassured him, his voice tight with emotion. "Our princess is just making me emotive today."</p><p>The older man let out a soft laugh and tightened his arm around him before standing up and offering his hands to Lucas. Sighing dramatically, he let Eliott pull him up and drag him to the kitchen. He tried to keep a serious face but failed as soon as his husband made him sit down as the table and pulled out a carton of ice cream from the freezer.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked, laughing as the older man sat down next to him and opened the carton.</p><p>"It's not our usual parlor," Eliott started as he dug his spoon into the ice cream, "but considering the circumstances, it was the best I could do."</p><p>Lucas laughed again and ripped the spoon out of his hands before forcefully shoving it inside Eliott's mouth.</p><p>"You're an idiot," he said, giggling as his husband swallowed.</p><p>"Yours!" the older man replied through a mouthful.</p><p>However, before he could say anything else, Lucas' phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed because who could even bother them at a time like this but then he frowned when he saw the name on the screen.</p><p>"It's Manon!" he said as he quickly accepted her video chat request.</p><p>Their friend's face immediately appeared on the screen and Lucas let out a sigh of relief. She smiled and Marc who was standing her waved at them. They both looked exhausted and there was also a sadness on their face but at least they were both fine.</p><p>"Hey guys!" she greeted them but Lucas wasn't going to let her get away like that. He probably had grey hair already thanks to her. "How are you?"</p><p>"Manon Demissy!" he scolded her. "Where were you? I called you about twenty times today! I sent you above fifty texts and I-"</p><p>"I know, I know!" she cut him off, giggling. "And I'm sorry but I have a pretty gift to apologize with."</p><p>Before he could say anything though, she moved around and soon, the camera was on Basile who smiled at him. He looked tired but also happy. He was sitting on a bed next to an even more tired looking Daphné who had her hair up in a messy bun and her eyes were red like she had been crying. However, what really caught Lucas' attention was the little blue bundle of blankets she was holding in her arms.</p><p>"Don't tell me," he started, searching for his words and he heard Eliott gasp behind him.</p><p>"Tristan Savary!" Daphné explained, her smile widening. "Born two weeks early but fully healthy!"</p><p>"And that's all that matters!" Marc added from outside the frame. </p><p>Manon zoomed in onto the little baby and both Eliott or Lucas found themselves grinning at him. Already so much blond hair on top of his little head and features they already recognized as Daphné's. They congratulated the new parents and once they promised Daphné to come and visit them once she would be released from the hospital, Manon turned the camera back to her and walked out of the room they were in. Only then did her face fell and Lucas could see there had been something else than Daphné going into labor kepting her from Mathieu.</p><p>"I'm sorry for today," she immediately apologized. "But when I got to their apartment, Daphné's waters broke and she wanted me to go to the hospital with her. Basile was absolutely terrified because she wasn't due yet. Then I called Marc to come and pick Mathieu up but he got some bad news and I didn't want to leave him alone so he joined us. It's his father. The cancer came back but it already spread further than last time. The doctor doesn't seem too hopeful."</p><p>A sob escaped her mouth and Lucas felt Eliott's hold around his waist tightening. He knew there was no good words to say in a situation like this. The only thing they could do was to be there for their friends.</p><p>"I'm sorry to ask you this but could you please keep Matt for the night? Please!"</p><p>"Of course!" Eliott immediately replied, nodding. "Don't even worry about it! Take care of Marc and tell him he doesn't have to go to the parlour tomorrow! He can take the week off if he wants!"</p><p>She quickly thanked them and blew them a kiss before ending the call. Lucas felt himself sagging against his husband and he sighed, closing his eyes. Eliott held him close and ran his hand through the younger man's hair. They remained silent for a moment before Lucas eventually pulled back, his eyes welled up with tears. </p><p>"Now I'll take your ice cream," he said, trying to lift the mood and his husband gave him a weak smile, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"Anything for you!"</p><p>Later, when they would go to bed, they would hold each other even more tightly than usual, their limbs tangled up underneath the blankets. Before closing his eyes though, Lucas would take a look at the two sleeping toddlers next to them and smile. He was hoping Mathieu wouldn't have to lose his grandfather so soon, that Marc wouldn't have to bury his father before he even turned 35. Whatever happened though, he, Eliott, Jack and Virginia would be there for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. October 28, 2030, 10h29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lucas just wanting to enjoy a day in the park with Jack but sadly, things aren't going as planned ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly a month later, things had started to settle down a little. The new parlor was finally open, there was more customers than before and Lucas' pregnancy was going on smoothly. He still had a nasty case of morning sickness but nothing he couldn't handle. Virginia was even more active than her brother had been, her kicks weren't as strong but they were much frequent though. However, she was also making him much more emotional and he often found himself crying over the most mundane things. But the one thing that never failed to make him cry was just how fast his Peanut, his boy, his baby was growing up. He still couldn't believe Jackson would turn one already in less than two months. Where had all that time went? </p><p>It was a sunny on that Monday morning although there was a slight breeze, reminding everyone that winter was coming soon but it wasn't going to stop Lucas and Jack from going to the park as they did everyday. They simply would have to dress up a little more than usual. Jack was wearing a navy blue overall and a white t-shirt with a denim jacket over it and a black snapback with matching Converses. He could have been overprotective but Lucas also gave him a black scarf and little gloves to make sure he wouldn't be cold.</p><p>"A little model!" he had teased Jackson once he had been done dressing him up to which his Peanut had giggled, his cheeks all flushed.</p><p>The young man had quickly sent a picture of their son to his husband with the caption "Definitely yours!" before trading his pyjamas for other clothes to wear outside. A pair of jeans with a simple grey t-shirt a warm dark purple jacket zipped up. Pregnancy made him run hotter than usual but he also put on gloves similar to Jackson's so he could set an example. </p><p>He had tried to bring the dogs with them but they had both received vaccines the day before and they seemed to still be slightly out so in the end, they went just the two of them. Jack wanted to walk there so Lucas hold his hand and they walked. It took them longer than it should have for them to get to the park but it made Jackson happy so it didn't matter. Beside, they didn't have anywhere to go and Lucas wasn't expecting Eliott before dinner so they had time.</p><p>Jack wanted to build a sandcastle all by himself so he sat in the sandbox and started working on his masterpiece while Lucas watched over him. He wished he could have sat down next to him but his growing bump wasn't allowing that kind of gymnastics anymore. He wouldn't be able to get back up without any help so instead, he stayed standing up barely a few feet away from his son, smiling at the toddler as he kept rubbing his swollen stomach. </p><p>"You know princess," he told his daughter with one hand protectively cradling his bump, "I'm not making you any promises but I think we're going to buy a sandbox for the backyard so that you and your brother could build sandcastles all the time without even having to leave the house. Maybe even a playground. What do you say?" </p><p>He didn't know if he could consider her kicking an answer considering that's what she spent her days doing but he chuckled nonetheless and smilee down at his belly. </p><p>"I'll take it as a yes, young lady!" </p><p>He turned his attention back to Jackson who's castle was still looking more like a pile of sand but he was so cute with his mouth slightly open because of how focused he was and his eyebrows frowned that Lucas' smile widened at the sight. Suddenly, someone wolf whistle and Lucas jumped, startled.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here!"</p><p>He turned around and sighed when he saw who or rather what had spoken. A man was standing just a few feet away from him with a smirk on his face as he was looking up and down Lucas' body. He was about as tall as Eliott and looked their age. He had a buzzcut with patterns on the sides of his head and his shirt was probably a size or two too tight on him. The thing is he didn't look like the kind of guy who had kids so what the fuck was he doing at the park?</p><p>"What kind of Alpha would let a pretty Omega like you by himself?" he continued as he took a step closer.</p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes at how cringy he was but at least that explained why he was there.  Clearly a single Alpha trying to pick up Omegas. When he was younger, Lucas had gotten used to girls flirting with him. Then, he had came out of the closet and it was like it was now written on his forehead as boys had started trying to flirt with him instead. Usually though, all he had to do was show off his wedding ring for them to get the message and they would leave him alone. It clearly wasn't the case for this dude though. Even his baby bump hadn't been enough to make him understand he was clearly taken.</p><p>"What's your name, pretty?" the Alpha asked, stepping even closer and this time Lucas didn't even try to hold back a sigh as finally looked at the guy in the eyes with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"First name is Not and surname is Interested," he replied because seriously, what kind of cliché, lame pick up line was that?</p><p>"Sassy!" the guy replied, grinning, showing off his teeth. "I like it! But I meant it. What kind of Alpha are you dating that let you go out alone like this because if you were mine, I wouldn't even let you leave our bedroom."</p><p>And that was enough for Lucas. All he had wanted was to enjoy a nice morning at the park with his son and now he had to deal with that asshole.</p><p>"We're going to stop this right now before you embarrass yourself any further!" he snapped. "You were already pretty ugly from afar but it only got worse when you started to speak!"</p><p>The guy obviously hadn't expecting that as he started gaping, looking like a fish. </p><p>"Seriously? Have you ever actually met an Omega or does all you know about us comes from the porn you probably spend your days jerking off to? So why don't you do the world a favor and go back to your basement or whatever hole you crawled out of?"</p><p>And before the guy could say anything else, Lucas picked Jackson up in his arms and dusted off the sand he had on his clothes before walking away. The toddler whined a little in his arms and pointed behind them over Lucas' shoulder.</p><p>"Castle!" he said, his eyes welling up with tears. </p><p>Lucas wouldn't have that asshole making his son cry so he quickly squeezed in his arms and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Sorry baby," he apologized, brushing his nose with Jack's. "I promise we'll come back tomorrow and you will make the best sandcastle ever. You forgive me if we go for icecream?"</p><p>And as usual, that word seemed to make everything better as he nodded excitedly, clapping his hands together.</p><p>"Icecream!" he happily parroted and Lucas smiled at his son as they kept making their way toward the parlor.</p><p>"Yes! Icecream baby! I'll even buy you your own milkshake. Chocolate?"</p><p>"Chocolate!"</p><p>And fifteen minutes, once they would be sitting down at a table at their regular icecream parlor, drinking their milkshakes, the forgotten sandcastle and that Alpha would be the last thing on either of their mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. October 31, 2030, 18h39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have been playing Pokemon a bit too much for the last month 😅 Forgive me for purely indulging myself because I couldn't get out of my head this image of Jackson wearing a Pikachu onesie 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn Arthur! Lucas was never allowing him to babysit Jackson ever again. His friend had had the brilliant idea of showing his son the first episode of Pokemon and thanks to him, that was all Jackson had wanted to watch for the last two days. Lucas had never watched a single anime in his entire life and now he was forced to watch one that was even older than him. As much as he liked to complain about it though, he didn't mind. Not at all. Jack was absolutely mesmerized by the show, trying to repeat the names of the Pokemons, singing the theme song. And whenever Lucas tried to offer him something else to do, all Jack had to do was to look at him with those big puppy eyes he had inherited from his Daddy and Lucas would start the next episode, each time earning a big kiss from his son. </p><p>Which is why they were now cuddling under a blanket on the couch as what must have been the tenth episode of the day was playing on the TV. The dogs were laying on their bed, lazily chewing on a bone but always keeping an eye on Lucas. He knew that if he should get up, they would follow him.</p><p>At least, there was a positive side to Jackson's new found passion. Lucas had been wondering what to do with him for Halloween. He was still too young to walk around the neighborhood asking for candies but he was a Demaury after all which meant Halloween was meant to be his favorite holiday. So after much thinking, Lucas had came up with an idea. He and Jack had spent the morning decorating the living room so now skeletons, spiders and ghosts were covering the walls. They had also turned off all the lights so the only sources of light in the house were the TV as well as the plastic pumpkins with candles inside they had scattered around the living room. </p><p>But what would Halloween be without candies or costumes? Luckily, Lucas had found the solution to this problem earlier while they were at the shop. All he had wanted was to buy a box of various candies so the two of them could share it during the day and later, with Eliott too when it had caught his and Jackson's eyes at the same time. A Pikachu onesie with the ears and the tail. He hadn't even needed to look at his son to perfectly imagine him with his eyes wide open, mesmerized by it. However, putting it in the cart hadn't been enough for Jack who had spotted something else.</p><p>"Ash!" he repeated over and over again while pointing to the shelf next to them. "Ash! Ash!"</p><p>The cause of this excitation had turned out to be a snapback exactly like the one Ash wore all the time in the show but when Lucas had tried to put it on Jackson, the toddler had vigorously shook his head.</p><p>"Papa Ash!" he had explained, giggling as he had taken it from Lucas' hands to put it over his father's hair. </p><p>When he had been able to say no to his son anyway? The girl as the cash register had given them a warmth smile when she had seen their purchases.</p><p>"You going to be a cute Pikachu for Halloween?" she had asked Jackson while scanning the items.</p><p>He had excitedly nodded, blushing a little but he hadn't looked away from her.</p><p>"Jack Pikachu! Papa Ash!"</p><p>She had bursted out into giggles and Lucas had done the same. Not even a year old and his son could already wrap anyone around his finger. What would it be once he would become aware of it?</p><p>That hadn't been the moment to think about it though. He had paid for the costumes and the candies and had wished the girl a good day before making his way back home. The minute they had set a foot in the house, Jackson had asked to put in his costume and Lucas gave in. So now he had a little Pikachu sitting next to him, his cheek resting over his bump while absently rubbing it with one of his hands and slowly eating candies from the bag on his lap with the other one. His entire attention was on what was happening to Ash and his friends but Lucas couldn't bring himself to focus on it though. Instead, he was smiling down at his son, rubbing his back. His hand was twitching to take the snapback off as it was a bit too tight for it to be totally comfortable but if it made Jackson happy, then he could live with it. </p><p>Eventually, the episode ended with Team Rocket being defeated as always and he was expecting the toddler to ask him for the next one but that wasn't what happened. Instead, Jack sat up straighter and looked at Lucas right in the eyes as he brought one of the sour candies up to his father's lips. Something he had picked up from Eliott; always wanting to feed Lucas. Once again, if it made his son happy, then he could never say no. He opened his mouth and took the candy into it, holding back a laugh at how seriously Jack was looking up to him. Like it had been a question of life or death.</p><p>"Thank you baby," he said once he swallowed before kissing Jackson's forehead causing the toddler to giggle happily before he reached into the bag again.</p><p>He did it three more times before the front door opened and he immediately let go of Lucas to stand up against the back of the couch, looking into the hallway.</p><p>"Hello?" Eliott called out. "I'm home!"</p><p>But before Lucas could welcome him, Jack beat him to it.</p><p>"Pikachu!" he said out loud and this time, the younger man couldn't repress a laugh.</p><p>Soon enough, his husband walked into the room, looking a bit taken back by all the decorations around them but he quickly got over the surprise and picked up their son, throwing him up in the air before catching him. Jackson bursted into giggles while Eliott's smile widened.</p><p>"What happened?" he innocently asked the toddler. "I leave for one day and a witch took the opportunity to change my baby into Pikachu?"</p><p>"Pikachu!" Jack repeated, clapping his hands together and Lucas really wished he had his phone with him so he could take a picture of two of the three loves of his life like that.</p><p>Kissing their Peanut's cheek, Eliott grinned and settled him on his hip, holding him with one arm before he leaned over the back of the couch and pulled Lucas into a kiss. The younger man eagerly kissed him back and threaded his fingers through his husband's hair, slightly pulling at it.</p><p>"Hello to you too," Lucas teased him once they had to pull back for air.</p><p>"Hi!" Eliott greeted him, brushing their noses together. </p><p>Jackson started to wiggle in his Daddy's arms so Eliott playfully ruffled his hair before pulling his hood back on and putting him back on the couch. He walked around it, taking the opportunity to quickly pet Daisy and Milou who hadn't left their beds and sat down Lucas' other side. He only smirked at the younger man before he pulled him on his lap, securing him with one arm around his waist. He quickly started the next episode and as soon as the theme song started, Jack seemed to completely forget the world around him and started to sing along. Satisfied, Eliott set the remote down on the armrest and laid his hand possessively over Lucas' bump. Feeling her Daddy, Virginia gave a sharp kick, making the older man's smile widen.</p><p>"Hi princess!" he tenderly greeted her before looking back into Lucas' eyes. "How was your day baby?"</p><p>Shrugging with a sly smile on his lips, he wrapped his arms around Eliott's neck.</p><p>"Relax," he admitted, leaning so he could press his forehead against his husband's. "We decorated, bought candies and his suit. We took a nap and then we watched some more Pokemon. By the way, remind me to never let Arthur babysit him or one of our kids ever again."</p><p>Eliott let out a laugh, his eyes crinkling in the corners before burying his face into Lucas' neck. The younger man sighed happily and kissed his temple, letting his husband softly rock him from side to side. Eventually though, Eliott started to giggle against his pulse and pulled back so he could look at him.</p><p>"Lucas?"</p><p>"What?" he wondered, absently pushing back some strays of hair.</p><p>"If this little man here is a Pikachu, does it mean our little girl is just waiting, all warm in her egg waiting for it hatch?"</p><p>Lucas threw his head back, laughing as he playfully swatted his chest.</p><p>"Eliott!' he scolded him, trying to looking serious but failing.</p><p>Sure, watching Pokemon wasn't exactly the way they were used to celebrate Halloween but later, once Jack would be in bed, they would order themselves a pizza they would eat while watching one of those classic horror movies Eliott loved so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. November 4, 2030, 16h02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys ❤</p><p>First, I want to apologize for the recent lack of updates. My mother was tested positive to Covid so I wasn't really in the mood to write anything. I hope you understand ❤ She's doing better now though so I'll try to get back to writing.</p><p>Hope you guys are safe ❤</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we going?" Lucas asked for what seemed to be the tenth time since they left the house half an hour ago</p><p>"It's a surprise!" Eliott replied again, his smile still as wide as he kept pushing Jackson's stroller. </p><p>The younger man pouted and Eliott had to hold back a laugh at how adorable his husband was being. He knew Lucas was probably even more curious because of that fact they had left the dogs at home which was unusual for them. They would bring them next time but today was special and he wanted this moment to be just between the three of them or should he say four because of Virginia. They would do it again once she would be born but today was for Jackson. </p><p>He could feel Lucas' impatience growing the longer they walked and this only made Eliott laugh even more. Patience had never been one of his husband's strengths and it seemed like pregnancy only made it worse. Thankfully, they were nearly at their destination so he wouldn't have to hear the younger man dramatically sigh for much longer. However, it did take him a bit longer than usual before Lucas understood where they were going but to his defense, it had been a few months since the last time they went there. They used to go at least once every month but with Jackson growing up and everything that had happened recently, they hadn't found the time. Today though, Eliott was going to fix it.</p><p>Eliott could tell the exact moment Lucas realized as he let out a happy sigh, his lips stretching into a smile as he turned around to face the older man and pulled him into a kiss. Eliott was slightly surprised but kissed him back, running one of his hand through his husband's hair. </p><p>"Why all that mystery though?" Lucas asked against his lips and Eliott nonchalantly shrugged.</p><p>"I wanted to sweep you off your feet," he replied, smirking. "It worked the first time."</p><p>His lover laughed softly and pulled back a little, intertwining their fingers together before laying their joined hands over his bump.</p><p>"I was about 30 pounds lighter back then," Lucas specified, raising an eyebrow at him. "And you're not getting any younger. Your back might not like you anymore if you try to lift me up again."</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" he teased right back.</p><p>But before Lucas could say anything, Jackson who decided they had been stopped for too long let out a little whine at lack of attention he was receiving. Playfully rolling his eyes, Eliott let go of the stroller and walked around it before untying the belt and picking their son up. Jack's fussing stopped immediately and he gave his father a big smile. He was still dressed up with his Pikachu onesie but they had put a jacket over it as well as a scarf and gloves. It still probably wasn't the best suit to wear outside but trying to get him out of it proved itself rather difficult and as they were to have a nice family moment, he hadn't wanted him to throw a fit. Settling Jack on his hip, he kissed his cheek before resuming making their way toward the gate. Lucas was next to him, pushing the now empty stroller with then. </p><p>La Petite Ceinture had barely changed since the first time they had visited it together. Plants and trees had kept growing and a few more graffitis were added but other than that, it stayed the same. Eliott still felt butterflies in his stomach whenever they went there. The same ones he had felt the first time he had brought Lucas with him. Jackson seemed to feel the same as he was curiously looking around them with his eyes wide open and a smile on his lips.</p><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked their son, who absently nodded, still mesmerized by the sight. "Papa thought the same when he first saw it too."</p><p>Lucas chuckled as he stepped next to them, rubbing Jackson's back and smiling widely. </p><p>"That's where we kissed for the first time," his husband continued, brushing a strand of hair behind Peanut's ear. "It was the day after Valentine's day and it was raining. Your Daddy tried to scare me by turning off his flashlight because he knew I was scared of the dark."</p><p>Jack was no longer looking around them. Instead, he was fully focusing on Lucas, holding his stuffed raccoon tightly against his chest. His Papa's smile widened and he slowly stroke his cheek before resuming his story.</p><p>"Then he stepped out of the tunnel," he continued, pointing to where Eliott had been standing all those years ago on that fateful Friday night. "He tried to tease me that I was scared of the rain too but I had seen his movie, Polaris, so I went out after him and we kissed."</p><p>At this point, Jack nearly dropped his plushie as he started to clap and Eliott couldn't resist any longer as he pulled his husband into a kiss. This only made their son cheer them even louder. They eventually pulled back but Lucas kept him close, brushing their noses together. Both of them were grinning widely at each other, still not fully believing that this was their life now. They had made it. Through the ups and downs fate had thrown at them. They still were together and neither was planning for it to change anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. November 15, 2030, 2h04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys 🥰❤</p><p>First of all, thank you for all your kind messages about my mother. Like I said, she isn't back to 100% yet but we're getting there 😌</p><p>As for the story, well I'm back now. I had more planned for Lucas' pregnancy including Jack's birthday, Christmas, etc but with everything going on I may maybe make things go a bit quicker than planned. I still have a few things I want to include before Bunny's arrival but she's coming soon 🥰</p><p>I also want to dedicate this chapter to my father. He will never read it but the scene actually happened when my mother was pregnant with me 🤭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott knew he was dreaming but that didn't stop him from wanting to enjoy this moment. He was sitting down, his back resting against a tree at the park and he was holding on tightly to Lucas in his arms who was sitting between his legs. The sun was warm against their skin and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. He could hear his boyfriend talking to him but he couldn't make out any words he was saying. All the sounds seemed to be drowned around them and all Eliott could hear was the beating of his heart but also Lucas' underneath the palm of his hand. Perfectly in sync, like they were meant to, like this is what they had been created to.</p><p>Eliott used to despite the idea of soulmates, especially after he had been diagnosed. As much as he was craving the idea of someone being meant for him, he didn't want to impose his disorder to someone who had never asked for it. Even the idea of Lucille being his soulmate was repulsive to him because what this really what the universe had planned for him? To spend the rest of his life with someone he no longer loved, someone who was more like his nurse than his girlfriend? Then Lucas had came into his life, promising to live minute by minute and suddenly, soulmates maybe weren't such a bad thing after all. Now, eleven years later, Eliott still wasn't sure soulmates existed but if they did, then his was Lucas.</p><p>Smiling to himself, he pressed a kiss on top of his husband's head, tightening his arms around him before closing his eyes. Yeah, if he and Lucas hadn't been somehow destined to be together then how come Eliott felt this good whenever he was with him? How could Lucas' mere presence be enough to erase the rest of the world around them? They had been through so much over the years, most of if because of him, and yet they had always made it through, like the universe was yearning for them to be together. </p><p>"Eliott? Eliott?"</p><p>It was Lucas' voice that snapped him out of his reverie and he opened his eyes. He was no longer at the park but back in their bedroom. He could feel his husband tracing random shapes all over his bare back with his fingertips. Sighing happily, he rolled onto his back and his smile widened when he found Lucas looking at him with those big blue eyes he loved so much and his hedgehog hair going in every direction.</p><p>"Hi," he sleepily greeted him, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"I'm hungry," his husband explained, pouting and Eliott couldn't help but laugh softly at just how young did it made Lucas look like. </p><p>It wasn't the first time and it probably wasn't going to be the last one either the younger man woke him up in the middle of the night because he was hungry. Eliott didn't mind though. After all, if Lucas could carry their children inside of him for nine months, then the least Eliott could do was to provide for him.</p><p>"You or Vivi?" he teased, smirking as he laid his hand over Lucas' bump. </p><p>His smile widened when their daughter kicked against his palm and his husband intertwined their fingers together.</p><p>"Both?" Lucas replied, nonchalantly shrugging a little as the corners of his lips twitched up.</p><p>Eliott bursted into giggles before pulling his husband into a kiss. The younger man smiled against his lips and eagerly kissed him back. They had to pull back eventually but they remained close enough to brush their noses together.</p><p>"What are you craving for then?" Eliott asked a minute. "Pizza? Chinese takeout? Ice cream?"</p><p>"No," Lucas replied, shaking his head. "You remember that Italian place open all night we used to go to? I want one of their bolognese spaghetti. "</p><p>Eliott frowned a little as his memories slowly flowed back in. He did remember that restaurant. It must have been years since the last time they went there. Right after they had bought the house. It had became too far away and the food there wasn't actually worth the time it took to get there. If it was what Lucas wanted though, then he didn't mind. </p><p>"Okay," he agreed, nodding as he slowly rubbed his husband's stomach. "Just put on some pants and a hoodie. I'll drive."</p><p>But Lucas just shook his head and pouted.</p><p>"Can't you go get it as takeout?" he wondered and this time, Eliott nearly had to pinch himself to hold back a laugh. "I don't want to go."</p><p>"Baby," the older man started, smiling, "you know how far it is. Your spaghetti is going to be cold by the time I get back home."</p><p>"We could reheat it," Lucas offered but Eliott simply shook his head.</p><p>"Say the guy who would rather make not enough for dinner than have some leftovers because he hates reheated pasta."</p><p>His husband suddenly sat up and frowned down at Eliott who's smile fell. That wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go.</p><p>"But I'm hungry," Lucas repeated. "Please Eliott."</p><p>"Lu," the older man carefully started, knowing they were getting into a slippery territory, "I know that's what you're craving for but if I go get it and then we reheat it, you aren't even going to like it. Just get dressed and then you'll be able to eat it on our way back home."</p><p>And that clearly wasn't the right thing to say to an hungry, hormonal Lucas who huffed at him and pulled the sheets from underneath Eliott before wrapping them around it and laying down on his side, his back to his husband.</p><p>"You fucking suck!" he complained.</p><p>And Eliott couldn't do anything but stare at the Lucas. What was he supposed to say to that? He knew that tomorrow it would all be forgiven and that the younger man would probably apologize for throwing a fit over some pasta but for now, Eliott didn't know what to do. He understood that the pregnancy cravings were beyond Lucas' control but he didn't want to waste any food either. </p><p>"Baby," he gently tried out, reaching for his husband's shoulder over the blankets only to get shoved away.</p><p>"Leave me alone," the younger man answered, sounding like he was crying. "You got me pregnant twice and I never complained but now I'm asking you one thing and you don't even want to go get me some food."</p><p>Eliott knew those were just empty words Lucas would regret in the morning and he didn't took any of it to heart. However, Eliott was nothing if not absolutely gone for his husband so he sighed before laying down beside him and wrapping his arms around the blankets.</p><p>"With cheese or not?" he wondered, nuzzling Lucas' neck.</p><p>The younger man quickly spun in his arms and although his eyes were welled up with tears, he was now smiling widely at Eliott.</p><p>"Extra cheese please," he asked and Eliott nodded, smiling back at him.</p><p>"Anything for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. December 8, 2030, 21h17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear to you guys, I had actual plot planned and the chapter was already written, just waiting to be posted but then last night, my parents made a fire in our backyard and all I could think of was Lucas and Eliott 😅 So the next few chapters won't be filled with actual present plot but mostly just flashbacks of a special event for them. I've never been to Europe so I apologize in advance for the inaccuracies. Seriously, the next few chapters are entirely self-indulgent and I blame my girlfriend for it</p><p>Also, very, very, very light mention of the season 6 spoiler. Just warning you 😊</p><p>Enjoy and don't forget to tell me if that little flashback story arc interests you 😘</p><p>Take care ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all of the crazy ideas their friends had had over the years, the fireplace outside had to be by far the best. He would send them all a text message to thank them again...as soon as he would get up. For now, he was way too comfortable to even think about moving out of his spot.</p><p>He was laying down across one of the couches with pillows underneath his back to support it with a heavy blanket on top of him. Until just a few minutes ago, Eliott had been sitting in the chair by where his head was resting and they were enjoying that moment of absolute relaxation but then Jack had started to fuss in his father's arms. He had been asleep for about an hour at this point so the older man had carefully stood up so he could go put their son to bed and bring back the baby monitor outside.</p><p>Lucas sighed happily, absently rubbing his bump as he watched a spark fly high up before cooling down and dying before it even touched the ground. How come they hadn't thought of having a fireplace? It was perfect for every occasion whether it was for the parties they threw with everyone sitting down around the fire, laughing, drinking and having a good time or for those quiet family evenings like tonight. He couldn't help but think back of a promise they had made to each other over a decade ago.</p><p>
  <em>July 5, 2020, 10h03</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's not that Lucas didn't like surprises. He was just getting worried of what kind of surprise could possibly require his boyfriend to wake him early on the first morning after he was finally done with high school. Not that he was hungover like most of his friends probably were today as he didn't went out with them the night before like he had planned to. The minute he had gotten home after his last exam, Eliott had been all over him, praising him all while pulling at his clothes, kissing him all over while congratulating him for being done with high school. In the end, Lucas had barely managed to send Yann a text to tell him he wouldn't come to the party before Eliott sank down to his knees and took him into his mouth. Yeah, definitely better than a party!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After spending the evening like that, Lucas had expected to be able to sleep in that morning and lazily make out with his boyfriend without having to leave their bed but it seemed like Eliott had other ideas as it was barely past eight when he woke him with kisses. It took him a few minutes but when he finally opened his eyes, it was to the sight of his tall, artsy raccoon lover of a boyfriend bringing him breakfast in bed. Some fruits, toasts as well as juice. Nothing he could have fucked up by adding weird ingredients. As they ate, Lucas noticed that little mischievous spark in Eliott's eyes and he knew at that moment their day was probably already booked but his boyfriend wouldn't tell him anything no matter how much Lucas begged or even promised him to let him do to him whatever he wanted later. After washing the dishes from their breakfast together, Eliott pushed Lucas into the shower. The younger boy raised an eyebrow and tried to pull him in with him but Eliott just smirked before kissing him quickly and walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Lucas was confused now. After a rough past couple of weeks, they were okay now. Better than okay, they were doing great so now Eliott refusing to shower with him was weird and unusual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After debating with himself for a minute, Lucas decides he wouldn't let things get even weirder between them. He quickly washed himself and put on a pair of grey sweatpants as well as a black t-shirt before getting out of the bathroom, ready to ask Eliott what was up. However, he wasn't expecting his boyfriend to be waiting for him on the other side of the door, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have a surprise for you!" he excitedly announced him before covering Lucas' eyes with his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well...that explained his odd behavior at least. Sighing in relief, he covered Eliott's hands with his own and smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it?" he asked, getting excited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just told you!" his boyfriend teased, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "It's a surprise!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, with the way he knew Eliott, he should have known better than to ask this question so he nodded and waited or his boyfriend to probably lead into their kitchen or their bedroom where he was sure their surprise was awaiting him. He was not ready though for Eliott to lead him out of their apartment and carefully guide down the staircase and out of their building. Now, he was getting nervous again. What had went through his boyfriend's mind?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The answer came quickly as they took a few more steps outside before Eliott stopped them and giggled behind his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ready?" he asked right against Lucas' ear to which he nodded. "Tada!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He dropped his hands to Lucas' sides, holding tightly to the younger boy's ones as he finally revealed his surprise. Out of everything Lucas had imagined though on their way there, he wasn't expecting a van. It was just like the one they had rented to visit Basile's grandfather earlier that year except that instead of being orange, it was a dull green shade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Before you start panicking, I just rented it!" Eliott quickly added before bouncing around so he was now facing Lucas, a large grin threatening to split his face in half.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas let out a soft laugh, relief washing over him. His boyfriend really did know him better than anyone. Buying themselves a car was nowhere to a priority right now and he didn't know how he would have felt exactly about driving that around the city.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are we going then?" he wondered as he wrapped his arms around Eliott's waist, pulling him closer. "Are we going to go get the guys too? Are we going back to the farm to help Basile's grandfather again because I don't-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eliott giggled and quickly cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. He didn't hold back like earlier in the bathroom and immediately slipped his tongue into Lucas' mouth, making the younger boy moan around it. He could still feel his boyfriend smiling against his lips and soon enough, they were both smiling too widely to properly kiss anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No boys, no girls and no farm work this time I promise," Eliott answered after a minute. "Just you, me and the road through the entire summer. What do you think of it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes! Yes! Yes! Lucas' mind was yelling at him to just accept because he was sure there was no better way to spend the next few weeks than going on a roadtrip with his boyfriend but there was also many other things to think of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But-but how?" he stuttered, feeling like each passing second was dragging back onto the ground from the cloud he had been on just a few minutes ago. "Money? Your work?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you think I did so much overtime lately?" Eliott asked as he winked, his smile never faltering. "My boss agreed to let me leave for the summer and to take me back this fall. As for the money, well, my parents took care of it so it won't touch our savings."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And before Lucas could say anything else, his boyfriend pulled out of the back pocket of his jeans an envelope he proudly handed to the younger boy who gasped loudly when he saw what was in it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We-we can't accept this!" he replied, not taking his eyes off the money it contained. "It's too much!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom said, and I quote 'Take it as a graduation gift from us to our future son-in-law."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas gaped several times before looking up and meeting his boyfriend's eyes, staring lovingly at him and then looked back down to the envelope in his hands. He didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, he was uncomfortable accepting that much money but he also could feel his heart swelling up in his chest that Eliott's parents saw him not just as their son's boyfriend but as their future son-in-law.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lucas," the older boy started a minute of silence, all the teasing gone from his voice so he just sounded sincere, "look at me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if it hadn't been for Eliott's hands cupping his face and tilting his head up, Lucas would have looked up anyway because he couldn't ever say no to his boyfriend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We've just been through a rough couple of weeks," he continued, softly stroking Lucas' cheeks with his thumbs. "I know we already talked about it and that we're good now but I think we could use some time alone, just you and me, away from everyone else. It may seem like a lot of money, I know, but they gave the same amount to me when I graduated, remember? It's just natural for them to want to spoil you since they basically adopted you the night you met. They see you not only as my boyfriend but also in a way as their own son too. They adore you. You know that right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas could only nod as he felt his eyes welling up with tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then what's wrong in wanting to spoil someone you love?" Eliott kept going, his own eyes shining a little now too. "I just want us to be alone together for a little while but it's up to you. If you don't want to go, I'm bringing the van back, we don't mention it ever again and I'll find another way to spoil you with the money."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in this moment, there was not a single doubt left in Lucas' mind about his decision. He took a deep breath before sighing happily and grinning back at Eliott as he wrapped his arms back around his waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are going first then?" he innocently asked and the smile his boyfriend gave him that moment was enough to power up the entire city for a month.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older boy let out a watery laugh before pulling him into another kiss and Lucas eagerly kissed him back. This time, he slipped his own tongue into his boyfriend's mouth before Eliott could do it and they kept kissing until they had to pull back, their lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few minutes later, when they finally made it back upstairs to their apartment to pack their things, Eliott surprised him again by having already made their bags. The two duffers bags were waiting for them on on the kitchen's table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you think I brought you breakfast in bed and sent you straight to the bathroom after?" Eliott teased, smirking. "I didn't want you to see them and ruin the surprise!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At this, Lucas couldn't resist pulling him into another kiss. They had no planned itinerary or anywhere to be for the next two months so what if they left in a hour rather than now because Lucas wanted to thank his boyfriend properly on his knees? Eliott returned the favor because that's just how it was and once they had both pulled up their pants and kissed again, tasting each other, they grabbed their bags, made sure everything that was not necessary was turned off to save some electricity and made their way downstairs holding each other's hands. They put their stuff in the back of the van before sitting in the front, Eliott in the driver's seat of course as Lucas didn't have his license. The older boy turned on the engine while Lucas plugged his phone into the radio and scrolled down his playlist until he found the song he was looking for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You planned this road trip so the first song is for you," he explained before winking and pressing play.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as the first notes hit, Eliott let out what could only described as a squeal of happiness before he pulled Lucas into a fierce kiss. This was the dubstep song Eliott had put on that first evening they had spent together back at his old apartment. It was just as horrible as Lucas remembered it being but to see that smile on his boyfriend's lips, well, Lucas would suffer through two months of exclusively dubstep music.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. December 8, 2030, 21h42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well no one told me they liked where I was goijg but no one told me they hated it either so guess I'll just keeo going then 😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lucas?" Eliott softly whispered as he kneeled down in front of, laying one of his hands over his bump. "Lucas, baby?"</p><p>The younger man breathed deeply as he shook his head, trying to clear his mind before turning around to look at Eliott. He must have been really deep in his thoughts as he hadn't even heard his husband coming back outside.</p><p>"Hi," he gently greeted him, smiling widely. "You've been gone for a while. Did he give you trouble?"</p><p>Eliott snorted, his lips turning into a smile as he kept rubbing his belly.</p><p>"He woke up when I was laying in his bed so I gave him a bottle and he fell back asleep."</p><p>"Good," Lucas added before pulling him into a soft kiss, slowly running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>Eliott giggled against his lips and eagerly kissed him back before eventually pulling away, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"What about you though? You seemed pretty deep in thoughts when I came back."</p><p>"I was just thinking about something," he replied, barely holding back a smile as he nonchalantly shrugged but Eliott clearly wasn't having any of it.</p><p>"Tell me," he asked, softly pecking Lucas' lips once more. "Please!"</p><p>
  <em>July 5, 2020, 16h39</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their first stop wasn't actually that far away from Paris. About a three hours drive from their apartment. They didn't know exactly where they were but it didn't matter. They had nowhere to be for the next month and a half after all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On their way to the camping site which was right on the outskirts of a little town, they had stopped at the grocery store to pick up some stuff Eliott had forgotten about in his haste to surprise Lucas with this roadtrip. A cooler for starters which they filled with some essentials, some food they didn't have to keep cool, a small electric grill as well as a cheap set of plates, cutlery and kitchen utensils. They also bought themselves some sweets as well as two foldable camping chairs. Eliott truly looked disappointed to have forgotten some many important things as he pouted while he was handing the money to the cashier and Lucas couldn't help but pull him into a soft kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would have forgotten things too," he reminded his boyfriend, brushing their noses together. "We would have had food but probably no pillows or blankets to sleep tonight. That wouldn't have been much better."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That got him a small smile from his boyfriend and they walked out hand in hand, each holding a few bags on their other side. The back of the van no longer seemed that empty now they were truly ready for their vacation of a lifetime but they still enough place to comfortably sleep. Once they reached the site, Eliott parked the van in one of the empty spots and made his way to the front office to pay for the night while Lucas set up what would be their bed for the night. He unfolded two thick sleeping bags on the floor that would serve as a mattress before placing their pillows and throwing a heavy blanket on top of it. He gave it a satisfying pat and grinned proudly at his handwork. He could already feel these next few months were going to be amongst the best of his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, he had been so focused on his task that he hadn't noticed his boyfriend slipping in behind him until Eliott wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Lucas jumped a little but immediately relaxed into the older boy's embrace. It was hot outside and both of their shirts were already beginning to be soaked with sweat, sticking to their skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't wait to go to bed tonight," Eliott whispered into his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "It's going to be so awesome to fall asleep holding while watching the stars."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas snorted but smiled nonetheless as he closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the moment. Eliott's arms around him, his warm breath against the sensitive skin of his neck, the slight breeze contrasting with the sun shining up in the cloudless sky as well as the sound of the wind coming through the leaves of the trees around them. He couldn't imagine a more perfect scenery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you," he quietly whispered, his smile widening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too," Eliott replied, nuzzling his pulse with his nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had only been a few hours since they left and yet Lucas could already this had to be his boyfriend's best idea ever. They really needed that time alone after the last few weeks. He had been so scared he was going to lose Eliott but here they were, still together and nothing was ever going to break them apart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They started to prepare dinner together although it mostly consisted of the older man hanging off Lucas' back like a koala while Lucas made them some scrambled eggs on the electric grill. It was a bit early to eat but they hadn't eaten anything since their breakfast in bed that morning so they were getting hungry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby?" Eliott asked after a minute, stretching out the last syllable. "Could you-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not putting cinnamon or anything in it!" he immediately cut him, knowing perfectly what was his boyfriend about to ask him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eliott let out a soft giggle before burying his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. Yeah, Lucas could already tell he was going to love this roadtrip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once the eggs were seasoned and cooked perfectly, he turned off the grill before pouring them into a bowl. Eliott took two forks out of the set they had bought earlier and pulled Lucas with him until he was sitting down in one of the camping chairs. He sat into the other one and they started to feed each other. By the time the bowl was empty, neither felt full but this was why they had bought snacks as they were planning to make a fire later that night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They set aside the dirty dishes, promising themselves they would do them later or the next day before Eliott pulled Lucas onto his lap. Thankfully, the chair was solid enough to take their combined weight. He gently cupped the younger man's cheeks and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, full of promises. Lucas smiled against his mouth and began to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. They lazily made out under they had to pull back for air but kept their foreheads pushed against each other's, their noses playfully brushing together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's too early to start the fire already," Eliott noticed after a few minutes of blissful silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it," Lucas agreed, his smile widening as he tried to chase his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you say we take a trip to the pool?" he suggested, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger boy snorted and playfully rolled his eyes before pulling his boyfriend into another kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or maybe we could try out our bed? he innocently offered, raising his eyebrows. "So I can show just how thankful I am for that trip."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That seemed to be enough to make all thoughts of swimming disappear from Eliott's face who nodded, biting his lips as he tried to hold back a smirk. Without putting him down, the older boy sat up, and walked them toward the back of the van they had left wide open earlier. He set Lucas down in the middle of their makeshift mattress before closing the doors behind him. As soon as they were out of sight from any voyeur who might have walked nearby, Eliott crawled in between Lucas' legs who just spread them even further to accommodate his boyfriend before crashing their lips together. The younger boy moaned as he felt Eliott's erection pressing against his through the layers of denim of his boyfriend's jeans as well as the cotton of his own sweatpants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Need you!" he managed to pant out, his lips brushing against the older boy's. "Eliott! Please!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eliott nodded, his eyes dark with lust and his cheeks flushed before reaching in between their bodies. He quickly got rid of their pants and as soon as their bare erection brushed against each other's, Lucas could have sworn he saw stars behind his eyelids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit!" he swore out loud, dragging his nails down Eliott's back underneath his t-shirt. "Fuck!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Feel so good!" his boyfriend moaned before burying his face into his neck as he kept thrusting his own aching erection against Lucas'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No other words were spoken after that. The van was filled with the sounds of the skin slapping against skin, their moans as well as the ruffling of the blankets underneath them. They were probably being loud enough to be heard from outside but neither could have cared about giving a show. They needed each other. The rest of the world could go fuck itself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their orgasms took them by surprise embarrassingly quickly. Lucas couldn't even warn his boyfriend before he was coming all over their abdomens, coating them white and Eliott followed just a few seconds later, shouting Lucas' name. The force of it made him collapse on top of the younger boy but neither made a move to make him roll off Lucas who instead wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It hasn't even been 12 hours," he couldn't help but tease once they got their breath back, brushing their noses together. "What else do you got in mind for the next weeks?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guess you'll have to wait to find out," Eliott replied, nonchalantly shrugging before intertwining their fingers together, squeezing them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They never ended up making a fire that night but it was okay. They had the entire summer for it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. December 8, 2030, 22h11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's still some things left to be said about this roadtrio but I promise, Vivi is not that far away 😉 Her birth is already written and ready to be posted when the moment will be right</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Then I told them there was no way I ever would have tattooed someone without checking their ID first exactly so I wouldn't get into this situation, you know?" Eliott kept on telling the story of what had happened earlier at the parlor but he could clearly see his husband was no longer listening.</p><p>Ever since he had came back from putting Jackson to bed, Lucas had been distant. Not cold but the younger man seemed to be lost in his thoughts. They had changed positions so Eliott was now sitting down, sprawled across the couch with his legs wide open so Lucas could sit between them. Eliott had his arms wrapped around his husband tightly who was lost in his own head, his eyes staring at the fire in front of them.</p><p>"Lucas," he started off, softly squeezing his waist. "Baby?"</p><p>Lucas sighed and shook his head as if he was realizing he had been dozing off.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!" he quickly apologized, putting on a fake smile Eliott wasn't falling for. "I wasn't listening."</p><p>The corners of the older man's lips twitched up slightly before he sighed dramatically and buried his face into his husband's neck.</p><p>"I'm about to be jealous of whoever you spent the evening thinking about," he couldn't resist teasing.</p><p>"You should be!" Lucas replied as he turned his face around so he could look at him. "30, he's got bed hair all the time, is hot enough to be a model, tattoos! I was thinking of the roadtrip we did together in 2020."</p><p>Eliott's smile turned into a wicked grin as he leaned closer so their noses were brushing together. How could he ever forget that trip? Six weeks, a van and Lucas by his side. Nothing could have made it more perfect.</p><p>"Well, that guy is a lucky bastard," he whispered before crushing their lips together.</p><p>
  <em>July 14, 2020, 20h06</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ironically enough, they weren't even in France for Bastille Day but rather in a camping on the outskirts of a small village in the center of Italy. They had been there for the last two days to visit a little and they were planning to leave either late tomorrow or maybe even the day after. One way or another though, they had nowhere to be early the next day so they had decided to make a campfire that night. Thankfully, their camping site had a fireplace or rather that's what they called it. It was a spot they had dug in before filling up the hole with sand and putting an old rusted empty tire rim so the flames wouldn't get outside the pit of sand. They had bought some firewood at the camping's front office as well as a newspaper before piling everything up. However, before lighting it up, Eliott insisted on the both of them taking a shower first and Lucas agreed, considering he was the one with the most experience in camping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trust me," the older man had promised as they were making their way toward the bathrooms, holding hands, "after that, we're going to sit around the fire and you won't feel like standing up anymore. I even bet you're going to fall asleep in your chair and I'll have to carry you into the van."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You seem pretty confident about that, mister!" Lucas teased with a confident grin without even taking his eyes off the gravel road ahead of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unlike what his boyfriend had thought, Eliott didn't brought him to cheap campings with portable washrooms that hadn't been washed since 2007. Instead, he always made sure to pick ones who had actual permanent bathrooms with walls and doors and a solid roof.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thankfully, it was empty by the time they got there. The families had already brought their kids to shower so they would have the place to themselves which fitted perfectly with what Eliott had in mind to relax Lucas even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as they walked through the door, they immediately went to their right and turned into a corridor where about a dozen of shower stalls were aligned on each side. Smirking, the older boy dragged Lucas to the last one so they were as far from the entrance as possible. On their way there, he checked under the door of every stall and when he got the confirmation they were all by themselves, his smile widened. Perfect!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He locked the door behind them before pushing Lucas against the wall and starting to suck a hickey on the side of his neck. He set the bag with their stuff he had been holding on the bench next to them before grabbing his boyfriend's hips, pinning him to the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eliott!" Lucas moaned as he buried his fingers through his hair, pulling at them. "Shit, Eli, we can't-we can't do that here!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just don't be loud and we'll have no problem," he simply explained as he pulled off his shirt in one swift motion before doing the same to his boyfriend's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran his hands up and down Lucas' chest before settling them over his nipples and pinching them both teasingly, causing the younger boy's back to arch off the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck!" Lucas swore out as he reached in between them to pull at the zipper of Eliott's jeans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He dragged it down and undid the button before pushing them down as well as his boxers, freeing his aching erection. Eliott cursed out loud when the cold air hit the sensitive skin but it only lasted for a second before Lucas spat in his hand and wrapped it around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Need you," he panted against the shell of Eliott's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "Please!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And how could he ever refuse anything to his boyfriend? He quickly got rid of Lucas' pants and underwear and pushed him so he was resting under the showerhead. He turned on the water and adjusted it so it was just the right temperature. Before sinking down onto his knees behind Lucas who moaned out loud when he guessed what was coming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit!" he cursed although Eliott hadn't even touched him yet. "Shit!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older man smirked before squeezing the cheeks in front of him and spreading them apart. Considering they had been having even more sex than usual since they've been on the road, he doubted Lucas actually needed to be prepared as Eliott had woke him up that morning by fingering him wide open. However, as ready as Lucas was, he couldn't resist teasing him a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He blew some air on his boyfriend's hole, his smile widening when it made hin tense as he let out another loud moan. He wasn't cruel though so he dipped the tip of his tongue inside Lucas, circling it around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eliott!" he cried out as he reached around him to pull sharply at the older boy's hair but that only encouraged him further.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pushed it deeper, burying his face in between Lucas' cheeks as he kept spreading them. If there was one thing his boyfriend was totally weak against, it was rimming. He loved getting rimmed and rimming Eliott as well so Eliott never wasted an opportunity to do so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't long before Lucas started whining as he pushed his ass back against Eliott's face, making him grin against his hole. From his spot, he could see how clearly affected his boyfriend was. His cheeks were all flushed and not only because of the hot water running over them, he was biting down on his lower lip and he was breathing heavily with both of his hands resting on the wall, leaning all of his weight there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gave Lucas one final lick before standing up and keeping the cheeks spread as he pressed the head of his cock against the puckered skin there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ready?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he wrapped one of his arms around his boyfriend's waist."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas who was already looking absolutely wrecked nodded and Eliott took a deep breath before pushing in. His boyfriend was still so hot and tight around his cock he nearly pulled back as to not hurt him but he could feel how desperate Lucas was for it, clutching around him as if trying to make him go deeper so that's what Eliott did. He only stopped when he couldn't go any further, the tip of his cock brushing Lucas' prostate, as if caressing it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You good?" he growled into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, his hands tightening on his hips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas gave a weak nod, his head rolling back on Eliott's shoulder, his eyes closed with a blissful expression on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So fucking good," he managed to let out as he sighed happily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eliott smiled at that and let a few more seconds pass by before he started to pull out only to slam back in when only the tip of his cock was still inside. Lucas howled against him as the older boy's thrusts became regular and if the water running was enough to drown out the sounds of skin slapping against skin, it couldn't cover the moans that slipped out of Lucas' lips. Grinning, Eliott quickly covered his boyfriend's mouth with his hand but his rhythm didn't falter for a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As his thrusts started to be erratic, Eliott buried his face into Lucas' shoulder, biting down harsly at the junction of his neck and soothed the bruise with his tongue. He was nearly there now and he wouldn't need much more but he wanted to bring Lucas over the edge with him so he reached around them to wrap his hand around his boyfriend's erection only to have it pushed away by Lucas. Looking up, Eliott found his boyfriend already looking at him, his eyes slightly open so he moved his hand to allow him to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Want to come on your cock please," Lucas begged, his voice hoarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That made Eliott even harder if that was even possible and he nodded before covering Lucas' mouth again. He needed to step up his game. He kept fucking his boyfriend with hard, deep thrusts as he sucked onto his index and middle fingers. Once they were coated in saliva, he brought them down and started toying with Lucas' rim, slipping the two digits to the first knuckle next to his own cock inside his boyfriend. Electricity seemed to run down Lucas' spine as he arched in his arms before pushing his ass back, as if trying to take Eliott's cock and fingers even deeper. Even with his hand over Lucas' mouth, it was getting harder to cover up his moans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're taking me so fucking good," he growled against the shell of Lucas' ear as he pushed his fingers inside to the second knuckle. "So fucking perfect! We're gonna find a sex shop tomorrow, okay? And we're going to buy some stuff. You like having my fingers next to my cock?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas nodded as he kept whining, still trying to take Eliott even deeper which made the older boy grin widely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good! Then imagine what it would feel like to have a dildo instead then! You want it baby?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Lucas went still in his arms and no more sounds were coming out of his mouth as his cock covered his stomach as well as the nearby wall with his come. He clutched even more around Eliott and that did for the other boy who closed his eyes as the waves of his orgasm went through him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, his breathing evened out and he opened his eyes only to find Lucas already looking at him, looking happy and fully relaxed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's what you meant when you said I wouldn't feel like standing up anymore after the shower?" he teased, causing Eliott to let out a soft giggle. "I don't think I can even walk anymore thanks to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll carry you then," he quickly reassured before pulling him into a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They did manage to take a shower afterward. Eliott thoroughly washed his boyfriend's body as well as his hair, massaging his scalp before Lucas did the same to him. They dried each other up before changing into comfortable sweatpants as well as hoodies; a black one for Eliott and the "Romance" one for his boyfriend. They picked up their stuff and made their way back to the van, hand in hand although it took slightly longer than it had taken them the first time around due to Lucas being sore all over. Eliott had offered him to carry him on his back but all his boyfriend had done was to smirk at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Keep your strengths! After the fire, once we'll be in the van later, you might need it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eliott could only smirk before pulling his boyfriend into another kiss.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. January 6, 2031, 13h43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soon 🤭😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott always took pride in avoiding clichés. After all, he had kissed his husband for the first time in an abandoned park in the middle of the night with rain pouring over them. They later had sex for the first time at school in broad daylight while being covered in paint. He even proposed drunk before throwing up on his boyfriend’s shoes. So yes, Eliott wasn’t a walking cliché with his husband but he was slowly turning into one with their son and the thought was scaring him.</p><p>Jackson had turned one just a few weeks before and god it felt just like yesterday he was holding his baby boy in his arms for the first time and here he was sitting up by himself in a high chair, laughing as Lucas was making faces at him. Eliott would have taken a picture but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Jackson looked more like him every day while Lucas was positively glowing. He was over eight months along now. Just a few more weeks to go. </p><p>Eliott knew no pregnancies were the same but he still hadn't expected them to be that different from each other. With Jack, Lucas had gotten morning sickness in the beginning but it had nearly disappeared by the time he had hit his second trimester. This time though, it went and left through the entire time. He didn't remember his husband having as much mood swings either the first time around. His cravind were also worst this time if his nightly trips to the restaurant nearby were any proofs. Hee also had already put on a few more pounds than he had did at this point while he was pregnant with Jackson. Not that Eliott was complaining in any way though. It meant their little princess was growing up and in just a few more weeks, she would be there. In the meantime, they were both enjoying the pregnancy as much as they could. If he had thought his husband to be insatiable the first time, it was nothing compared to now.</p><p>“He’s adorable!”</p><p>A voice suddenly startled him and he turned his head around so quickly he briefly worried he might have pulled something. He had been so engrossed in watching his little family he hadn’t even noticed the employee handing him his order. She did not seem to mind though considering the smile on her face.</p><p>“Your son, he’s adorable!” she repeated as he took the tray from her hands.</p><p>“Thank you!” he said, his grin widening.</p><p>“So is your husband! How far is he?”</p><p>“Eight months!” he proudly declared. “It’s a girl this time!”</p><p>Carefully balancing the tray in one hand, he dug out of his jacket a bill of 5 euros and slipped into the tips jar.</p><p>“Thank you! Have a good day!” she wished him before turning around to serve her next customer.</p><p>He started walking toward their table and Lucas’ face broke into a smile when he saw him.</p><p>“Looks who’s coming Jackson?” he cooed at their son. “Daddy! And he brought ice cream!”</p><p>The toddler giggled and pushed one of his pudgy hands into his mouth. Both men laughed and Eliott put down the tray before running his fingers through Jackson’s hair.</p><p>“I’ve got something better than your hand for you peanut!” he gently teased as he handed him a small vanilla milkshake, pressing a kiss on top of his hair. </p><p>“And what did you get me?” Lucas wondered as he scooted to his left, allowing Eliott to sit on the same side of the booth with him.</p><p>“Only the best for my loving husband,” he replied with a smile, before leaning, pressing his lips forward.</p><p>His lover giggled and met him halfway for a soft kiss. Eliott pulled away after a few seconds and handed him one of the two large chocolate milkshakes he had ordered. </p><p>“You know me too well,” Lucas laughed before taking a sip.</p><p>“We’ve been coming here for over ten years now,” the older man reminded him as he threw one of his arms around his lover’s waist, pushing him closer to him. “What kind of shitty husband would I be if I still didn’t knew what you like after all this time?”</p><p>Lucas grinned and grabbed his hand, placing it over his bump. Right on cue, Eliott felt a small kick underneath his palm. </p><p>“Someone’s a bit active today,” he teased as he gently rubbed his husband’s belly, trying to sooth their little girl down.</p><p>“She’s been doing it a lot recently. I guess she’s just as impatient to come out as we are to meet her.”</p><p>Eliott’s grin widened and right as he opened his mouth to reply, Jackson beat him to it.</p><p>“Daddy! Daddy!” </p><p>He turned his head around and found his own eyes staring right back at him as his son gave him a toothy smile. He was still holding on tightly to the milkshake but he had some of it dribbling down his chin.</p><p>“Look at you baby!” he teased, putting down his own milkshake before reaching for some of the napkins he had brought.</p><p>However, before he could clean him, Jackson had set his drink down and was making grabby hands at the napkins.</p><p>“Looks like someone wants to clean himself up,” Lucas observed, his own smile mirroring Eliott’s. </p><p>“That’s what you want?” Eliott wondered, handing one of the napkin to Jackson who eagerly took it. </p><p>With as much precision as any one year old could have, he tried to wipe the ice cream from his face, effectively taking off most of it. He still had some on his face but he looked so proud of himself the older man didn’t have the heart to clean him just now.</p><p>“Wow baby!” Lucas cooed, grinning widely. “You did it!”</p><p>Visibly happy with himself, Jackson grabbed his milkshake and took the straw back into his mouth, sucking on it.</p><p>“He’s growing up so fast!” Eliott couldn’t stop himself from sighing as he ran his fingers through their son’s hair, messing it even more. “It looks like next time I’ll blink, we’ll be driving him to school for his first day.”</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Lucas scolded him as the older man looked back at him. “I’m not ready to even think about the possibility of him ever going to school.”</p><p>“Me neither,” he admitted as he brought his hand back on his husband’s baby bump. “I’m not ready for her to come out either.”</p><p>“One more month,” his lover absently reminded him as he covered his hand with his.own. </p><p>Eliott pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, enjoying this little moment.</p><p>“Then what?” he wondered as he opened his eyes after a few seconds. </p><p>“Didn’t you once told me you were dreaming of a house filled with kids?” Lucas gently teased him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Even though we’ll have the pair once she’s born?” </p><p>Lucas’ smile widened and he kissed him once more, this time a bit more passionately.</p><p>“Who cares?”</p><p>Eliott brought a hand up to his lover’s cheek, gently caressing it as he looked for any trace of doubt into his eyes. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Eliott Demaury,” Lucas started, wrapping both of his arms around his neck, “I love you but if you haven’t realise that I want a bunch of kids with you and that I actually love being pregnant, then you’re an idiot!”</p><p>The older man let out a laugh as he crushed his lips against Lucas’. This time, the kiss wasn’t soft or gentle. It was passionate, full of promises and an ice cream shop probably wasn’t the best place for it but he couldn’t care less at the moment. This was everything he had ever dreamed of. A husband he loved more than anything else, a son who’s smile could brighten his darkest days, a daughter he couldn’t wait to meet and a promise of many more children to come.</p><p>Before he crossed a line with Lucas, he pulled back, keeping their foreheads pressed against each other.</p><p>“I love you so much!” he said, not taking his eyes off his lover’s. “I said it already but you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”</p><p>“So are you!” Lucas replied as his eyes were slowly filling up with tears. </p><p>Eliott pulled away.and grabbed Jackson, lifting him up of his highchair to sit him on his knees. He didn’t seem too bothered by the sudden change as he kept on sipping on his milkshake.</p><p>“What do you say peanut?” he asked as he threaded his fingers through his son’s hair. “After you little sister, do you want another sibling?”</p><p>Jackson carelessly shrugged and instead, pressed his head on Eliott’s chest, the straw now loosely hanging from his mouth. </p><p>“I think someone’s overdue for his nap,” Lucas giggled as he gently caressed their son’s cheek with his fingertip.</p><p>Jackson nodded and clutched Eliott’s shirt with one hand as his eyes started to close.</p><p>“We go home and we take a nap the four of us together?” the older man offered as he smiled softly at his husband.</p><p>Ludas smiled and leaned his head on Eliott’s shoulder as they both kept staring at their son as he fell asleep on his father’s lap. Eliott wouldn’t have traded this moment for anything in the world as he kept on gently rubbing Lucas’ baby bump.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. January 23, 2031, 23h04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry about this chapter guys 💔 I doubted for a long time whether or not post it and in the end, I decided to do so. This is actually inspired by something that happened not to me personally but to my mother with her father. Sadly, things didn't turn out okay in real life but fiction is supposed to be an escape from reality so I made things better here.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for tomortow's chapter 😉 I think a lot of you are waiting for it ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They rushed to the hospital as soon as they got the call. Eliott's hands were shaking too badly to drive so Lucas took the keys from him before kissing him softly, trying to sooth him down a little. They had already went to bed when the phone had rang so they quickly slipped on sweatpants and hoodies. They grabbed Jack from his crib who woke up all confused before putting him in his winter jacket and making their way to the car. Jack immediately fell back asleep the second they put him in his seat while Eliott started chewing nervously on his nails. Lucas sighed and reached above the gearshift to intertwine their fingers together, gently squeezing his husband's.</p><p>"It's going to be okay," he said like a promise as he took his eyes off the road to look at the older man right in the eyes. "It will be okay."</p><p>Eliott nodded but didn't seem convinced and Lucas knew nothing would change that until they received the confirmation from the doctor. Lucas drove past the speed limit and may have passed on a few red lights when there was no one looking but the sooner they would get there, the sooner they would know what happened. </p><p>They finally reached the hospital some minutes before they should have if it hadn't been for Lucas overpassing a few laws. He parked the car and grabbed Jack from his seat who didn't even stirred while Eliott was already making a beeline to the entrance. Lucas would have jogged after him if he wasn't carrying their son or if he wasn't nearly nine months pregnant. By the time he walked into the emergency room, nearly panting, his husband was already speaking frantically to the receptionist who seemed like she was having a hard time understanding him. Sighing, he set Jackson on his hip and threaded his free hand through the short hair on his husband's nape.</p><p>"I'm looking for Dominic Demaury's room!" Eliott explained, his voice shaking. "He was admitted not even an hour ago. I'm his son!"</p><p>She nodded and looked down to her computer before typing something on her keyboard. </p><p>"Dominic Demaury," she read out from her screen. "He's still in surgery so you'll find him in the block. Just take the elevator to the fourth floor and follow the instructions."</p><p>He quickly thanked her and they made their way holding hands toward the metallic double doors. As it was going up, Lucas rubbed the back of his husband's hand with his thumb, squeezing it tightly. Eliott's shoulders were tense and his bottom lip was trembling while his eyes were wide open, making him look so much younger. It was a face Lucas knew well as that's exactly what the toddler resting on his hip whenever he was about to cry.</p><p>The ride up to the fourth floor seemed to take forever and they both let out a sigh of relief when the doors finally opened. Lucas could tell his husband would have sprinted down the corridors but instead he walked slowly, his steps matching Lucas' as they followed the yellow arrows on the floor through a maze. Then, finally, they reached what Lucas assumed to be the waiting room as Gabrielle was sitting down on one of the chairs with her elbows resting on her knees, her face buried into her hands.</p><p>"Mom?" Eliott asked, breaking the silence as he crossed the remaining distance between them.</p><p>She immediately stood up and launched herself into his arms. Hugging her tightly, he buried his face into her neck as the sobs he had been holding back since she had called him. She started crying too, clutching at her son's hoodie while Lucas felt his eyes welling up with tears. He had been so focused on trying on comfort Eliott on the way here he hadn't allowed himself to feel anything. Until now. Dominic wasn't just his father-in-law. The man had been more like a father to him than his own had ever been. He was the kind of father he could have called at any hour of the day and Dominic still would have worried about him first. He could a lump forming in his throat and he looked up, forcing himself to swallow it. Now was not the time for him to get emotional. His husband needed him so he waited, waited until Eliott pulled back a little but kept his hands on his mother's shoulders as she softly stroked his cheeks.</p><p>"What-what happened?" he stuttered, his voice shaking. </p><p>"We were about to go to sleep when he started complaining about how his chest hurt," she explained, keeping her eyes down. "He said it felt like it was going all the way down his arm but before I could do anything, he fell down. It was a heart attack. The ambulance rushed him to the house and they started operating him as soon as we got here. I haven't gotten any news since."</p><p>"He's going to pull through," Lucas interjected, nodding. "He's too stubborn to die like this."</p><p>But as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. This wasn't for him to say. Both Eliott and Gabrielle looked at him as if they had just noticed he was standing there. He opened his mouth and was just about to apologize when his mother-in-law gave him a weak, tired smile as she let go of Eliott to cup his cheeks. </p><p>"Oh Lucas," she let out as her eyes welled up with tears with tears again before she pulled him into a hug which was rather difficult with big baby bump as well as Jackson resting on his hip but they made it work and he pressed a gentle kiss on the side of her head. "I'm so sorry for pulling you through this! You don't need this extra stress so close to your due date."</p><p>"Aren't you the one who told him the night you met me I was family?" he teased, the corners of his lips twitching up. "Then, we deal with those things together, as a family."</p><p>However, Eliott tensed once more and he started walking further down the corridor, not even saying where he was going. Lucas quickly pulled back from the hug and handed Gabrielle his son who she took with eagerness, hugging him tightly. </p><p>"I'll go after him," he reassured her before following his husband.</p><p>Thankfully, Eliott wasn't running and he barely made to the corner before he broke down into tears, falling down on his knees as sobs wrecked over his body. Lucas could feel the tears now rolling down his cheeks but what mattered more than anything right now was Eliott. He carefully kneeled down in front of him and cupped his cheeks.</p><p>"Look at me," he asked as he tried to make his husband look up. "Eliott! Look at me!"</p><p>Never in the decade they had been together had he ever looked so heartbroken and the sight of him like this only made even more tears welling up in Lucas' eyes.</p><p>"I-I-I don't want to lose my father Lu," he hiccuped. "I don't want to lose him. I don't want to."</p><p>"You won't," Lucas softly whispered as he pressed their foreheads together, his thumbs brushing away some more tears that were rolling down Eliott's cheeks. "You won't. You know even better than I do how stubborn he can be. You think he would let a heart attack stop him from meeting his granddaughter? The same granddaughter he already promised to build a castle for in their backyard? That's not like him to break a promise even less one made to his grandkids."</p><p>Eliott gave him a weak tired smile but it meant a lot so Lucas took one of his hands and laid it over his bump, squeezing his hands as he mentally asked their daughter one little favor. Thankfully or just by a coincidence, Virginia gave her Daddy's hand a sharp kick and Lucas sighed happily.</p><p>"See?" he teased, brushing their noses together. "She agrees with me! She already knows her grandfather is stubborn as hell. She's just saying she can't wait to meet him in about two weeks."</p><p>His husband let out a watery laugh as he buried his face into the crook of Lucas' hair who didn't say anything. He just ran his free hand through Eliott's hair, massaging his scalp. He wasn't religious at all but he still found himself looking up to the ceiling, silently praying. He only asked for one thing. To let his father-in-law live.</p><p>***</p><p>Eliott felt like there was a weight about to crush his heart in his chest. Suddenly, he was no longer a 30 years old father of one, nearly two kids, or a husband, or a tattoo artist. No, he felt like a little boy scared he was about to lose his father.</p><p>It had been hours and still no news. He had tried more than once to send Lucas back home with Jackson as the uncomfortable plastic chairs definitely weren't the best for how far he was into his pregnancy but his husband wouldn't move out of his spot, intertwining their fingers before reminding him he wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with his family. </p><p>They had taken off Jack's jacket and he was back to softly snoring in his grandmother's arms, holding on tightly to his stuffed raccoon. He looked perfectly unaware of the situation they were living but that made Eliott feel slightly better. At least, his son wasn't worried about them all. Lucas looked sleepy too. They had put a few chairs next to each other so he would have somewhere to lay his legs over all while covering the one he was sitting on with the thick blanket they always let in the car. His head was resting on Eliott's shoulder who had an arm throw possessively around Lucas' waist while his other hand was slowly stroking his bump. Two more weeks and their princess was supposed to get here although if she followed her brother's example it might take slightly longer…</p><p>"I love you," he quietly whispered after what seemed to have been an eternity of silence. "I love you so much Lu. Jack, Vivi, the dogs, my mom, my dad, I love them all but you are the love of my life."</p><p>"Good thing you are the love of my life too I guess then," Lucas teased with a sly smile before pulling him into a gentle kiss that only lasted for a second though as a doctor walked up to where they were sitting. </p><p>He let go of his husband and quickly stood up before shaking the hand the man was offering him. To his left, Lucas suddenly looked very awake while his mother on his other side sat up straighter, still holding Peanut tightly in her arms.</p><p>"I'm the doctor Desjours!" the old man introduced himself. "I'm the one who took care of your father."</p><p>"How-how is he?" Eliott nervously asked, his hands fidgeting by his sides.</p><p>"He's doing well, don't worry. He had a slight infractus due to one of his arteries being blocked but the operation went well. He will need to watch out for what he eats from now on as well as to be careful to not overdo himself but he will be as healthy as a horse soon. The anesthesia has already wore off so you can visit him if you want. One person at the time though. We moved into a room a little further down the corridor. Room 429."</p><p>Eliott breathed out in relief and his knees nearly flinched under him. More tears were already welling up in his eyes but this time, they were tears of joy. He tried to thank the doctor but no words were coming out of his smile. However, the man seemed to understand him anyway as he smiled at him and nodded before walking away. </p><p>He immediately found himself being pulled into a hug by Lucas who had stood up. Eliott wrapped his arms around his husband and buried his face into the crook of his neck as he pulled him as close as possible with Lucas' bump between them. The younger man rubbed his back slowly, playing gently with his hair as Eliott cried against him. </p><p>"He's okay," Lucas reminded him, whispering softly against the shell of his ear. "He's fine. Your father is okay."</p><p>Not trusting his voice to speak, he just nodded and let himself be held for a minute before pulling back, sniffling. He gave Lucas a small smile before turning around to face his mother who had also stood up, Jackson still asleep in her arms. </p><p>"I'll take him while you go see Dad," he said, his voice unsteady as he reached for his son but his mother shook her head and took a step back.</p><p>"You can go first darling," she stated with a tired smile on her lips. "I'll be here all night anyway but you, you have a family you need to bring home. I can wait a few more minutes."</p><p>Part of him wanted to argue with her that she should be the one to see him first, that he was her husband and she deserved that but the other part of him, the one who won, was just too relieved and exhausted to argue. A waiting room like that wasn't the best place for either Lucas or Jack so by going first, he could drive them home sooner.</p><p>"Thank you," he said as he took her hand, squeezing it and she just smiled back at him.</p><p>He made his way down to the corridor, looking for his father's room with wobbly steps. What was he supposed to tell him? Hello? I'm glad you're alright? Don't ever do that again? But the answer came quickly. He found the right one and knocked lightly on the door before stepping inside. The minute he saw his father laying there on the bed, looking paler than he ever did with tubes sticking out of his arm, he broke down. In a second, it felt like he just lived through the whole night again. He choke down on a sob as tears started rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"Oh Eliott!" his father said opening his arms.</p><p>He didn't wasted any time. He nearly collapsed on top of him on the bed. Heavily crying he wrapped his arms around his father and hided his face into his neck. It felt like the dam had finally broken this time. The other man quickly wrapped his arms around him and was hugging tightly all while rubbing soothing circles on his back.</p><p>He couldn't tell how long he spent like this, crying his heart out, ruining his father's hospital gown with his tears and snot. By the time he pulled back to sit down on one of the plastic chairs next to the bed, he felt empty, like nothing else could come out. He took his father's hands in his and squeezed them before finally looking up, meeting his father's eyes.</p><p>"I-I was so scared Dad," he admitted, hating how little his voice sounded like. "Felt like I couldn't breathe, couldn't think anymore."</p><p>"I'm okay Eliott," he quickly reassured him, giving him a small, comforting smile. "You thought I would leave without meeting my granddaughter first? Not a chance!"</p><p>Eliott couldn't help but snort as he rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly.</p><p>"That's exactly what Lucas said."</p><p>"See?" his father teased as his smile widened. "You really need to listen to your husband sometimes. Beside, there's a few things I haven't done yet and I'm not planning on going anywhere before my bucket list is completed.</p><p>"And what could possibly be on that list?" Eliott asked, finding himself curious of what could his father's dreams be.</p><p>"Well," he started, making himself more comfortable on the bed, "there's a few places I promises your mother we would go to we still haven't visited. Hawaii, Las Vegas, Australia. Can't die without fulfilling my promises to her or else she will replace me within a year after my death and I'm not going to watch from above as Quentin move into my house and take my place while my corpse is still warm."</p><p>For the first time of the night, Eliott found himself laughing. Quentin was his parents' next door neighbor who had apparently been flirting with his mother for years.</p><p>"I also need to build that castle for Virginia and to bring Jack to Disneyland so prepare yourself for me kidnapping your son soon!"</p><p>Letting out another laugh, Eliott nodded.</p><p>"I also want to try golf someday but I'll wait until the baby is born so your mother can babysit her and Jack and we'll go you, me and Lucas."</p><p>"Works for us," he agreed, smiling.</p><p>"I also need to live at least another nine years and a half because I need to see you turn 40 so I can tease you about being old like you did when it was my own fortieth birthday."</p><p>"Oh God!" Eliott groaned as he hided his face in his hands. </p><p>He hadn't stopped laughing at his father that day and he made as many jokes about his age as it was humanly possible. He should have known his father would do the same to him. The only difference was that his father would get help from Lucas who would undoubtedly also spend the day teasing Eliott about getting old.</p><p>"But more importantly," his father continued, suddenly serious, "I want to tell you how proud I am of you Eli. I will never say it enough. Parents want what's the best for their kids but I have to admit that when you got diagnosed, I was scared. Scared for you. But look at you today! You're a husband, you're a father, you have your own business. Life hasn't been easy to you but you always pulled through and you made it! I'm so, so proud of the man you became Eliott and I'm proud to be your father! I love you!"</p><p>It turns out Eliott wasn't as empty as he had previously thought as his eyes welled up with tears and he threw himself into his father's arms.</p><p>"I love you too," he managed to let out before he broke down into sobs once more. </p><p>About fifteen minutes later, he would say goodnight and walk away. He would kiss his mother and hug her again before going home with Lucas and Jack who was still blissfully unaware of the night they had been through. Once home, they would be greeted by Daisy and Milou and the five of them, six including Virginia, would go to bed together. The dogs by the end of the bed while Lucas and Eliott would lay side by side facing each other, pressed together as much as they could with the younger man's baby bump in between them as well as their son who was still holding on to his Daddy. Lucas who was exhausted would fall asleep quickly while it would take some minutes for Eliott but eventually, Jackson's heartbeat against his chest as well as the regular breathing of his husband would lure him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. February 1, 2031</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trivia quizz time! What happened the last time a chapter only had a date but not an hour?🤭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7h19</strong>
</p><p>It was the pressure on his bladder that woke Lucas up that morning. Not that he wasn't used to it already, it had been a few months after all, but he still missed getting to lazily lay in bed without having to rush to the bathroom. Groaning, he stood up as quickly as his bump allowed him and made his way to the bathroom. However, as he was relieving himself, he started to notice how oddly he was feeling. Not bad or hurting per say. Just weird. Sighing, he washed his hands before rubbing his stomach and walking back toward their bedroom. Virginia was already pretty active despite how early it was. Her movements weren't as precise as she must have been getting cramped up in there but Lucas could feel her trying to move as much as she could.</p><p>"Good morning to you too my princess," he softly greeted her, smiling down at his belly.</p><p>When he walked back into their room, his smile widened at the sight awaiting him. Eliott was now hugging his pillow, pouting a little which gave away that he wasn't sleeping anymore. That also made him look far younger than he actually was.</p><p>"Good morning!" he happily greeted his husband, barely holding back a laugh as the older man's frown deepened.</p><p>"I woke up and you weren't there for me to cuddle," Eliott whined, opening his eyes before patting the mattress beside him. "Come here!"</p><p>Giggling, Lucas happily obliged and laid down next to his husband only to have him wrap his arms around him and pull him flush against him.</p><p>"Your daughter was being heavy on my bladder," he defended himself.</p><p>"My daughter?" Eliott questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes! The one who has been making me fat for the last nine months, making me throw up and being overly emotional."</p><p>The older man sighed happily and laid one of his hands over Lucas' bump, gently rubbing the swollen skin. Lucas felt himself relax under his touch and intertwined their fingers. They both knew this was coming to an end soon. He was due in three days but they both suspected Virginia was going to be just as stubborn as her brother had been and wouldn't come out when they were expecting her too. Lucas didn't mind though. As much as he liked to complain about it, he knew he would find himself missing the feeling of their princess moving inside him.</p><p>"You aren't fat though," Eliott said after a few seconds of comfortable silence. "You're the perfect size for allowing our baby to grow. Every pound you gained, it's all for her."</p><p>"Sappy," Lucas teased, closing his eyes to just enjoy this moment.</p><p>However, as happy as he was right, he also couldn't shake off that weird feeling that started back in the bathroom. He didn't want to worry his husband with it though. It wasn't like he could have described it anyway so he kept it to himself. It would probably disappear soon anyway. They were meeting the boys later and he wasn't about to let it ruin his day.</p><p>
  <strong>10h04</strong>
</p><p>Nearly three hours later, they found themselves at the park with Yann, Arthur as well as Basile who had brought with him Tristan. He may have been only four months but he already had so much of Daphné in him it was nearly scary.</p><p>As soon as Jack had seen his uncles, he had let go of Lucas and Eliott's hands to run right into Yann's open arms. Grinning, he had picked him up, playfully ruffling his hair before setting him on his hip. Jackson giggled and waved at Arthur and Basile who both stuck their tongue out at him.</p><p>"Don't be sore losers guys!" Yann scolded with a proud smirk. "I'm just this little panda's favorite uncle.</p><p>"Favorite uncle," the other two parroted in a mocking voice, causing both Lucas and Eliott to roll their eyes while laughing at how childish their friends were being.</p><p>Sometimes, Lucas still couldn't believe they actually all were at least 29 and that this wasn't some very lucid dream he was having. Maybe he would eventually wake up and find himself back in high school.</p><p>"Lucas? Lucas? Earth to Lucas?"</p><p>He was pulled of his thoughts by Arthur frantically calling his name and waving his hand in front of his face.</p><p>"Sorry I wasn't listening," he apologized, shaking his head but his friend just smiled up at him before repeating himself.</p><p>"I was just saying that this little girl will have a ton of boys ready to protect her once she comes out," the blonde young man explained, motioning to all of them. "I pity the guy who will try to hurt her."</p><p>Lucas whined as he wrapped his own arms protectively around his bump. He didn't even wanted to take about that. Vivi wasn't even born yet. She was still his baby.</p><p>"Don't say that," he complained before pouting, making all of his friends laugh as well as his husband who laid his hands on top of his belly, gently stroking it.</p><p>"We still got time," Eliott reminded him as he pressed a kiss to his cheek, grinning widely.</p><p>However, Jack started to grow impatient in Yann's arms, fussing a little as he pointed to the playground close to them.</p><p>"Play," he whined before tugging at his godfather's jacket. "Play. Please!"</p><p>Yann's smile widened and he set him down before they both started to run toward the colorful plastic structure although he clearly was waiting for Jackson.</p><p>"The last one up there is a loser!" he yelled, causing Arthur to gasp, offended as he started to sprint to catch up with them.</p><p>Basile was visibly itching to run after them, but with Tristan in his arms, he couldn't so he stayed with Lucas and Eliott who sticked by his husband's side, rubbing his lower back which was hurting because of the weight he was carrying up in the front.</p><p>"How's parenthood so far?" Lucas asked after a few minutes of watching his son chasing his friends around the playground. "Still not regretting anything?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed, bursting into laughter. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me! I just wish he could sleep more than two hours at the time."</p><p>"We didn't had that problem with Jack," Eliott teasingly reminded him, smirking. "I think about a week after we brought him home he-"</p><p>But Lucas didn't hear the end of the sentence as a shiver went down his spine followed by a sudden wetness dripping down his thighs. Taking a deep breath, he barely had time to look down before a familiar pain hit him, once he had had last felt over a year ago. Shit! At least, that explained why he had been feeling weird earlier.</p><p>"Lucas!" Eliott immediately worried, both of his hands coming to cup his cheeks. "Lucas! Talk to me! What's wrong?"</p><p>He breathed deeply through the contraction, waiting for it to be over before he finally looked up to his husband and managed to give him a sly smile.</p><p>"Unless you want to see if Arthur could have a been a good doctor and have him deliver our daughter right here, then you better bring me to a hospital."</p><p>It was meant as a joke but Eliott obviously didn't found it funny. Surprise, disbelief and finally realization flashed over his face as he started gaping like a fish before he got the shock.</p><p>"You-you-you mean it?" he stuttered and Lucas could only nod as another contraction hit him and he hissed through his teeth.</p><p>"Oh my God!" the older man yelled while Basile was still frozen on the spot.</p><p>Yann, Arthur and Jack stopped running and looked in their direction, clearly wondering what was wrong.</p><p>"Vivi is coming! My baby girl is coming! Jack, you're going to be a big brother!"</p><p>"Yes!" the toddler excitedly replied, happily clapping his hands together while both of his uncles were looking at them with their eyes wide open.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Arthur swore out loud.</p><p>"No! She's coming! She's-"</p><p>"Eliott!" Lucas sharply cut him off, squeezing his hand. "Now!"</p><p>It took his husband a few seconds before he realized the urgency and shook his head to clear his mind.</p><p>"Okay, okay," he said before shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "I'm leaving Jack with you guys! Take care of him please!"</p><p>"Papa! Daddy!"</p><p>They barely had taken two steps toward the exit when Peanut's voice made them stop dead in their tracks and they turned around, coming face to face with Jack who was running in their direction. Lucas' smile widened when his son finally caught up with them and put himself on his tiptoes so he could kiss his bump.</p><p>"Vivi!" he said, brushing his nose with his abdomen. "Love you!"</p><p>"We love you too Peanut!" Eliott replied, picking him up so they could both kiss his cheeks. "Now we got to go to the hospital so you will stay with your uncles and then you will go to uncle Yann's house."</p><p>"-Pital?" he repeated, his face scrunching up with worry but Lucas quickly shook his head, smiling.</p><p>"Yes to the hospital," he explained, running his fingers through his son's hair. "Your little sister is coming soon and she needs a doctor to get out just like you did when you were in my belly. But don't worry. We're both fine."</p><p>The toddler nodded but still looked unsure until Yann walked up to them and took him from Eliott's arms.</p><p>"See my little panda?" he asked, booping the tip of his nephew's nose. "Your Papa and your sister are fine but until she gets here, you're staying with me and aunt Emma. What do you say? Want to play some more here with uncle Arthur and uncle Basile or you want to go to my house right away?"</p><p>"Emma!" he happily declared, clapping his hands together, causing all of them to smile at him.</p><p>After hugging his friends one more time as well as kissing his son about a dozen of times, Lucas finally sat down in the passenger seat of the car as another contraction hit him. Eliott turned on the engine and started driving all while reassuring him everything was going to be okay but Lucas couldn't bring himself to pay attention to what his husband was saying. He wasn't worried but it was different than with Jack. It felt like the contractions were stronger than they had been at this point, already closer to each other. Well, that wasn't how he had expected his day to go…</p><p>
  <strong>10h43</strong>
</p><p>About twenty minutes later, he was already laying in a hospital bed with the doctor checking the progression of the labor in between his legs. Eliott was by his side, holding his hand all while anxiously chewing on his nails. Lucas was no expert in childbirth but he figured by how quickly the nurse had stripped him down and changed him into a hospital gown that things were urgent. He got the confirmation when the woman barely looked him before standing back up and motionning at the nurses next to her.</p><p>"You're going right to the delivery room!" she announced before pulling the rail at the end of the bed.</p><p>"What?" they both asked at the same time, disbelieved. "Now?"</p><p>"It seems your little girl is eager to meet her parents," she explained, smiling at them. "You're already fully dilated."</p><p>That was happening then. As the nurses was guiding the bed down the hallway into the room, Eliott was struggling to keep up, never letting go of his hand. They didn't even had him changed into scrubs like they had done for Jackson which showed just how pressing it was.</p><p>The contractions were even closer to each now as well as stronger. Lucas was already feeling the urge to push but he waited until they reached the delivery room. The younger man screamed in pain as he squeezed his husband's hand tightly but Eliott didn't try to escape his grip. He barely winced and kissed Lucas' temple before pushing his hair out of his face.</p><p>"You're doing amazing!" he encouraged him, in awe as his eyes were already filling up with tears. "You're doing so good Lucas. You're amazing! I love you so much!"</p><p>And Lucas really wished he could have replied something to that but another contraction hit him and he breathed deeply through it as he kept pushing. It went on like this for a few more contractions and around ten minutes later, he could feel Virginia's head splitting him open. All he could do was whine as she slipped out of him with barely any help from the doctor. As soon as she was out, she opened her mouth, her scream echoed into the room and Lucas bursted into tears. That had to be one of the most beautiful sound in the world.</p><p>***</p><p>If Eliott hadn't been crying already, the sight of his daughter waving her little fists around, screaming at the top of her lungs would have done the job. He let out a sob and covered his mouth with his hand as the doctor placed her into Lucas' arms who was now sobbing too. They had made this little thing together. That baby. They had a daughter. Oh my God they had a daughter!</p><p>"Hi baby," he greeted her through his tears, running his finger across her cheek, not minding at all they still hadn't washed her yet. She was along with her brother and her Papa the most beautiful thing Eliott had ever laid eyes on. "You are so perfect my little Virginia! Beautiful!"</p><p>Lucas let out a watery laugh as he rested his head on the older man's shoulder and softly stroked the tip of her nose as she scrunched it up.</p><p>"My princess," he happily sighed as his smile widened even more. "You're finally here. I think you inherited my patience, you were in a hurry to come out."</p><p>"I hope this isn't the only thing she got from you," Eliott teased, kissing his husband's temple.</p><p>When the nurse made a move to take her, Lucas begrudgingly gave her back so that they could run some tests and clean her a little and as soon as his hands were free, he cupped his husband's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Eliott giggled against his lips but eagerly kissed him back. It tasted like tears as both of them were still crying but Eliott wouldn't have it any other way. It hadn't been an hour already and yet their daughter was there.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you," he reverently praised him after pulling back. "So fucking much! You were perfect! You were amazing and now thanks to you we've got a girl. This wonderful little princess."</p><p>"I didn't made her by myself though," Lucas reminded him, playfully brushing their noses together. "I couldn't have done this alone, not without you."</p><p>Eliott's grin widened before he pulled him into another kiss. Everything felt surreal. A wonderful husband, a perfect son and now a daughter too? What more could he have possibly asked for? It wasn't until the nurse came with Virginia now all clean and wrapped up in a pink blankets that he pulled back. This time though, she placed her into his arms, smiling at him.</p><p>"All fresh and clean princess?" he teased as he pushed back some wet hair out of her face but he quickly let out a little gasp. "Baby! She looks like you already!"</p><p>Her hair was already much darker than Jackson's, a bit like Lucas', and he was hoping that her eyes would remain that beautiful shade of blue they already were once she would grow up. Even her features reminded of his husband's; her nose, the shape of her lips. It seemed like this time he had gotten his wish coming true.</p><p>"Isn't that right, my princess? You look just like your Papa! Yes, you do and that's because I asked you too. He's already got a mini-me with your brother but I wanted my own little version of Papa and here you are, my princess!"</p><p>He was tempted to tease Lucas about how there finally was a girl he loved but he kept his joke for himself. He would tell him later once his hormones would have settled down.</p><p>
  <strong>12h08</strong>
</p><p>After the placenta had been pushed out too and that some exams had been ran over Lucas to make sure he was alright, the nurses drove him back to a private room and told them visitors were now allowed. They weren't planning on keeping Virginia a secret like they had previously done but they still wanted to keep her to themselves for a moment before sharing her with the world. Their son were in good hands anyway.</p><p>Eliott was now sitting in bed, his back resting against the headboard with Lucas in between his legs, cradling their baby against his chest. He had pushed down the top of his hospital gown the minute they had been alone so he could have some skin to skin contact with her, the same way he had done so after giving birth to Jack. The older man had his arms wrapped tightly around his husband's waist and his chin was resting as he kept looking over their daughter.</p><p>The doctor had called her "extremely aware" despite such her young age. Her eyes wide open and although Eliott knew it was impossible she was already distinguishing them as she would short-sighted for a while, he couldn't help but think she was staring at them. She was keeping her eyes on them and her nose was scrunched up like she was trying to focus.</p><p>"She's perfect," he sighed happily against Lucas' neck. "Absolutely perfect! And so were you! Two kids born naturally and without even an epidural. I'm so fucking proud of you, baby."</p><p>Lucas let out a soft laugh before craning his neck around so he could press a gentle kiss on Eliott's lips.</p><p>"For her and Jack, trust me, it was worth it."</p><p>The older man's smile widened and they both turned their attention back to their daughter. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his ribcage. His princess was right there. If he used to joke about sending her to an all girls school, right now, he was actually debating it. No way in hell he would ever allow some little punk ass boy to touch let alone a hair of his baby girl. He had been a teen too, he knew what were teenage boys thinking of…</p><p>"Hi guys! Sorry to interrupt but Yann asked-oh my God!"</p><p>They both jumped at the sudden voice and their head snapped up only to find a visibly shaken Emma standing in the doorway, a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide open and darting back and forth between the both of them as well as Virginia, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p>"H-h-how?" she asked after a minute of shocked silence. "You left the boys not even two hours ago."</p><p>Lucas let out a soft laugh before making himself comfortable against Eliott's chest.</p><p>"She was eager to come out," the younger man explained as she carefully stepped toward them, as if afraid to startle the baby. "We got here and forty-five minutes later, here she was."</p><p>Emma nodded but couldn't take her eyes off Virginia who was now moving her around, like trying to locate where was this new voice coming from.</p><p>"What are you doing here by the way?" Eliott wondered when she got to the end of the bed.</p><p>"Yann told me you went to the hospital and he figured you would need this," she replied, lifting her arm and only then did Eliott notice the bag she was carrying.</p><p>It was the bag he and Lucas had made to bring with them for when he would go into labor. They wouldn't have had the time to go and get it home anyway or else Virginia probably would have been born in the backseat of the car.</p><p>"Thank you," Eliott thanked, reaching for her free hand which he squeezed.</p><p>She finally looked away from the little girl and gave him a warm smile, squeezing his fingers right back. She set the bag back on one of the empty plastic chair by the side of the bed before stepping forward, her smile widening when she caught Virginia's eyes.</p><p>"Hello to you," she softly greeted her in that playful tone she only ever used with Jack. "Looks like you got your Papa's patience. You couldn't wait just a few more days and be right on time."</p><p>"Emma!" Lucas scolded her, giggling.</p><p>"Seriously, Vivi, the only girl in a house full of boys, but don't worry! I'm going to be the coolest aunt ever and you can always come over to mine when you'll be tired of them."</p><p>Eliott met Lucas' eyes, the unsaid question clear in his face and Eliott nodded, his smile widening.</p><p>"Well then," Lucas started, "let me officially introduce you. Virginia, this is Emma, your aunt as well as your godmother!"</p><p>She froze in her spot, her eyes wide open and neither men could resist laughing at her reaction.</p><p>"Godmother?" she repeated, unsure. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"If you want to, the job is yours," Eliott replied with a smirk. "But it means you'll have to put up with Idriss since he-"</p><p>"Yes!" she cut him off, her grin now threatening to split her face in half. "Yes!"</p><p>The two men smiled at each other before Lucas carefully handed their daughter to their friend. Emma slowly took her into her arms with a look of pure wonder on her face. She seemed to be absolutely mesmerized by her goddaughter but Eliott suspected Bunny would have that effect on anyone.</p><p>"Yann's going to regret not coming here himself," Lucas affectionately joked as he held onto Eliott's arms, tightening them around him.</p><p>"You bet he is!" Emma snorted before gently running her finger over Virginia's cheek. "He wanted to spend some boys time with his godson. Well I've got a goddaughter to spend girls time with now!"</p><p>"What about me?" Lucas added, raising his eyebrows. "When are you going to make a godfather?"</p><p>"Working on it already!"</p><p>Then she winked at him before turning her attention back to the baby in her arms but it didn't last long though before she started to fuss a little and Emma looked up, looking absolutely panicked.</p><p>"What did I do wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," Eliott quickly reassured her, smiling. "She's probably just missing her Papa."</p><p>Emma then immediately transferred her back into Lucas' embrace and that slightly soothed her down. She closed her eyes, her tiny hands trying to clutch onto her father. Smiling, Eliott reached around his husband and gave their daughter his index finger. She wrapped her fist around and tears welled up in his eyes again at the sight. The scene was almost perfect now. Only one thing was missing but thankfully, thanks to Emma, they had it now.</p><p>"Emma?" he started, turning around to look at her. "In the main pocket of the bag, you'll see something grey and fuzzy, can you give it to me please?"</p><p>She looked surprised with his demand but nodded before reaching into the bag on the chair. She rummaged in it for a few seconds before she found what she was looking for and her smile widened as she understood what it was.</p><p>"Want to put it on her?" he asked to which she nodded.</p><p>
  <strong>12h58</strong>
</p><p>Idriss came running into the room exactly 23 minutes after receiving a picture from his best friend of a baby peacefully sleeping who was wearing a bunny onesie with the hood on and the small ears falling on each side of the head.</p><p>Come and meet me uncle Idriss!</p><p>He was panting and his face was all flushed as if he had sprinting all the way from work which wasn't that absurd once Lucas thought of it…</p><p>"Already?" was the first thing he asked once his breath had evened out and he no longer was on the verge of hyperventilating.</p><p>"She just couldn't wait to come out," Eliott answered from his spot on the bed, smiling proudly at him.</p><p>Only then did the other man seemed to remember the reason why they were all here in the first place and he immediately looked down to the bundle of blankets in Lucas' arms. His smile widened when he caught sight of the slowly waking up baby there.</p><p>"Is-is that-"</p><p>"Nah," Lucas cut him, nonchalantly shrugging. "She wasn't that cute after all so we stole the cutest baby of the nursery."</p><p>Emma and Eliott both let out at his joke but Idriss just snorted as he walked up to their bedside.</p><p>"As if any baby born of you two wouldn't look like a model! Watch out, the phone's going to start ringing out soon for Jack and her."</p><p>Lucas let out an embarrassing whine as he tightened his arms around his daughter. He didn't want anyone to take her away from him. Eliott let out a giggle and pulled him into a soft kiss, gently stroking his cheek. The younger man could feel the unsaid words between them.</p><p>No one is going to take her away.</p><p>Lucas relaxed in his husband's embrace before pulling back a little so he could brush his nose against his.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered against his lips, smiling.</p><p>"I love you too," Eliott replied before kissing him once more.</p><p>But it barely lasted for a second before both Emma and Idriss fake gagged.</p><p>"Careful guys!" she warned them, trying to hold back a laugh. "Or else in nine months you're going to come back to the hospital!"</p><p>"You say it like it's a bad thing," Eliott teased as he buried his face into Lucas' neck.</p><p>"Well before you already start working on baby number three can I at least be introduced to my goddaughter first?" Idriss interrupted as his smile widened.</p><p>The younger man nodded, smiling back at him before clearing his throat as he carefully set his daughter into Idriss' arms.</p><p>"Virginia," he started, gently running his finger across her cheek, "this is Idriss, your godfather!"</p><p>"Hi princess!" he happily greeted her as he pushed back a wild strand of hair out of her face. "You don't know me yet but I'm going to be your favorite uncle!"</p><p>And if Lucas hadn't actually witnessed it himself, he wouldn't have believed it but Idriss' eyes quickly welled with tears as he let out a watery laugh before he started slowly rocking her into his arms.</p><p>"I've been waiting a long, long time to meet you. For even longer than you even existed! The minute I first saw your fathers together, I thought to myself "One day, they're going to give you the world's most beautiful little niece!" And you know what? I was absolutely right! You're gorgeous! I might just start agreeing with your Daddy and find you an all girls school to go to so no little punk will ever hurt you!"</p><p>"Idriss!" Lucas scolded him, trying hard not to smile. "Don't encourage him!"</p><p>"He's got a point though!" Emma added, coming up next to him to kiss her niece's forehead. "Can't have some moron breaking her heart!"</p><p>Lucas dramatically sighed as he threw his head back against his husband's shoulder who giggled, tightening his arms around him. They really had to get new friends…</p><p>
  <strong>14h21</strong>
</p><p>After Idriss and Emma had reluctantly left because neither seemed to want to let Virginia out of their sight, Lucas texted Yann, asking him if he felt like meeting his niece which lead his best friend to call him about two seconds after getting the text message, absolutely panicking.</p><p>"What the fuck do you mean to meet my niece? You got there like less than four hours ago! It took you nearly a day to give birth to Jack!"</p><p>"And less than an hour for Vivi," Lucas teased, playfully rolling his eyes even though Yann couldn't see him. "What can I say? She was eager to come out and Jack had made the trail already. But she's here now and she's waiting to meet her big brother and her uncle Yann."</p><p>That's how they found themselves half an hour later anxiously waiting for their son to arrive. Jack had been so happy through their entire pregnancy. They had lost count of the amount of time he had spent sitting on Lucas' lap, gently rubbing his bump and speaking to his little sister although they only thing they had understood was "Vivi" and "Love you". However, now that she was finally here, they couldn't help but worry. What if he got jealous of the attention they would give her? He was so young after all…</p><p>But then their doubts disappeared the minute he stepped into the room. Yann, bless him, stayed outside so they could have live this moment in all intimacy. Both of their smile widened at the sight and Lucas patted the mattress between his legs, motioning for him to come closer. Nodding excitedly, he took a few wobbly steps in their direction and when he reached the side of the bed, Eliott reached down and picked him up. He set him down in front of Lucas and the toddler kneeled, looking up to them with wide open eyes.</p><p>"Vivi?" he asked, pointing to the grey bundle in his Papa's arms.</p><p>"Yes, it's Vivi," Lucas explained, grinning as he carefully moved the hood back a little so he could see her properly.</p><p>It seemed like Jack stopped breathing when he met her eyes but it lasted for barely a second before he giggled excitedly.</p><p>"Hi Vivi!" he happily greeted her, waving at her. "I love you!"</p><p>Then he leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead before sitting back on his haunches. He slowly ran his finger across her face, stroking her round cheeks, booping the tip of her nose before giving his index to her and he let out a surprised squeal when she squeezed it with her tiny fist.</p><p>"Yeah my love," Eliott agreed, his eyes welling up with tears again as he reached across to run his hand through his hair. "That's Vivi! Your little sister!"</p><p>"You're a big brother now!" Lucas added, just as emotional as his husband.</p><p>"Brother," he absently repeated, still absolutely in awe of Virginia. "Brother."</p><p>They still didn't had any guarantee he wasn't going to grow jealous eventually but now that they had seen just how much did he already loved his sister, it was enough to soothe down their worries.</p><p>It took some work but Jackson carefully sat down between Lucas' legs, his back resting against his swollen stomach and once he was comfortably settled, they laid her into his arms, showing him how to hold Virginia properly.</p><p>"And that's how you support her head," Eliott instructed him, placing his hand in the correct position.</p><p>"You're doing wonderful baby," Lucas praised him, lovingly ruffling their son's hair who's smile widened even more.</p><p>The older man had managed to stop crying but suddenly a new wave of tears welled up in his eyes. His little family. All there with him. Safe and happy. He sighed happily and buried his face back into his husband's neck. Was this how heaven felt like? Because he couldn't imagine how could anything feel even better than this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. February 2, 2031, 0h48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay 😅 I started a new story and I got so caught up with it I kinda forgot this one but maybe one day, I'll post the other one. I'm not that confident about it.</p><p>So I'm happy you guys liked Vivi so much, our little princess ❤👸 Now here's even more fluff and a cute little moment between her and her Daddy 🥰 Their relationship is actually something I was very looking forward to write about, especially when she'll be a bit older</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting Jack to leave after meeting his little sister had probably been the hardest thing Eliott had ever done in his life. He refused to let go of Virginia, holding her tightly in his arms shaking his head no as tears welled up in his eyes. Not even the promise of a movie night just him with uncle Yann and aunt Emma had been enough to convince him. In the end, it was Lucas who put an end to the crisis by taking their daughter out of his arms, trusting her into Eliott's before pulling Jack on his lap, hugging him while running his hand through his hair.</p><p>"You don't want to leave, baby?" he asked, kissing Jackson's temple. </p><p>The toddler shook his head before tightening his arms around his Papa.</p><p>"No leave you!" he replied as his eyes welled up with even more tears. "No leave you!"</p><p>Sighing, Eliott caught his husband's eyes over the head of their son. They hadn't talked about this yet but the older man knew they were thinking the same thing but this wasn't a conversation to have right now. There was more pressing matters.</p><p>"I know you don't want to leave me Jack," Lucas continued, gently rocking him from side to side, "but I'm okay baby! I have your Daddy with me to watch over your sister and all the doctors and nurses here too. I swear! I'm okay and Vivi is okay too."</p><p>Jack sniffed before looking up to him with big teary eyes. </p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>The younger man smiled, nodding as he kissed his forehead. </p><p>"I swear!" he reassured him. "Now, you're going to sleep at uncle Yann's for the night and tomorrow, when they will let us out of here, we will go home all together. Is it okay for you?"</p><p>Jackson seemed to think about it for a second before nodding, a smile finally appearing on his lips. They let him hug his sister one last time before Yann picked him up and congratulated them again for their beautiful daughter. During the evening, Arthur, Basile as well as the girls visited them and all of them got teary eyed when they saw Virginia but Eliott couldn't blame then. She really was a sight.</p><p>It was now past midnight and he still couldn't believe those last 18 hours had been real. They had a daughter now. Their little princess was here. She had came into this world, screaming at the top of her lungs, warning everyone around she had arrived. And Lucas! His wonderful, amazing, perfect husband had delivered her without barely any help. He had fallen asleep nearly as soon as he had laid his head on his pillow. Eliott had tried to go to sleep but after over an hour of laying beside Lucas in his small hospital bed, he had to admit it wasn't going to happen anytime soon so he stood up and walked up to the crib by the end of the bed. He couldn't help but smile down at Virginia as he softly ran his fingers across her cheek. He knew what he really wanted, what he needed, what he was craving for, the same thing than one Jackson's first night. Skin to skin contact. Lucas had done so right after both Peanut and Bunny's birth and Eliott had seen the benefits of it immediately. There was a reason so many doctors recommended it.</p><p>Giving in, he quickly took his t-shirt and carefully took Virginia for her crib. She fussed a little but remained deep asleep as he cradled her up to his bare chest, relief and happiness instantly washing over him. His smile widened as she cuddled up to him, her little hands trying to clutch at him. </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "There isn't anyone who could take me away from you."</p><p>As if she had understood him, her mouth opened as the corners of her lips twitched up and he nearly found himself crying again. He sat down on the comfortable chair in the corner of the room, slowly rocking her into his arms as he kept his eyes on her.</p><p>"My princess," he cooed in awe. "I don't even know how to tell you how much I love you, baby."</p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to blink them away. He would gladly spend the rest of his life crying if it meant Lucas, Jackson and Virginia would understand how deeply he loved them all. Sometimes he felt like his love for them could consume him entirely if he let it but he wouldn't mind. His husband, their son and now their daughter. The three best things the universe has ever gifted him with. </p><p>"You can't imagine how happy you made me today, my love!" he continued. "Not only did I finally got the chance to hold you but you also look like your Papa, just like I was dreaming of."</p><p>Suddenly, she frowned and he feared she might start crying and wake Lucas up but then she moved a little, getting even closer to him before relaxing, happy once more. Eliott let out a watery laugh at the sight and slowly ran his finger through her hair. She already had so much of it, just like Jack did but much darker, the same shade of brown than Lucas.</p><p>"Now," he continued, sighing happily, "I don't know if you remember but while you were inside your Papa, I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and I mean it baby. If I could, I would wrap you up in a bubble to make sure you would never get hurt but I can't but instead, I can promise you this. I'll be there to catch you when you'll fall while learning how to walk. I'll be right  behind you the day we'll teach you how to ride a bike. I'll hug you the day you will fall and scratch your knees because you were chasing your brother. I'll always be there Vivi. No matter what, you'll always me and your Papa, okay? I promise. I love you so much, my princess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. February 14, 2031, 11h39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys ❤</p><p>Sorry for the delay. I had issues I needed to work on but I'm good now. Let's just say the season so far may have hit a little too close to home.</p><p>Now a little moment with the Demaurys 🥰❤ and before any of you ask, yes, I will write what follows 😉 You'll understand what I'm talking about</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott could get used to this. No work, no responsibilities beside taking care of his little family. He wouldn't go back to the parlor for a few more weeks and yet, he was already dreading no longer being able to spend his days like this. Either playing with Jackson, napping in the rocking chair with Virginia cradled against his bare chest or just getting to hold Lucas in his arms. As much as he tried to focus on those moments of happiness though, to live minute by minute, he couldn't stop thinking about something else, this one little project he had started working on the year before but never got around finishing on time for Virginia's birth. Not that it mattered much, but he just wished he could find an idea already. </p><p>Just like he had done with Jackson, he wanted to get a tattoo for his daughter and if the concept for Peanut had came to him naturally, it wasn't as easy for his princess. He didn't wanted to just write her name in some fancy, royal like font. He needed something unique to her and to her only. If only he could think of something…He had filled half of a sketchbook with doodles but none of them ever satisfied him entirely. </p><p>"You're going to find it eventually," Lucas always tried to reassure him, his head resting in Eliott's neck as the older man kept on staring at his drawings, disappointed in himself.</p><p>He didn't wanted Vivi to ever think he loved Jack more than he loved her as he had already gotten a tattoo for him before he was born unlike her. His husband though never ceased to remind him their daughter was two weeks old and wouldn't understand things like that for a few more years so he had time. </p><p>Pushing that idea into the back of his mind, he shook his head and focused back on the present moment. He was sitting on the floor of the living room with Jack sitting between his legs who was carefully piling up some blocks to make a tower. Lucas was sprawled on the couch behind him, humming a song under his breath as he slowly rocked their daughter in his arms. Smiling to himself, he squeezed their son who giggled as he snuggled closer to him. </p><p>"Daddy!" Jack squealed and Eliott kissed the top of his head.</p><p>"Sorry baby!" he apologized. "I was just thinking about something but I'm back now."</p><p>"The tattoo again?" Lucas wondered, gently running his fingers across his nape.</p><p>He nodded but before he could say anything, their son escaped his arms and kneeled down in front of Eliott, looking up to him with big curious eyes. He titled his head to the side and neither men could hold back a laugh at how adorable he was.</p><p>"Ta," he slowly started. "Tattoo?"</p><p>"Tattoo," Eliott confirmed, grinning as he reached to ruffle his hair. "That's what Daddy does for work! Look!"</p><p>He quickly took his t-shirt, throwing it aside and Jackson's eyes widened even more. It wasn't his first time seeing him shirtless but he had never paid much attention to the tattoos before today.</p><p>"This one," he explained as he pointed to the one on his right forearm, "it's because I love music and I can't imagine a world without it."</p><p>Completely mesmerized, Jack slowly nodded so Eliott continued to explain the meaning behind all of them. The life one over his heart, the one on his ankle, the flower with the teary eye, the one on his knee, then came the most recent ones.</p><p>"I got this one the day before Papa and I got married," he said as he ran his finger down his other forearm. "It's so he knows I'm always thinking of him."</p><p>Still in awe, Jackson kneeled closer laid his little chubby hand over the skin and Eliott's smile widened even further at his reaction. Then, he intertwined his fingers with his son's, squeezing them, before dragging his son's palm to his ribcage, resting it over the pregnant hedgehog.</p><p>"This one is one of my favorites," he continued, remembering the day he had gotten it. "It's from when you were all nice and cosy inside Papa's belly."</p><p>Without any warning, he used his free hand to tickle Jackson's tummy where his shirt was raised a little, exposing it. The toddler giggled loudly and wriggled as he tried to escape him but Eliott didn't let him go. Behind him, he could hear Lucas chuckling at their antics.</p><p>"Daddy!" Peanut begged after a minute of the older man's incessant attacks.</p><p>Still laughing, Eliott pulled back and waited for his son's breathing to even out before finishing his story.</p><p>"I already knew back then that Papa would look so beautiful with a little bump so I drew it and got it tattooed."</p><p>Then, he slowly guided Jackson's hand on his ribcage to the last tattoo he had gotten a year and a half ago. He took his son's finger and carefully traced the letters, spelling out his name. </p><p>"And finally, this one, I got it for you. I hadn't even gotten to hold you in my arms yet but I already loved you so much it felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest."</p><p>He didn't even need to look behind him to imagine Lucas' face right now. He was probably smiling so widely at him, the smile nearly splitting his face in half all while listening to every word Eliott said even though he already knew you the stories behind all of those drawings, his eyes slowly welling up with tears as he had been a bit more emotive since giving birth to Vivi.</p><p>"See Jack?" Eliott resumed, smiling softly at their son. "All of them represent something I love. I have one for music, one for you, two for your Papa but it's because he's the love of my life."</p><p>Lucas snorted behind him but he kept talking.</p><p>"Now I want to get one for your sister but I don't know what to get yet and that's why I've been lost in my own thoughts a little."</p><p>Then, right on cue, Virginia who had been oddly quiet in Lucas' arms until now started fussing, crying a little as it was the case whenever no one was paying attention to her.</p><p>"Shhh," the younger man gently soothed her down. "I'm here. What's wrong my princess?"</p><p>"Bunny?" Jack suggested, not bothered at all by his sister's outburst. </p><p>But when Eliott opened his mouth to explain him he had already drew countless bunnies and yet hadn't been satisfied with any of them, Lucas' words came back to him. It took him a few seconds but then the idea appeared in his mind.</p><p>"Yes!" he suddenly exclaimed, already reaching for his sketchbook on the coffee table.</p><p>He quickly flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for, a certain doodle from a few days ago of a little bunny standing up on its hind legs. It looked good although he wouldn't get it as a tattoo. Yet. Now he knew exactly what was missing to be perfect.</p><p>He could feel Jackson and Lucas' eyes staring up at him but his full attention was on the drawing but neither asked any question. It took him just a few minutes before he slapped his pencil on top of the coffee table and turned around to look at his husband and son.</p><p>"What do you think?" he asked, proudly showing off his drawing. </p><p>Lucas' eyes lighted up and his smile widened while Jackson started to happily clap, giving Eliott a toothy smile. He had kept the basic bunny but now a there was a crown perched on top of its head. </p><p>"My bunny," he said more to himself as he leaned down to press his lips to Virginia's forehead. "My princess."</p><p>Lucas had calmed her down while he was drawing and she had nearly fallen back asleep but Eliott's kiss woke her up and she opened her eyes, looking up to her Daddy.</p><p>"There you go baby," he whispered, running his finger across her cheek. "See? I told you I would find something fitting just for you."</p><p>"What about me though?" Lucas suddenly wondered and Eliott looked up so quickly from their daughter his neck cracked.</p><p>"What?" he asked, slightly confused as of what was his husband talking about.</p><p>"What would be fitting for me?" Lucas repeated, barely holding back a smirk. "Not for you to get another tattoo but let's say I wanted to get one."</p><p>And that wasn't something Eliott had ever expected to hear from the younger man. Over the years, Lucas had never, ever shown any interest into getting a tattoo himself. Sure he would let him draw all over him and ramble about possible designs for hours but they never had a serious conversation about it.</p><p>"It would be done by you of course," Lucas continued as if he wasn't aware his words was sending a shiver down Eliott's spine. "I kind of already have an idea of what I want. It's no hedgehogs or raccoons or bunnies but I think it would be good for a first one."</p><p>Still in awe of his husband, the older man slowly rose up on his knees so they were the same height despite Lucas being on the couch and gently cupped his husband's cheeks.</p><p>"You mean it? You would let me tattoo you?"</p><p>Lucas snorted and leaned forward so he could brush their noses together.</p><p>"You think I would waste an opportunity to get a free tattoo? What do you think I married you for? It was all part of my malicious plan!"</p><p>Chuckling, Eliott didn't waste any time before pulling him into a kiss. He couldn't wait. Later, after lunch, once the kids would be in their rooms napping, they would sit down and he would listen to Lucas' idea. Then he would make a few doodles of it and who knows? Maybe he would even have the time to do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. February 14, 2031, 14h09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is Lucas getting tattooed?🤔</p><p>The answer will follow 😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas was scared, not terrified because he trusted Eliott more than anything but he was still feeling a bit uneasy about the whole thing. He knew his husband had been dreaming of tattooing him for a long while but Lucas never had thought of something he would like to have permanently inked into his skin. That was before though. Parenthood had changed him in a lot of ways, put things into perspective. There was now three things in the world he couldn't imagine living without and he wanted his first tattoo to represent those.</p><p>Eliott had seemed surprised when he had asked him, awe written all over his face but he had also immediately agreed to it. As if Lucas would ever trust someone else than him to do it. They had waited for the kids to be taking their nap and for the dishes from lunch to be done before mentioning it again. Lucas had explained what he had in mind while his husband had drawn it. It wasn't anything too detailed or complexed to do so it had  done in fifteen minutes. Eliott had handed him his sketchbook with pride before asking him if it was what he had imagined but Lucas had been too overwhelmed by the emotion, damn his stupid hormones, to answer. Instead he had nodded while his eyes had welled up with tears.</p><p>"It's not too simple?" he had worried but Eliott had just smiled softly at him before shaking his head. "I know you're used to more complex pieces than just that."</p><p>"It's what you want," his husband had replied, pressing their foreheads together. "That's all I need to know. You're getting this for yourself. Not for what other people."</p><p>That's how he ended up where he was now. Spread shirtless on the table in Eliott's office. Eliott had already shaved the skin over his heart and was now preparing the ink as well the needles, the draft was drying up over his chest and Lucas was taking deep breaths, trying to settle his nerves down. It was probably silly to be that nervous about something so casual. After all, he would be getting it done by one of the best tattoo artists in Paris. No, in France. In Europe.</p><p>"You know what I'm thinking about?" Eliott suddenly asked, startling him.</p><p>Lucas opened his eyes and found his husband smirking at him as he was putting on his gloves. He shook his head, causing Eliott's smirk to widen.</p><p>"It's been a while since we last wondered about our parallel selves. I wonder what they're up to these days."</p><p>The younger man snorted and playfully rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sure there's an Eliott out there who's considered one of the best artists in the business," his husband explained.</p><p>"And lucky me," Lucas cut him off, now smirking too, "I'm the one who got to marry him."</p><p>It was Eliott's turn to roll his eyes at him.</p><p>"I mean it! I'm talking famous! There's a six months waiting list to get an appointment with him!"</p><p>Lucas sighed happily and opened his eyes before smiling fondly at him. </p><p>"Okay then. How's the Lucas in this universe then?"</p><p>"A med student with his head full of his stars," Eliott immediately replied, as if he had already thought about it. "That's actually what he wants for a tattoo. A constellation on his back. Aquila. It's been five months since he got his appointment and it's for today."</p><p>"And let me guess," Lucas added, as he reached over to squeeze his husband's gloved hand. "The minute he will walk in, it will love at first sight for both of them?"</p><p>"Of course!" the older man answered, pulling him into a soft kiss. "Because in every universe, no matter the circumstances, every Lucas and Eliott always end up together."</p><p>No more words were spoken afterward. Eliott turned on his tattoo gun and pressed the tip of the needle right into his skin. It was nowhere as painful as Lucas had expected it. It was actually kind of soothing. He could imagine falling asleep to the feeling as well as the quiet constant buzzing of the needle piercing through his epidermis. Not this time though. Eliott had told him it would only take about half an hour. Beside, he didn't want to sleep. He was too busy being mesmerized by his husband working to even think about closing his eyes. Eliott was digging his teeth into his bottom lip, his brows furrowed as he focused on carefully tracing the lines drawn on Lucas' skin. An artist at work. There was no other way to describe it.</p><p>It was over as quickly as Eliott had told him. He turned off his tattoo gun, setting it on the table beside him before taking a paper towel and wiped the leftover ink, blood and soap. He smiled proudly at his handiwork, carefully running his finger across it. Lucas still hadn't looked down though. He wanted to wait until it was complete.</p><p>"I think this just might be my favorite of all time," Eliott said with something close to reverence in his voice before softly pressing his lips to the red, tender, swollen skin. "I'm definitely putting it in my portfolio."</p><p>Lucas smiled up and nodded as if there was even a possibility of him ever refusing something to his husband. The older man took off his gloves, throwing them in the garbage can next to him before opening the small bottle of cream on his deck. He poured some of it on his fingers before gently rubbing it all over the spot over Lucas' heart. </p><p>His smile then widened and he offered his hands to Lucas who he helped getting up. With a wicked grin, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and manhandled him until they were facing the mirror on the wall and Lucas felt his breath stop.</p><p>The tattoo...it was perfect. There was no other words to describe it. Right over his own heart, three hearts were now intertwined. The biggest one was in the middle with a name written in the middle. Eliott. The one on his left had Jackson and on the one on the right, Virginia. The three loves of his life.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Eliott asked from behind, smiling at him through the mirror and Lucas nodded, his own smile widening.</p><p>"I love it!"</p><p>One day, he was going to ask his husband to add more hearts to it with other names. The names they would pick for their future children but right now, there was nothing more Lucas could have asked for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. February 14, 2031, 20h48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter before a little time jump 😌❤ I have to speed things a little because for many of my ideas, the kids gotta be slightly older and there might be some people missing from the future scenes 😶 Not spoiling anything else.</p><p>Now, I got to ask for you help. As I mentioned before, I've been writing a new story (Not planning on abandoning this one, don't worry 😉). Something major, around 20k in 4 chapters. The characters we know and love as well as OCs (Trust me when I say that's what I'm the most insecure about). It's nowhere near done but I'd like to know if it's worth something. So if one of you feel like being my test subject for this one, tell me here or on Tumblr (otteli2000)  😌 the first one gets to read it in exclusivity </p><p>Enjoy this chapter in the meantime 😘❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they went to bed that night, Lucas still felt just as high as he had been right after Eliott had been done tattooing him. It was a different feeling that after smoking with the boys or that post-orgasm bliss. He felt good, awesome even. Not that he had ever doubted him but his husband really hadn't lied to him when he had said tattoos were like a drug. He could totally understood how could one get addicted to it.</p><p>He was now laying in bed, still shirtless as Eliott hadn't allowed him to put a shirt back on since this afternoon.</p><p>"You wouldn't cover the Mona Lisa, wouldn't you?" the older man had teased him before pressing another kiss over the swollen skin of his pec. "Well this is my Mona Lisa, my masterpiece."</p><p>When he had woken up a little before dinner and he had seen the newest drawing on his Papa's chest, Jackson had freaked out. Giggling loudly, he had ran his little chubby hands all over it, absolutely mesmerized by it.</p><p>"Want one!" he had declared, looking right into Lucas' eyes. "Want one!"</p><p>"One day Peanut," Eliott had cut in, stealing him from Lucas' arms before laying him down on the kitchen table and lifting the bottom of his shirt. "but for now you're still my baby!"</p><p>Then before their son could say anything else, he blew a raspberry on his round tummy, making him giggle even more as he tried to escape from him but it only motivated Eliott further. Playfully rolling his eyes at his two boys, Lucas had smiled before taking Virginia from her bassinet and cradled up close to his chest. She may have been only two weeks old but they could already tell she had a temper quite different from her brother. Less patient, needier, Lucas knew they were not just physically alike. He recognized himself in her. </p><p>Making dinner with neither Jack or Vivi willing to let go of him was quite a challenge which he wasn't up for so in the end, it had been Eliott who had prepared them some cheesy pasta. It was also him who had washed the dishes while Lucas had tried to find a comfortable and safe position for him to balance both of their kids in his arms.</p><p>Thankfully, just like he always did after dinner when he was full, Jack quickly fell asleep with Lucas rubbing his belly while all Bunny needed was a warm bottle of milk before she was dozing off. Once they were both in their cribs, Eliott had told him he would take a quick shower which Lucas was forbidden from until the tattoo had healed and to wait for him in their bed which lead him to where he was right now. Spread on the mattress wearing just a pair of boxers while absently scrolling down his phone, his free hand resting over the slight bump of his stomach which was slowly to get back to its normal size although he knew not all of the weight he had gained during the pregnancy would go away that easily. </p><p>Eventually, he heard the water stop running through the pipes and a few minutes later, Eliott stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of white briefs, his hair still dripping a little. Lucas grinned and pushed his phone aside when his husband stepped into their room.</p><p>"Cuddle me?" he asked, making grabby hands at Eliott who just giggled softly before laying down on top of him.</p><p>"Always," he answered before pulling him in a hungry kiss.</p><p>The dogs who until now had been laying by Lucas' feet didn't even seem bothered by the sudden dipping of the mattress under the weight of Eliott and just kept slowly licking their paws clean. The older man was straddling Lucas' thighs, still passionately kissing him while rubbing his hands all over his body. He gave a particular attention to the red, swollen skin of his tattoo, carefully tracing the lines with his fingertips, but also to his nipples. Lucas could feel his husband grinning against his lips as he started pulling at the hardened buds. He kept twisting them and rolling them between his fingers until Lucas became a moaning mess underneath him and then pulled back to admire him.</p><p>"Sensitive, aren't we?" Eliott teased as he blew warm air all over them, sending a shiver down Lucas' spine. </p><p>It wasn't fair of him to use them against him. Ever after giving birth, they remained so sensitive they could hard at the smallest touch. Beside, although they had gotten slightly bigger through the pregnancy, they weren't showing any sign of getting back to their previous size now. </p><p>"Eliott!" he moaned as he tangled up his fingers through his husband's hair, slightly pulling at them.</p><p>The older man gave him a predatory grin before taking one of his nipples into his mouth, nibbling at it.</p><p>"Fuck!" he swore out loud, his back arching off the bed but Eliott quickly pinned his hips down to the mattress.</p><p>However, he must have pitied Lucas as he let go of his nipple and pressed feather light kisses up his throat until he reached his lips. He sighs happily against them, softly stroking Lucas' cheeks with his throat.</p><p>"I know we can't go all the way yet," he whispered, his lust blown eyes staring right into Lucas' as he spoke, "but I'd really like to make you feel good tonight. If you want."</p><p>No longer trusting his voice, Lucas simply nodded and Eliott's smile turned into a smirk as he slowly ran his hand down his body until he reached his erection, squeezing him through his boxers. Lucas let out an embarrassing whine which only made the smirk on his husband's lips widen but it only lasted for a second before he buried his face into the younger man's neck and started biting onto the sensitive skin. He squeezed him another time before slipping his hand into Lucas' underwear, stroking his cock. </p><p>Moaning, Lucas closed his eyes and dug his nails into Eliott's back, probably leaving red marks all over it. His husband grinned against his pulse and kept stroking him, using his thumb to smear precome all over the head.</p><p>"Eliott!" he whined when the older man trailed his hand further between his legs, brushing them against his balls before settling it right over his rim.</p><p>He softly ran his finger around it, never pressing against it. They still had six more weeks to go because they could get the greenlight from his doctor to do more than that but the feather light touch still made him arch off the bed. </p><p>It had been too long already and Eliott knew exactly where to touch him to rile him up the way he wanted. It only took Lucas a few more strokes before he was coming all over his husband's hand. Eliott smirked against his neck and licked the bruise he had been sucking into his skin before pulling back, admiring his handwork. He gave Lucas a wicked grin before bringing his hand up and slowly cleaning up his fingers with his tongue, his eyes never leaving the younger man's who let out an embarrassing whine at the sight. Once his fingers were clean, he softly ran them across Lucas' cheek before pulling him into a kiss, making his husband taste himself and pulled back.</p><p>"And happy Valentine's Day my love," he whispered, his grin widening.</p><p>Lucas, however, felt like he had just been struck by lightning. It...they couldn't be. Was it already the fourteenth? No...Fuck! And they hadn't even celebrated it! They had totally forgotten about it!</p><p>"Don't say anything," Eliott stopped him, giggling, right as Lucas had opened his mouth. "I hadn't even realized what day it was until I was in the shower."</p><p>"Fuck!" Lucas swore as he threw his head back on the pillow. "I can't believe we actually forgot it!"</p><p>Eliott laughed softly and laid down on the bed, pulling Lucas so he was laying on top on him. He wrapped his arms around him and slowly rubbed circles over his back.</p><p>"We got a one year old toddler and a two weeks baby to take care of," he gently reminded him, brushing their noses together. "We've been pretty busy lately."</p><p>"Still," he groaned before sighing. "At least it wasn't our anniversary."</p><p>"Like I would ever let you forget the day we first kissed," Eliott teased him, now smiling widely.</p><p>His husband had a point but that didn't mean they could just forget about Valentine's Day entirely. It was too late to celebrate it but Lucas could think of a few things he could do…</p><p>Smirking, he rolled off Eliott's chest and settled between his legs, running his hands up his thighs. The white briefs didn't do anything to hide his husband's erection and the sight filled Lucas with pride. Even after two pregnancies and while still having his postpartum body, he could still make Eliott hard.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day to you too then," he simply wished his husband before quickly stripping him off his underwear and taking him into his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. June 30, 2032, 12h38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's the promised time jump 😌 writing all of Vivi's first year would have been a bit redundant and like I already told you, I have scenes planned all the way up to their teenage years so we have to speed things up a little but I promise we still have a lot ot see about the Demaurys 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Enjoy it while you can because one day, you're going to blink and your children will be all grown up," his mother had teased him the day they had introduced her to Jackson.</p><p>Back then, Lucas had thought she was overreacting but today, he had to admit she was right. Looking over his shoulder, he took a look in the backseat and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. They were both still asleep in their carseats. Jack's mouth was slightly open, a little bit of drool dripping down his chin and onto the head of his stuffed raccoon he was hugging tightly while Vivi was slowly sucking on her pacifier, clutching at her bright purple she never went anywhere without. They looked so peaceful sleeping like that and if Peanut was an angel even when he was awake, his sister however was like a tornado. Another thing to add on the list of reasons of why was she definitely Lucas' girl while Jack was Eliott's boy. Virginia's eyes were still the same shade of blue they had been the day of her birth, the same one than Lucas' while her dark hair was growing so quickly they already reached her shoulders. </p><p>"They're not going to disappear, you know," Eliott teased him from the driver seat, taking Lucas' hand into his before bringing him up to his lips to kiss the back of it.</p><p>The younger man sighed and twisted back so he was now back to facing the road ahead but he kept holding to his husband's hand, squeezing it.</p><p>"Don't tell me you've seen the two years go by," he said, defeated as he leaned his head against the window. "Jack is two and a half already. Can you believe it? And Vivi is turning sixteen months old tomorrow!"</p><p>Eliott let out a soft laugh and pulled on his hand, making Lucas turn toward him. He gave him a reassuring smile while rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.</p><p>"You said it yourself," he started. "We got two kids to take care of. Our days and nights are pretty busy."</p><p>"You're not helping," Lucas groaned although he was holding back a smile. </p><p>"I'm just saying time seems to go by faster when you have things to do and for the last three years, it's not like we have ever ran out of things to do."</p><p>The younger man sighed and allowed himself a sly smile at his husband. He knew Eliott was right but that didn't mean he liked it though. Couldn't they stay his babies forever? </p><p>"Stop worrying," Eliott continued, his own smile widening. "We're going on a vacation! We're supposed to have fun!"</p><p>All thanks to Eliott's parents! They had offered them as their birthdays were close to each other two weeks in a rented house by the ocean so they could enjoy some time alone away from everyone with the kids as well as the dogs. Lucas and Eliott had tried to argue with them that it was too much but to no avail. The reservation was done to their name and it wasn't refundable so if they didn't go, it would be like throwing money out of the window. Lucas highly suspected it was because of Dominic's heart attack. His father-in-law had decided that life was too short and that they needed to enjoy it while they could which apparently consisted of spoiling them as well as Jack and Vivi as much as he could.</p><p>"What am I going with all our savings once I'll be dead anyway?" </p><p>He would use that excuse for anything. Whether it was buying the kids new toys at every chance he got or bringing everyone to a fancy restaurant once every month and now, renting them a house for two weeks.  </p><p>"I still can't believe your dad actually paid for that," Lucas said, trying to change the subject while made Eliott giggle before focusing back on driving.</p><p>"Once we get back, he wants to bring my mom to Vegas."</p><p>"You're kidding right?" he asked, bewildered, but Eliott shook his head, still laughing. "Is he planning to get their vows renewed by Elvis or something?"</p><p>"Hopefully not!"</p><p>The tension had lifted and Lucas allowed himself to relax. He raised his feet so they were resting on the dashboard and rolled down his window before putting one of his hands outside, letting the breeze tickle his fingertips. They still had about two hours left before reaching their destination and like this, with the radio quietly playing in the background, he nearly felt like he could fall asleep like that. However, letting him rest didn't seem to be in Eliott's plan.</p><p>"I'm hungry," he complained while poking Lucas' side.</p><p>The younger man made a show of dramatically rolling his eyes and sighing before reaching where his feet were supposed to be and rummaged through the bag until he found the pretzel sticks he had packed just in case either of them would want a snack on the way there. He pulled it open and took one out before bringing it up to Eliott's lips who smirked. He slowly opened his mouth and bit down on it but made sure to nibble at Lucas' fingertips.</p><p>"Idiot," he exclaimed but with no venom in his voice. </p><p>"Your idiot," Eliott precised before taking the other half into his mouth and started chewing it.</p><p>And as he kept feeding his husband, occasionally taking one for himself, his mind drifted back to their previous conversation. In just a month, he would have to go back to work to prepare his classes for September. As selfish as it was though, he didn't want to go. Sure, sometimes, he missed teaching but he had fallen into this little routine with the kids at home and going back to work would mean they would have to send them to either kindergarten or hire a babysitter. He didn't like imagining himself not being with the kids 24/7. He loved staying at home, playing with Jack and Vivi, cooking. He hadn't talked about it with Eliott yet though. He didn't want his husband to see him as selfish for not wanting to work while unlike him, Eliott was still working. It was a conversation they were bound to have eventually but not now. Now, he just wanted to enjoy their vacation and forget about the world for the next two weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. June 30, 2032, 16h19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad you guys didn't mind the time jump 🥰 today, here's more of their little family enjoying some well deserved vacation ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes Dad! Yes! The house is beautiful but I told you already, you didn't have to do this. Yes, I know!"</p><p>They had already settled into the house and changed into their swimsuits for a quick trip to the beach when Eliott's phone had rang. It was his father who wanted to know if everything was good, if they were kissing anything. That was five minutes ago and Lucas could see his husband's patience starting to run thin but he didn't want to sound rude to his father so he was taking deep breaths all while reassuring him that everything was perfect and that he didn't have to worry about them. </p><p>To distract the kids while they were waiting, Lucas had decided to cover them with sunscreen although he might have overdone it but no one could blame him for being overprotective of them. Jack was wearing yellow swimming shorts with Batman's logo all over them as well as a t-shirt, oversized sunglasses and a white snapback while Vivi had a Minnie Mouse one piece bathing suit with a large white hat and the sam sunglasses than her brother. They had both let Lucas pour cream all over them without complaining but he could tell they were growing impatient to go out. Jack was sitting down on the floor, petting Daisy and Milou while Vivi remained standing up, holding the bucket and the plastic shovel they had bought for them to do sandcastles but she was frowning at Eliott, sometimes stomping her foot down. Sighing, Lucas reached down and picked her up, setting her against his hip before he brushed back a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail.</p><p>"Soon baby," he promised her, kissing her temple before glaring at Eliott who pouted apologetically at them.</p><p>"Yes Dad! Yes! Have a good day! Bye!" his husband finally said before hanging up, causing Lucas to sigh in relief. </p><p>He set his phone down on the counter top and crossed the distance between him and the younger man, taking their daughter into his own arms before covering her face in kisses.</p><p>"Sorry princess," he apologized between two kisses. "Grandpa wanted to talk."</p><p>She kept glaring at him, her nose crunched up for a minute and Lucas held his breath because he wasn't in the mood to deal with a crisis but then, her lips twitched up and she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek.</p><p>"Out now," she asked and Eliott happily nodded.</p><p>They let the dogs inside and closed the patio door behind him before going down the wooden stairs. As soon as his bare feet hit the sand, Jack let out an excited squeal before looking up at them, grinning widely. </p><p>"It's hot!" he explained them and both of them laughed at his excitement.</p><p>He then starting to run toward the water and Lucas ran after him, giggling when he caught him, picking him up and blowing a raspberry into his belly. </p><p>"Papa!" Jack giggled, trying to escape his arms.</p><p>Giving his belly another kiss, Lucas smiled at him before putting him down. Eliott, still holding Virginia in his arms, jogged up to them. They took a look around and decided it was the right spot. Lucas sprawled their towels there while Eliott set the beach umbrella into the sand, giving some shade for the kids to sit under. </p><p>"Pff," the older man sighed as he laid down on top of his own towel.</p><p>He rolled over so he was on his belly and rested his head on top of his crossed arms, making Lucas smile. Eliott had been the first one to talk about how excited he was to go swim into the sea but the drive there had taken a toll on him.</p><p>"You're getting old," Lucas teased as he kneeled down next to him and gently ran his fingers through his hair, causing his husband to groan. </p><p>But before he could keep teasing him, Jack pulled his markers out of the bag they had brought with them and sat down next to Lucas. He opened the yellow, putting the cap at the other end of it before he pressed it against his Daddy's bare back. Drawing on them had became his favorite activity ever since Eliott had explained him what was a tattoo and they always indulged him. They had even started to joke that maybe, one day, he could make his apprenticeship at the parlor with Eliott.</p><p>"Papa!" Vivi whined, pulling on Lucas' arm. "Papa! The sea!"</p><p>Sighing happily, he playfully slapped his husband's ass before standing up and taking her hand. Now grinning widely, she started dragging him toward the ocean and Lucas couldn't help but feel nostalgic once more. How come his baby, his little princess was already over a year old? Where was that little bundle of pink blanket he had held to his chest while crying because of how beautiful she was?</p><p>They eventually reached the water and Virginia squealed happily when she first stepped into it, causing Lucas to smile at her.</p><p>"You like it baby?" he wondered.</p><p>She nodded excitedly, her hair bouncing up and down with the movement.</p><p>"Come on," he started as he moved her so she was standing right in front of him. "I'll show you something fun."</p><p>He lifted her arms up and held both of her hands into his before gently pushing her forward, causing her to giggle. He kept walking until she had water all the way up to her waist and then stopped. He didn't have to wait for too long before a wave came toward them. Virginia tensed a little but he knew what he was doing. When the wave reached them, he suddenly pulled her high up so her toes were barely grazing the water as the waves crashed upon his own lets and she giggled loudly.</p><p>"Papa! Papa! Papa!"</p><p>Now grinning widely, he put her down and waited for another wave before repeating the game. With the sun high in the sky, warming up his skin, the salty smell of the ocean filling up his nostrils, his daughter here in his arms having fun and his son safe with Eliott, Lucas doubted there was anything that could make made this moment even better.</p><p>He couldn't tell how long he spent there but eventually Virginia grew tired as she let go of his hands and sleepily rubbed her eyes. Smiling down at her, he picked her up and set her against his hip. She yawned and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. Sighing happily, he kissed her temple and squeezed her before rubbing her back.</p><p>"Love you my princess," he whispered against the top of her head. </p><p>"Love you Papa," she whispered right back. </p><p>He waited for a few more minutes before turning around and slowly making his way back to where he had left Eliott and Jack earlier. He wondered what his husband's back must look like by now. However, he was quite surprised by what he found there. Eliott was no longer laying on his stomach, getting drawn on but rather sitting up with Jack between his legs building up a sandcastle while he was enthusiastically talking to two girls who were standing up. They both had those flirtatious smile on their cherry red lips, playing with their hair and Lucas didn't like it. After everything they had been through together, he knew he was dealing with his abandonment issues better and no longer feared Eliott would grow tired of him and leave but that didn't mean he liked when girls flirted with his husband so bluntly. Even less when his wedding ring was right in sight and that he was playing with their kid.</p><p>"Your son is so cute!" one of them, the blonde one with the braid and the pink bikini exclaimed. "I love kids!"</p><p>"Must not be easy to raise him by yourself!" the other one with black hair tied up in a bun and a white bikini. "His mother is an idiot for leaving you."</p><p>Confusion and disbelief quickly flashed over Eliott's face and Lucas decided it was time to save him.</p><p>"Having fun babe?" he suddenly asked as he walked up to them, startling the two girls and the older man sighed in relief when he saw him.</p><p>Lucas pressed a slow, gentle kiss on his lips before sitting down next to Eliott, smiling at him.</p><p>"They were just telling me how cute Jack is!" he explained, grinning back at Lucas. </p><p>"Well he's his Daddy's boy," Lucas stated, affectionately laying his hand over Eliott's thigh and squeezing it. "Just like Vivi here is definitely a Papa's girl."</p><p>Hearing her name her finally look up from her spot in Lucas' neck. Looking like she had just woke up, she took a look around and frowned when she saw the two girls. She had never liked strangers, always being jealous whenever either he or Eliott were paying attention to someone other than her or Jack and this time was no different. She whined before making grabby hands at Eliott who gave her a smile before taking her from Lucas' arms who picked Jack and sat him between his own legs. Virginia wrapped her arms around Eliott's neck and pressed a loud kiss to his cheek, holding him tightly. Lucas sighed happily and looked back up only to find the two girls already walking away, glaring at him from over their shoulder. Smirking, he sarcastically waved at them before turning back to look at Eliott who was still hugging Vivi tightly. His husband gave him a smile but Lucas could tell they would talk about it later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. June 30, 2032, 20h57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A conversation, two topics 😋 everything is good in the Demaury family. Next chapter will be super important although you may not understand why at first, I promise you'll understand very quickly although I'm already hinting at it in this one 🤭 Sorry, no more teasing today guys.</p><p>Take care and enjoy 😘❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck Eli! I'm close!" </p><p>Those words filled Eliott with pride and he opened his eyes, the sight above him too beautiful to look away from. As soon as the kids had been asleep, Lucas had pushed him onto the couch and sat down on his lap, kissing his neck all while pushing down their shorts and underwear and who was he to refuse his husband anything? That's how they had ended up in their current position with Lucas riding his cock, his eyes shut in bliss and his head thrown back, the column of his neck exposed, practically begging to be bitten. Pushing himself upward, he buried his erection even deeper into his husband and bite down on his Adam's apple, his tongue lapping at the bruised skin.</p><p>"Eliott!" Lucas moaned, his voice higher than usual, making the older man grin against his neck.</p><p>He reached down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Lucas, teasing the head with his thumb. He could feel himself on the edge, he wouldn't need much more but there was no way he would ever come before his lover.</p><p>"Come for me Lu!" he ordered him, nuzzling his husband's throat. "Be good and come for me!"</p><p>Lucas tensed above him and his cock twitched in Eliott's hand as it covered their chests with his come. Eliott could feel Lucas clenching around him and that was enough for him. He fell down on his back and moaned as he came deep inside Lucas who collapsed on top of him, trembling a little. Taking deep breaths, Eliott grinned and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back and petting his hair as he rode out his orgasm. Eventually, all they could hear in the small living room was their breathing slowing down and Eliott kissed his husband's forehead, smiling down at him.</p><p>"You were incredible," he whispered, brushing their noses together.</p><p>"You weren't so bad yourself," Lucas replied, smirking before quickly pecking his lips.</p><p>But Eliott knew his husband by heart.</p><p>"What's wrong baby?" he worried. "You know you can tell me anything."</p><p>Lucas snorted before shrugging nonchalantly before resting his head over Eliott's chest, tracing patterns all over the bare skin with his fingertips.</p><p>"I just didn't like seeing those girls fawning all over you at the beach earlier," he admitted and this time, it was Eliott's turn to snort.</p><p>He brought a hand up and gently cupped Lucas' cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He had seen the death glares his husband had given the two girls after coming back with Vivi in his arms. He wasn't totally oblivious to what they were after but he had hoped the obvious sight of his wedding ring would be enough to chase them away but he had been wrong. That however didn't explain everything. Even before they had even arrived at the house, Lucas had been acting strange lately. He had been being extra needy with the kids and changing subjects whenever Eliott talked about work. He didn't want to pressure him into telling him anything but he was hoping they could use this vacation to tackle the unsaid things.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about today," he explained, gently brushing back some hair out of his husband's face. "I know something's been bothering you lately. It's okay if you don't want to tell me but I'm here you know? Whatever it is, if it matters to you, it matters to me."</p><p>Lucas sighed and looked down, causing Eliott to suddenly regret speaking about it. Maybe he should have brought it up differently, slowly ease him into this conversation. Maybe he should-</p><p>"I don't want to go back to work," Lucas admitted, looking right into Eliott's eyes, looking for any sign of disagreement, anger or whatever he had been expecting.</p><p>"What?" the older man asked, feeling lost all of sudden.</p><p>"I'm supposed to go back to school next month," his husband reminded him, "but I don't want to. I know it probably looks selfish but I like being home with the kids. I love getting to spend my days with them, to take care of the house while you're at the parlor. And I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but I didn't want to look lazy or selfish for wanting to stay home while you're out there working and providing for-"</p><p>But Eliott had already heard enough. Grinning, he rolled them over so he was now on top of his husband and crashed their lips together. He had no idea this was what Lucas wanted or else, he would have offered a long time ago. He had even thought Lucas was missing teaching while all he really wanted was to be with the kids after all. Of course he had no problem with it. He would rather have Lucas be home with their children than have someone they didn't know watch over their babies. He even had to admit to himself he liked about this idea of Lucas staying home and just keep doing what he had been doing for the last three years.</p><p>"It's not selfish," he said when he pulled back from the kiss, their lips still brushing together. "It wasn't selfish of you to stay home when you got pregnant with Jack and it's not selfish to want to take care of the kids! Seriously, if that's what you want than of course I agree baby!"</p><p>"Really?" Lucas asked, a large smile stretching on his lips, this eyes looking hopeful. "You mean it?"</p><p>"Of course I do!" Eliott replied before pulling him into a soft kiss.</p><p>His husband let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Grinning widely, the older man eagerly kissed him more, running his hands up and down Lucas' sides until they were on his hips. It took him a minute before he realized he had been gently brushing Lucas' stomach with his thumb. The subject hadn't came up between them lately but Eliott often found himself replaying the conversations they had had about it in his mind. They had agreed to have another child, that Virginia wouldn't be the last but they had previously underestimated just how tired they would be while raising the two kids they had already. Things were better now. They had grown up and they both slept through the entire night. Jack had reached that point where he wanted to do things by himself. "Like a big boy!" as he would tell them while Bunny was walking around, learning new words everyday. Eliott thought that maybe, now would be the perfect time but he feared Lucas might see it as being related to him staying home rather than going back to work but Eliott wanted another kid so much. He missed getting to witness his husband's body changes through the months, to get to feel their babies kicking, talking to them at night, getting to satisfy Lucas' cravings. Not now though. </p><p>As he kept kissing his husband, he made himself a promise. Before the end of the year, he would have that conversation with Lucas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. July 6, 2032, 11h26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be like Lucas and Eliott. Read the instructions 👍🏻It will make sense, trust me 😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few days had passed by in a blink of an eye. They would spend the morning at beach, swimming, building sandcastles, playing frisbee to which Jack had turned to be surprisingly good at. Then, they would eat lunch outside and put the kids in bed for their nap. Once they would be alone, they would take the opportunity for some time by themselves in bed or the living room's couch if they couldn't make it to their room. Then, they would prepare dinner the four of them together and spend the evening relaxing in front of a movie or some cartoons. The next day, they would start all over. Today though had been a different story. </p><p>Lucas had woken up with a headache. He had first thought it would pass but then he had tried moving and a wave of nausea had hit him. Groaning, he had closed his eyes, blindly reaching next to him for Eliott next to him who had gone up to get the thermometer as well as a bucket for him in case he threw up. It had had turned out he was also having some high fever. With the pain he felt in his right ear added to it all, they had guessed he had kept his head underwater too much and had gotten an ear infection which a visit to the doctor at the local clinic had confirmed. He had given Lucas a prescription for antibiotics which lead to where he was right now; waiting for his name to be called at the drugstore.</p><p>Eliott had offered to go get them for him but Lucas had thought some air could do him some good. So his husband had stayed in the car with the kids while he had gone inside. He had kept his sunglasses on and was holding himself back from not slamming head against the wall to stop it from hurting. All he wanted was to go back home and sleep some more. </p><p>Maybe he should have let Eliott get them for him. With the neons buzzing above his head and the air conditioning running at full power, making him shiver as he was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts, maybe coming here had been a bad idea. The sound was only making his headache worse while he knew that the cold air wouldn't help. He was just starting tl think about getting back to the car and send Eliott instead when finally, the pharmacist finally called his name and he sighed in relief. He walked up to the counter on which the old man laid two bottles he scanned before typing something on the cash register.</p><p>"So two pills in the morning and two after dinner each day for the next week," he explained, looking at Lucas over his thick glasses. "And you also have 2 or 3 drops to put in the infected ear four times a day. However, you have to be careful because antibiotics like those can interfere if you're already taking some meds for conditions like-"</p><p>However, the buzzing in his ear returned, drowning out the end of the sentence. He forced himself to not let it show and nodded as if he was listening. Once the man was done talking, Lucas paid for everything and thanked him before walking out of the drug store. He got back to the car and found Eliott blasting dubstep while both Jack and Vivi were excitedly bouncing their head to the rhythm and no matter how much his ear was still hurting, the sight was too cute to resist and he smiled at his little family.</p><p>As soon as he spotted him, Eliott immediately turned down the volume and smiled at him as Lucas got into the car. He felt like the last fifteen minutes had drained him and he buried his face into his husband's neck, groanijg in pain. He felt more than he hears Eliott sigh before threading his hand through Lucas' hair, affectionately playing with it and kissed his forehead </p><p>The drive back home took longer than it should have but Eliott had been careful to not move him around too much and hurt him any further. But by the time they reached the house, Lucas was still feeling like a truck had ran over his head and he couldn't wait to get to bed but before, he had to take his meds.</p><p>As soon as they had opened the door, Jack and Vivi had threw themselves inside, happily chasing the dogs while Eliott and Lucas had made a beeline for the kitchen. The older man had poured him a glass of water while the latter had emptied the plastic bag on the counter top. He picked up the bottle and opened it. He let one of the pills fall into his hand and grabbed the glass his husband was handing him although he suspected he could have swallowed it dry if it meant the pain would stop, even for a second.</p><p>"Wait!" Eliott exclaimed as Lucas put the half empty glass back on top of the counter. "Usually, there's restrictions about some conditions!"</p><p>But before he could reach for the sheet of instructions, Lucas felt something crashing into his legs full force, causing him to spill the glass over the papers. While his husband tried to save them, Lucas looked down and found Vivi smiling up at him, clutching at his leg while giving him a toothy grin.</p><p>"Hi Papa!" she greeted him innocently and if Lucas had been angry at her which he wasn't, her angelic face would have been enough to calm him down.</p><p>Grinning back at her, he gently ran his hand through her hair before picking her up and kissing her temple.</p><p>"Hello to you princess!" he said before brushing their noses together.</p><p>"Fuck!" Eliott swore out loud causing Lucas to look back in front of him and to see the now soaking wet sheets, no longer readable.</p><p>"Don't worry," he reassured his husband, affectionately stroking his hair. "They told me at the drugstore about them and considering I don't have cardiac problems, diabetes or any other conditions like that, I'm okay!"</p><p>Looking like he was still not fully believing him, Eliott gave him a small smile that didn't quite reached eyes but Lucas quickly crashed their lips together and kept them there until the older man started to kiss him back. </p><p>And even though it was true that he didn't have any pre-existing conditions, there was one thing neither he or Eliott thought of on this late morning of July...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. August 9, 2032, 8h04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I think a lot of people were impatient for this chapter 😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas hated being sick. Not that Eliott wasn't good at pampering him especially now that Jack and Vivi were old enough to help their Daddy take care of him but he hated that feeling of uselessness. It had started about a week ago. Slight headaches, fatigue, soreness and nausea. He had been capable of hiding it for the first two days, not wanting Eliott to worry about what was most likely just a cold but he had seriously underestimated their kids who had told Eliott he had fallen asleep on the couch, he had been taking tylenol and that he had been throwing up. Since then, his husband had put him on bed rest but even if he was doing nothing, he still felt exhausted all the time. Not only was he feeling like going back to bed but his entire body felt sore despite that they hadn't had sex in days. They really had outdone themselves at the beach house once his ear infection had gotten better and that trend had lasted for another week after they had gotten back home. Now though, Lucas wasn't sure he could get hard even if Eliott was sucking him off. All he wanted to sleep.</p><p>After another five days of the older man trying to nurse him back to health but to no avail as there was no sign of amelioration, he had called some back up, his mother.</p><p>"I'm telling you Gabrielle," he protested as she tried to put the thermometer into his mouth, "I'll be fine. I can't believe Eliott is making you miss a day at work for this!"</p><p>She frowned at him and her features only softened when he finally stopped fighting and took the instrument under his tongue, keeping it there. </p><p>"This," she started, placing a hand on his forehead, "this is your health we're talking about so leave it up to me to decide if it's worth it or not, would you, young man?"</p><p>He sighed before throwing his head back against his pillows. It was pointless to argue with her as she had twice the experience of dealing with stubborn, sick people as a mother but also as a doctor. The sooner he would let do her as she pleases and examine him, the sooner she would let him go back to sleep. She waited for about a minute before taking the thermometer out of his mouth and looking at the result.</p><p>"38,6," she sighed as she set it on the nightstand, "and yet your skin isn't hot to the touch and you aren't shivering either so it's not fever per say."</p><p>She sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose as she kept staring at him in a way that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Eliott told me you had been feeling nauseous too. Something you eat? Specific smells?"</p><p>"No," he replied, wincing as he rubbed his side. "Nothing in particular. It's just like that all day but especially in the morning. </p><p>Something suddenly flashed over her face but it was gone before he could tell what it was exactly. She slowly pushed the blankets down a little before helping him sitting up against the headboard, causing him to hiss a little.</p><p>"Tell me where it hurts more exactly," she told him before running her hand over his sternum, palpating it.</p><p>"Pecs," he hissed through his teeth. "lower back and stomach."</p><p>And then her hand was gone. She sat down on the mattress with a knowing smile on her lips and Lucas was starting to feel uneasy about the way she was looking at him.</p><p>"I think I know what's-" she started before stopping for a second, "not wrong, this isn't the right word but I think I know what you've got so I'm going to go to the pharmacy and buy something to make sure I'm right."</p><p>"Gabrielle," he said, his voice a little unsteady, "I don't like this. What's going on?"</p><p>She sighed before looking down, taking his hand in hers.</p><p>"My question is probably going to make me sound like your mother-in-law being noisy which is kind of true, but I'm also asking this as your doctor. Have you and Eliott been trying for another child?"</p><p>And with that, it felt like she had just punched him right in the face. They hadn't. They haven't even mentioned it since Vivi's birth last year. The timing was never right and two kids under three had been more of a handful that they had thought. But another baby? He was pregnant?</p><p>"I'm on birth control," he explained, shaking his head but his answer didn't seem to surprise Gabrielle at all.</p><p>"But have you been taking it regularly? You never forgot it? Even once? What about that time back at the beach house? You made sure it couldn't be affected by your antibiotics? Even then, it's not always effective unless you tell me you always use condoms too but I doubt-"</p><p>He was no longer listening though. The antibiotics. His infection. That sheet of instructions accidentally ruined when he had spilled his glass over it because of Vivi. His mother-in-law must have sensed she had lost him as she stopped talking before squeezing his hand and stood up.</p><p>"You forgot antibiotics could meddle with birth control didn't you?" she asked him although there was no judgment in her voice, only compassion. </p><p>He slowly nodded as that day he had accidentally ruined the instructions came back to him. Birth control wasn't a condition but he had forgotten about it being a med he took a daily basis.</p><p>"I know it might be a shock," she reassured him, softly running her hand through his hair. "And I might be wrong but the sooner you'll do a test, the sooner you can take a decision on what you want to do."</p><p>Before he could add anything, she kissed his forehead and left closing the door behind her. He heard her telling Eliott she would be back soon and to let Lucas rest while she was gone. In the silence of his bedroom, the news finally hit him.</p><p>Pregnant? Again? He tried to think back about his last heat only to realize he hadn't gotten one last month. He hadn't made a case about it as he had been irregular since Vivi's birth but technically, it should have happened while they were at the beach house. They had had sex on a daily basis there and if his birth control had been ineffective, well then it made sense. It would explain the fatigue, the nausea, him feeling sore all the time and now that he was thinking of it, the dogs had been more protective than usual above him lately. He and Eliott had thought they could feel he was sick but what if they had known he was pregnant all along?</p><p>Sighing, he laid back on the bed and wrapped his arms around his body, one of his hands resting over his belly and he found himself absently rubbing it. They hadn't planned for it to happen but it was still a wonderful thing. Their little accident-no. Their little surprise. </p><p>"Hi," he said smiling as he looked down to his stomach. "Please tell me you're in there and that I'm not talking to myself right now."</p><p>Closing his eyes, he sighed happily and waited. He didn't want to get his hopes high just yet. He wanted to be sure first but he already knew one thing. Should the test be negative, then tonight, he would ask Eliott about having another child. He highly suspected his husband would be pleased with it.</p><p>After what seemed to be an eternity but was more reasonably fifteen minutes later, someone knocked on the door and he hurriedly got out of bed and opened the door, meeting his mother-in-law on the other side. She smiled and handed him a bag he took before thanking her and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He nearly ripped out the box while trying to open it. The white stick fell into his hand and he found himself staring at it. He had done one before, over three years ago when he wanted to confirm he was pregnant with Jack but he was just as scared as he had been the first time. Curious how a simple plastic stick could end up meaning so much. </p><p>He did what he had to do before pulling his underwear up and putting the purple cap back on the tip of the test and setting it on the vanity. His legs were shaking underneath him but he couldn't sit down. He started pacing around the room, anxiously biting down on his nails as he waited for the two minutes to be over. He looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror. He turned around so he was looking at his side and couldn't take his eyes off his belly. Maybe he was just being hopeful and that he was only seeing what he wanted to see but he could have sworn there already was a tiny swell. He knew that hundreds of reasons other than pregnancy could have explained it starting by the fact that he had been pregnant twice already and his body was no longer what it was when he was 18 but his heart wasn't listening to his head. Just an hour ago, he wasn't even considering it but now...now that was all he wanted.</p><p>Realizing it must had been two minutes already, he grabbed the test and he let out a watery laugh when he saw the two lines greeting him on the screen. Grinning widely, he laid his hand over his stomach and softly rubbed it. Another baby. They were having another baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. August 9, 2032, 8h47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The cat is out of the bag, Lucas is pregnant 😁❤😁❤ You guys want to start making bets on the gender yet or you would rather wait a little?😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott was getting worried. His mother had came to check on Lucas only to leave and come back a few minutes later with a bag. She had categorically refused to tell him what was in it and then she had walked back to bedroom, ordering him to stay in the living room and play with the kids in the meantime. A million possibilities was running through his mind and each of them scared him more than the one before. It couldn't be that bad. Or else his mother wouldn't be so calm about it. </p><p>"Daddy? Daddy?" </p><p>Startled, he jumped a little, realizing he had zoned out, totally lost in his own thoughts. A rerun of the Rugrats was still playing on TV but neither Vivi or Jack who had shaking him while calling his name were no longer paying attention to it.</p><p>"Sorry," he apologized, trying to give them a reassuring smile although he could tell it wasn't quite reaching his eyes. "I was just thinking about something.</p><p>"Is Papa going to be okay?" their son worried, looking up to him with those big puppy eyes.</p><p>"That's why Grandma is with him now, baby," he said, gently running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Jack didn't say anything else but Eliott could tell neither of them was convinced yet. He wrapped his arms around them both, kissing the top of their heads. Finally, it was Vivi who asked a him a heartbreaking question.</p><p>"Papa go to 'pital?" she wondered, hugging tightly her blanket against her chest but he could feel his own heart sinking at the bottom of his stomach.</p><p>What was he supposed to do? Tell them no and risk lying to them as he didn't even know himself if Lucas would have to go to the hospital. Say yes and have them both burst into tears. However, right as he opened his mouth, someone else answered for him.</p><p>"No princess," his mother told them as she walked into the living room, smiling widely. "Your papa won't go to the hospital."</p><p>But then, she looked at Eliott right as her smile turned into a wicked grin.</p><p>"Not yet at least," she added, staring at him.</p><p>Panicked, he sat up and pulled the two toddlers off his lap before crossing the distance between him and his mother. He couldn't understand anything. Not yet. So Lucas would have to go to the hospital but why did she look so happy about it then. Before he could ask her though, she cupped his cheeks.</p><p>"He's in the bathroom," she told him, smiling widely. "He's got something to tell you."</p><p>And then, she patted his cheeks and let go of him, giving her grandchildren her full attention.</p><p>"What did I miss?" she wondered as she sat down between them on the couch. "Are they still turning into chickens?"</p><p>Jack and Vivi both giggled loudly as they cuddled up to her, leaving Eliott absolutely dumbfounded. He stared at them for a few more seconds before shaking himself out of shock and nearly running to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar when he got there so he let himself in. Lucas was there, sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet. He was crying but smiling too. He looked up when he heard him walking inside the room but before he could say anything, Eliott quickly kneeled down in front of him, cupping his cheeks as he brushed away the tears with his thumbs.</p><p>"Lu, what's going on? My mother say you will need to go to the hospital but not yet and you're crying but you look happy and I feel like I'm losing my mind right now."</p><p>Only then did he realize he had said that without stopping to breath and Lucas giggled softly, running one of his hands through Eliott's hair.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to have to go to the hospital in about 8 months although we could still do that here but I'm not completely sure how I feel about this. Your mother would have to be there and I don't think anyone could keep the boys away that day and like I said, I'm not sure how I feel about them seeing me like this."</p><p>Shaking his head, Eliott kept staring at his husband, feeling completely lost. What did he mean? 8 months? They could do that here? His mother? The boys? Seeing him like this? Nothing was making sense to him anymore and it must have shown on his face as Lucas' smile suddenly widened as he reached for something on the vanity he proudly showed him. Eliott felt his heart swelling up with love when his brain finally acknowledged what it was. A white stick with a purple cap and two parallel lines greeting him on the small screen. No. It couldn't be…</p><p>"We're having a baby," Lucas said, grinning as he put into words what Eliott's brain was trying to assimilate. "I'm pregnant!"</p><p>And suddenly, all his worries from the last week vanished in the blink of an eye. He couldn't have held back the squeal of happiness he let out even if he tried to. Grinning as widely as his husband now, he let go of his cheeks and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him up with him as he stood up. Lucas squealed in surprise but soon joined him as they both laughed while Eliott started twirling him around the bathroom, his face buried into his neck.</p><p>Another baby. They were going to have another baby. A third little human being half him, half Lucas. 8 more wonderful months of having to see his husband's body change in front of him as their baby grew inside him, 8 more months of getting to take care of Lucas. He couldn't think of anything he would rather be doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. August 9, 2032, 9h05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I apologize in advance for this chapter. Nothing bad happens of course but I wanted to try something else I had already tried with Look Who's Talking and give the mic to Jack but trying to write like a two years and a half old kid think is a bit weird and repetitive but it remains cute 🥰</p><p>As for the bets on the gender, well I won't say who but someone guessed right 😋 </p><p>Now, if you've followed the spoilers we know what will happens in the next episode so I'm just asking everyone to remain polite if things go to hell. There's a difference before criticizing something and being rude so please don't cross that line if you're disappointed, angry or sad at the episode ❤❤❤ Alt er love</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack wasn't a dummy. He was young but he knew Papa wasn't feeling good and that Daddy was very worried with him. Papa would spend his days sleeping and even while he was awake, he wasn't feeling good. He had said he was "sore" which Daddy has described as feeling like everything hurt.</p><p>"Like when we go to the park and play football together," he had explained him one night while he was putting him to bed. "You know how your back and your legs hurt a little when we come back? That's being sore."</p><p>Jackson had nodded but he still didn't understand. It didn't made sense to him. Papa hadn't played football in a week! Why was he hurting then? He didn't like knowing his Papa was in pain but there wasn't anything he could do. He tried cuddling him as much as possible but it didn't do anything beside making him sad than he couldn't help Papa feeling better.</p><p>"Don't worry my darling," Grandma told him after a while, smiling at him. "I know going to the hospital can be scary but your Papa has done this twice before and everything went well both times."</p><p>This caused Jack to frown. Papa had went to the hospital already? He couldn't remember. Papa and Daddy had told him he had gone to the hospital when he and Vivi needed to get out of his belly but there wasn't a baby in Papa's belly right now. Jack would know. Papa's belly had been all round and big when Vivi was there but it wasn't like that right now. It was a bit soft and Jack liked to lay his head on it because it was a good pillow but it wasn't big.</p><p>"Listen Jack," Grandma continued, hugging him closer. "Your fathers will tell you themselves but I promise you your Papa is alright. It's a good thing."</p><p>"Pinky?" Vivi asked, closing her fist but keeping her pinky finger up.</p><p>"Pinky promise!" she swore, hooking her own pinky with Vivi's. </p><p>But Jack pouted. If it was a good thing, then why not tell them now.</p><p>"I want to know now," he protested, pulling at her sleeve. "I won't say them you told."</p><p>"You're a bit impatient today Peanut," a voice teased him and Jackson grinned widely as he jumped off the couch. </p><p>Papa and Daddy, smiling so big Jack could see all of their teeth.</p><p>"Papa!" he screamed as he threw himself at him but Papa caught him and lifted him up in the air. "Papa, I was scared."</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry for scaring you like this," he apologized before kissing the side of his head.</p><p>"Papa!" Vivi yelled as she ran toward them but this time, it was Daddy who caught her in his arms. </p><p>"Hi my princess," Papa greeted her before kissing the tip of her nose.</p><p>They didn't let go of them until they were sitting down on the couch but even then, Jackson was still clutching at Papa's shirt, not wanting to be far from him. He and Daddy gave a weird look to each other which made Jack frown a little but then they both started smiling before Papa lifted the bottom of his shirt. They took one of Jackson's hand and one of Vivi's and laid them over Papa's belly.</p><p>"You're going to have a little sibling," Daddy told them, looking all proud like when Jack showed them his drawings.</p><p>He couldn't understand. It was a joke. There wasn't enough place for a baby inside Papa.</p><p>"But it's not big and round," he said, making them both giggle and Papa's cheeks turned red.</p><p>"Not yet," Papa explained, ruffling his hair. "But you will see, soon, it's going to be get big and round like you said. For now, the baby is very, very, very small."</p><p>"Like what?" Vivi wondered as she cuddled up to Daddy's side.</p><p>"Smaller than a cherry," Daddy told her before winking. </p><p>But as he was explaining her it would take months for the baby to grow, Jack stopped listening. He was absolutely mesmerized by his Papa's belly. His little sibling was there inside. Smiling to himself, he started rubbing his tummy, giggling when he squeezed the warm and soft skin. </p><p>"You're happy?" Papa wondered, playing with his hair. </p><p>And Jack nodded before kissing his belly. He was going to have another little sibling and he already loved him or her a lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. August 9, 2032, 21h12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll come back later to review it but I absolutely wanted to post this before going to bed. Enjoy 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas ended the day the same way he had started it; laying in bed with Eliott watching over him but this time though, the soreness and the fatigue were the last things on his mind. His husband's old habits had came back running and he hadn't let him do anything but to rest and get pampered. Jack and Vivi hadn't let go of him all day, wanting to talk to their little sibling but now that they had gone to bed, the emotions they had went through that day had exhausted them both, it was Eliott's turn to have a little conversation with their baby.</p><p>They were both to their boxers while the older man had made him comfortable sitting over Lucas' thighs, giving his full attention to the last member of their family. He seemed like he couldn't take his eyes off his stomach, running his hands all over it, kissing it. Lucas could tell his husband had already fallen in love again. He had the biggest grin on his face, his eyes shining with happiness although he knew he wasn't much better himself.</p><p>Another baby. A third one. They hadn't planned it but how could they refuse such a beautiful surprise.</p><p>"Our little surprise," he whispered more to himself than anything as he laid his own hand over his belly next to Eliott's who looked, a mischievous smile on his lips.</p><p>"Surprise," he repeated, his smile widening even more. "I've got an idea for their nickname. We've had Peanut and Bunny and for this one, I suggest Jack-in-the-box!"</p><p>Throwing his head back, Lucas bursted into laughter as he threaded his free hand through his husband's hair and playfully pulling at it.</p><p>"I mean it!" Eliott pressed on, kissing his stomach again. "The baby is just like a Jack-in-the-box! We weren't expecting it but that doesn't mean we won't absolutely love them once they'll come out."</p><p>And Lucas had to admit the reasoning behind it wasn't stupid at all. It actually made a lot of sense once he started to think about it. A little clown.</p><p>"Well at least this time you've already got your idea for the tattoo you're bound to get sooner or later," he joked, looking back at Eliott before sticking his tongue out at him.</p><p>And although he had expected the older man to laugh or even just smile, he hadn't expected at all for his husband to get serious out of sudden. Lucas knew Eliott well enough to perfectly know that look in his eyes. That was the look he got whenever he was having an idea. He could actually imagine it too. A little jack coming out of its box although Eliott would probably wait until they knew the gender to either make the clown a boy or a girl. He would surely get it on his chest like the other two. </p><p>"You're the best," Eliott suddenly declared at his face broke into a smile and he pulled him into a quick kiss before giving back to their baby his full attention. "You heard that my little Jack-in-the-box? Your Papa is the smartest man in the world! He already found the tattoo I will get for you like I got for your brother and for your sister when they were born!"</p><p>"You're an idiot," Lucas teased although he couldn't hold back his smile.</p><p>Eliott didn't say anything but he just winked at him before resuming kissing him all over his belly. They were silent for a few more minutes before the older man pulled back a little and rested his chin on his stomach, looking up to him, smirking.</p><p>"It's early I know but do you have any ideas for names?" he wondered, absently tracing pattern with his fingertip on his belly.</p><p>Lucas sighed and looked up to the ceiling, still running his hand through his hair as he tried to come up with ideas.</p><p>"We had agreed on Adam if Bunny had been a boy," he remembered, smiling to himself.</p><p>"Adam Demaury," Eliott agreed, kissing his stomach. "I love it! And for a girl? What do you think of Isabelle?"</p><p>"Isabelle," Lucas repeated, letting it roll off his tongue. "Isabelle. Isabelle Demaury. Belle Demau-wait!"</p><p>That's when it finally hit him. </p><p>"You just want to name her like that to have an actual princess!" </p><p>"Hell yeah I do," he answered bluntly, grinning widely as he kissed the skin of his stomach again. "I want to dress her with Belle's yellow dress and bring her to Disneyland so that all other parents could be jealous of how cute she is!"</p><p>Lucas frowned and raised an eyebrow at him, trying to hold back a smirk.</p><p>"Do I have to remind you we've already got a daughter you could dress up as a princess because trust me, I remember carrying her for nine months!"</p><p>Now it was Eliott's turn to raise an eyebrow but he didn't even bother to try to hide his own grin.</p><p>"Look at me in the eyes and tell me you're actually thinking you could put Vivi in a dress and that she wouldn't rip it under an hour because she's running around?"</p><p>Absolutely not. Trying to put her in a dress and expect her to not ruin it was bound to end up him pulling his hair and everyone crying. Vivi didn't like dresses. At all. The last time they had tried putting her in one, she had ended up crawling around the house with just a diaper on, her dress ripped to pieces. </p><p>"Fair point," he gave in, smiling as he pulled him up into a kiss.</p><p>They kept on kissing until they ran out of breath and Lucas pulled back a little, keeping him close enough to brush their noses together.</p><p>"Adam or Isabelle then," he declared, his smile widening, causing Eliott to nod. </p><p>"Another little Demaury kid," the older man agreed, smiling right back at him before his features softened. "Thank you Lu. Thank you for doing this again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. August 18, 2032, 14h05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys ❤ Sorry for the lack of updates recently but out of nowhere my teachers started to send me stuff as they suddenly decided we would do our exams before the end if the school year rather than this fall like we were supposed to and considering I haven't opened my books since the crisis started...😅 Yeah, you can imagine...</p><p>It's short and not my best work but next chapter will make your teeth rot (Or at least I hope so 😉)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott felt like he was flying. Life couldn't be better right now. He was almost expecting waking up and finding out everything had been just a dream but deep down, he knew it was real, those last years hadn't been an illusion. Lucas really was pregnant. Again. They were going to have another baby. What could he even ask for more?</p><p>He had just finished his first appointment of the day, a complex but satisfying piece and was disinfecting his instruments. There was some old cheesy rock ballad playing on the speakers and he couldn't help but hum it under his breath, even moving his hips to the rhythm of music. It wasn't the type of songs he used to love but Lucas did and he knew better than to contradict him when he was pregnant so he had grown to appreciate them. As he threw the now empty ink cups into his garbage can, his eyes met the frames on his wall. The sames ones than at the old parlor were all there although he had added some over the last year.</p><p>Vivi sitting over the shoulders of Lucas who had his head thrown back to kiss her. Their two kids under the bridge at the Petite Ceinture, their backs turned to the camera looking up at a tag Eliott had made of a little panda and a bunny holding hands. Jack and Mathieu with floaters around their arms playing together in the pool. Himself giving a piggyback ride to Lucas who was kissing his cheek. Soon, he would get to add even more pictures. A scan showing the newest member of their family.</p><p>"There he is!"</p><p>"We were starting to believe you had been abducted by aliens man!"</p><p>Startled, Eliott jumped before turning around so fast his neck cracked but he relaxed when he saw it was just his two stupid best friends standing in the doorway. Sofiane leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest while Idriss made himself comfortable on the couch.</p><p>"You're talking like I've been hiding," he defended himself, scoffing as he finally took off his gloves and threw them in the trashcan. "Unlike you I've got two kids to take care of."</p><p>"You think we don't know that?" Idriss replied, snorting. "That's not an excuse to ignore our texts. I haven't seen my goddaughter in over two weeks. I'm sure I can sue you for that!"</p><p>Eliott rolled his eyes at them but before he could say anything, Sofiane's face hardened.</p><p>"Unless you've been fighting with Lucas," he tentatively offered the alternative, trying to sound as supporting as possible.</p><p>"Then their make up sex must be out of this world!" Frank suddenly barged in as he walked into the room and fell down next to Idriss to which he slapped the shoulder of.</p><p>Marc followed him into the office, smiling apologetically as he sat on his desk and for a second, Eliott glad to have him by his side to defend him against the other three but then he remembered why exactly was he and Marc best friends.</p><p>"When they fight and have make up sex," Marc started, his smile turning into a smirk, "he comes in whistling and then we all know he got laid recently!"</p><p>Eliott groaned and buried his face into his hands, cursing himself for ever befriending them. He knew he had indeed been ignoring them a little recently but he had an excellent reason to do so. He and Lucas had agreed to not tell anyone just yet but he was an open book and he knew one of them would read right through him so he had tried to limit their interactions. He just could stay in his office to avoid Frank and Marc but he should have known better than believe him working would be enough to keep Idriss and Sofiane away.</p><p>"However," Marc continued after a moment, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him, "he's been singing a lot to that shitty radio station over the last week and he only does that when he's really, really happy."</p><p>"So what's the good news?" Sofiane wondered as the four men grinned up widely at him.</p><p>And Eliott knew he wouldn't get out of there in one piece but if he told them, it wouldn't take an hour for Imane and Manon to know and they would inevitably call Lucas to congratulate them. And then Lucas would make him sleep on the couch for at least a week…</p><p>"One hint," he finally gave in, sighing. "That's something only one of you have."</p><p>"Herpes like Frank?" Marc immediately suggested before dodging the cushion his colleague threw at his head.</p><p>Laughing at them, Eliott took his keys and wallet out of the drawer and slipped his sunglasses on his nose.</p><p>"That's all you'll get from me though," he said as he walked out of the room. "Now I'm going to go get myself something before my next customer!"</p><p>But he didn't stay long enough to hear their complains how about that hint wasn't enough. He walked out of the parlor and sighed happily as he started making his way down the street. He had only taken a few steps before his phone vibrated in his pocket with an upcoming text message and his smile widened when he saw it was from his husband. It was a video of Jack and Vivi sitting at the kitchen table, their faces and arms covered in paint. They were happily giggling, probably at a face Lucas was making behind the camera.</p><p>"What is there you wanted to tell Daddy?" the younger man asked them, laughing too.</p><p>"Hi Daddy!" they both said at the same time, excitedly waving at the camera.</p><p>Eliott could feel his heart swelling up with just how much he loved them. He stopped and leaned against a nearby bus stop as he kept watching the video. Vivi, giving him a toothy smile, proudly showed off a large sheet of paper they had painted together.</p><p>"That's you!" Jackson explained with as much seriousness as a two and a half years old could have as he pointed to the figure on the furthest left of their masterpiece. It was made of horizontal black and white stripes so he guessed they had dried to paint a raccoon.</p><p>"And that's Papa!" he continued, talking about the next figure. An hedgehog probably as it was entirely covered in spikes but they had also made him a lot bigger than the raccoon. As if reading his mind, Virginia interrupted her brother before he could say anything else.</p><p>"He big cause baby in his belly," she said, nodding with as much seriousness as Jack.</p><p>Of course, he should have expected them to make their hedgehog pregnant. Since they had told them they were getting a little sibling, it was all they could talk about. They must have asked them over a hundred questions about pregnancy and babies in general.</p><p>The four remaining animals were easy to guess. The next one was a panda they had represented as a big black circle with a white one on top, his head. Then came a bunny with ears as long as its entire body and finally, two dogs. They had drawn their family. Blinking back some tears, Eliott replied to his husband, his fingers shaking a little over the keyboard.</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much. The six of you. I love you all</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. August 27, 2032, 12h04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi ❤ sorry for the delay between the updates but the drama going on in the fandom right now is just draining me. I've even considered putting this story on hiatus but I couldn't do this to you guys so here's a short and sweet chapter. I hope you can forgive me for the lack of updates recently</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Telling Eliott about wanting to stay at home with the kids had been one of the best decisions he had ever taken. He wouldn't be working anymore anyway considering he was pregnant but he was so glad Eliott also wanted him to stay with the kids. They kept the little routine they had developed together and were currently walking back from the park that day. Soon, they would eat lunch and then it would be naptime which would allow Lucas to do some chores during the afternoon. </p><p>Jackson was leading the group, just a few steps ahead of them. He was wearing a denim overall with a white t-shirt underneath as well as a black snapback and matching Converses. He may had been only two and a half, he already walked like a model on a runway, something else he had inherited from Eliott. No one they met on the street could resist his charm. Everyone would just smile up at him while he would wave at them, grinning widely. He was holding on with both hands to Daisy's leash who was happily trotting next to him, following his rhythm.</p><p>Virginia was by Lucas' side, holding to his hand while he had Milou's leash wrapped around his other wrist. Unlike her brother who loved being put in a stroller and pushed around, she absolutely despised it, often crying as soon as they would put her in it so as they were only going to be the nearby park, Lucas left the stroller at home. A purple t-shirt with red shorts and a little matching hat to protect her head from the sun. </p><p>To see both of them already walking around like that with no help still made Lucas sad. His babies were growing up too fast. He didn't like it at all even though he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Unconsciously, he laid his free hand over his belly and rubbed it. He wondered if that nostalgia wasn't due to his hormones.</p><p>"Baby?" Vivi suddenly asked him, making him jumped.</p><p>"What princess?" he asked her as he looked down to his right and found his daughter with her little face scrunched up with worry.</p><p>"Baby?" she repeated, pointing to the hand he had over his stomach. "Baby not okay?"</p><p>Lucas' lips stretched into a smile and he shook his head, reassuringly squeezing her hand.</p><p>"They're okay, don't worry! I'm just rubbing my belly the same way I did when you and your brother were inside it."</p><p>But she didn't seem entirely convinced yet. However, before he could say anything else. Jack stopped walking and turned around to face them. He raised one of his fingers and put it up to his lips, frowning.</p><p>"Shhh!" he scolded them and both Lucas and Vivi remained silent.</p><p>With them no longer talking, the man heard what had caused his son to react like that. He could hear some weak whines as well as cries coming from nearby. Whatever it was, it was close to them. He looked around, trying to see what was doing it but he couldn't see anything.</p><p>"There!" Jack suddenly yelled before pointing to a flower bush a few feets away from them.</p><p>Then, without, waiting for Lucas, Vivi let go of his hand and joined her brother as they both examined the bush in question. Soon, they both squealed loudly.</p><p>"Papa!" Vivi screamed. "Papa!"</p><p>Lucas was behind them in a second but neither looked scared of what they had found, rather surprised.</p><p>"Look!" Jack told him.</p><p>And he could see it. Hiding underneath the lowest flowers of the bush was a kitten. Light grey with some white on the face. It couldn't have been more than a month old. It was whining loudly and crying and Lucas could feel his heart break at the sounds. Had it been abandoned there by its previous owner, left alone like that to die of hunger. Or maybe a cat had given birth and its had been the runt amongst its siblings so she had left him. One way or another, it was just cruel to do that to something as defenseless and dependant as this kitten.</p><p>"Papa?" his son asked him, his voice making it sound like he was close to tears.</p><p>"Please!" his daughter continued, pulling at his arm.</p><p>And even if they hadn't been with him, there was no Lucas could ever let it like this. He handed Milou's leash to Vivi before reaching through the bush, carefully grabbing the kitten. It was so small he was scared he might hurt it. He slowly pulled it out and put it against his chest. The poor little creature fitted into the palm of his hand. </p><p>And they started making their way back home, a thousand things ran through his mind. Obviously, the kids would want to keep it and he could perfectly understand them but would they be able to. They had Daisy and Milou but with the kitten was young enough to they could probably get along. Eliott? Would he want a cat? But if Lucas was being honest with himself, he knew already his husband would never say no. Not if it meant to save a life, not if he asked him, especially not if he had both Jack and Vivi to back him up. </p><p>When they got home, they wrapped a hand towel around the kitten to warm him up a little and Lucas filled up a bottle with milk to feed him. He sat down on the couch with Jack to his left and Vivi to his right and they both watched intently as the kitten started drinking and Lucas could tell it was too late already. It had been from the moment Jack had first seen it in the bushes. He was already part of the family. </p><p>"Papa?" his son asked him, as he cuddled up to his side, resting his head on Lucas' chest. "Can we keep him?"</p><p>Sighing happily, Lucas nodded before kissing his Peanut's forehead.</p><p>"Yeah, we can," he assured him, smiling as he looked down to his lap where the kitten was drinking, carefully wrapped up with the towel.</p><p>Suddenly, Vivi poked his side and he turned around. She was looking up to him with a big wide toothy smile and he could tell she just had an idea.</p><p>"Lucky?" she suggested, giggling.</p><p>Lucky. Lucky Demaury. It fitted him. He had been been lucky to be found and considering how small he was, he was lucky to even have survived that long.</p><p>"It's perfect," he said, nodding before wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. August 27, 2032, 18h38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi ❤ thank you for all putting up with me and my ups and downs ❤ First of all, welcome to the family Lucky 🐱 Also the fluff continues in this chapter with a slightly tiny angst (Nothing too bad I promise) as well as something else I'm letting you find out about 😉 I hope you'll like it. The chapter ends with a bit of a cliffhanger but it's only because I'm planning for the next one to be 🥵🔥🌡BTW, if you have any kink or requests for smut, now is the time to tell me 🤭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Eliott's episodes hit him out of nowhere. One day, he would be alright, doing his things and the next one, he wouldn't even be able to get out of bed. He hated those now, even more than he already did when he was younger as without any warning, Lucas would not only have the kids and the house to take care of but also Eliott. Other times though, the older man could feel his episodes coming. His motivation and his energy would slowly decrease through the days until one morning he would wake up and not be able to do anything anymore. This was what was happening to him right now. He had warned the guys at the parlor he probably wouldn't come in for the next few days. They had just smiled reassuringly at him and patted his shoulder before telling him to take care of himself. The drive back home felt like a torture. Every bump on the road, every turn made his growing headache worst. He wasn't hungry. All he wanted was his bed and to enjoy one last evening with his family as he knew tomorrow, he wouldn't move out of bed.</p><p>As usual, it was the dogs who greeted him first, happily barking and waggling their tails around, asking to be petted to which he complied. Smiling, Eliott ran his hands through their fur, scratching the sensitive skin behind their ears. Once they were satisfied and had gotten the attention they wanted, they turned around and walked away, leaving him alone in the hallway. He took off his shoes and set his wallet as well his keys in the basket by the door before making his way to the living room where he found the rest of his family. They were all sitting down on the couch, completely focused on something his husband was holding but Eliott didn't got to see what it was he was.</p><p>"Daddy!" Vivi screamed first when she saw him, a wide smile stretching on her pink lips.</p><p>She jumped off the couch, immediately followed by her brother and they ran right into him. He picked them up and lifted them, kissing each of them on their foreheads before hugging them tightly. They both smelled like hot summer air as well as the sunscreen Lucas had undoubtedly covered them with before going outside.</p><p>"I love you so much," he whispered as he squeezed them before burying his face into Jackson's neck.</p><p>And he did. He loved them so much he couldn't comprehend how his heart hadn't exploded yet with how much he loved them and Lucas and the baby and the dogs. It was the kind of thoughts he wanted to hold on to for the next few days, when the darkness would surround him, he wanted to think of his family whom he loved with every fiber of his being and who loved him back.</p><p>Reluctantly, he eventually set down but they both kissed him, giggling softly, the sound nearly making his eyes well up with tears. Only then did he looked up and realized Lucas hadn't moved from the couch but the look in his eyes said everything. <em>I love you. You're not alone. I'll be with you through everything. I love you.</em></p><p>Jackson then walked back to his Papa who carefully handed him whatever he had been holding which looked like to be a hand towel bundled up but before he could ask any questions, Lucas whispered something to their son who nodded before he stood up and walked to Eliott. Giving him a reassuring smile, Lucas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Blinking back some tears, Eliott buried his face into his husband's neck and closed his eyes. Sighing, he inhaled deeply and let his nostrils being overflowed by Lucas' scent. Like the kids, he smelled like summer and sunscreen but there was still this natural sweet scent like vanilla. His scent used to be stronger, heavier but since he had gotten pregnant with Jack, it had turned into this and each pregnancy was making it even sweeter to Eliott.</p><p>"You'll be okay," Lucas whispered into his ear, gently running his hand through Eliott's hair. "I'm here. You're not alone. I love you."</p><p>The older man nodded faintly against his neck and tightened his arms around him. He knew he would. Eventually, in a few days, a week, two at most, his episode would be over.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few more minutes before pulling back and Lucas softly kissed him, pouring all of his love for him into the kiss.</p><p>"Try to relax while I give the kids their bath and dinner," his husband said low enough just for him to hear. "After, we'll do whatever you're in the mood for but first, there's someone we want to introduce you to. The newest member of our family."</p><p>Eliott raised his eyebrows in confusion which made his husband giggle as he motioned for Jack to come closer which he did, still holding the hand towel. He slowly kneeled onto the floor to be at his son's height and gave Lucas a questioning look. What had he missed? Vivi then stepped next to her brother and carefully pulled back the towel, revealing a kitten, comfortably nestled into Jackson's hands.</p><p>"Lucky!" the young girl excitedly announced, bouncing on her feet, giving Eliott a large toothy grin.</p><p>"We found him Daddy," Jack started explaining as Eliott slowly ran his finger across the animal's back. "Small. Hungry. He have no Papa or Daddy to take care him."</p><p>"So we brought him home and now he's a Demaury," Lucas finished, threading his hand through Eliott's hair.</p><p>Lucky Demaury. It had a nice ring to it. It hadn't been in their plans to get another animal and yet that's how Milou had came into their lives too. Beside, Eliott couldn't even picture the idea of abandoning Lucky again in the streets, leaving him to die.</p><p>"Well then," he started, a smile stretching his lips. "Welcome home Lucky!"</p><p>While Lucas did as he said and gave the kids their bath and made them eat dinner, Eliott stayed in the living room, sprawled on the couch with Daisy resting over his legs and Lucky laying on his chest. He understood why they had called him like that. He was so small, it had been a miracle he hadn't died before they found him.</p><p>Eventually, it was time for bed and Jack and Vivi came up to him, asking for their goodnight kisses. He hugged them both tightly, reminding them again how much he loved them and kissed their foreheads, their noses, their cheeks, every part of their face he could kiss. Tomorrow, maybe he wouldn't even seen them so he tried to inkle the image of them walking back to their rooms into his brain. Jack with his Captain America pyjama, his hair all messy like his own, making faces at Virginia to make her laugh while his sister had a bunny onesie on with the hood drawn up, the two large ears falling on each side of her head.</p><p>A few minutes later, Lucas walked into the living room and smiled softly at Eliott. He took Lucky and set him into the box he and and the kids have prepared for him, he let the dogs out one last time and locked up the patio door once they came back inside. He closed the lights and held out his hands for Eliott to grab. Still not saying a word, the older man let his husband drag him to their room and then undress him. Once Eliott was down to his boxers, Lucas took off his own pants and settled them on top of the mattress.</p><p>Lucas was laying down on his back with Eliott cuddled up to his side, his head resting over his husband's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he slipped his hand under Lucas' t-shirt, resting it over his belly. Adam or Isabelle. The bump wasn't big yet but ut was getting more noticeable with each passing week. However, Eliott couldn't help but see it was growing more quickly than with Jack or Vivi. Maybe it was because Lucas was also eating a lot more than during the two first pregnancies but who was Eliott to say anything about his husband's diet. He was pregnant after all so what if he was eating for two even though sometimes it was more like he was eating for three but then again, this wasn't for Eliott to judge.</p><p>If he was being honest with himself, the most primitive part of his brain was very happy about it. The Alpha within him was glad his Omega was eating more. It meant their baby was growing and that would he or she would be comfortable and cozy inside Lucas.</p><p>"I love you," Eliott whispered after a few moments of silence, still tracing random patterns with his fingertips all over his husband's belly. "I say it a lot but I'll never say it enough. I love you Lucas."</p><p>"I love you too," Lucas replied, kissing the top of his head. "Tell me what you want tonight. Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."</p><p>"I want to make love with you," he confessed right away. "But my head hurts and I don't think I could make it good for you and-"</p><p>But before he could finish his sentence, Lucas had rolled them over so he was now kneeling in between Eliott's spread legs who was laying on his back. His husband had this sweet, mischievous grin on his lips and Eliott knew he had something in mind.</p><p>"Do you want me to feel make you feel good?" Lucas asked, massaging Eliott's thighs who nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>The older man nodded again, feeling his cock hardening inside his boxers right in Lucas' sight who grinned. Eliott had an idea of where was this going and he liked it. It wasn't something they often did, they both preferred when Lucas was bottoming but sometimes, Eliott wanted, no, needed to be feel grounded and his husband never passed an opportunity to fuck him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hihihi 🤭 Now, for those for read the end notes too, I've got a little challenge for you. I've put a little hint on what will happen (Not Eliott's episode or the smut), I don't know if I made it obvious enough but I'd like to hear theories 😋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. August 27, 2032, 21h04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pure smut I'm sorry 🙈 No seriously I have no idea where my filter went with this one but I do know I could write some even filthier smut if I didn't hold myself back but I'm not sure that's what you guys want 🙈</p><p>Elutales, if you're still reading this story, please, come talk to me on Tumblr at otteli2000, I miss you 🥺❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas hadn't let Eliott do anything. He had told him to stay on the bed while he scattered candles all over the bedroom, the mixed scents of smoke, melted wax and Lucas' own natural smell was making Eliott dizzy, as if he was high or slightly drunk. His eyelids were getting heavy but he forced them so stay open. He didn't want to miss a second of his amazing, wonderful husband. Smiling to himself, he thanked his lucky star to have given him Lucas exactly when he needed him the most. </p><p>"You look happy," the younger man teased, smirking down at Eliott as he sat over his thighs. </p><p>"I am," Eliott admitted, sighing happily as he grabbed Lucas' hips, affectionately squeezing them. </p><p>"Well I'm about to make you even happier."</p><p>With that being said, he reached next to him on the bed for a bottle of lube. He opened it and was just about to pour some on his fingers when he stopped dead in his tracks and gave a challenging look at Eliott, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Is your mouth tired too?" he innocently wondered but Eliott knew better than to believe those big blue eyes.</p><p>He smirked and shook his head no, causing Lucas' smile to widen. He pulled the bottle of lube aside and raised himself onto his knees before quickly getting rid of his t-shirt and underwear. As soon as it was free, his cock bobbed up against his stomach, already smearing precome over the tight skin and Eliott nearly found himself drooling at the sight in front of him. Lucas' body had always been a work of art for him. He must have spent hours mapping it out with his lips, his fingers and his tongue and he had firmly believed nothing could ever make Lucas sexier than he already was but he had been so, so wrong. Pregnancy had proved him wrong. Whether it was in the first few weeks such as now or late into the third trimester, Lucas being pregnant was irresistible. Eliott could feel himself hardening inside his underwear at the sight. He really must have been a saint or something in a previous life to deserve Lucas in this one.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," he couldn't help but whisper as he ran one of his hands over his husband's growing bump. "So fucking beautiful!"</p><p>A dark blush spread onto his cheeks and his chest and Lucas bit down on his lower lip but rather than answering, he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Eliott's boxers and hastily pulled them down. He gave the older man's erecting a hungry look before his eyes met Eliott's.</p><p>"I'm tempted to suck you off until you come in my mouth but I also really want to fuck you tonight," Lucas bluntly admitted as if his words hadn't send an electric shock through Eliott's spine. "Can I?"</p><p>Moaning, Eliott nodded, not trusting his voice to not betray how aroused he was. Smirking, Lucas turned around so his ass was a few inches over Eliott's face and shook it a little. So that's what he had in mind. Grinning to himself, the older man reached up and spread the cheeks, exposing Lucas' rim. He lifted his head from the pillow and dug his tongue right into it. Above him, his husband moaned loudly but he wasn't about to be overdone so easily so he wrapped his lips around Eliott's cock and swallowed him down, not stopping until his nose was buried into the dark hair at the base of it. </p><p>"Fuck Lu!" Eliott swore out loud, squeezing his cheeks. "Fuck!"</p><p>He could feel his husband smiling around his erection but it only lasted for a second before Lucas started bobbing his head up and down his cock, teasing the vein under it with his tongue. Eliott started eating him out even more vigorously, burying his face as deep as he could between Lucas' asscheeks, twisting his tongue around, opening him up. He wasn't prepared though for what his husband did next. Using some of the drool dripping down Eliott's cock, Lucas wet two of his fingers and rested them on Eliott's rim. </p><p>"Shit!" he cursed as the younger man pushed the first digits inside him. "Lucas! Fuck!"</p><p>His husband immediately stopped, waiting for Eliott's approval.</p><p>"Do it again please!" he begged before dipping his tongue back inside Lucas' rim. </p><p>He couldn't tell how long they spent like this. Eliott's jaw was starting to hurt but he wasn't about to admit it and kept opening his husband with his tongue while Lucas had pushed inside him a third finger, scissoring them to prepare him. It was the younger man who pulled back first, a trail of saliva still hanging between his red, swollen lips and the tip of Eliott's cock.</p><p>"I wanna fuck you now," he admitted, his voice husky and deeper than Eliott was used to.</p><p>Eliott nodded and spread his legs even wider as his husband set back between them but rather than to go right to the actual fucking, Lucas reached next to him on the mattress and pulled up a blue plug which made Eliott's breath hitch in his throat.</p><p>"When? Where? How did-"</p><p>"Later," Lucas cut him off, smirking, "because now, if I don't get come soon, I think I will explode."</p><p>Nodding, Eliott watched in awe as his husband poured lube all over the plug before slipping it inside himself, making him throw his head back and moan loudly. Fuck! He was starting to wonder if he could come completely untouched just by watching Lucas putting the plug inside him, playing with it a little but he didn't got to test his theory. His husband finally grabbed his thighs, spreading them even wider before he pushed forward, the tip of his cock catching Eliott's rim.</p><p>"Fuck me," he begged the younger man, not even ashamed of how desperate he sounded like. "Fuck me!"</p><p>Lucas gave him a feral grin and then slammed right into him, not stopping until Eliott's ass was pressed against his pelvis. It was quick and sloppy and messy, too much lube and saliva dripping from everywhere but it was perfect. As Lucas kept fucking him, Eliott couldn't help but run his hands all over his husband's body. His bump, his thighs, his ass, his nipples. Everything about him was perfect.</p><p>"Why are you so perfect?" he asked, sounding absolutely wrecked. "Like a fucking walking wet dream!"</p><p>"I don't want to leave this bed anymore," Lucas replied, his voice making him sound just as gone as Eliott. "Let's stay here and fuck for the rest of our lives!"</p><p>And what a life would it be. He wouldn't mind spending all of his time with his own cock buried deep inside the younger man, the tip of his cock pressing right on his prostate. But sometimes, he would also let Lucas fuck him.</p><p>His husband's thrusts quickened inside him and soon, all rhythm was lost. They were both desperate for it anymore and they were chasing their own orgasms. Eliott pushed back against Lucas' cock who was now fucking him harder and faster than before. Then, without any warning it was over. Eliott nearly screamed as his cock twitched and covered his abdomen with thick, hot come while Lucas spilled his own release deep inside him and collapsed right on top of the older man.</p><p>It took them several minutes before either of them had the strength to even move and even longer before they actually moved. Lucas carefully pulled out of Eliott and rolled off him, sighing happily, his eyes still close. Feeling like he was flying, Eliott rolled onto his side and smiled as he ran his hand over Lucas' belly, rubbing the bump there as his grin widened. He then tried to reach in between his husband's thighs to pull out the plug but Lucas gasped and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.</p><p>"Leave it inside please," he asked Eliott. "Please. I like it."</p><p>And when had Eliott ever refused anything to the love of his life?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. August 31, 2032, 10h28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am, once again  indulging myself with a very special POV 🥰</p><p>And for those who don't know yet, I have something special planned very soon for our favorite boys. Hot stuff 😏 So if you guys have any requests, leave it in the comment. You know me, I have no shame so I'm open to 99,99999 % of everything. Seriously, the upcoming smutfest will be absolutely filthy 😉 I've already got some interesting requests I can't wait to fulfill for you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson didn't like when people tried to hide things from him. He was 2 years and a half old. He was a big boy now, an adult, but people still treated him like a baby. Papa even admitted so.</p><p>"Jack," he often said before kissing his forehead, "no matter how old you'll get or how tall you'll become, you'll always be my baby."</p><p>And apparently, being a baby meant he couldn't know everything like why would sometimes Daddy lock himself in his and Papa's room and not come out for days. Jackson hated those times even more than he hated brussel sprouts. He couldn't show his drawings to Daddy and sometimes he would hear him yelling at Papa when Papa would bring him some food. It's like Daddy wasn't really Daddy but after a few days, he would come out of their room, hug him and Vivi really tight and tell them he loved them before kissing Papa and apologize for "being an asshole". Whatever it meant…</p><p>Right now was one of those days. He hadn't seen Daddy since they had brought home Lucky and Jack was worried. Maybe Daddy was angry at him and Vivi. Maybe he didn't like cats and that's why he wasn't coming out of their room anymore. So that morning, while they were cuddling up with Papa on the couch watching Spongebob, Jack asked him.</p><p>"Papa?" he started, lifting his head from where it had been resting on his soft tummy. "Is Daddy angry at me?"</p><p>Papa's eyes grew wide and his hand stopped rubbing his back.</p><p>"Of course not! What makes you think this?"</p><p>"He doesn't like Lucky and he's angry because of him."</p><p>He pouted and pointed at the kitten who was laying on the other couch in between Daisy and Milou. They were treating him like he was their own baby, giving him baths with their tongues. Papa sighed and ran his hand through Jackson's, making him look up into his eyes.</p><p>"Listen to me Peanut," Papa said, softly stroking his cheek. "Daddy could never be mad at you. He loves Lucky and he loves you even more. He simply isn't feeling too well right now but it has nothing to do with Lucky. I swear."</p><p>However, before Jackson could say anything else, Vivi raised her head from Papa's belly and poked his cheek.</p><p>"Papaaaa," she whined, stretching out the last letter. "pee."</p><p>Papa giggled and let go of Jack to pull up the back of Vivi's diaper. He nodded and smiled down at her.</p><p>"Yes, my princess, you peed. Let's go clean your little butt."</p><p>She laughed as he picked her up and they started to make their way toward her room but just before they reached the corner, Papa turned around and looked at Jackson, smiling softly at him.</p><p>"This conversation isn't over Jack. Just let me change your sister first."</p><p>And although Jackson had no intention on waiting, he nodded. As soon as Papa was out of sight, he got off the couch, pushing down the bottom of his pyjama shirt which had rolled up over his belly and as quietly as a mouse, followed his Papa and Vivi down the hallway. He quickly walked past Vivi's room when Papa has his back turned and made his way right to Papa and Daddy's own bedroom. The door was closed but not locked so Jack easily opened it. He quietly closed it behind him and walked into the room. The lights were off and the curtains were shut, making the room all dark and scary. In the middle of the bed, a big pile of blankets was moving a little. Daddy. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Jackson walked up to bed and with some efforts, managed to climb on the mattress. Daddy made some noise but didn't wake up so Jack crawled up to him and pushed the covers down so he could see his face. Daddy wasn't looking so good. His eyes were all red like he had cried, his hair was dirty and he hadn't shaved, the little hairs on his face tickling Jackson's hands. He didn't look angry though, just like Papa had promised, but he looked sad. Very sad. Pouting, Jack laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around Daddy's neck, hugging him tightly before kissing his cheek. Daddy moved a little and slowly opened his eyes. They looked dull, a bit like when Jackson had mixed up too many shades of blue and grey and green together while painting.</p><p>"Jack?" Daddy asked, shaking his head. His voice was all rough, like he hadn't talked in a few days. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I miss you," Jackson admitted as his eyes suddenly welled up with tears, his bottom lip trembling. "Sorry for Lucky. Sorry Daddy. I love you. Come back!"</p><p>And Daddy started crying too. He untangled his arms from the covers and wrapped them tightly around Jack, pulling him on his chest. He kissed all over Jackson's face and squeezed him. </p><p>"I'm so sorry baby!" he apologized over and over again, burying his face into Jackson's neck. "I'm so sorry! I love you so much! Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong baby! It's me who have a problem."</p><p>And Jack shook his head no and tried to break free from Daddy's embrace but he was holding him too tightly. Daddy didn't have a problem. He was the best Daddy in the world. Jack tried to say it but all he could do was cry some more as he kept hugging him. </p><p>"Jackson!" Papa suddenly yelled from the living room, sounding worried. "Jack! Where are you?"</p><p>It wasn't long before he ran into the room, carrying Vivi on his hips, and he sighed in relief when he saw Jack. </p><p>"Shit, baby, I'm sorry," he apologized to Daddy. "I needed to change Bunny's diaper and I left him alone for-"</p><p>But Daddy shook his head and motioned for him to come closer. Looking surprised, Papa sat down on the side of the bed and let go of Vivi who immediately crawled up to Daddy. He wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her close, kissing the side of her head. </p><p>"I hate leaving you like this," he explained, resting his chin on top of Jackson's head. "But I love you so much. It's hard to explain why I'm like that but it has nothing to do with you or Papa or the baby or Daisy, Milou and Lucky. I love you all so much. You're the best things that ever happened to me."</p><p>Then, him and Papa started talking. Bipolar disorder. Episodes. Depression. Mania. Jackson had no idea what those big long words meant but he did understood something though.</p><p>"I'll be okay, I promise," Daddy assured them, kissing both of their foreheads. "In case you ever foolishly forget, I'm never not thinking about you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. September 7, 2032, 9h53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what's on today's menu? The boys being disgustingly in love (But what's new?), Eliott not wording his thoughts correctly and Lucas forgetting stuff. Don't worry, it all makes sense 😋</p><p>As for the smutfest, I read all of you guys' requests and some of you are FILTHY 😱 Just kidding, I love everything I read and I'm probably even more shameless than you 😋 If you have any last minute request, you still can leave it in the comments 😉</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIOTT DEMAURY 🥳❤🎊❤🥂❤ You absolute angel, my wonderful raccoon boy❤❤❤ </p><p>BTW, no chapter tomorrow, sorry about that 😅 It's my own birthday and I think I'll spend it sobbing over the season's finale ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days went by and Lucas was glad to see Eliott was doing better. He would sleep less and talk more, he would smile at him and laugh at his silly jokes. Yesterday, he had even asked him to let the kids inside their room as he was missing them. They had spent a few hours with their Daddy. However, Eliott still hadn't left the bed but he could tell it was only a matter of days now. If not today, then tomorrow. </p><p>That's why Lucas wasn't that surprised when he woke up that morning and found his husband's side of the bed already cold as the baby monitors turned off. He must have wanted to make up for the last few days. Sighing happily, Lucas rolled onto his back and smiled down at his belly as he laid one of his hands over it, rubbing it. No matter how rough the last week had been, he was happy. He was so happy of the life he was living. He wouldn't change anything.</p><p>He didn't know how long he spent there laying in bed but eventually, the scent of food tickled his nostrils and his stomach grumbled. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was until then. Adam or Isabelle definitely was one hungry baby, worst than their siblings ever were. Sighing, Lucas sat up and stretched his arms up above his head until the joints cracked. Then, he got out of bed and made his way down the hallway into the kitchen, the floorboards cracking under his footsteps. When he got to the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile at the sight awaiting him. Jackson was sitting at the table, eating his cereals right from the bowl with one hand while drawing with his other. His hair was just as messy as usual while he was wearing his Spiderman pyjama which was starting to be a bit too small for him. They would have to go buy him new ones soon. Virginia was in her high chair, alternating between taking sips of juice from her cup and keep hitting the keys of her little electronic piano. </p><p>"Good morning princess," he sleepily greeted her, kissing the top of her head. </p><p>"Papa!" she excitedly said as she let go of everything to grab his face in between her little chubby hands and kissed him.</p><p>He kissed the tip of her nose and tried to flatten a bit the bedhead she was sporting before stepping behind Jack.</p><p>"Good morning Peanut," he whispered, kissing his temple before resting his chin on his head. "Already creating masterpieces?"</p><p>With a mouthful of cereals, Jackson happily nodded before grabbing one of his drawings and proudly handing it to Lucas. He wasn't surprised when he saw what was definitely a raccoon which was his son's favorite thing to draw. The raccoon was holding hands with a smaller one which made Lucas' smile widened.</p><p>"It's you and Daddy?" he asked although he already knew the answer, causing Jack to giggle as he nodded again. "It looks really good baby!"</p><p>Then he walked up to Eliott who had his back turned to him, pouring himself a cup of coffee, and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>"And good morning to you too," he whispered before kissing his husband's clothed shoulder. </p><p>Eliott hummed back and Lucas let go of him to open the fridge and pour himself a glass of juice but he didn't go very far before the older man plastered himself on his back, holding on tightly to his waist.</p><p>"I'm sorry for last week," he apologized and Lucas tilted his head to the side, allowing him to bury his face into his neck.</p><p>"It's okay," Lucas replied, closing his eyes. "I forgive you."</p><p>Truth to be told, he didn't actually forgave Eliott as Lucas hadn't been angry at him in the first place but he had learned over the years that Eliott always felt like he needed to apologize after his episodes so he indulged and always told him he was forgiven.</p><p>"I forgive you," he repeated softly, his lips stretching into a smile. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too," Eliott slurred against his skin. "Both of you."</p><p>Another thing Lucas had gotten used to was how much his husband loved to touch his belly when he was pregnant so he wasn't surprised at all when he felt the older man slip a hand underneath the bottom of his t-shirt to rub his stomach. However, he felt Eliott's turned into a wicked smirk against his throat.</p><p>"Well, well, well," he started with a playful tone. "Look at what we got here! Baby has grown a lot this past week!"</p><p>This made Lucas frown as he looked down to his own body. Sure, he knew his body was changing to make place for their baby but he hadn't thought the changes were that obvious. Now though, he could see the difference. His belly had rounded up and his shirt was already too short to cover it all while it had taken him longer the first two times to outgrow his clothes. He must have put a few more pounds than he had done so at the same point while pregnant with Jack or Vivi.</p><p>"I-I-I," he stuttered, feeling a dark blush covering his cheeks. "I may have put on some weight but-"</p><p>Before he could defend himself though, Eliott giggled and crashed his lips onto his, his hand still lovingly rubbing his stomach. He didn't pull back until they ran out of breath and even then, he didn't let go of him.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that baby," he explained, brushing their noses together. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You're pregnant! It's normal that you gain weight. The opposite would actually be worrying."</p><p>But Lucas wasn't quite convinced yet and it must have shown on his face as Eliott sighed happily and tightened the arm he still had around his waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>"I worded it all wrong. It's just that I haven't paid attention to you all week and I just noticed how much your bump has grown and you know, it always did things to me to see you like this."</p><p>Lucas smirked at this but tried to play innocent as he turned around in Eliott's embrace so they were now facing each other. </p><p>"What kind of things?" he asked, innocently tilting his head to the side.</p><p>Eliott's smile turned into a knowing grin as he pulled Lucas as close to him as possible. </p><p>"Things I can't say out loud right now but that I'm planning to do to you as soon as the kids will be gone," he whispered before trying to pull Lucas into a kiss but the younger man stepped back, a little confused.</p><p>"Gone?" he repeated. "Gone where?"</p><p>"To Yann and Emma's for the week," Eliott explained as if it was obvious. "You don't remember?"</p><p>Fuck! He had completely forgotten about it. With Lucky's arrival and Eliott's episode, he had forgotten how his best friend had basically begged to let him borrow his family for a few days. It had been planned for about two weeks, since Emma had started freaking out about how neither she or Yann were ready to become parents and considering she was about to start her third trimester, Yann had thought it would reassure her to take care of Jack, Vivi and the dogs for a week.</p><p>"Shit!" he swore out loud before slapping a hand over his mouth but thankfully, none of the kids were paying attention. "I forgot about it!"</p><p>He quickly took a look at the clock on the wall and his eyes grew wide when he saw what it was.</p><p>"He should be here any minute now! I didn't even made the bags!"</p><p>But before he could go, Eliott giggled and pulled him into a kiss, not stopping until Lucas had completely melted into his hands.</p><p>"I know you didn't do the bags," he started with a teasing smirk. "This is why I did them when I woke up this morning while you were still sleeping."</p><p>And with that, the younger man sighed in relief as he dropped his forehead to his husband's shoulder, tightening his arms around him.</p><p>"What would I do without you?" he wondered as he slowly looked up into Eliott's eyes.</p><p>"Well, you probably wouldn't be pregnant right now," Eliott teased him, kissing his jaw.</p><p>But Lucas snorted and pulled back with a smirk. </p><p>"And what makes you so certain?" he challenged his husband, raising an eyebrow. "I could have found myself another pretty nice guy to spend my life with. Maybe he even would have gotten me pregnant before you did."</p><p>And Lucas didn't miss the way it lighted up something in Eliott's eyes but before he could say anything though, Yann rang the bell, causing the dogs to start barking as they sprinted toward the front door to greet their guest. </p><p>"This conversation isn't over," the older man warned him before slapping his ass, hard, and going after the dogs before they ripped the door out of its hinges.</p><p>Lucas smirked as he watched his husband walk out of the room. The following week was definitely going to be interesting...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. September 7, 2032, 10h26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Their week alone is officially starting 🤭 I'm warning you ahead of time, the next few chapters will be absolutely filthy, like pure smut with little to no plot 😉❤<br/>And thank you guys for the birthday wishes 🥰❤ I'd like to say I had a good day but it was the season's finale episode and I cried like a baby. Did some things disappointed this season? Yes. But I can't believe this was the last time I'll ever see them again 😭💔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing with growing up is that no matter how close people are to their friends, eventually, it becomes complicated to make time to see each other. Work, appointments, sick kids, everything gets in the way. Lucas had last seen Yann after they had came back from their vacation. The boys had thrown him a party for his birthday although he had already celebrated it at the beach house with Eliott and the kids but as Arthur had told him, he could only turn 30 once. So seeing his best friend again was making him a little anxious because he and Eliott had agreed to not tell anyone about the baby yet. However, like his husband had just told him minutes ago, his bump had grown and any of his other t-shirts would spill their little secret out so instead, Lucas ran to their room and grabbed one of Eliott's hoodie before putting it on. It was baggy enough to not clutch as his belly but it was still showing off a slight curve on his abdomen. Well, this would have to do.</p><p>Sighing, he walked to the living room where he found his best friend hugging Jack and Vivi whom Lucas had put out of their chairs before going to look for something to wear. Yann's smile widened when he saw Lucas so he set Jackson back down before crossing the distance between them.</p><p>"Hey!" he greeted Lucas as he pulled him into his arms. "It's been a while!"</p><p>"Too long," Lucas replied, hugging his best friend back.</p><p>However, he should have known Yann knew him too well to fall for it. He pulled back from the hug with a frown, looking concerned.</p><p>"You okay?" he worried, looking right into Lucas' eyes. "You look nervous."</p><p>And what was he supposed to say? I'm pregnant and I'm scared you might see I'm showing before I even got the chance to tell you? Thankfully, he was saved by Eliott who walked into the living room, carrying the two duffels bags he had prepared.</p><p>"You're about to take away our kids for the next week," the older man reminded him with a smile. "Of course he's nervous!"</p><p>"As if you were any better!" Lucas teased right back at his husband, smirking. </p><p>"You're both anxious messes when it comes to leaving your kids!" Yann interjected, taking one of the bags from Eliott before walking out the house, leading the way to his car.</p><p>The couple looked at each other and let out sighs of relief before smiling. They really had dodged a bullet on this one. The older man followed Yann outside with the other bag, the dogs in tow while Lucas dragged the kids to their room so they could change before leaving. He put Jack into a denim overalls with a white t-shirt underneath as well as black Converses.</p><p>"I wanna look like Daddy," he pouted, making grabby hands at the black snapback on top of his drawer."</p><p>Snorting, Lucas playfully ruffled his hair before reaching for it and setting it on top of his son's head. He really did looked like Eliott at this age. If their baby pictures were put side by side, telling them apart was nearly impossible. Once he was done with Jackson, he moved them into Virginia's room and changed her into a short yellow summer dress, the only kind she wouldn't try to take off, as well as a pair of white shorts as she was to start running around Yann and Emma's apartment as soon as she would step into it. Lucas quickly brushed brushed her hair and tied it up in a ponytail with a white ribbon. </p><p>"There you go!" he proudly stated as he put her back on her feet. "Cuter than every other princess! Go show Daddy and uncle Yann how cute you are!"</p><p>Blushing, she giggled before nodding and ran out of her room toward the living room. Lucas smiled as he watched her go but right as he made a move to follow, he felt Jack clutch at his legs and looked down to his son.</p><p>"What's wrong Peanut?" he worried, softly running his fingertips across the toddler's cheek.</p><p>"You and baby and Daddy and Lucky be okay while I gone?" he asked before kissing Lucas' belly. </p><p>The young man's smile widened as he picked his son up, setting him on his hip and kissed his cheek. </p><p>"I pinky promise Jack," he assured him as he started making his way toward the front door. "We'll be okay. This week, you and Vivi are going to have a lot of fun with uncle Yann and auntie Emma. She's pregnant too, remember? She has a baby in her belly so don't give her too much trouble."</p><p>Now fully grinning, Jackson shook his head and wrapped his arms around Lucas, hugging him tightly as they reached Yann's car where he and Eliott were just finishing to put everything in. Lucas traded with his husband their son and daughter and he hugged his princess just as tightly before putting her in her carseat. Eliott did the same to Jack and Lucas patted the backseat, whistling. Daisy and Milou obeyed and jumped into the car. They were a bit crammed with the kids but the apartment wasn't far away so it wouldn't take too long. Yann sat down in the driver seat and turned on the engine. Sighing, Lucas and Eliott closed the doors and stepped back onto the sidewalk. The older man took his usual place behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, making Lucas leaned into his embrace. Yann rolled down the windows so the kids could wave them goodbye.</p><p>"You listen to uncle Yann and aunt Emma this week!" Lucas warned them at the same time that Eliott told them, "Have fun!"</p><p>"Bye!" Jack happily said, grinning widely.</p><p>"Bye Papa!" Vivi repeated as Yann started to drive away. "Bye Daddy! Bye-"</p><p>They didn't understood what she said after as the sounds of the car drowned her voice but they kept waving at their kids until they were out of sight. Only then did they slowly made their way back inside. Eliott locked the door behind them and suddenly, his gentle smile turned into a mischievous grin as he turned Lucas around, pinning him against the nearest wall. Lucas let out a squeal of surprise he would deny all the way to his deathbed ever making but he quickly smirked when he saw that spark inside his husband's eyes.</p><p>"All mine for the next week," Eliott announced, teasingly brushing their noses together. "The things I'm going to do to you…"</p><p>"Like?" Lucas innocently wondered, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"Like things I'm going to ask you to choose a safeword for so you know you can always stop. No matter how far gone we'll be this week, all you got to do is say this word and we stop."</p><p>And Lucas was about to tease him because had their house turned into a BDSM club but then he saw the look inside Eliott's eyes. He was serious. It suddenly became hard for him to swallow as he slowly nodded, feeling a shiver run down his spine. </p><p>"I want that," he agreed, not taking his eyes off his husband's who's features softened as he softly cupped his cheeks.</p><p>"Good," was all he said before pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>"Bye Papa! Bye Daddy! Bye Baby!"</p><p>"Baby?" Yann choked out as he looked away from the road to look at his niece. </p><p>Both Virginia and Jackson started giggling in the backseat and she covered her mouth with her little hands. </p><p>"Is a secret," his godson replied between two fits of laughter.</p><p>Yann sighed and looked into his rearview mirror. Lucas and Eliott were still there waving at them but the older man had his arms wrapped possessively around his best friend's waist. However, he noticed how his hands were sprawled across Lucas' stomach just like he did whenever Lucas was- Eliott's hands, the oversized hoodie and Vivi's accidental slip about a baby...well shit!</p><p>"Is your Papa pregnant again?" he innocently wondered.</p><p>And although neither of them answered, their giggles were enough of an answer. Lucas was pregnant. Again. They were having another baby. Arthur and Basile were going to piss themselves when they would hear about it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. September 7, 2032, 11h00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is guys! I hope it meets your expectations. We're about to embark on a journey for this smutfest so if you aren't comfortable with heavy smut or one of the rules Eliott will instore, the next few chapters may not be for you.</p><p>So for this chapter, daddy kink, kink negotiation, sex toys and whiped cream ❤</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy it and see you next chapter 😘 tell me what you think</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out though that Eliott really had planned their entire week. However, the first thing on his schedule wasn't what Lucas had expected. At all.</p><p>"Breakfast?" he asked incredulously as the older man dragged to the kitchen before patting the counter on top of which Lucas jumped but not with as much grace as he would have like. </p><p>"Brunch," Eliott specified as the started rummaging through the fridge. "Kind of."</p><p>The younger man snorted but didn't say anything. Instead, he let his eyes roam all his husband's body and bite down on his lower lip. If he had believed at 18 years old Eliott was hot, now at 32, he was impossible to look away from. The same wild, untamable hair than when he was younger, some scratchy stubble tickling Lucas' skin whenever they kissed, more defined arms, even more tattoos. He really was one lucky guy.</p><p>When Eliott returned to him and Lucas finally saw what his husband considered a brunch, he couldn't help but smile. Eliott smiled right back at him before setting it on the countertop next to Lucas and quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into his neck. They sighed happily and stood like that for a moment, just holding each other.</p><p>"I love you," Eliott whispered after a while, pulling back so he could brush their noses together. "I'm so in love with you."</p><p>"I love you too," Lucas replied, smiling before he crushed their lips together. </p><p>The kiss was gentle, soft but there was something else underneath it. Something wild and passionate, like a promise of what was coming. After a moment, the older man pulled back and smirked as he ran his hands down Lucas' sides until they were resting on his thighs, at the bottom of the hoodie he was wearing.</p><p>"Take it off," he said before he started to pull it off himself. </p><p>Lucas helped him and soon enough, he was down to his boxers as well as his t-shirt while Eliott was in the same state of undress. Grinning, his husband reached for the can of whipped cream and hastily shook it before throwing aside the cap.</p><p>"Open up," he told Lucas as he brought it up, resting the tip an inch above his lips.</p><p>"Not your first time telling me so-" the younger man tried to tease but Eliott cut him off by pouring some of the cream right into as his mouth as soon as he started to talk.</p><p>Giggling through a mouthful of whipped cream, Lucas swallowed some of it before pulling Eliott into a kiss, smearing some of the cream onto his lips in the process. He was aware of how childish and even probably even disgusting they must have looked right now but he couldn't bring himself to care and neither did Eliott apparently as he grinned against his mouth and cupped Lucas' cheek, eagerly kissing him back. Eventually, his husband trailed one of his hands down his chest and slipped it underneath his t-shirt to lay it on his favorite spot; Lucas' belly.</p><p>"You seriously have a thing for my bump!" Lucas teased him when he pulled back from the kiss.</p><p>Eliott's smile turned into a smirk as he placed his other hand next to the first one, affectionately rubbing the bump there. </p><p>"Well yeah," he replied, nonchalantly shrugging. "Where have you been those last three years?"</p><p>And without waiting for Lucas to answer, he sank to his knees and started nuzzling at the younger man's belly, pressing open mouthed kisses all over the skin. Sighing happily, Lucas threaded his fingers through his husband's hair. </p><p>"So gorgeous," Eliott reverently praised as he kept peppering kisses all over his stomach. "So beautiful! And all mine! My husband pregnant with my baby."</p><p>Lucas who could feel himself blushing at his husband's words couldn't help but let out a small moan which caused his lover's smile to widen against his skin.</p><p>"You're so hot like this!" he continued. "You have no idea! Want to keep you like this all the time!"</p><p>Lucas' breath hitched and he accidentally pulled a little too hard on Eliott's hair who didn't seem to mind at all.</p><p>"I'm going to make you feel so good this week, Lu," he continued, finally looking up to the younger man as he rested his chin on his belly. "So fucking good you'll forget about the world outside. You won't be able to think of anything but me and how I feel when I'm buried deep inside you. Is this what you want?"</p><p>A shiver ran down his spine and whatever sassy comeback Lucas might have came up with vanished when he saw his husband's eyes darkened with lust. He found himself whining and hastily nodded, not even bothering to try to not look desperate. Seeming quite satisfied with the answer he got, Eliott smirked and pulled at Lucas' hips so he wasn't sitting on the countertop anymore but rather standing on his feet. He wasn't sure he would manage to stay up though. His knees were already wobbly even though his husband hadn't touched him yet. It must have shown on his face as Eliott's features softened before he stood up too, his hands still holding on to Lucas' hips.</p><p>"Couch?" he offered, gently brushing their lips together.</p><p>"Couch!"</p><p>They walked to the living room where Lucas took off his t-shirt and laid down on the couch but when he tried to pull his husband down with him, Eliott smirked and took a step back, causing him to whine, his hands outstretched toward the older man.</p><p>"I'll be right back," he said in a promising tone  before quickly pecking Lucas' lips and going back to the kitchen.</p><p>He had an idea of what his husband might have gone to get so he smiled to himself and pushed down his boxers, setting free his cock that had already started to harden. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around it. He slowly moved it up and down his erection, a moan slipping out of him when he used his thumb to rub the head of his cock. It would never be enough to come like that but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted, no, he needed Eliott. This was just some foreplay. He brought his other hand up to his mouth and started to suck at his index finger, wetting it up. He had just added a second one when a loud moan suddenly startled him. His eyes flew wide open and he found Eliott standing a few feet away from him.</p><p>Lucas knew how obscene he must have looked like right now but one look at his husband's crotch was enough to tell him that absolutely did it for him. The older man had too discarded his own shirt while he had been gone and his boxers were doing nothing to hide his hard on, the fabric tight around it.</p><p>"Fuck Lu!" he swore as he set down on the coffee table what he had brought back with him before kneeling on the couch between his spread legs.</p><p>As expected, Eliott had brought lube, the can of whipped cream they had used earlier but also a small black box Lucas had never seen before. However, before he could ask any questions, his husband's smile turned into a wicked grin as he ran his hands up and down Lucas' thighs, squeezing them. </p><p>"I'm going to make you feel so good," he repeated from earlier in a promising tone. </p><p>"I know you will," Lucas managed to weakly answer, his voice sounding husky even to his own ears. "You always do."</p><p>Something flashed across Eliott's eyes but one more, he beat Lucas up to it before he could say anything else.</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p><p>Lucas nodded and did as he was told, breathing deeply. He felt the couch dip a little as Eliott moved between his legs followed by some noises. Suddenly, he felt something cold being spread all the way from his nipples to his cock. He gasped loudly which made his husband laugh.</p><p>"You look like a real snack right now."</p><p>That was the only warning he got before Eliott leaned forward and started licking off his skin what Lucas assumed to be the whipped cream. As the older man's tongue started lavishing his nipples, he started moaning and buried his fingers through Eliott's hair.</p><p>"Eliott!" he whined when his husband bite down on the sensitive nub. "Shit!"</p><p>However, he had been so distracted by Eliott's mouth he hadn't even heard the sound of the bottle of lube being opened so he jumped when he suddenly felt his husband's fingers toying with his rim. </p><p>"Please!" he begged out loud, his eyes still shut close. "Please Eliott!"</p><p>He felt more than he heard him laugh against his sternum but it only lasted for a second before Eliott pushed in a first finger. It had been over a week since they had done anything so Lucas knew he would need to be thoroughly prepared.</p><p>By the time Eliott had cleaned him entirely and deemed him stretched enough, Lucas had became a moaning mess underneath him with his legs spread obscenely wide, begging for his husband to fuck him. Eliott now had three fingers inside him all the way down to the last knuckle and was scissoring them as widely as he could. </p><p>"You think you can take me now?" Eliott teased as he pressed onto Lucas' prostate, making the younger man's back arc off the couch. "You're ready?"</p><p>Lucas hastily nodded and whined as his husband carefully pulled his fingers out of him. Sighing, he slowly opened his eyes and his lips turned into a smile. Eliott's own smile mirrored his own and he quickly coated his own cock before he settled himself more comfortably between Lucas' thighs. Then he guided himself until the tip of his erection was pressed against  the younger man's rim and pushed in.</p><p>Lucas' mouth fell open but no words were coming out of it. He reached for his husband's face and pulled him down so they were kissing. He hastily slipped his tongue into Eliott's mouth as the latter kept pushing inside him. Eliott eagerly kissed him back and cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss. Then, he finally bottomed out, his pelvis pressed against Lucas' ass, and started to pull back before thrusting back inside. The younger man threw his head back, moaning loudly as Eliott's cock brushed against his prostate and the latter took the opportunity to start kissing his neck, biting down into the sensitive skin.</p><p>"You feel so good 'round me," he slurred against his pulse, his tongue lapping at the bruise forming. "So tight!"</p><p>Naturally, one of his hands came to rest over Lucas' belly, rubbing the bump there and Lucas intertwined their fingers together.</p><p>"I love you," he let out, squeezing his husband's hand when the latter once again pressed against his prostate. "Fuck! I love you so much Eli!"</p><p>Eliott's smirk turned into a gentle smile as he captured his lips into another kiss and this time, neither let go until their orgasms hit them just a few minutes later. Lucas was the first one to come, tensing underneath Eliott as his cock covered their abdomens with a thick, warm layer of come. He reached around and grabbed Eliott's ass, trying to push him even deeper inside him. He clutched around the older man, pushing him over the edge. He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Lucas' as he moaned loudly, his cock twitching inside him.</p><p>They remained like that for a long time, slowly coming down from their orgasms. Their breathing evened out and their heartbeat slowed down until they were no longer panting against each other's mouth. As soon as he could do, Eliott's lips found Lucas' again, pressing several quick but soft kisses on them.</p><p>"I love you too," he whispered, finally replying his husband's earlier declaration. "I love you so fucking Lu. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there."</p><p>"I'm not planning to go anywhere without you," Lucas reassured him, brushing their noses together. </p><p>A soft smile appeared on Eliott's lips but it didn't quite reached his eyes yet. Without giving time to Lucas to say anything else, he pulled himself up on his elbows and reached for the black box on the coffee table. Whatever was in that box, the younger man suspected it had to be very important if it could put his his husband in that state.</p><p>"There's something I want to do this week with you, Lucas," he admitted after a few seconds. "We don't have to if you don't want to but I-"</p><p>"Tell me," the younger man encouraged him, smiling up at his husband.</p><p>Eliott took a deep breath and finally opened the box, showing to Lucas its content. There was two items inside and although they already used similar ones, those were brand new. The first one was a black cockring while the second one was a plug. Raising his eyebrows in curiosity, he took it from the box and started examining it. Slightly bigger than the one they had, it was silver, shining a little like it was made of metal and cold under Lucas' fingers but what truly stood out was the end of it. A jewel shaped like a heart.</p><p>"It's the same color than your eyes," Eliott explained, gently brushing back a wild strand of hair out of Lucas' face.</p><p>The older man then took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"Lucas, this week, I want to try stuff with you. I want to get you into that headspace where all you can think of is how good you're feeling. I want to make you forget about the rest of the world for a few days. We've done some of that stuff before but this time, I'd like to push it further. If you want it too?"</p><p>As if that was even a question. Lucas would follow Eliott to the end of the earth if he asked him. He trusted him entirely with everything he had so no matter what Eliott had in mind. Lucas was on board with it.</p><p>"I'd like that too," he replied, smiling up at his husband.</p><p>However, when he tried to pull Eliott into a kiss, the older man resisted, shaking his head.</p><p>"We need rules then. A safeword first."</p><p>And that was easy. Green meant everything was good, yellow was for slow down and red meant stop. Eliott nodded at his answer and the corners of his lips twitched up. </p><p>"Good," he purred, softly stroking Lucas, cheek. "Second rule then, you went grocery shopping yesterday so the fridge and the pantry are full. So we agree on not leaving the house for the next week?"</p><p>Lucas' smile widened because he could tell this was going to be interesting and he excitedly nodded, causing Eliott's features to soften as he smiled back at him.</p><p>"Perfect! The third rule goes a bit hand in hand with the second one. If we're not going anywhere, then no need for clothes okay?"</p><p>Once again, Lucas accepted and nodded. He could tell his husband has thought about this upcoming week quite as a lot as he didn't even hesitated before offering his fourth rule.</p><p>"This one, I feel like you might not agree with it," he teased, raising an eyebrow at Lucas, "but I want you to let me take care of you, of everything. You just lay down and look pretty. For the next week, you're my baby so you let me take care of you like you do for me when I'm feeling down."</p><p>This one earned him a soft kiss when he nodded once more. When they pulled back, Eliott sighed happily and took the plug from Lucas' hands as well as the ring he had left in the box. The younger man could tell the next rule was going to be interesting.</p><p>"Fifth rule now," Eliott started before taking a deep breath. "I told you I wanted to get you into that headspace. That's why I bought those things. I want to make you desperate to come. I want you to beg for it. Do you allow me to use these on you? I might leave them on for a few minutes but also for hours. Can I?" </p><p>Lucas swallowed and nodded, still not taking his eyes off Eliott's. Now, he was starting to understand why the safeword. But he wanted to try. He had read about people getting into that headspace when they would have done anything to be allowed to come so if Eliott wanted to get him into it, Lucas was willing to try. </p><p>"Good boy," his husband praised him, kissing him once more. "Sixth and final rule now. I love you Lucas. I love you so much sometimes it feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest so this week, I'm going to tell you over and over again how much I love you and how beautiful you are and I won't shut up no matter how much you ask. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes sir!" Lucas replied teasingly.</p><p>However, he didn't miss the slight intake of breath Eliott had taken when Lucas had said that which made him think. It reminded him of when they had done something similar back when he was pregnant with Jackson. They had spent a long weekend all by themselves, fucking like rabbits the entire time. Lucas had accidentally said it but Eliott had admitted he liked it too, that it wasn't something he had thought he would be into but that he really did liked it so why not give it another try?</p><p>"Or should I say yes Daddy?" he innocently offered, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>And that did it for Eliott who gasped above him and his cock which was still deep inside Lucas twitched at his words. A dark blush spread on the older man's skin but Lucas wasn't about to let go.</p><p>"You liked it last time," Lucas reminded him, clutching around Eliott's cock. "So if you want, we could maybe bring it back."</p><p>It took Eliott a few seconds but he eventually nodded, a smirk stretching onto his lips. Then, before Lucas knew it, his husband carefully pulled out of him but he remained empty only for a few seconds while Eliott poured some lube onto the plug. Once it was ready, he slipped it inside Lucas who moaned at the feeling and pushed it as far as it could go. It was different than the one they usually used not only because of its size but this one wasn't made of rubber either. Despite the lube on it, it was cold inside Lucas, making goosebumps appear all over his skin. He was still getting used to the feeling when Eliott tightened the ring around the base of his cock. It wasn't tight enough to hurt but just enough for Lucas to constantly feel it. He was feeling good though. He was starting to feel like he was flying. He sighed happily and buried his face into Eliott's neck, closing his eyes. The older man giggled softly and wrapped an arm around him, holding him tightly while his free hand kept rubbing Lucas' belly.</p><p>"What do good boys say for gifts like that?" Eliott asked, kissing his temple.</p><p>"Thank you Daddy!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Date Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys ❤ I was going to do the "shows up late with Starbucks" joke but considering I already did then I decided against it.</p><p>I'm not dead, surprise 🎊 I know it's been over two months so I sincerelt hope you guys will forgive me for it. I went through some shit recently. I first dealt with it by writing a brand new story some of you might have read already (A rewrite or season 5 and 6) but once this story was over, school started and I completely cut myself off from everything which included you all 💗</p><p>I can't guarantee I'll easily get back into the same rhythm as before but I'm trying real hard ❤❤❤</p><p>This chapter might not be my best one but it's something at least</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas can't tell what day it is. Monday? Friday? Time itself had became such an abstract concept since their week by themselves had started. He feels like months had gone by although it hasn't been more than four days yet. Five at most. True to his words, Eliott had managed to get him into a subspace where nothing exists between the two of them, where nothing mattered except each other's pleasure. He had always known that he was a bit submissive while his husband could sometimes exhibit a natural Alpha's dominance but they had never done that before today. He had completely submitted himself to Eliott who had then proceeded to keep him on the edge for as long as he possibly could which has lead them to the situation they're currently in.</p><p>Lucas is laying down on the bed, both of his wrists tied up to the headboard by a pair of handcuffs his husband had surprised him with earlier. The black silicone ring around his erection is just tight enough for him to constantly feel it and to stop him from coming while the plug inside him was constantly brushing against his prostate. Eliott seems quite satisfied on where he's currently straddling his calves as he keeps running his hands all over the younger man's body, twisting his nipples, rubbing his bump or squeezing his thighs.</p><p>Lucas can feel tears running down his cheeks as he cries out with pleasure, moaning as loudly as he can as there's no delicate ears in the house.</p><p>"Eliott!" he gasps as his husband pinches a sensitive spot of his inner thigh.</p><p>This makes the older man grin mischievously before he leans over and bites down on the same delicate spot before lapping over the bruise with his tongue. It's not the first hickey Eliott has given him since this week started and he knows it won't be the last either. He's already done quite a number on his neck, making it look like he had been strangled and now it's his thighs' turn. </p><p>"You're a piece of art," Eliott reverently whispers, running his thumb across the love bite he has just given him. "I should paint you, spread for me like this and hang that painting at the Louvre. People would pay fortunes to look at you but it wouldn't even get close to the real thing which I'm the only one who's allowed to see you. In this universe and all the others, you're mine."</p><p>"Yours!" Lucas pants, nodding eagerly. "Only yours!"</p><p>"And I'm yours too," his husband says before cupping his face with one hand and pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>Lucas finds himself moaning against Eliott's lips as he tries to wrap his arms around his neck only to be reminded his wrists are still tied up the headboard, leaving him to the older man's complete mercy.</p><p>However, he's so focused on the kiss that he doesn't feel his husband's other hand running up his thigh until he presses the plug even deeper into Lucas, making him gasp out loud. But the gasp turns into a high whine when Eliott pushes on the button at the end of it and the toy starts to vibrate. It doesn't take long for Lucas to turn into a whimpering mess underneath his husband.</p><p>"Eli!" he cries out, pulling at the handcuffs as he thrusts his hips up, trying to pull the plug even deeper. "Eliott! Please! Eliott! Eli! I'll do anything! Please!"</p><p>Eliott grins and turns the vibrating plug to an even higher setting and Lucas is even more grateful that Yann took the kids because there's no way he could ever explain to them the sound he just made.</p><p>"You've been so good for me, baby!" his husband praises him, pushing back a wild strand of hair that had fallen into Lucas' face. "So good! You deserve a reward!"</p><p>And without giving him time to ask anything, he reaches in between them and loosens the ring before turning the toy to what Lucas assumes to be the highest setting. It only takes him a few seconds before he cries out in ecstasy as his cock twitches and covers their lower abdomens as well his husband's hand.</p><p>He can barely hear anything over the sound of his own erratic heartbeat pounding into his ears but he does hear as Eliott keeps praising him for being so good for him and squeezes his thigh. </p><p>It takes him several minutes to come down from his high and open his eyes again and when he does, he finds his husband smiling down softly at him. Eliott pecks him gently on the lips before reaching up and setting his wrists free. While Lucas starts massaging the sore skin, his husband takes the wet cloth he had put on the nightstand earlier and tenderly cleans them both. He turns off the plug but leaves it there before throwing the cloth behind him and giving Lucas his full attention.</p><p>The younger man's lips stretch into a tired smile as he makes himself comfortable and covers the hand his husband has over his belly with his own. The gesture could look odd considering what they were doing not even ten minutes ago but it's not. Not for Lucas as he knows just how much Eliott loves his bump.</p><p>"You probably traumatized them," Eliott teases with a playful smirk as he keeps rubbing his abdomen, nuzzling Lucas' neck.</p><p>"Them?" Lucas wonders, pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead.</p><p>"We still don't know if it's an Adam or an Isabelle so until then, it's a them. Unless you've already found a cute unisex nickname you've forgotten to tell me about."</p><p>That gets both of them to chuckle softly as Eliott tightens the arm he has around his waist, pulling him closer as they start to try to come up with something good. With Jackson and Virginia, Peanut and Bunny had came up naturally but this time? He can't think of any good ones.</p><p>"Our little lion cub," his husband offers after a few minutes, looking up to meet Lucas' eyes. "I mean, with both of us having hair like that, all of our kids can only have the same hair than Jack and Vivi! Like a lion's mane."</p><p>"Our little cub," Lucas says, testing the name, letting it roll off his tongue. "I like it!"</p><p>He smirks as he resumes rubbing his stomach.</p><p>"I was half expecting you to name them little piglet or something because of how hungry they are."</p><p>Eliott giggles and moves down Lucas' body so he kisses his bump.</p><p>"Never," he playfully teases, nuzzling the slightly swollen skin. "My baby can eat and make you as hungry as they want but that doesn't make them a little pig. Just a hungry little lion cub."</p><p>Lucas giggles too and runs his hand through his husband's hair as the latter keeps kissing his abdomen, whispering to their baby how much he loves them and all the younger man can do is think.</p><p>He knows he hadn't exactly worked hard to lose the leftover weight from his second pregnancy and yet, he feels like something from the first two times. He doesn't want to say it outloud and gets Eliott or even his own hopes high but he has a vague idea. And if he's right, then they will have to find two different nicknames.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. September 11, 2032, 21h04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So TW: Mentions of miscarriage and angst but I haven't turned into a heartless during my two months hiatus so you know it's going to be alright in the end 😉💜</p><p>I'm so happy to see you guys are still there after all this time 🥰❤🥰❤🥰 thank you so much for your understanding and patience, I'm slowly getting back into my old rhythm and because of some program at school, I'll soon have a lot of free time (That's if school doesn't close again because of Covid but that's another matter...)</p><p>Please enjoy 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part of Lucas wishes he and Eliott could stay like this for the rest of their lives, doing nothing but fuck like bunnies in heat until they're both old and grey and wrinkled everywhere. Another part of him is missing Jack, Vivi, Daisy and Milou like crazy and wants his babies back already but he knows there's only a few days left to their week of debauchery before Yann gives him his family back so he should enjoy the time they have left just the two of them together. Three with Lucky. Four with their little lion cub growing inside of him. Five with their plausible baby number four. </p><p>Crazy how he's not even sure they're actually having twins and yet this second baby is all he's been thinking about recently whenever he wasn't so far gone into his own head thanks to Eliott. He can't help but wonder how the pregnancy will go if he's right. How would two babies kicking his insides feel like. His husband was already going crazy trying to feel Jack or Virginia so what it's going to be like with two at the same time.</p><p>Lucas can't help but wonders if he should share his thoughts with Eliott just yet. It's not like he's sure of it already but he can just imagine the look on the older man's face.</p><p>Grinning to himself, he rolls over to his side and his smile widens when he finds his husband sleeping beside him, soft snores coming out of his parted lips. He's tempted to wake him up and tease him about how old he's getting and how much he can't stay up late at night anymore but the last few days have been intense for both of them, physically and emotionally too. So instead, he gently cups Eliott's cheek and strokes it, sighing happily. However, it doesn't last for long before he feels a slight discomfort in his abdomen, making him wince as he rolls back onto his back. He immediately lays a hand over his belly and closes his eyes as he takes a few deep breaths. Peanut and Bunny have given him some cramps early during the pregnancies but never this strong. </p><p>He keeps rubbing his stomach, breathing in deeply as he waits for it to be over but after a few minutes, worry grows within him and he sits up, hissing through his teeth. </p><p>"Shit," he whispers as he slowly stands up, leaning on the nightstand to help himself.</p><p>All while using the walls to lean on, he makes his way to the bathroom. The pain doesn't disappear like he was hoping but instead grows.</p><p>"Fuck!" he swears out loud as he reaches blindly for the light switch of the bathroom. </p><p>He takes a moment to try to breathe again while leaning on the vanity before deciding that maybe relieving himself could help at least a little. As Eliott had stated a few days ago, clothes have been forbidden so he's already naked. He gets closer to the toilet and does what he needs to but what happens is enough for his knees to start buckling underneath him as all colors drain from his face and he starts trembling all over. No urine. Blood. Just blood.</p><p>No. No, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be! No! Anything but this!</p><p>"Eliott!" he croaks out as he stares in terror, frozen into place. "Eliott! Eliott!"</p><p>The third time is loud enough for his husband to wake up who stumble into the bathroom a few seconds, looking disbelieved.</p><p>"Lucas?" he asks when he sees him. "What's-"</p><p>He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the blood and Lucas can tell he's just as terrified as he is himself. When he looks back up into the younger man's eyes, tears are rolling down both of their faces. They both know what it could mean.</p><p>They leave for the hospital exactly three minute and forty-eight seconds later after hastily throwing on clothes and while trying to hold themselves back from sobbing at the possibility looming in front of them.</p><p>***</p><p>Lucas can't say he never thought about it while he was pregnant with Jackson or Virginia but it had remained hypothetical back then while right now seems far too real. The cramps, the pain, the bleeding. He knows those are all symptoms of miscarriage. He's early in through the pregnancy. Barely two months, he has only known he was pregnant for one but he already loves their little lion cub so much. Learning he has lost them would break.</p><p>With what had happened with his mother while he was still in high school, he has long stopped believing in God or whatever but as he's laying in a hospital bed, clutching at Eliott's hand while the obstetrician is putting on her gloves with a somber look on her face, Lucas finds himself sending a prayer to whoever might be above.</p><p>Don't take my baby. Anything but this.</p><p>He closes his eyes when the doctor covers his lower abdomen with gel and starts running the wand over his belly. The room is silent for a moment. The only sound being his own heart monitor beeping regularly at the same rate than his heartbeat but it starts to spike as another wave of terror hits him; the doctor isn't finding anything. </p><p>No. This can't be it. He lost the baby. His little lion cub. He lost them. It's over.</p><p>But right as he's about to break down into tears, another sound echoes in the room. It's weak but for Lucas, it sounds just as loud as a stadium after France wins a World Cup. Another heartbeat. Steady. Reassuring.</p><p>He nearly crushes his husband's hand as they both let out a sigh of relief and tears of happiness immediately start rolling down his cheeks. He opens his eyes and finds Eliott in a similar state and they both lean in, pressing their foreheads against each other's as their noses brush together. </p><p>"There they are!" the doctor says her voice filled with relief. "Now let me just check if I was right on something."</p><p>But Lucas doesn't get to question her as she keeps probing him, looking like she was searching for something. After a minute, her face breaks into a smile and another sound fills up the room. A second heartbeat. A third one if Lucas counts his own. Which means…</p><p>"Twins?" he and Eliott ask at the same time causing the doctor to nod happily before turning the screen so they can look at it.</p><p>Two little beans in the same bag. Identical twins. He was right! He knew it! He had felt it but now he has the evidence right in front of him. Next to him, the older man breaks into hysterical giggles and crushes their lips together.</p><p>"Twins!" Eliott repeats in awe between kisses. "Two babies, my love! Two!"</p><p>Still cupping Lucas' cheeks, he looks down to his body and his smile widens. </p><p>"I felt like you were showing much more than with Jack or Vivi."</p><p>Lucas can't even bring himself to fake to be offended by his comment as that's exactly what he was thinking too.</p><p>"Are they okay though?" Lucas suddenly worries as he turns his attention back to the doctor as the incident that lead him to the hospital comes back to him. "The blood and the cramps and-"</p><p>"They're fine," she quickly reassures him, smiling as she takes off her gloves and throws them in the nearby trash can. "It was more of a warning sign than anything else."</p><p>But her words feel like someone poured out a bucket full of ice cold water over his head and he freezes.</p><p>"Warning sign?" Eliott questions her, looking just as scared as Lucas feels like. "Of what?"</p><p>"You've had two easy pregnancies so far," she starts explaining. "No complications for either of them but you will have to be more careful with this one. Multiples are always riskier than singletons but there's nothing to worry about if you follow my recommendations. A diet to make sure you gain enough weight for both of the babies and for your own nutritional needs, bed rest so you don't overdo yourself and to reduce as much as you can sources of stress. Do all of that and you'll have two healthy babies in a few months."</p><p>With that being said, she quickly wipes off the remaining gel off Lucas' belly and stands up.</p><p>"I'll go get some papers and I'll be back quickly."</p><p>She gives them a smile and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as they're alone, Lucas sags into his husband's arms and sighs in relief as Eliott runs his hands down the younger man's chest until they're laying over his belly, gently stroking the tight skin there.</p><p>"It's not nice to scare Papa and Daddy like that, my little lion cubs," he teasingly scolds the babies, smirking and Lucas' face quickly mirrors his. "I'm pretty sure I've grown grey hair because of you two."</p><p>And somehow, hearing him talk to their babies now that they know there's two of them makes some kind of warmth spread through Lucas who can't help but smile as he lays his hands over Eliott's. </p><p>"Twins," he sighs happily. "Two babies. We have four kids."</p><p>"Yeah," Eliott answers, nodding. "And you know what that means? I'll get to spoil you twice as much as before!"</p><p>Lucas' smile widens at that and he closes his eyes, trying to enjoy the moment. </p><p>"We'll also have to find other names in case we're having two boys or two girls," he points out, grinning which causes Eliott to giggle.</p><p>"We've got time," his husband reminds him before kissing his cheek. "Lots of it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. September 12, 2032, 0h12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys ❤❤❤</p><p>So I had told you I was slowly getting back into rhythm so this is it ☺ Not my best work just it's me easing myself back into writing but I hope you'll still like it 😊</p><p>Twins are now comfirmed so I'm starting to take bets on whether it's two boys or two girls 😉</p><p>So please enjoy 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Lucas is discharged from the hospital, they're both tired, exhausted but also deeply relieved. Eliott can't even put into words how scared he had been from the moment he found his husband bleeding in the bathroom till he got to hear the heartbeats of their babies. </p><p>Twins. Two babies. Their little lion cubs. He can hardly believe it. Of course, he had noticed differences from Lucas' first two pregnancies but now it's official. And they're identical so it's either two boys or two girls who are growing in the safest place they could be.</p><p>While still driving, he takes a quick look to his right and the sight is enough for his heart to swell up in his chest. Lucas is looking down lovingly at his small bump while cradling it softly with both of his hands. Eliott can't resist and lays one of his own hands over it, rubbing it softly.</p><p>"What are the odds though?" his husband wonders, smiling as he meets Eliott's eyes. "Twins on an accidental pregnancy that wasn't planned at all?"</p><p>"Reminds me to buy Vivi a gift for that," he teases and they both chuckle, remembering how it all started with their daughter making Lucas spill out his glass of water on the papers of his antibiotics.</p><p>The rest of the drive back home is silent but comfortable with Eliott's palm almost never leaving the younger man's abdomen. He parks the car, turns off the engine and quickly gets out, joining Lucas on his side. He opens the door for him before curtsying which makes his husband playfully rolling his eyes at him. Eliott wraps an arm around his waist and presses a loud kiss to his cheek before guiding him inside the house.</p><p>They find Lucky exactly where they left him earlier, sprawled out on the couch. He raises his head when he hears them coming in but he quickly deems them not interesting enough to move out of his spot. They both burst into giggles and run their hands through his fur as they walk past him.</p><p>"Ungrateful," Eliott teases him, grinning. </p><p>Once they reach the bedroom, they quickly strip out of their clothes until they're both naked again and then lay down on their bed. Lucas is on his back with one hand under his head and the other stroking his abdomen while Eliott takes his usual place between his husband's spread legs, running his hands all over the bump while peppering it with kisses.</p><p>"I love you my little lions," he whispers against the tight skin. "I love you so much. Both of you. And your Papa too. And your brother Jack and your sister Vivi."</p><p>Above him, Lucas sighs happily and lets go of his belly to gently run his fingers through Eliott's hair.</p><p>"But you're never allowed to scare me like that ever again," he warns them, smiling. "I thought I was having a heart attack."</p><p>"I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if something had happened to them," his husband suddenly confesses under his breath.</p><p>Eliott freezes in place and feels his heart sinking at the bottom of his chest. He slowly looks up and finds Lucas staring up at the ceiling, his eyes welled up with tears.</p><p>"It wouldn't have been your fault," he tries to reassure him, still gently rubbing his bump. "You've always been so careful to not do anything that could possibly hurt them. You love them with everything you've got and I know they can feel it. I never would have blamed you and neither should you."</p><p>But his husband just shrugs nonchalantly so Eliott sighs and slowly crawls up Lucas' body until they're face to face. He tenderly cups his cheeks and bumps their foreheads together, brushing their noses against each other's.</p><p>"Hey," he softly calls him out, making him look down from the ceiling. "No what if scenarios, remember? Minute by minute."</p><p>"Minute by minute," Lucas repeats after him, his voice shaking.</p><p>"Minute by minute and in this minute, I know exactly what I want to do."</p><p>Without giving Lucas time to protest, Eliott rolls them over so he's now the one laying on his back while he pulls his husband up so he's half laying on top of him. He pulls the covers over them and covers Lucas' belly with their joined hands before kissing his forehead.</p><p>"Do you know about Lucas and Eliott number 19 143?" he starts off with a smile when the younger man shakes his head, looking intrigued. "Well then I'm going to tell you their story. They met exactly the same way we did and for a while, our universes might look exactly the same but then something happened during their housewarming party when they first moved in together and it changed their lives forever. Lucas got pregnant but he was so deep into denial he couldn't see what was happening. It took him to find a pregnancy test Eliott had bought as Arthur had hinted him Lucas might be pregnant for him to finally consider this possibility."</p><p>And as he keeps making up a life story for another pair of their parallel selves, Eliott can feel his husband relaxing in his embrace. He doesn't stop talking though until Lucas falls asleep. Only then does he allow himself to close his eyes and tightens his arms around the love of his life while rubbing his stomach where their babies are slowly but surely growing. All warm and cosy. The safest place for them to be. </p><p>Adam. Isabelle. They now need to find two other names. He has no idea for the girl one but for the boy though, he does. Raphaël. He wonders though if Lucas would accept to name another one of their kids after an artist. First Jackson Pollock and then Virginia Woolf and now Raphaël. But he knows Lucas and he has a few ideas to convince him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm here, I'm here 😊❤ I haven't dissapeared again. So time for some smut between our favorite boys 😏 hope you enjoy it</p><p>BTW, this is some shameless self promotion but I might have gotten ideas for a new fic and I'd like you guys' opinion on it 😅</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804020</p><p>Please tell me what you think 🥰</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas clearly doesn't have the same definition of bed rest than Eliott or the doctor. Old habits die hard. All day, he has been trying to do some things such as cooking them breakfast, lunch or dinner and all day, Eliott has been reminding he needed to take it easy for the sake of their babies which is why Eliott made sure he was comfortably laying on the couch around the fireplace outside under their heaviest blankets while he quickly did the dishes. </p><p>As soon everything is clean, he grabs some markers they always leave on the kitchen table as well as a package of those sour candies his husband loves before making his way outside, making sure Lucky doesn't follow him.</p><p>Lucas who had been gazing into the fire looks up when he sees Eliott approaching and his smile widens.</p><p>"Hey," he sleepily greets him as he scoots over, making place for him to sit down next to him.</p><p>Grinning, the older man does so and after some moving around, Lucas is on his back, his black hoodie rollled up a little, showing off his belly while Eliott is kneeling down between his legs. He smirks as he takes one of the black markers out of his pocket and opens it, keeping the lid in between his teeth as he starts drawing over his husband's abdomen.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Lucas giggles as he buries one of his hand in Eliott's hair.</p><p>But the older man nonchalantly shrugs, smirking around the lid as he keeps focusing on what he had in mind. Lucas clearly knows better than to drown him in questions so he sighs happily and leans back. It only takes Eliott a few minutes before he's satisfied with his handwork and he leans down, kissing the tight skin right underneath Lucas' bellybutton.</p><p>"Voilà!" he proudly declares as he sits up. "All done!"</p><p>A smile breaks onto his husband's face who looks down and his features immediately soften when he sees what Eliott draw. Right over his abdomen, two little lion cubs napping while holding each other tightly.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Lucas praises his husband, his voice trembling. "Absolutely beautiful!"</p><p>"Only because I've got a wonderful muse as my inspiration," he tells him as he lays his hands next to his drawing so to not rub off the ink.</p><p>"Stop," his husband says, blushing but Eliott isn't having any of it.</p><p>"I mean it!" he presses on, grinning widely. "Haven't you understood already how beautiful you are? How pregnancy makes you glow? Even more this time as we're having two babies instead of one."</p><p>Lucas' cheeks darken even more but doesn't say anything so the older man takes it as a sign to continue.</p><p>"Your hair gets even fluffier," he says, reaching up to run his fingers through the said strands. "Your eyes start to shine a little more each time, filled with love. Your lips get all red and even more kissable."</p><p>He trails his fingertips down his husband's face until they're cupping his cheeks and pulls him into a gentle kiss. He only pulls back once he feels Lucas starting to relax underneath him. Eliott smirks and without giving the younger man time to ask, he slips his hand underneath the hoodie Lucas is wearing and teasingly pinches one of his nipples, causing him to squeal in surprise.</p><p>"I love how you get even more sensitive," he whispers, his smile widening. "And I love when you start to show."</p><p>He lets go of Lucas' face and grabs his thighs, squeezing them.</p><p>"I love when you wrap them around my waist when I'm fucking you, even more so when they get thicker than they usually are."</p><p>Eliott moves his hands up until he's cupping his husband's ass through the fabric of the sweatpants he's wearing. </p><p>"I love when I eat you out and you push back against his face."</p><p>Underneath him, Lucas' breath quickens a little more with each word he says while his pupils are now nearly completely dilated, the blue irises swallowed by lust.</p><p>"I love feeling this," Eliott continues as he squeezes Lucas' cheeks, kneading them, "moving as you try to pull me even deeper inside you."</p><p>"Yes," his husband moans loudly, his voice breaking at the end. "Yes!"</p><p>The older man smirks again and slaps Lucas' ass for good measure before letting go of it and pinning down Lucas' wrists on each side of his body.</p><p>"But you know what my favorite thing is?" Eliott questions Lucas, innocently tilting his head to the side.</p><p>He feels his cock twitch in his underwear at how wrecked his husband looks already while he barely touched him yet.</p><p>"I asked you a question," he repeats in a tone that makes Lucas shiver underneath him. "Do you know what my favorite thing is?"</p><p>"No," Lucas finally answers as he shakes his head, his voice sounding absolutely ruined.</p><p>Eliott's lips spread into a smirk once again as he lets go of his husband's ass and lays his hand over his belly, careful to not screw up the drawing.</p><p>"This," he starts off as he leans down to kiss it, "this is my favorite thing in the world. This is where Peanut and Vivi grew up, where our little cubs are growing. And you gave them that place all while getting even more beautiful, more gorgeous than before. You're glowing, my love."</p><p>He stops for a second and his smile widens when he notices the bulge in Lucas' sweatpants, giving him an idea.</p><p>"And I'm going to show you it to you."</p><p>Eliott doesn't give Lucas time to say anything before he flips them over so he's now the one laying on his back on the couch while his husband is straddling him. The younger man tries to lean down to kiss him but Eliott holds him at a distance and smirks. Lucas lets out a whine of displeasure which turns into a moan when he understands what Eliott wants as he turns him so he's looking into the opposite direction.</p><p>Eliott pulls down Lucas' pants and underwear in one swift move and his erection twitches in his boxers when he finally exposes the object of his desires. He wraps his hands around his husband's thighs and pulls him closer until Lucas is properly sitting on his face. He opens his mouth and digs his tongue right into the red, puffy rim. They haven't done anything at all today so he needs to prepare him first.</p><p>Above him, Lucas whines loudly as he rocks back against Eliott's mouth. The older man pulls back after a moment, loving the way a string of saliva still connects his lips to his lover's rim. He suddenly can't resist and raises one of his hands and brings it down, hard, on Lucas' ass. The sound of the slap echoes through the backyard along with the crackling of the fire and the loud whine Lucas lets out.</p><p>"I love the sounds you make," he continues his speech from earlier although he knows he's basically just rambling at this point. </p><p>He does the same to the other cheek before diving his tongue right back in as he keeps squeezing the cheeks, pulling Lucas closer. The moans spilling off his husband's lips are like music to his ears but after a moment, his lover moves but Eliott doesn't get the time to worry about whether he did something wrong as he suddenly feels his own pants and underwear being pushed down. He hisses at the cold air hitting his erection but it only lasts for a second as Lucas quickly wraps his lips around it and swallows him down until he's got his nose buried in the hair at the base of his cock.</p><p>"Fuck!" Eliott swears out loud. "Lucas, shit!"</p><p>He can feel his husband grinning around him but two can play this game. He pulls him even closer so Lucas is riding his face as he keeps licking around the rim, trying to dig his tongue even deeper. After a moment, he finally deems him ready and slaps his ass again, motioning for him to sit up.</p><p>"Ride me," he orders Lucas with a smirk. "And I want to watch everything."</p><p>His husband nods hastily and gets into position, using one hand to steady himself over Eliott while guiding the older man's erection inside him. Once it's caught inside his rim, he sinks down onto it and stops only when he's sitting on Eliott's lap. He takes a few seconds to get used to the feeling but then he starts to roll his hips, using his legs to lift himself up a little before sinking back down.</p><p>And as much as he likes getting to look at Lucas' big blue eyes when he fucks him, hais a sight Eliott would never, ever get tired of. The way his husband's back muscles constrict each time he goes up and down his cock, how his ass bounces when it hits Eliott's pelvis. He can even imagine the look on his face with his eyes shut in bliss, his lips parted slightly with his tongue peaking out of between them, his cheeks all flushed. Eliotts moans at the tight heat gripping him like a vice and sits up quickly, biting down at the junction of his husband's neck and shoulder. He licks at the growing bruise with his tongue and starts thrusting up, meeting Lucas' own rhythm as they start chasing their orgasms.</p><p>"You're so fucking good for me baby!" he praises, groaning as his thrusts quicken. "The best! Wanna stay inside you all the time! Never wanna pull out! So fucking tight! So fucking hot! Fucking perfect!"</p><p>He can tell Lucas is close but so is he and he'll be damned if he doesn't make his husband come first so he reaches for Lucas' face, pressing his thumb across his lips. The younger man moans as he tooks it inside his mouth, wetting it exactly the way Eliott wanted it so he pulls it out and runs his hands down his husband's back. He presses his thumb next to his cock, not looking away from where they're connected and that does it for Lucas who throws his head back and whimpers as he comes untouched. He instantly tightens around Eliott's erection and that's all he needs to come too, filling up his husband.</p><p>"You're so perfect," he keeps praising, running his hands up and down Lucas' back. "And you're all mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. September 13, 2032, 8h06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck! I absolutely suck! This is so like me I can't believe it 😅 I tell you all excited on Sunday I have a new chapter ready for you guys...but then I leave it as a draft and forget to publish it 😅 sorry about that but you know me by now and how my brain gets sometimes...</p><p>So new chapter with fluffiness ahead to make up for the delay 🥰 I know I haven't exactly been super active recently but life got in the way and I had this idea for an Eliott's season (Trailer is already up btw and yes, this is shameless promotion 😅)</p><p>But enough rambling I'll answer you guys' comments on the last chapter once I stop running around like a headless chicken (Way too many things happening at the same time right now) but please, enjoy this chapter, tell me what you thought and forgive me for being absent recently 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed is empty beside him and the sheets are already cold when Lucas wakes up and tries to reach for his husband. He can't help but pout a little as he rubs his eyes and stretches. If a decade ago this would have been enough to make him freak out, today, he's just annoyed he doesn't get to have morning cuddles with Eliott. Knowing the older man, he's probably making them breakfast, spoiling Lucas like he had promised when they had started their week alone, even more so now that they know he's expecting twins.</p><p>Twins. His hands immediately go to his belly and he lays them over it, softly rubbing it. They'll have to tell the kids about their siblings. And their friends and family too. And they'll have to find names too since they're having either two boys or two girls. He can't quite think of a second boy name but he knows how he wants to name their daughters.</p><p>"Isabelle and Jade," he whispers to himself, tracing hearts all over the exposed skin with his fingertip. </p><p>He can't help but smile. Unlike the first times, he doesn't have his instinct yelling it's a boy or a girl. All he was sure of this time is that he was having twins and now that it's confirmed, he's just happy with the news. </p><p>"Good morning my little cubs," he sleepily greets the babies as he keeps rubbing his abdomen. "Did you slept well? I know I did."</p><p>He feels himself blushing as he thinks back of what happened around the fireplace the night before. It's not like they've never had sex while he was pregnant before but last night was something else. </p><p>"I hope you haven't heard anything traumatizing," he jokes, laughing softly as he wraps his arms around himself, hugging his midsection.</p><p>He sighs happily and rolls onto his back, still smiling as he looks down to himself.</p><p>"I love you both so much. Daddy does too and so will Jack and Vi once we'll tell them about you two. You will also play with Daisy and Milou, chasing them around the house like your siblings did. It's a bit too early to say how will Lucky react but I'm sure he's going to be super excited to have two new playmates."</p><p>Lucas takes a moment to imagine his mother's reaction as well as his parents-in-law's which makes his smile widen.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure the news is going to give your grandparents a heart attack," he continues, rubbing his belly. "You know it's actually because of your sister and your Daddy's parents you exist. It's a long story, one we will tell you once you'll be a little older but just-"</p><p>However, he cuts himself off when his stomach rumbles and he giggles, shaking his head.</p><p>"Fine, fine. You're both hungry. Enough rambling for me this morning so let's get you two some food."</p><p>He slowly sits up and gets out of bed. He grabs a t-shirt that's laying on the nightstand and puts it on before making his way down the hallway into the kitchen.</p><p>He remembers how the rules they had agreed on when they had started their week alone stated they didn't need clothes but they let go of them after the little scare the cubs gave them. </p><p>Lucas finds his husband standing at the kitchen counter, cutting some fruits while humming under his breath to the song playing on the radio. He sighs happily and steps up behind him, wrapping his arms around Eliott's waist.</p><p>"Good morning," he sleepily mumbles, his voice muffled by the fabric of the older man's t-shirt.</p><p>Eliott chuckles and reaches blindly, rubbing Lucas' lower back before tilting his head to the side, allowing him to bury his face into his neck. </p><p>"Good morning to you too," he answers, squeezing his hip. "You could have stayed in bed. I would have brought you breakfast there."</p><p>It's Lucas' turn to laugh a little, tightening his arms around his husband.</p><p>"You weren't there anymore," he tells him, pouting. "And the babies were too hungry to wait."</p><p>"The babies," Eliott repeats, letting the words roll off his tongue, as if savoring them. "I love when you say that."</p><p>"Just the truth," Lucas replies as he shrugs nonchalantly, trying to hold his smirk back. "Beside, you're the one who got me pregnant with twins."</p><p>His husband's smile widens before he turns around in his embrace and traps the younger man in his own arms. He grins down at Lucas and crashes their lips together, giggling against them.</p><p>"It still feels like a dream sometimes," Eliott admits after pulling back, his cheeks all flushed and his lips swollen from the kiss. "My life, you, the kids. Sometimes, I still feel like one day, I'm going to wake up in my old apartment by himself and realize it's all been a dream."</p><p>Lucas sighs and nods, understanding the feeling. How far they've both come from the boys they were when they first met, what they have right now, it feels like something out of a dream. But it's not. It's real.</p><p>"Does this feel like you're dreaming?" he asks his husband as he grabs both of his hands and lays them over his bump.</p><p>The smile Eliott gives him in return could probably power up Paris for a whole year.</p><p>"Good morning, my loves," he greets their babies as he drops down to his knees in front of Lucas and lifts the bottom of his shirt, exposing his belly which he immediately covers with kisses. "How is it inside Papa? Warm and cozy? The best place in the world, isn't it?"</p><p>Lucas snorts at that but tangles his hands through his husband's hair and decides to let him have this conversation. However, it's cut short when his stomach grumbles again, making Eliott giggle as he presses one last kiss to it before standing up.</p><p>"You weren't joking when you said they were hungry."</p><p>Lucas smiles and shakes his head, watching as the older man quickly finishes what he was doing before he interrupted him. Eliott pours them two bowls of oatmeal with nuts and some cut up fruits on top. </p><p>They eat in a comfortable silence, their left hands joined together on top of Lucas' belly, gently rubbing it, smiling at each other in between bites.</p><p>When they're done, the younger man tries to stand up to do the dishes but Eliott beats him to it. He puts everything in the sink before wrapping his arms around Lucas' waist and lifting him off the ground and setting him on the countertop. Immediately, Lucas wraps his own arms around his husband's neck and spreads his legs, allowing Eliott to step in between them. The younger man pulls him closer until his head is resting in the crook of Eliott's neck and they hold each other, sighing happily.</p><p>"If it's two girls," Lucas starts off after a while, "I know how I want to call them.</p><p>Eliott chuckles and pulls back a little so they're looking at each other.</p><p>"How?" he wonders, pushing back a wild strand of hair off Lucas' face.</p><p>"Isabelle, like we already agreed on, and Jade."</p><p>"Jade Demaury," he repeats before his smile widens. "It sounds good! I like it."</p><p>Lucas grins and leans forward, hoping to capture his lips into a kiss but Eliott doesn't seem to be done just yet.</p><p>"Then I get to choose the names if it's two boys."</p><p>The younger man giggles and shakes his head at his husband.</p><p>"And I bet you already have them on your mind."</p><p>Eliott nods excitedly and bumps their foreheads together.</p><p>"Adam, just like we said, and Raphaël!"</p><p>Raphaël Demaury. He likes the sound of that so he nods happily and finally gets the kiss he wanted.</p><p>As he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue in between Eliott's lips, Lucas feels his husband's hands going to his bump and he can't help but smile. He missed this. It's not like they had been trying for a baby but he's so glad it happened. He's so happy their little family is growing again so he tries to pour all of his love and happiness into the kiss. </p><p>However, it doesn't last for long as Eliott gasps loudly against his lips and pulls his back, his eyes wide open.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he immediately worries, cupping his husband's cheeks.</p><p>But the surprise and disbelief vanish as quickly as they appeared and a smirk stretches onto the older man's lips.</p><p>"Don't you remember what I once told you about adding a second floor?" he teases Lucas, brushing their noses together.</p><p>He bursts into laughter as he remembers this conversation they've had so long ago, before he even got pregnant with Jackson. It had been soon after they had bought the house. </p><p>"What if we end up having more than three kids?" Lucas had wondered one night as they were laying naked in bed.</p><p>Another one of his heats had just ended and although he was still on birth control, now that they owned a house, they both knew it was now only a matter of time before they decided to make their little family of two grow.</p><p>"Guess we'll just have to get some renovations done and add a second floor with more rooms," Eliott had answered with a nonchalant shrug although his grin was doing nothing to hide how truly happy that possibility was making him. "We should add as many as we can though. We never know."</p><p>And now that they're expecting twins, this second floor now is a necessity. </p><p>"We need to get it done soon then," Lucas replies, smiling. "And that means you'll have two nurseries to paint! And we need to get another bathroom upstairs too! And-"</p><p>But Eliott bursts into a fit of hysterical giggles and cuts him by crushing their lips together, pulling Lucas as close as he can. There's more details left to figure out, things they need to check but for now, it's enough. It's more than enough. It's everything they want.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>